Heroes & Thieves
by BlueBird Blues
Summary: Loki, god of mischief, has returned to earth with plans for swift domination. The Avengers unite for the first time, intent on stopping him. And in the wreckage of an averted Apocalypse a new war is stirring. One that could bring restoration to the 3 affected hearts…or slash them to nothing. Loki x OC x Steve Rogers
1. Prelude: Words We Couldn't Say

And I'm off! To see the movie that is. But before I do I thought I would leave you with the introduction. A prelude, if you will. I'm so excited to share this story with anyone who cares to read it. If you are here, reading, bless you.

If you're new to my stories (Hi!) please know that _this is the sequel_ to my first Loki-centric fic, Shiver. I have also written several dozen little companion fics featuring Loki and Steve Rogers and my OC. all collected in 50 Little Lies.

* * *

**Heroes & Thieves**

Prelude

_{Words We Couldn't Say}_

* * *

In the deepest of sleeps, Steve Rogers could hear only the ghostly whisper of icy winter winds. They raged inside his head, wild with energy; filling the silent voids of his memory. 70 years' worth of lost time.

_Steve…_

Chilling though they were, they did not haunt him. They only brought an air peace to comfort his tired mind.

"Steve…"

Someone was calling to him. A warm voice, slipping past the shrill winds sound. Steve was slow to wake, but the voice was passively persistent.

"Steve."

Finally, his eyes fluttered open. From years of military service and training, his senses were quick to assess his location. His vision blurred, shying against the warm summer light. He lay on his back looking up at the cherry wood ceiling, high above him. It was still here, no rushing winds clouding his mind. He could feel clean flannel sheets against his skin and a familiar warmth. Another body was pressed to his side, an arm draped over his chest. The faint smell of lavender.

He turned his gaze to his right and into the eyes of the woman he shared a life with.

Ellie. Her face free of make-up, freckled and face. Her dark eyes were foggy like his, bogged down with dark circles and still wrestling with sleep's tempting hold. Her red hair, which she had strung into a loose braid the previous night, was muted and messy from being slept on.

He glanced over his shoulder to the ticking clock that sat at attention on his nightstand. Afternoon was beginning to creep in. The faint sound of spring practice games fizzled from the radio. The announcer's voice was muted, describing the state of a team Steve couldn't recognize by name.

Turning back to Ellie, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. Fixing his arm around her shoulders, he teased the end of her braid with his fingers.

"Morning. Again." She whispered, her breath laced with quiet laughter. Her alarm had begun its shrill cries at dawn as it always had. After shutting it off, the pair had spent the morning listening to the games and drifting in and out of consciousness. This was his favorite time of the week, he realized. Another lazy Saturday, spent sleeping the morning away.

"Almost afternoon." Steve said.

"Is it really?" She groaned. Mumbling something to herself, she slipped from his arms.

Flinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stretched her arms high above her.

"Well, we should get going then." She said, sliding from the bed and rounding the end, heading into the bathroom.

"Going?" Steve asked, already feeling and uncomfortable coolness creep into the spot Ellie had just left. He rolled onto his side, to watch her.

"Yes, today's the big day." Ellie said, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. "Remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Steve said, sitting up. "Your sister's wedding."

Ellie could hear the reluctance in his voice. She knew he didn't care for her sister. It didn't bother her though, not many people cared for her sister. It didn't help that Catherine didn't care for Steve.

Ellie finished freeing her tangled locks from their braid. She shuffled back over to the bed, hopping onto it. She smiled serenely, brushing a stray hair out of his eyes.

"Come on, Steve." She said. "You're not going to let me go without my date are you?"

He shook his head almost bashfully. She grinned and kissed him. She was far too quick for him and before he could pull her to him, she was gone. His eyes flickered open just in time to see the bathroom door close. It was followed by the pattering sound of the steady flow of the shower.

_How about that?_ He thought, grinning. _I have another date._

Dragging himself out of bed, he walked one of the narrow windows that lined either side of the wall. Leaning against it, he looked out into the neighborhood he had grown up in. It was a like skeleton to him. The bones had stayed strong and sturdy, but the skin he knew had been peeled away.

He never dreamed he would be alive in such a time. This was the future Howard Stark was always going on about. Sleek, speedy cars that could run on electricity. Sky scrapers towering higher than the ones he had grown up ogling. Technology that made his head spin. It was all so fascinating. And overwhelming.

But the future, or the present, wasn't the utopia that was always promised. When Ellie prepared herself for work in the early morning hours she would listen to the news. Steve would listen to, but he always wished he couldn't hear it. The world was panic ridden. Disease, poverty, hatred. Wars, small and secretive, were being fought all over the world.

He had been buried deep in the ice for close to century and when we awoke he was met with a century's worth of changes.

Had any of it been for the better? Steve Rogers wasn't so sure.

Running his hand through is hair, a subtle sign of distress, Steve turned away from the window and the world he didn't understand.

_Do I even want to understand?_

His thoughts were broken by the turning of the door knob. Ellie poked her head out, sheets of steam swirling through the crack.

"Do you want to shower?" She asked, a towel hung over her head, damp dark curls still dripping.

Steve just nodded.

"Okay, I'll be-" She stopped. "Are you alright?"

Steve balked. "Whatdya mean?"

Ellie frowned, stepping into the bedroom and pulling the towel from her head.

"You have that…far away look in your eyes." She said softly.

Steve forced a sweet smile neither of them believed. "I'll be fine."

Ellie nodded, knowing that pressing him would only push him father away. She slipped past him, pausing to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Be quick!" She said, her voice jumping to a peppier tone. "The car will be here in an hour."

Steve watched her disappear into the closet.

_I should count myself lucky_. He thought, a truer happiness blossoming in his chest. _That I have her._

* * *

There was nothing particularly glamorous about a New York City Summer. The heat hung heavy in the air, trapping breath and sweat. The iconic skyline did it's very best to shade its loyal residents from the suffocating weather, but the heat overtook all.

Not that it mattered all that much. Nothing could hinder a determined New Yorker. So even the blistering heat, life persisted. Baseballs games were well on their way, people flocked to the parks, and happy celebrations continued. In this case, the wedding of Catherine Crane and Simon Hicox.

A wedding, as atypical as you would expect a New York wedding to be.

"That was…interesting." Steve Rogers, a man of the past, found himself utterly dumbfounded by the state of the wedding he had just played partial witness to. Ellie allowed herself one small smile, before taking Steve's hand in hers.

She had always known Steve would be startled by her sister's take on the day every girl allegedly dreamed about.

The wedding had been quite predictably pushed back. Again and again. The elder Crane sister, Catherine, was devoted to her work. When scheduling issues arose, the wedding would fall every time. First it was the conference in Venice. Then there were the difficult dealings with securing a grant from the technological giant, Stark Industries. Then the acquisition of a small German-born financial firm. They were all considered horrendously important in the eyes of the bride-to-be, Catherine. Much more so than choosing invitations, shopping for a dress, or marrying the man she wished to spend the rest of her days with.

Simon, Catherine's soft spoken fiancé, cared little for his bride's apathy to the day-in-question. He too came from a family that placed little value in romanticized sentimentality. Even knowing all of this, Steve had been entirely taken aback by the ceremony. If you could even call it that.

The ceremony itself was a purposefully quiet affair. Neither the Crane nor the Hicox parents bothered to attend. The bride and her groom gathered together at the courthouse with only their siblings by their sides.

Ellie brought Steve along, only because she didn't know what she would do with herself otherwise.

Catherine wore a simple ivory shift dress, Simon a beige suit. Only a few short words were exchange, a small kiss, and then it was made official. Catherine, of course kept her name, and the deed was done.

* * *

The reception was set on the roof of Catherine's assistants building. It was a rather stunted old complex, by New York Standards. Squeezed between two high rises, the roof was adorned with a garden. Small trees and flowers were scattered throughout the space and twinkling lights had been hung high up above.

Elise, Catherine's bubbly assistant, had planned the whole affair. A white baby grand piano had been brought up from the street and a small chorus of singers surrounded it. Drinks were served and a small gathering of Catherine's associates and friends were all in attendance.

Ellie had chosen to bypass mingling. The bridal party had arrived well after the other guests and, even though she had yet to spot them, Ellie knew her parents were hidden somewhere amongst the crowds.

She had gone so long without having to speak with them, even see them, she knew she wouldn't be able to take there condescension and disapproving looks now.

Steve and Ellie had escaped past the crowds and over to the buildings end. A small stone bench had been placed under a large, potted tree and some flowery vines. It was the perfect spot to hide away.

"Would like champagne?" Steve asked.

Ellie, who had been lost in thought, blinked. "Oh! I'll go with you…"

"Nah," Steve said, itching to do something. While Ellie had slipped onto the bench, Steve sat leaned against the brick wall, watching her. "I'll be right back."

"O-" she said, watching him go. "-kay."

She peeked her head over the vines, watching him slip through the crowds. All the worries her parents presence and brought down on her vaporized as she watched Steve. He looked very dapper that night, with his pressed shirt, smart tie and good ol' leather jacket.

He was always so polite and sweet. Looking out for her, anxious to do things for her…

_And he's so handsome. _She thought, swooning like a schoolgirl. _And sweet and kind hearted and…_

As he walked back towards her a terrible thought flickered in the back of her mind.

_Oh my god…_She thought, her heart hammering angrily in her chest. _I think I love him. _

Where had that come from? Suddenly it was so clear, clearer than the day, clearer than the purest of seas. I only just occurred to her, but the thought felt old, as if she had known it all along.

_I love Steve. _She thought, shaking her head. No. She had promised herself she wouldn't do this. Go through this again. However, it was something she couldn't deny. No matter how hard she tried.

_I love him. _

"Here you are." Steve said, trying to seem brighter than he felt.

"What! I mean, thanks." She accepted the glass and slipped back down onto the stone bench this time, leaving room for him to join her.

He did, sinking down next to her. Resting his elbows on his knees, he clutched his own drink. He was angry with himself. He had been so contented that morning, but then he allowed himself to plunge deep down into the darker crevices of his thoughts. Even with Ellie, even at a wedding, he couldn't shake the depression that had settled deep into his belly after his awakening.

The same thought that taunted him day in and day out: _You don't belong here. This isn't your world. _

Ellie finished off her drink in a matter of sips, still trying to come to terms with her not-so-little revelation. She glanced at Steve, who looked positively ghastly.

Her heart sunk, as it always did when she saw him in this way. She wished he could muster up the courage to talk about whatever it was the caused him such distress. But she knew what it meant to keep secrets and she didn't want to force him.

Scooting closer to him, she slipped her arm under his and threaded her finger with his. He jumped a bit, but relaxed. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you for coming with me." She said quietly.

Steve looked down at her and couldn't help but smile, his darker thoughts beginning to recede.

"Of course," He said, a bit bashful. "I couldn't leave my girl all alone."

_My girl. _Ellie thought, blushing fiercely.

Steve straightened and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You look beautiful." He said. It was true. Ellie had left her hair down that night, it frame her face quite nicely. She wore a short plum colored dress with capped sleeves, the neck scooped just low enough and her waist was cinched with a velvet black bow. Steve was quite unaccustomed to the shorter attire women wore, but he certainly wasn't against it. Her legs were sheathed in black tights and she wore black heels.

_So do you. _Ellie thought, knowing it was a silly thing to say to a man.

"Thank you."

She almost said it. Right there. I. Love. You. She had to work hard to restrain her restless tongue. Instead, she hopped up to her feet, feeling the need to flee.

"Umm…" She stumbled, searching for reasoning. Steve looked up at her, his face tinged with confusion. "Do you, uh, want to dance?"

_Ellie, you idiot. Dance? What is this the 1940's? Of course he doesn't want to dance. _

She blamed the quiet tinkering of the piano and the jazzy singers serenading the small party. But try as she might to squirm her way out of her own little mess, the words just didn't come.

Steve almost dropped his glass. Did he want to dance? A flurry of memories bombarded him, talking him back to a simpler time, a time that was no more.

"I don't-no." He said too quickly. Remembering the last person who had asked him that was far too painful.

Ellie sighed, relieved. "Thank goodness. I'm awful. I don't think I've ever even tried."

Steve smiled, his mood lightening at her unintentional charm. "Me neither."

Ellie smiled, realizing suddenly that she would always be able to count on him. She leaned down, her hand on his shoulder and kissed his forehead.

And he almost said it. He had been aching to. I. Love. You. He had realized almost a month ago. Since then he had been trying to say it, in a way that wasn't sudden for pathetic.

And wasn't this the perfect moment? Standing on a sparkling, flower-flooded rooftop?

He stood up, too. His head felt dizzy.

_Come on, Steve. _He thought. _You've faced HYRDA agents wielding flamethrowers. Just…say it. _

"So, let's dance." He said, the words spilling out of his mouth.

Ellie choked. "What? But you just said-"

"No one will see us." Steve said, "Besides, it's just an excuse to hold your hand."

Ellie looked down at his hand. She was embarrassed. She had never dance before. But it was Steve. She realized that she didn't care if Steve saw her falter. She knew he wouldn't run away screaming.

_Maybe he loves you back. _Her heart whispered, quite giddy at the thought.

_Even if he doesn't. _Her heart replied. It was a thought that didn't need finishing.

So Ellie accepted his hand. Steve slowly pulled her to him, his hand resting on the small of her back. Ellie placed her hand on his shoulder but, feeling a chill slid it down to his chest and leaned against him.

To an outsider viewer, the scene looked almost painfully awkward. Neither knew what to do or how to lead, so they simply swayed back and forth. Ellie leaned her head against his chest and Steve's chin fell on top of her head.

With their eyes shut tightly, they rocked backwards and forwards. The sound of the piano and whispery chatters of the crowds lulling them into peace.

It felt so right. Ellie forgot about her family. Steve forgot about his place in the world.

And they danced.

_Soon. _They both thought. _One day soon. I'll say it. _

* * *

Disclaimer: Of course, I only own my OC. And I'm quite fond of her.

This song was heavily inspired by **The Avett Brothers' **_**I & Love & You**__. _It really is the perfect song for Steve.

Thank you for reading! Hopefully, I will have the first official chapter posted sometime tomorrow or the next day. I would love to hear your thoughts.

BB


	2. The God Who Would be King

Well, here we are! I started writing Shiver just about a year ago and here I am writing my first sequel. So instead of lagging about, I thought we would just jump straight into the deep end. If you have stuck with me since the beginning, I send you much love! Thank you for reading my little story and a great big thanks to Joss Whedon for making all of my Avengers hopes come true (and then some!). As you must know, I do not own these fabulously heroic and complex Marvel characters.

And, because it is he who ultimately inspired this work, we begin with Loki.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_**The God Who Would be King**_

* * *

_**The things I have seen. Here, in this ocean of barren stars, lie the truest secrets of the universe. Here, in the aptly named negative space. How I came to this place, I cannot remember now. Memories blend in pools of blood, time eludes my mind. Here there is only darkness. And my black heart, she rejoices. For I have found what it is I seek.**_

_**The creatures here, know of powers that could shatter the soul of the nine realms. **_

_**And what would the Allfather think? If he could see the things I have seen. He and his people think themselves the strongest of these realms. They are shallow souls, the lot of them, lost to their grievously misguided vanity. They believe themselves to possess the noblest of powers. But who are they to decide my fate? They are but devils, professing themselves as gods. **_

_**Odin, the almighty…is nothing but a liar and a thief. No better than I, the son he claimed as his own. The son he vowed to save. I have no need of saving. Even if he possessed the means to save me. He is too far gone. Idolizing the ways of old. And because of it, his kingdom rots. **_

_**Asgard is nothing. A flickering lantern left lonely in a raging storm of shadows. He has done everything in his power to keep these worlds from me. All his efforts, to keep Asgard protected. Because in the deepest crevices of his heart, the Allfather knows the terrible truth: that in these worlds, in the lost lands, reside the creatures that will soon lay claim to the whole of the realms. They hold the knowledge, they need only the power. **_

_**And I can give it to them. **_

_**I will give it to them. And when I do, my birthright will finally be restored. I, Loki, will have my kingdom. **_

_**Midgard. The realm undone. The humans, vile and primitive creatures that they are, crave subjugation. Savage and fragile, they cannot manage it themselves. They need a king worthy of rule. For buried deep within their delicate hearts, lies vast potential. Under my hand, they will rise to greatness. **_

_**My trials have been great. My fall was the work of legends. From the moment of my birth, Lady Fate has challenged me. Led me, suffering and broken, to the edge of ruin. But now…**_

_**I have done my waiting. **_

_**The time is now. **_

_**The time is mine. **_

* * *

It was simple. Beautifully so.

The humans had no knowledge of the power they held. The Tesseract, the vessel of truth.

He need only snatch it away and his task would be done.

Very little stood in his way. The armies of the earth's greatest nations could not hope to stop him. They were far too busy engaged in destroying one another.

There was only one organization that posed threat to his great plan: SHEILD.

A covert security directive, compromised of the greatest minds the earth had to offer, they understood that they were not alone in the realms and they fruitlessly tried to ready themselves. Quietly, SHIELD had been watching over the meager forces that could protect their world. They were not alone.

Loki had been careful to observe these so-called defenders. And what he found did not impress him.

The man of iron. His mind would be a worthy ally. As a man of the modern world, Tony Stark was, at his heart, laughably corruptible. His spirit was strong but his vices many; he was nothing Loki need concern himself with.

The raging beast. Bruce Banner, a man foolish enough to tinker with a science he could not fully understand. He would be the easiest to conquer. His mind was broken, flooded with an anger he held little control over. And he was a soul of such desperate isolation that he would pose little danger.

The god of thunder. His idiot brother. Though his love for the earth was strong, Thor could no longer travel between the realms. Odin would have to call upon the darkest of weapons buried deep in his rusting arsenal. It would be a risk deemed unworthy to take. Thor could only watch as his precious planet was overcome with divine justice. It would be a most fitting recompense, Loki thought.

And finally, the solider out of time. He was the last Loki need gaze upon. Though his strength was great he was still but a man. No better than the others that walked the earth like sniveling rodents. Steve Rogers, his life had been a fractured one. Loki had the chance to destroy him in his time spent on earth. No matter, he would end the soldier's life soon enough.

_Still, in the interest of erring on cautions side…_

Calling on his new found abilities, Loki's eyes left the negative space once more, to look upon the world that would soon be his.

As expected the soldier had stayed where his masters commanded him to. Tucked safely in the shadows of New York City. The public had not been made aware of their hero's resurrection. Loki could see him now. The sun had set over the island of Manhattan and light was retreating past the horizon. Steve Rogers was exiting a small residential building, carrying two large bags easily in his grip. Upon his face lay a fool's grin, blissfully ignorant.

_Odd. _Loki thought. _I thought the solider lost to grief…_

Still, Loki laughed. How naïve they all were. Contented with such a pathetic existence. He would soon change that. Every last one of them would fall and his glorious reign would come swiftly.

"Steve, I said wait!"

The sound of a voice slipped from within the building, clouding Loki's dark fantasies. It was a voice he recognized. A voice he knew better than any other.

_Ellie. _

* * *

"Steve!" Ellie called, her voice laced with playful annoyance. "I said wait."

She rushed from the entry hall onto the head of the steps. Pausing to slip her hair into a loose ponytail at the top of her head, she huffed.

"I said I would take them down myself." She said, waving her hand at the bulging bags Steve carried.

Steve only laughed. "And I said nothing doing, ma'am. I'm only here to please."

He set the bags on the pavement, smiling up at her.

Scoffing, Ellie traipsed down the stairs, stopping at the last one so she could still meet Steve's eyes at level.

"And what did I say about calling me "ma'am?" She said, placing her hands on her hips even though she knew it was an empty gesture. It was entirely impossible to stay angry with Steve Rogers for very long. Especially when he plastered her with those big baby blues of his. Her consternation withered away and she dropped her frustrated stance. Reaching out, she patted his head. A silly sign that all was forgiven.

Stepping down onto the sidewalk, Ellie inspected her bags. Everything was in order and she was almost sure she hadn't forgotten a thing.

_Good, _she thought. _I'm only ever really forgetting something if I'm entirely sure I've remembered everything._

"Well, the world must be ending, because Catherine the Great is late." Ellie said with practiced poetic flair. She glanced at the watch wrapped round her wrist, wondering what could possibly be keeping her sister.

Steve smiled faded away at her words, remembering why they stood street side. Ellie was leaving him.

"Where is this conference again?" Steve asked, trying and failing to hide his building distress.

"Germany. Um…what is it? Stuttgart." Ellie answered, peering up and down the empty street in search of her sister's town car. When Steve failed to respond, she looked over her shoulder. He looked positively stoic, but Ellie knew that he was slowly slipping down into his dark place.

"What's wrong?" She asked, easer for his smile to return.

Again he failed to provide an answer. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling into a bone-cracking embrace. Ellie, only a bit taken aback, wrapped her arms around his neck. Only then did she feel a familiar sadness seeping through his veins, touching her heart.

"Steve," She whispered into his ear. "It's only for a week."

Steve only held her tighter, lifting her feet from the ground. A breathy laugh passed by Ellie's lips and she buried her head in his shoulder.

_Sometimes he's just like a teddy bear. _Ellie thought, her heart warming. _My teddy bear_. M_y large, muscly, endlessly handsome teddy bear._

After one long breath Steve released her, setting her back to the ground. Straightening his back, he managed a grisly grunt while stuffing his hands deep into the pockets of his leather jacket.

Ellie smiled knowingly, her heart swaying like a schoolgirl's. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and pressed out the folds of her coat, looking for any excuse to duck her head and hide the blush that was creeping onto her cheeks.

Her swooning was interrupted by the shrill honk of Catherine's car as it pulled up to the sidewalk behind her.

Sighing, Ellie tore her eyes from Steve. "And here she is."

Before she could lift her foot, Steve had hoisted her bags into the air once more.

"I just said-!" She started, but couldn't finish. He already had the bags tucked safely in the trunk of the car.

Ellie, knowing what his next move would be, rushed to meet the car door. But again she was far too late. There was Steve, holding it open for her. Ellie could see Catherine waiting inside, unmoving.

Ellie stood, her feet planted to the sidewalk. Looking up at Steve, who still gripped the door, she reached out and touched his chest.

"I am going to miss you, though." She admitted.

"Yeah." Steve said, shifting uncomfortably. "Me too."

"If you need-I mean," Ellie started, "If you start having…you know, just call me."

Steve nodded bashfully.

"I mean it, Steve." Ellie said, chastising him as she lowered herself into the car. "I don't care what the hour is. If you need anything at all, call me."

Gripping the roof of the car, Ellie sat her butt down on the leather seat. She paused, one foot still on the sidewalk, and a thought occurred to her.

She grabbed the lapel of his jacket using it to pull herself up again. Their lips met in a tender goodbye kiss. Ellie pulled desperately at his jacket as Steve's fingers brushing against her cheek. He itched to whisk her from the car so she wouldn't have to leave. The kiss became more and more fervent as both of them realized they would be without the other for seven whole days. After one long breathless moment, they were interrupted by an impatient cough.

They parted, Ellie internally cursing her sister.

"I, um-" Ellie began, three words scrambling to spring from her. She stilled their desperate pleas and bit down on her lip. "Goodbye."

Steve nodded. "Be safe, El."

Ellie shot him one last exasperated look and fell into the seat. With one last, lingering glance, Steve pushed the door shut. The windows were so heavily tinted he couldn't see her in the evening light. The driver wasted not a second and the car pulled away.

Steve stepped backwards and stood alone on the sidewalk, his hands returning to his pockets. He watched the car speed down the street, waiting until it turned the corner and disappeared.

He had been dreaded this moment all the day long. Now in the late hours of the evening, he found himself alone again. His smile faded as he turned back to the apartment, knowing that he was returning to a collection of empty rooms.

Rooms that seemed less like a home now that she was gone.

* * *

Were his eyes cruelly deceiving him? Were his ears spinning torturous lies? No.

_So this, __**this **__is rage_. Loki thought. His mind was reeling, as visions of what he just witnessed replayed in his head over and over. His blood boiled, hotter than the fires birthed in the pits of hell.

It was an atrocity. The soldier, spilling affection onto his beloved. And she accepted it, repaid it even.

The soldier. No, he was grossly unworthy.

Loki's mind screamed with envy he had never before experienced. Demons he had long since buried broke free of their bonds, howling and writhing, laying claim to his heart once more.

_Has she forgotten me? Has she forgotten my love, my devotion to her? That she would dare to betray me-that soldier, such a picture of trite morals, disgusting little-_

He couldn't string together even one coherent thought. The sounds of his heart beats were much too loud.

_Elizabeth, you little fool. You will have to pay dearly for this…this obscene display of disloyalty. And as for the solider…_

"The _Captain_." Loki spat aloud. "The basest of disgraces…I save solely for you."

* * *

_Five days come and go. The world spins on, largely unaware that its greatest threat has arrived in a swirling of burning blue flame. The Tesseract is stolen. War has begun._

* * *

Alone. It was all he could feel. It was such a paradoxical thing, lonliness. Steve had never felt so empty, but he was bursting at the seams.

The apartment was far too quiet, the streets too expansive. Everywhere he wandered he was reminded of his loneliness, reminded of just how little he had here in this world.

To placate the ringing echoes in his heart, Steve confined himself to the gym. Without a companion at his side, sleep eluded him. His stamina however, did not. Bag after sand stuffed bag buckled under his attacks, but nothing could quell the pain.

He hadn't yielded to his memories for some time. However, when given the opportunity they eargerly slithered back into cognition.

The Great War, it was as if he had never escaped it. The rattling of bullets. Blood stained bodies. The screams of his fellow soldiers. The serene sound of Peggy's voice promising him he would never be alone.

But he was. So Alone.

Another bag fell to his merciless pounding. He was allowed for one small second, a reprieve from the onslaught of haunting visions. But his fists still itched to be used.

Dragging another bag from the line, he hung it on the chain and prepared himself for another round.

"Trouble sleeping?"

Nick Fury. Steve knew he owed the man a great deal. The amount of effort and time and money spent tracking him down overwhelmed Steve. It seemed that SHEILD still believed Captain America had a place in the world.

The hero himself had his doubts.

"I've slept for 70 years, sir." Steve said, returning his attention to the next unfortunate bag. "I think I've had my fill."

In fact, he was desperate for sleep. But the thought of returning to his apartment, which was as empty as he was, only spurred him to stay later.

"Then you should be out," Fury said. "Celebrating, seeing the world."

_The world. _Steve thought. _Guess he's not here just to check up on his investment._

"When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they told me we won." Steve said. "They didn't say what we lost."

"We've made some mistakes along the way," Fury conceded. "Some very recently."

_And here it comes. _Steve thought.

"You here with a mission, sir?"

"I am."

"Trying to get me back in the world?"

"Trying to save it."

* * *

**Stuttgart, Germany**

* * *

"He's late." Ellie said, tossing her hair over her shoulder with thinly veiled anger.

"Perhaps." Catherine said, as maddeningly cool as ever.

"Well, it doesn't bode well future endeavors." Ellie shot back, her nerves fueling the fire in her belly.

"Elizabeth, if you want to be a freelancer you will have to learn to work with all sorts of people. Now stop your whining and stop fiddling with your dress."

Ellie had half a mind to stick out her tongue, but she released the heavy folds of fabric she held in her hands anyway. She found herself hard-pressed to ignore the itch to fondle the garment at any given moment. It wasn't every night that she got the chance to parade around in something so fine. The skirt was constructed of thick black lace, the top layers upon layers of sheer black fabric. The sleeves wrapped round her shoulders, then clung to her sides creating a sleek V of bare skin visible in the back.

She had spent a good ten minutes twirling before her mirror, only to be rushed out the door by a very annoyed sister. Catherine, as per usual, wore a plain nude sheath dress. Ellie glanced at her sister and fought the urge to roll her eyes into the back of her head.

Catherine always acted so damned polished at events such as these. Ever since they were kids, Catherine had been the little Queen, Ellie the doting jester. It was as if Catherine believed Ellie had the manners and charm of a rotting tree stump; when in fact, Ellie had always been the more amiable of the sisters. That is, she was when she wanted to be. And right now, she most definitely did not want to be.

_I could be Queen. _Ellie thought in a fleeting moment of envy.

"It's the principle of it all." Ellie said, deflating a bit. "He's knows I flew all the way out here. Wouldn't you have the decency to show up on time to the very event you invited a possible business partner to?"

_Not that I care. _Ellie thought, swaying back and forth. Her agitation was not the lateness, but the fact that she was here at all. Hobnobbing with snooty foreigners was not her idea of a good night. She was getting restless.

"I would," Catherine said coolly, her pale lips pursing. She glanced around, afraid that someone may have heard her younger sister's uncouth outburst. "However, I'm not Peter Gerhardt Elizabeth, so stop griping at me."

Ellie, far too familiar with Catherine's scolding's, huffed derisively.

"No, you most certainly are not." she mumbled under her breath. Turning her attention away from her sister, she began to survey the crowds, listening into their conversations.

_How incredibly dull. _She thought. _Can anything save me from this pretentious crowd of bogus artistic intellectuals?_

Her answer was far closer than she could have imagined.

* * *

_Dare I admit it? _The god of mischief thought. _Did I actually miss the garish attire of these humans?_

Fixing a scarf around his neck, he traipsed down the back stairs. His men were in prime position waiting for his word.

With time, his consuming anger had given way to amusement. He had been quick to temper. The solider was, in the end, no threat at all. Everything was proceeding smoothly, soon the world would be his. Ellie would realize her error and all would be well. He was angry with her, yes, but very willing to forgive her. Of that he was sure.

_This world is more chaotic than I could have ever imagined. _He thought, not able to contain his devious smile any longer. _Fate showed me the man I needed and brought my beloved here as well. _

Loki did not believe in coincidence. There was only chaos, the almighty fate, mortals could have no hand in its dealings. However he was a being of greater purpose. He could command these droves of squabbling souls, bring them to their knees, and guide them into glory.

He stared down into the masses of theatre patrons, his soon-to-be subjects, hardly able to contain his elation.

_There. _

He found her in an instant, as if instinct knew where to lead his eyes. Her back was to him, but with the shock of rosy-red hair, it could be no one else but her. And she was stunning. More so than he had remembered. Dressed lavishly in fold of dark fabrics, the bare skin of her back peering from underneath her carefully coifed hair, she looked ready to take her rightful place at his side.

* * *

Peter Gerhardt, Ellie discovered, was no less of a bore than any other man in the hall. However, Ellie knew how to play her part. If she made a good impression here, she could leave her sister's company and finally be free of her family. It was a small price to pay, laughing at terrible jokes and spouting empty compliments.

Still, the older man had a drawl slower than a snail's gait and he could not hold her attention for very long. She offered him a polite smile and met his gaze until he directed a question towards Catherine. Her mind crying with relief, Ellie stole the chance to tear her eyes away from the wizened old figure. The guests around were still chatting aimlessly. So she contented herself with admiring the expansive foyer in which they were all gathered.

It was a beautiful hall, crafted of marble whiter than the sands of the most pristine beaches. Odd statues, resembling ancient creatures, littered throughout the space. The grandest of them doubling as a fountain. She listened to the sound of water trickling into the basin. When paired with the haunting lilt of the string quartet that sat in the corner, it made for a quite a scene.

As Catherine spoke on and on about the success of the company's recent grant acquisition, Ellie continued her surveying the scene laid out before her. Her gaze caught the sprawling staircase than line both side of the hall and she followed its journey up to the balcony where a beautiful painted archway offered the only shock of color to be found.

Hearing that Catherine's little speech was coming to its close, Ellie was about to turn back to rejoin the conversation when something caught her eye.

It was a man. He stood alone on the balcony, head held high looking over the crowds. Looking, she realized, directly at her. Ellie squinted, trying to peer closer.

_**No. **_She felt as though she had been hit by a careening train.

Even from his position so high above her, his face could not be mistaken. As he always was, he was dressed finely in a tailored suit and coat; a scarf hanging around his neck.

_No. _Ellie thought, her eyes wide; her mouth hanging open. _It just can't be, not after all this time._

His eyes were trained on her, sparkling even in the harsh light of the hall; almost as if they meant to call her to him. He spread his hands out before him with a flourish and then backed away, disappearing up a second flight of stairs.

Ellie stumbled forward. She could deftly hear Catherine's surprised voice calling after her, but couldn't be bothered with it. She mumbled a quiet "excuse me" and walked away.

_I've got to be dreaming. _She thought as she hurried past mingling patrons. _This is just another dream. _

Her breath came hard and heavy as she realized she couldn't move fast enough in the heavy dress and heels. Gathering up the fabric in both hands, she lifted the skirt and clamored up the winding steps as quickly as she could.

_But…no, this hasn't all been a dream. This whole day can't be a dream. It was him. This time it's real, _she thought as she rushed up the row. The sound of her heels smacking against the sleek floor, echoed like cymbals in her head. Finally she made it to the top of the stairs.

Looking to her left, she froze. Under the stairs, she could see that around the corner a small alcove, probably leading to restrooms or storage space.

_**There. **_

She just knew it. He was there.

Her heart was hammering so earnestly it threatened to tear straight through her chest and splatter to the floor. She all but ran to meet him. However just as she reached the corner, her feet grew heavy and she slowed to a stop. Catching herself, she leaned against the wall.

_Ellie. Ellie what are you thinking? _

Finally, common sense had burrowed out of the hole she always dropped it in whenever thoughts of _him_ blossomed in her mind.

In truth, she knew how this dream would end. Just like all the others. She would turn that corner and find nothing. She touched the wall, taking a deep breath to steady herself. This was getting to be a problem. Now her dreams were surfacing when she was awake? Not good. Why did she even care? She didn't need Loki, she had Steve. Even as she thought of Steve, even as her heart warmed at the idea of him waiting for her back home, she could already feel wave after wave of disappointment and despair flooding her veins and leaving her cold.

_Get a hold of yourself, Ellie_. She thought, angry at her own misguided sense of hope. _He won't be there. He never is. _

A stronger woman would have turned away right then and there. Just leave and return to her sister, to enjoy the opera she had already completely forgotten the name of. But some screwed up sense of pride hovered over her, tickling the back of her mind. She knew if she didn't look, she would on be edge throughout the performance.

Her eyes fluttering open, gripped the corner of the wall with her hand and peered around it.

She blinked, sure her vision was cruelly deceiving her.

But no. It was all too real. He was there.

Even from the distance, she could see and feel his emerald eyes blazing. The intensity of it shocked her, but from her place she could not read what it was that boiled so fervently in his mind's eye.

She only knew what she hoped it to be.

But never mind that. Never mind it. Her dreams could not hold a candle to his visage in front of her now.

Which meant this was no dream.

_It's him. _Her heart screamed, euphoric. _It's really him. He's back. He's here! He has returned. Just as he promised…_

Her mind would not let her relay her joy. Not yet. She took careful, slow steps towards him. Her eyes ravaged every inch of his body. She half expected that, at any moment, he would be revealed to be nothing but an illusion, a trick of her mind. It seemed to her that, the closer she crept the more likely he was to vanish.

But sure enough, she came to stand just before him. Her brow furrowed, she stared up at him, eyes swimming with curious doubt. He stood still, unmoving and perfectly preserved like a roman statue.

She wanted to speak but her head was spinning and there was some odd pain swelling in her chest. It was then she realized she had forgotten to breath. Releasing her pent up breath in one long gust, she smiled.

"Loki." She breathed, calling to him. The sound of her voice was draped with every bit of joy and love she felt in that moment. Even though it was a fractured whisper, the volume of it hit Loki with all the force of the universe.

It was then, at the sound of his name on her lips, that every bit of anger he had harbored against her dissipated.

He realized just how close she was. This was no fantasy his mind had crafted, as it had before in times most dark. Her memory had kept his mind from creeping to nothing in the negative space. Her words had brought comfort to him when he was lost to the prejudice that followed his failure. Whenever his thoughts would stray from his plotting, they would stray to her. He had imagined his great return in many different ways and here the moment had slipped up upon him so quickly, he had not the time to prepare for it properly.

Without another thought he lunged forward, his arm, the one that clutched his staff, encircled her waist and pulled her close. She responded in kind, her arms slipping around his shoulders. She rose up to press her lips to hers, but he hissed, his fingers touching her lips, holding her back

He met her gaze, his resolve shattering under the power of her large, dark eyes. The tips of his fingers ran over her lips as his hand dropped away again.

Loki had not planned for it to be this way. His rage at the sight of her betrayal had all but consumed him. But to see her then, so finely dressed and even more beautiful than he had rightly remembered…he just had to have her. The staff fell from his grip and clattering loudly on the floor, forgotten.

He held her tightly, his hand cupping the back of her neck, his thumb running over her cheek. His lips ghosted over her jaw and then fell upon hers.

Ellie tried to strike up the courage to speak but his lips were on hers pressing but gentle, almost reverent. She would leave her words for later. She returned his chaste kisses with all the desire she had held in her body from the moment he had left her so long ago. He too, abandoned his slowness and came upon her with such passion that could overflow a mighty river.

This was the moment they had been waiting for. They would have devoured each other if the circumstances allowed.

Loki moved then, dragging her along, pressing her back against the wall. His lips descended to her neck, nipping and sucking greedily at her bare flesh. The taste of her was something he had all but forgotten, and it was as if he were experiencing it for the first time.

Ellie felt a familiar groan rumble in her chest. She drew her head back, leaning into his lips. Reaching her hands up and over the back of his neck, her finger itched to tangle themselves in his hair. How many nights had she dreamed of this, longed for the feel of it in her loneliest hours. Eyes snapping open, she placed her hands on Loki's shoulders and pushed him away. He went willingly; the pair of them fighting to regain their breath and composure.

She was reminded of her anger. For leaving her. And now, without warning or clear cause, he had returned. Over the year he was gone she had crafted a thousand different speeches. She imagined delivering them with a haughty indifference, but her mind was still reeling to her and she couldn't think of a word to say.

Just when she was able to string together a coherent sentence she was derailed again by that sinister sneer of his. It made her knees go weak and her jump into her throat.

"How I missed you, little one." He said, his voice as dark and as slick as an eels backside.

Her heart stilled in her throat. Something sparked in the back of her mind. She wanted to identify it as a warning, but she couldn't imagine why…

Loki licked his lips, shivering as another wave of pleasure rocked his broken body. She was the same, if not more beautiful than he had remembered. The sight of her, the sound of her voice, her scent. It was fresh and seemed new again. He would have taken her completely, right there in the shadows of the hall but his time was precious and there would be time for such play later on.

"My future Queen," His cool voice laced with a rush of sudden excitement.

He towered over her again, his hand gripping her waist, leaning into her, nuzzling her hair with his face.

Dread befell Ellie with a force of such magnitude her body felt it far before her mind could recognize it. Her heart, which was already fluttering like a mad wasp, felt crushed in the hand of cruel reality. She picked each word apart, trying to string them together in a way that made sense to her. But no, it wasn't just the words that were wrong. It was him.

She looked closely at him. Something was very wrong. She had been so overcome by the sight of him, that she had not seen it at first glance. Dark shadows hung heavily under his eyes, and his face was sickly pale. He was still breathing deeply, in a way most manic and foul. Something was wrong.

"What's happened?" She whispered her voice steeped in worry. She touched his cheek, instinctively desperate to comfort him.

Loki stepped back and Ellie, for the first time, took in his visage. He was different. It was as if he had shed the skin she had known and appeared before her in one brand new. It was familiar, but alien all the same.

She felt the instinctive need to put distance between them and she shrank against the wall.

"Nothing's happened, Ellie," Loki said, a sly grin spreading over his face. He reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. His eyes were alight with electric excitement. "Nothing yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Soon, this rotting world will be born anew." Loki said, entirely unaware of her discomfort. "Everything has been planned, everything is ready. Once the rapture has passed," Loki began, a vile spark in his green eyes. "What remains will be mine. And yours of course."

Ellie shook her head. _Nothing yet? Rapture? What remains?_

No. This was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. He was frightening her now. He wasn't the same. What had happened to him during the absence? Where had he gone? What had he seen? And what was he going on about?

"Loki," Ellie said. "you're scaring me."

As Ellie fought to understand, Loki grew impatient.

A glimmer of concern flashed in his eyes. He descended to her, holding her in his arms.

"There is nothing for you to fear. I have secured a warrior who shall protect you with his very life. Once I finish my work here, we shall leave. The streets of the city are not safe." He released her, calling his staff to his hand and grasping her hers with the other. He pulled her from the shadowed hall and to the balcony.

"Look at them." He spat. "These masses. Soon, Ellie they will bow before me. Before us. The wheels have already been set in motion. Nothing can be undone. Soon enough the so called protectors of this world will crumble under my power. And these people will know me as their King. And you, darling, you will become their Queen."

Ellie stared down at the crowds as Loki's words washed over her. Looking at him, she quavered. He was entirely serious, she realized. Frightfully so.

She pulled her hand from his. Stepping away, she shook her head.

"What are you saying?" she whispered, her horror building. "Loki…what?"

A wide, terrifying smile spread over his face.

"Allow me to show you." He turned on his heel and descended down the stairs. Ellie stood, her feet planted to the floor. Her mind was blank, the gears stuck to one another unable to process what was happening. Shaking herself to reality she walked forward, gripping her hands leaning against the cold marble railing as she looked over the crowds. They had gathered together now, listening to the man of hour give a speech. Loki appeared from below, clutching his cane.

With surprising quickness, he flipped it and it soared, careening straight into the head of an approaching guard. Ellie gasped, a scream building in her throat.

As the crowd shuddered with confusion, Loki stalked forward, grabbing the man who had been sleepily talking away. Dragging him to one of the statues he flipped him onto it. The crowd fell back. Ellie's hands slid on the marble, slick with sweat.

Pulling some metallic contraption from his pocket he held it in the air for a moment, before bringing it down upon the man's face. A horrific mechanical drilling sound erupted in the hall and the victim let out a garbled yell.

A unified understanding swept throughout the crowds and they fell back, screaming and scrambling to get away. Ellie's hand flew to her mouth, covering a scream that couldn't come.

With his grisly deed done, Loki looked up at Ellie a terrible grin dancing on his face. Without a word, he turned and followed the terrified crowds.

Ellie didn't know what to do. Even from her place high above the scene, she knew…

The man was dead.

* * *

Firstly, I simply _cannot believe_ the support this story has gotten already. It's boggling my little scattered mind. **Thank you** to everyone who has been so kind to review, favorite, and alert!

Secondly, I apologize for the staggering, sloppy narrative. I thought long and hard about splitting this chapter into two, but I just couldn't do it. A lot of very anticipated scenes came up in this chapter, I sincerely hope I didn't disappoint.

Songs for this chapter include: Seven Devils (Florence + the Machine), White Blank Page (Mumford & Sons), and the lovely strong piece from the movie.

As always, thank you for reading!

BB


	3. Defiance

A/N: Again, thank you to everyone for supporting this story. I really am quite proud of it and I am so very glad peole seem to be enjoying it. I noticed that Loki's language was a lot more artful in the Avengers than it was in Thor. I'm trying to emulate that, without being melodramatic. It's a fine line! I hope its working!

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_**Defiance**_

* * *

He had meant what he said. Steve Rogers hoped, no he prayed, he was the right man for the job.

Accepting Director Fury's mission had not been a difficult decision. He never hoped that a need for Captain America would again arise, but it did mean that his apartment was a little less empty. Stacks of classified files and briefings were waiting for him on his desk.

_El's desk. _ He corrected himself. She always spent more time hunched over it than he did. While he busied himself with the news or another book, she confined herself to the desk scribbling away.

In truth, he felt rather odd sitting in the chair. So he concentrated on the files he had been given. After spending a night, reading and rereading his choice was easy enough.

No matter the corruption, no matter the wars, this world was still worth saving.

He had met enough people to know that.

"We got a hit. 67% match."

A familiar rush rippled through Steve's chest. He was really doing this, jumping head first into the line of fire. Facing off against some creature from another world. A world of gods. Loki.

_Whoever this guy is, he needs to be stopped. Quickly. _

It had been 70 years since he had last donned the suit, since he had last lifted his shield. He had hoped that, once the war had ended, he would never have to do it all again.

"Wait, cross-match…79%. He's not exactly hiding."

It was fascinating, and somewhat frightful, how advanced the technology of the modern world was. Within minutes of his entering the central control room, SHIELD's men had already managed to locate the threat.

_Doesn't matter where, _Steve thought, steeling himself. _As long as it's not-_

"Stuttgart, Germany."

* * *

_It's all a nightmare. It just has to be._

From her spot high above the scene, Ellie couldn't help but pray she was dreaming.

_Isn't this how dreams end? With a shock? With a jolt? _She thought desperately, her palms slick against the marble railing she clung to. _Isn't it time for me to wake up? Why won't I wake up?_

She couldn't move. She couldn't bear to. The screams were too loud. They drowned out her thoughts and stilled her shaking limbs. Soon, the hall had been emptied and she was left alone. Alone with the body of a dead man.

_He killed him. _Ellie thought. _He just…_

Her thoughts returned to their tracks in the wake of the silence, but not for long. A new sound haad reached her ears. A small, but terrible sound: the steady dripping of blood, falling from the victim's mangled head and collecting into an angry puddle on the floor.

Her body rocked with violent shivers, as her eyes drank in the sight. However, it wasn't a product of the sudden cold. No, she was hot, her veins raging with heat. Her heart drummed in her ears, too loudly and too slowly. Everything was moving too slowly.

Her mind screamed at her to run and she was desperate to let go the flow of tears that pooled behind her eyes. But she couldn't.

_I-I can't. I have to do something. Ellie, you have to do __**something.**_ If she didn't, who would?

Forcing her legs, which felt nothing like her own, into motion she flew down the stairs.

* * *

If chaos were to have a singular sound, it would be the frightened cries of the masses. Many creatures would pale or cringe under such sounds, but Loki embraced them.

_Like a symphony. _He thought, as flickering copies of his own form corralled the herds into a manageable group. _But every symphony must come to an end. _

"I said…Kneel!"

And kneel they did. All it took was a small amount of coercion on his part, and they would fall willingly to his feet.

Raising his hands to the sky, he addressed the people. _His _people.

"Is not this simpler?" He began, his voice ringing with all the conviction of a righteous angel. "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity: that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power."

He could see it, the fear in their eyes. It fed the aching hunger that had been plaguing him since the day of his birth, but it wasn't enough. Not yet. He yearned for more. Loki weaved throughout the quivering crowd of people, his arms raised in a show of elation he had not felt before. They were so quick to (something) his commands, so eager. He hadn't meant to. But it was all to satisfying. And with the Tesseract tucked safely away, there was nothing for him to fear.

"Your Identity? You were _made_ to be ruled."

"Loki!"

Ellie's voice cut through the mire the would-be ruler's words had made of the square. His name burst from her throat with such vigor she wondered if she would be able to speak again.

All eyes turned towards her, but she could only feel his. She expected his anger to be great, but could it hold a candle to the flames that were licking at her heart?

Everything he had said, he said with such delight.

_Subjugation_. They very word rang sour in her mind. _Is this what he thinks? What he's always thought. That we…that I crave subjugation? How could he?_

Loki only smiled, unaware of his lover's anguish. "Ah, here she is."

He turned towards her, the folds of his cape like monstrous shadows in the orange light of the square. Ellie

"Stop this." She said, her voice faltering. _Would he even listen to me? If he doesn't, what can I do?_

Loki only smiled, her words lost to him. With three swift steps, he was upon her, taking her hand in his and raising it up.

"Shall I introduce your future Queen?" Ellie felt white hot humiliation flood into her cheeks, she tore her hand away.

"You're not a king!" Ellie cried, viciously. Her anger had decidedly trumped her fear. She hated this, whatever this was. She hated the dozens of eyes plastered to her. Hated that damned glaring gold helmet of his. This was worse, far worse than if he had never returned.

_Just wake up, Ellie, _she thought to herself. _Wake up and it'll have all been a silly nightmare. _

If only it were. Loki rounded on her so quickly; Ellie almost lost her balance trying to get away. The playfulness, the elation had left him completely. He stood before her, a panther ready to strike down the prey foolish enough to goad him so.

"My sweet little fool," He hissed, bearing his teeth. He could hardly breathe; his fury was intent on swallowing what was left of his marred and maimed soul. "I should have never left you."

In an instant, his anger vanished. Again, Loki had found his head. A terrible smile slipped onto his face.

"Left you alone to fend for yourself. Left you, to torment yourself with silly ideas. You were always so good at that, Ellie. So eager to fall into the dense dark hole of self-loathing. Poor Elizabeth, poor little thing. So desperate for approval. For love."

His words poured over her mind like fresh waves of lava. She felt she would be crushed under the weight of them and he wouldn't stop until she was smothered in his taunts.

"I am the one to blame." He continued. He circled her, like a wiry vulture. She could feel his lips by her ear, feel the breathe of his cape against the backs of her legs. "I sent you flying to him, the soldier."

She could feel her heart sink low, into her belly. _He knows about Steve?_

"Did you think yourself free?" He spat cruelly. "Did you feel free in the arms of your precious soldier boy? How…endearing."

He came to face her again, standing tall above her. Ellie wavered as a familiar shame pooled in her chest. A spark of shivers crawled up her spine.

"You failed to see the truth of it, love," He cooed. "The truth that your heart has always been, and will forever be…_mine_ _and mine alone._"

He raised the staff to the air then, its gently curved tip hovering in the air, before it came to rest at the center of her chest. Ellie looked down at it, fresh fear clogging her lungs. The swirling blue light shuddered and then swelled. It pulsed as steadily as a human heart would. And then-

Loki lifted it away. Ellie chest lurched forward, as if it ached to be pulled along, but she steadied herself. She looked to Loki again, her gaze questioning.

He laughed. "I have no need for such powers here." He said aloud to himself.

He lifted the staff higher, until the rounded curve touched just under her chin.

Ellie hissed as he forced her chin up to meet his eyes. She could see everything. His poisonous yearning which threatened to steal the life from her. She knew that look. She had seen it many times before. The look she missed most, the look she knew betrayed his love for her. A love he had never admitted aloud to feeling. Was this the true face of his love?

_He's the same but…He's gone. _

She felt it then. A feeling she thought she had felt long ago. But she had been mistaken then. It was now. Her heart was breaking. Her love undone, right before her eyes. She couldn't possibly love this man. This monster…

"Kneel, Elizabeth." He commanded. "Kneel before your king."

He drew the staff back again, as if to allow her room. Ellie swayed on her feet. For a fleeting moment, she had forgotten where she was, forgotten the crowds. Their gazes were crushing her now. It was expectant. It was suffocating. A deafening clang resounded throughout the silent square as the staff came to rest on the stone ground.

Ellie needed not a second more. She knew her choice. She couldn't turn her back on the world she belonged to. And he had gone so far away, to a place where she could not follow.

_Not now. _She thought. _Not like this. _

"Loki," Ellie breathed, finding courage she did not have before. "There is nothing you could say, nothing you could do…that will make me get down on my knees."

Her words were vicious, far more so than she had intended. Months and months of hatred stored and stuffed into the darkest recesses of her heart came bursting from within her. She realized, with relief, that she meant them. And more. She was overwhelmed with the desire to cause him physical pain. _Slap him, Ellie. You can do it. Lay him out on the floor. Just like Steve taught you._

Her anger gave way to confusion however, when Loki looked upon her was amusement rather than scorn.

"And so," He said, his voice frighteningly serene. "The rebel heart battles on."

He turned to address the crowds again. "But this is a fool's war. You humans are not destined for glory. You've had your chance. You've wasted it. You end is breaching the horizon. And in the end…"

He looked over his shoulder to Ellie.

"You will always kneel."

Hushed whispers traveled throughout the crowd and Loki's attention was torn from Ellie once more. Ellie, looking past Loki's form, gasped.

A man, his body hunched from years of hard living, had risen from the ground.

"Not to men like you." He said, his voice tired but heavy with conviction.

Loki only scoffed. "There are no men like me."

The man stood steady, never wavering. "There are always men like you."

"Look to your elder people," Loki said, lifting his staff once more. "Let him be an example."

Understanding, Ellie lunged forward. But she was far too slow. More scream erupted from the crowds and a flashing light pierced through the square. Before she could register what had happened, she was knocked backwards and to the floor.

Her hands stung with pricks, as she lifted herself from the ground. Looking past Loki's crumpled form, she could make out a blur of blue and red and white.

"You know," a voice said, "The last time I was in Germany, I saw a man standing above everybody else. We ended up disagreeing."

Her head swung up. _Wait. _The cogs of Ellie's mind were sticking. _I-I know that voice. _

Her curiosity would stay peaked, for the stranger, who had seemed to appear from nowhere, was stalled by Loki.

"The soldier." He spat, lifting himself from the ground. Ellie looked to Loki then, panic rising in her chest.

_The soldier? _Ellie repeated. _**The soldier. **_

Loki's words, the ones he had spoken only seconds earlier, sang like sirens in her head.

_Your precious soldier boy…_

"The man out of time." Loki quipped.

_Stop. _Ellie's mind pleaded. She was trying to catch up but she couldn't. The man that stood before them, sheathed in what looked like an American flag…was Steve?

"I'm not the one who's out of time."

Ellie wobbled on shaky knees, _knowing_ it was Steve. The soldier. Her soldier. She was desperate to go to him, thinking it would end the nightmare once and for all. But Loki stepped in front of her. His cape billowed, blocking Steve from her sight.

"Loki," a woman's voice, static and far away, flooded the square. "Drop the weapon and stand down."

* * *

_Stand down? _Loki thought. _Never. _

It was laughable. The humans still believed they could stop him. He had a hand in leveling their base and still they chased after him.

_I have not the time for this. The soldier is in my sights. He must be dealt with. _

Conjuring the powers of the infinity gem that topped his great staff, he meant to shoot the small jet from the sky. But the Captain was there to stop him.

Screams erupted, crowds scattered and a gleaming shield sliced through the air, straight towards him.

* * *

Ellie tried to fight against the crowds, but her dress was far to constricting and the waves of panicked people to strong. She was like a fish, fighting up a trafficked stream.

She cried out, calling from Steve, but her voice was lost in the shuffle. She could only watch as a heady fight began.

* * *

Steve allowed himself only a moment for wonder. After years in the ice, and almost a year as a private civilian, his aim was still true.

_Like riding a bike. _He thought, swooping in to retrieve his weapon and land one final blow. Scooping up the shield he guided it careening into his enemies head. His blow connected, but it had surprisingly little effect.

Steve glimpsed the god's face, unmoving, for only a second before something cool collided with the side of his head. The staff.

Though Steve tried, the god was far too fast and every blow connected painfully into his rusty body. He would have to outmaneuver Loki first, before he could strike a final punch.

Steve's strategizing was interrupted by a heavy hit to his stomach, he was forced backwards.

He slid his trusty shield from his arm and sent it flying once more, but Loki batted it away like a pestering fly. Steve lunged forward to take his opportunity, but the god was still far faster.

* * *

Loki had him now. And he would show Ellie her grievous errors. Slamming the solider to the ground, he called upon his staff, ramming it to the man's shoulder.

"Kneel." He seethed.

But the soldier was stubborn, as all humans seemed to be.

* * *

Ellie finally managed to wrestle herself from the crowd, just in time to see Steve fall to the crowd once more. But the fight had already ended.

_Iron Man? _Ellie thought. _When did he…? How. _

She stumbled forward, intent on going to Steve but she was stopped by a voice.

Loki's voice.

"_Stay where you are, Elizabeth." _

Ellie's hands went to her ear to quell the scream, but she realized that she had not heard him. His voice was in her head.

Looking up she could see, Loki staring at her for a fleeting second, his eyes like razors cutting through her intentions.

Common sense caught up with her hammering heart once more and she realized why he had stopped her.

If she stepped forward, she would be taken away too.

She wanted to go to Steve, but she felt powerless.

She watched them board the sleek aircraft, watched as the hatch was sealed tightly shut, watched as both Steve and Loki were taken away from her.

Standing alone in the square, a single question rang in her mind.

_What happens now?_

* * *

Writing actions scenes? Most definitely not my strong suit. I hope it wasn't too confusing. I think with the next chapter, I will have to change my rating to M, just letting you know because it won't come up in the default search. So alert this story! And the M rating? It's for…reasons you shall see. Thank you so much for reading. I would love to hear from you!

BB


	4. Mind Games

Again, I'm overwhelmed by the love my story has received thus far. To everyone who has been kind enough to leave me reviews, I send you my very best bone-crushing hug! They make me all sorts of giddy (sometimes unflatteringly so). I do need to apologize for the last chapter. I rushed it in the early morning hours and the quality dipped. I'll be much more careful in the future! Also, and I cringe when I write this, I'm fudging a bit on time in this chapter. I'm a stickler about continuity (the biggest reason we don't see Ellie ever boarding the Helicarrier), but I needed her back in New York. And with that…

* * *

Chapter 3

Mind Games

* * *

_Once the rapture is complete…_

_**You know…the last time I was in Germany…**_

_The soldier…_

…_**So eager to fall…I should have never left you...**_

_I'm not the one who's out of time…_

_**You were **_**made**_** to be ruled…**_

* * *

Words. There were far too many words. They swirled in Ellie's head like nattering fireflies, too tempting to touch, too quick to be caught. They drowned out everything, including the dull throbbing of her heart.

Images fluttered in her mind like tickertape, they were all too dark and too fast for her to process. Flashes of gold and blue, brushing the tips of her consciousness.

"Miss? We're, uh, here."

Blinking, Ellie tried to remember where exactly here was.

_Yes. _She thought, her mind as thick as a mud puddle. _Of course. Home._

The taxi driver was peering at her from over his shoulder, a look of New York concern on his face. Concern that the deathly quiet girl he had picked up would actually pay him or not.

Ellie sat, hunched in the stiffly plush leather seats, her arms crisscrossed and draped, like dead weights, across her waist. She was so tired, tired to the point of aching. Her eyes felt dry and frozen. Her head was heavy on her shoulders. God, was she tired. And dragging herself and her lone bag from the cab seemed like a terrible amount of effort. But she knew, the driver would be less than accepting of a straggler in his cab. Especially considering it was only minutes after dawn.

"Look, lady-"

Jumping up, shocked into a state of alertness at the driver's abrasive tone, she dug around in her purse. Pulling out the correct amount of dollars and change, she all but tossed it over the seat.

She thought about mumbling some sort of thank you or goodbye, but the slithering voice in her head spoke the only words she could muster.

_**That you crave subjugation…**_

_I'm sure he doesn't want to hear __**that.**_Ellie thought, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

She threw the door shut and the taxi drove down the empty street. Ellie wobbled on her feet, the weight of the bag and the bright morning sun leaving her quite baffled.

_Saturday Morning. _She thought.

Most of the city was still lost to sleep. Joyously lost, soaking in the free morning hours they usually spent waiting in crowded coffee houses, commuting, and grumbling.

Ellie absentmindedly wondered at what she was doing last Saturday morning, when she remembered her heart swelled painfully, as if it had been jolted by an invisible bolt of lightning.

A flurry of memories began swirling in her head. Even in her exhausted state, she could see what would happen when they pieced themselves together. She shook her head from side to side, unwilling to put two and two together. The thought was creeping closer and closer to cognition, she could feel it coming.

She groaned aloud and ran up the stairs to the door of Steve's complex. The rattling of the keys was almost enough to still the thought she never wanted to think…

_**Steve's been lying to you. **_

_Damn._Ellie thought, jiggling the door open. _So close. _

_**And you've been lying to him. **_

_Yeah, I know. _She thought viciously. _We're a pair of dirty old liars. It was all a lie._

She stopped at the top of the stairs as the thought sunk into her skin, pouring over her bones and settling into her deepest crevices.

_Oh god. Was it all a lie?_

A single, sorrowful tear threatened to escape from her eyes, she hurriedly wiped it away. Returning her attentions to the door in front of her she went about opening it.

_Stop it, Ellie. You have no time for tears._

* * *

Steve was shaken, to say the very least. Though he would never admit to it. His bones still quivered under the powerful blows of the deceptively slim god of mischief. All of the reading and research couldn't have prepared him for that battle.

Standing behind the pilot of the Quinjet, Steve tried to steady himself without belaying the pain that racked his body. He glanced over his shoulder to observe his latest opponent.

This was the power that Johann Schmidt had been searching for. The power of the gods.

_I guess I owe Fury another 10. Or twenty. _

What had always been a far off dream to the Red Skull was now sitting before Steve Rogers, seemingly secured. Though Steve had his doubts.

It was too easy. And Steve knew from experience, with slippery foes like this Loki character…

Nothing was ever easy.

* * *

Slipping into the soldier's mind had been easy enough. It was a trick Loki had crafted all on his own. While he couldn't see the thoughts that swam in the Captain's head, what he could see were memories.

In his travels through the negative space, Loki had learned a great many things. There were recesses of the mind much like long forgotten corridors. They were many, stretching out before him like a maze. If one could navigate their narrow paths, then he could control the memories of his victims. Gaze on them without detection and use them to assert his will.

The soldiers mind was blacker than most, lost to years of sleep. What memories he had gathered since his reawakening were easy enough to find.

And Loki could see them all. And in the strongest and brightest of these memories, was Ellie.

It was vile. A man so undeserving of his love's affections…He had been showered in them.

Loki could only stew in his own anger as he watched memory and memory. Ellie sleeping in the soliders arms, smiling at his antics, holding him, kissing him, loving him.

He was tempted to end the soldier's life right there, tear the flimsy restraints from his body and pull the human's heart from his chest.

He might have done it were he not interrupted by a telling clash of lightening.

_So…he's come after all._

* * *

Ellie had managed to drag herself into the apartment and shut the door behind her. She leaned against it, longing to fall into bed. But how could she? How could she sleep now?

_What you need is coffee, something to kick start actual thought. Then…there must be something you can-_

Her thoughts were interrupted. By another voice.

It came quiet at first, a breath of a whisper. But she recognized it immediately. And when she did, heart dropped into her stomach like a stone plucked from the forest floor and tossed into the ocean.

_**Ellie, darling girl…**_

_Oh god no. Am I going crazy now? Hearing voices…_

The hallway began to spin, the walls stretching the to the ceiling. An opaque fog clouded her already fading vision. And she realized, she wasn't imaging his voice. An itch like a spider's wake tickled her brain. He was there. Inside her head.

_**I can't understand it. Why your affections would shy away…**_She thought he would be angry with her. But he didn't sound it. He sounded positively delighted. And it frightened her more than his rage ever could.

_**Of all the men who trudge this earth you just had to set your sights on the soldier.**_ He whispered sardonically_. __**I will say, Ellie, his loyalty is...admirable. But his steadfast morality is more than a little cloying. Even you must agree with me. **_

"Stop it, Loki." Ellie said aloud, she pulled her hands away from her ears, realizing that nothing would quiet his shrill whispers. But Loki was well on his way. He only scoffed at her commands.

_**I suppose I could allow you a pet, darling**_. He said with great derision. _**Something to entertain you while I busy myself with righting the grievous wrongs of your world. I wouldn't want you to be bored…or lonely. **_

"He's not-" Ellie started, but she didn't know what to say. _Pet? What is he…_

She tried to put his words together but he kept going on. She couldn't shut his voice away. It was everywhere. Ellie's stomach turned over as Loki's laughter became louder and louder.

_**Such trivial matters aside…**_Something changed. His voice became fractured and lilting.

_**You must know that you will be held responsible for this upsetting weakness of yours. I can't have you wandering away from me every time I leave… **_

Ellie could sense it now, his teasing, playful tones drowned in something new.

_**Yes, I believe, a lesson is in order, Ellie. You seem to have forgotten…**_

A long silence followed. The room stopped spinning. And for a brief second, Ellie believed he had gone.

How wrong she was.

Suddenly, a burst raw pleasure blossomed in her gut. Ellie gasped, doubling over in surprise. She could feel his touch, his long fingers skirting over her skin. Even though she could see her legs sheathed in dark jeans, her torso dressed in a evergreen blouse, she felt as though she was wearing nothing at all. She had been stripped bare.

Her skin bristled as his fingers slid to her neck, teasing her tender skin. She gasped when she felt his tongue slid up the side of her neck, it was as though his lips were right there, by her ear. Hands snaked around her waist. A touch that wasn't even there.

All the while, the familiar, practically euphoric feeling in her gut grew and grew until Ellie couldn't take it anymore. A small moan escaped her lips. It was all Loki needed to hear.

_**Did you think your soldier could give you what I have given you? No…**_He's whispers had grown louder, clouded with lust and rage. She felt his hand rake over her stomach, his nails catching her skin.

_**Oh, Ellie,**_ he cooed, _**I've missed you. Longed for you. As we once were.**_

The sensations, Ellie discovered, were only the beginning. Visions she had not called upon herself flashed before her eyes. The clean white sheets of the hotel room she had been trapped in for so many weeks. She could see him then, his eyes soft and sweet. His skin, as white and as cold as alabaster.

"Loki!" She cried, but what was meant to be horror left her in a suppressed mewl.

_**Ah...**_she heard his voice, reveling in her sweet torment. _**How I missed my name on your lips. Say it again.**_

Ellie bit her lip, and another wave of white hot pleasure ripped through her. She drew he head back, helpless under its pressing weight.

_**Again, Ellie…**_She could barely hear.

The flames gathered together in her chest, like a second heart beating and rumbling and causing her bones to shiver.

"No." She said, trying to corral her wits.

_**So eager to defy me, when you know in your heart cannot…**_He tutted. _**What will your soldier think, when he learns the truth? **_

In a moment, every sensation left her and she felt as lifeless as a leaf.

_**Can you imagine the look on his face? Will he want you once he knows? Or will he be disgusted? How you lied. You think yourself more noble than I, but you are no better. And neither is he. We are all liars in the end, Ellie. All of us.**_

"No!" Ellie cried, breaking at the idea of Steve learning of Loki through someone other than herself. "you can't, Loki, don't you even speak to-"

_**Beg for it.**_ Loki spat inside her mind, his whispers overpowering her cries. _**Beg me to keep silent. I want to hear it.**_

Ellie flinched at the terrible spite laced in his words.. She knew how Loki could spin words; he used them as carefully crafted weapons.

Shuddering, she pulled her breath to her. "Loki, please, I-I,"

Ellie stalled, she had never begged. Not once in her life. But she could do it; she would do it, for Steve.

"Loki, I beg you." Ellie said, her voice raw and shaking. "**Don't**."

She could hear his satisfied breath as it left him, feel it against her skin.

_**It's too late, darling.**_ Came his voice. _**This is the punishment you deserve. And once it is done, once I have pierced the Captains heart with the truth of your…fidelity…once his faith is shattered, once his heart is made as black as yours and as mine…Then, all will be forgiven.**_

She could hear some deft affection in his voice now. Even though she had loved another, he still loved her. He still wanted her. Or at least, he believed he did. Ellie couldn't stand it. She didn't want to be loved by such a monster. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Loki only laughed.

_**And once this world has become my kingdom…I will have you. Again and again. It will be as it once was. Now, tell me my love…Have I brought you to your knees yet?**_

The fog slipped away and the walls returned to their rightful spots. She looked up and realized that she had in fact fallen to her knees, her hands splayed out on the wood floors. She leaned into the wall, he face hot with shame.

All she could hear was his laughter, ringing in her ears louder than a claxon bell.

* * *

The dawn was fast approaching. As far as Steve was concerned it could not come any faster.

It had been a close to hellish night for Captain America and the Agents of SHIELD. First, they had lost Loki to his brother. Then, the fight in the woods had been entirely unnecessary, no thanks to the riotous Tony Stark. Steve was beginning to believe all the rumors he had heard about the infamous Iron Man were true. Steve never could pin down the heavily guarded mind that was Nick Fury's. Bringing such a rag tag group of people together was not the way to go about saving the world.

Steve was beginning to feel as though they would never discover what lurked in the meddling god's head. It was as Bruce had said: Loki's mind was a box of cats.

However, larger problems presented themselves to Steve. A dangerous seed had been planted in the soldiers mind. Both Dr. Banner and Stark believed SHIELD was withholding potentially devastating information.

As the door to the Wishbone lab slid shut behind him, Tony Stark's words to the jumpy scientist managed to creep out.

"That's the guy my father never shut up about?"

Steve pushed the jab away. He didn't want to believe that the brash, trouble-courting Tony Stark was the son of the man that helped end World War II. But he shook the thought away, the seed was growing healthy. Steve would have to do a little digging of his own. In his own way.

He was interrupted however, when a new voice slithered into his head.

_**Captain,**_ the voice said, dripping with disdain. _**I would have words with you.**_

But that wasn't all. A vision accompanied the voice. It appeared in his mind's eye entirely against his will. It was the holding cell; Loki sat inside it, hunched over, his hands clenched together, his elbows resting on his knees. There was a sly grin on his face, but his dark eyes were burning slits of rage.

So the god had a few more tricks up his sleeve. He was beginning to think that Loki wanted to be on this ship. But why would he want to talk to him?

_He's trying to wind us up. If can't do it as a group, then he'll attack us one by one. _

Steve only smiled grimly. Mind tricks could only work if the recipient was foolish enough to accept the call. And Steve was no fool. He had other matter that needed attending to.

Steve pushed the voice away, he needed to understand. If SHIELD was hiding something from him, he would find it one his own. He wouldn't wait for Stark's technology to-

An new image flashed before Steve's mind that quieted his thoughts and stilled his stride.

It had come and gone in a flash, but there was no mistaking what he saw: Ellie.

In the vision, Steve was looking down at her, she was lying on her side, her body tangled in white sheets, with not a stitch of clothing. Her eyes were closed, and she appeared to be sleeping.

_**She's quite the vixen is she not? **_Loki's voice taunted in his head.

Steve flushed. It wasn't a memory, Steve had never, not even in his wildest dreams, fathomed such a sight.

_No. Not her. _Steve shuddered, his hands balling into fists. _Loki._

* * *

Loki lounged in the glass cage, waiting. The bait had been dropped into the sea. There wasn't a doubt in his mind, the captain would come.

Sooner than he could have expected, the now familiar sound of the mechanical doors sliding open reached his ears.

And there he stood. Steve Rogers, the man who had dared to steal his love away. Still clothed in his garish patriotic colors, he stepped up to the glass his eyes raging.

Loki only smiled. He had been hoping for a moment alone. Oh, how he would _enjoy_ this.

"I don't believe we were properly introduced." Loki said, rising from his seat.

_Oh yes, this would be fun_.

He stood, stalking over to the glass. Raising a hand, he touched it to his chest.

"I am Loki, god of mischief, lost prince of Asgard…" His voice slid to silence before dropping one last, tortuous misnomer,

Steve only scoffed, his breath leaving him in a sarcastic snort. For all his morality, Steve was an imposing figure, hands clutching his belt, his height and stature as towering as a roman statue.

A thick silence hung heavy in the air.

"So this is your play?" Steve said finally. "You think you can bully me with treacherous lies? You think I'm that naïve?"

Loki only laughed. "You're conviction is admirable Captain, but entirely misguided."

Steve crossed his arms over his chest, unimpressed. It was an artless strategy. The god must think him naïve. He wouldn't fall for such tricks.

He stepped closer. "Look I don't know how you found her, but let me make it clear. You won't touch her."

_How…endearing. _Loki thought. _Pathetically so. _

"Oh, but I already have Captain." Loki said smoothly. "Though, not in the way you must be imagining."

To illustrate his point, Loki conjured the image into Steve's mind once more. Though this time the vision persisted. Ellie was no longer alone, another body was with her. Steve could only watch, horrified, as a lewd scene played out in his mind. The two bodies writhing and clutching one another, whispered moans ringing in his ears.

Steve nearly choked, as he was bombarded with visions of the woman he loved, so feverishly loving another.

"Did she never tell you?" Loki grinned, thoroughly enjoying the Captain's visible shock. Steve shook his head from side to side trying to escape the vision.

"I can assure you these are not illusions." He continued, sending another barrage of sensuous images to the poor Captains mind.

"She never did speak of me, did she? Speak of how she came to meet you in the bar? How I set her upon you; as a flighty distraction. Ellie is a very empathetic little creature, I was right to assume she could draw you in. Like a moth to a flame."

To prove the truth of his visions, he played the scenes in Steve's head. Steve reeled, realizing that these were his own memories. With a dark heart, he realized that the first visions were Loki's memories.

Loki dropped his control of the Captains mind. He stood before the glass, bearing down on Steve.

"She belongs to me Captain." Loki growled. "She was mine long before she stumbled into your path.

"She doesn't belong to anyone." Steve growled back.

"So you believe."

"So I know." Steve said.

Loki's fist hit the glass, mirroring the center of Steve's face.

"She is not your savior, Captain," The god said, his voice savage.

Steve tried to quell the fiery rage that was killing his heart. He took a step closer to the glass. Blue eyes sparkling with anger, Green eyes dancing with delight.

"You're nothing but a man." Loki hissed, "Why would she have you…when she already has me?"

Steve had no answer for the god. Doubt, an evil that rivaled that of the great sins, sprung to life in his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came. Loki sneered, his deed done.

Stepping away from the glass, Steve turned. He left the god to his madness, but his mind was a flurry. Visions of Ellie, spinning in his head.

_No Ellie…You couldn't…_He thought. But as the door slid shut behind him, as Steve allowed for one glance over his shoulder, he could see the truth of it in the god's eyes.

_But she did._

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know if you did! I may feel like, I'm speeding through the events of the movie. Honestly, the plot of The Avengers takes up about 1/3 of my story. Loki coming to earth is only the beginning. There will be strings of consequences for his actions. I'll just leave it at that I suppose.


	5. Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

As always, I am **overwhelmed** by your love. Thank you, thank you, thank you! This chapter is purposefully disjointed and yes, shorter than the others. But don't fret! I think you all know what comes next…blues boxes opening portals and such.

* * *

_Heroes & Thieves_

_Chapter 4_

_Don't Go Where I Can't Follow_

* * *

It had taken Ellie a considerable amount of time to pull herself together after Loki's presence had left her mind. Shivering, cowering on the floor like a frightened child, she had finally managed to rise to her feet.

She stood in the hallway, swaying on her feet wondering what exactly she should do.

And what _could_ she do? She was nothing really. A human caught on the fringes of…well, she still didn't really know what it was Loki had planned for her world. He mentioned a rapture, but what exactly did that entail? What could he be planning?

Ellie wandered into the living room, hobbling much like a ghost bogged down with several dozen years' worth of sins. Looking around, her eyes trailed over everything from the overstuffed pillows that sat on the brown leather sofa, to the meandering cracks that littered the old ceiling above. She realized suddenly that this was the first time she had been alone in the apartment.

_It's so empty without him. _She thought, not liking the feeling one bit. _Without Steve. _

Her stomach flip-flopped as the thought Steve, opened a storm of thoughts she had been purposefully trying to ignore.

What would Loki say to Steve? And what would Steve think? Ellie honestly didn't know. And that lack of knowledge terrified her, for it gave birth to thousands of frightening possibilities.

He could be angry with her, and rightfully so. He could be saddened. Or worse, disappointed. Knowing far too well Loki's talent for word-crafting, Ellie realized that Steve may never want to see her again. That brought the most rabid sense of fear to Ellie's tired heart.

Even though she realized she deserved it to a degree, Ellie couldn't bear the thought of Steve's rejection. She had known, for some time now that she needed him. It was no longer just his king company she craved. It was his attention and his affection. But most of all, Ellie took great pride and comfort knowing that he needed her, too.

She realized now that she knew only a portion of his pain. She wanted to know it all, she wanted to understand. If she understood, she could help him through it. And she hoped that she could be there when he could finally cut loose his demons and be free of them. For Ellie believed that, of all the people she had known throughout her life, Steve deserved happiness.

_Oh Ellie, _she thought to herself. _When did you become the romantic? You've always been hopeless, but this…_

She had never believed that love could be this way, so strong and so unrelenting and so absolute. If Loki hadn't fallen from the sky and into her life, she would have gone one living a strange hopeful yet cynical life. She had lived her entire life up until then, knowing that she could only rely on herself and no one else. To do so was a sign of weakness. Now she not only relied on someone else, she hoped they relied on her.

But now that Loki was back, it seemed her perfect little life would be torn asunder.

Desperate for a distraction, Ellie turned her attention to her desk. Steve's desk.

Ellie approached it with a frown. Papers and files covered the dark surface.

_That's not how I left it…_

Tucking her finger under one page, she lifted it up to read it.

_Level Seven Clearance…SHIELD. The Tesseract. Recovered by Howard Stark…Last known possessor…Johann Schmidt alias…The Red Skull? _

Ellie unconsciously slipped into the chair, her eyes drinking in every word. _Energy source. Limitations unknown…_

Settling down, Ellie dropped the page and picked up another one.

_Known Hostile: Loki. Asgardian. Brother of Thor. Abilities: Unkown. In possession of Tesserect._

She had a lot of reading to do.

* * *

Ellie didn't stop reading until every word on every last, terribly classified page had sunk deep into her skin. When she was finished, her mind was heavy; stuffed to bursting with knowledge she was never meant to know.

_So this SHIELD is a covert security directive. And they monitor everything…the incident in Harlem…master assassins exist? Thor's dealings in New Mexico. And Captain America? That war-time propaganda character I was taught about in high school history classes? He was real? He was…Steve? _

She didn't want to believe what she had read, but the evidence was undeniable. The signs she had always viewed as attractive idiosyncrasies were so much more. Steve's oddly gentlemanly behavior, his apparent ignorance of just about anything pop-culture, his affinity for old movies…

_He really is a soldier. Well, he was a soldier…in World War II. _

But Steve was more than just a soldier. He was a hero. A man who had been given a life or death chance, and taken it without so much as a hesitating thought. A man who saved the lives of hundreds, millions even, by selflessly laying down his life.

It certainly was a lot to take in. She wished it didn't have to be this way. She wished that Steve could have trusted her enough to tell her on his own. Of all the ways she could have discovered this secret…

Ellie hoisted her elbows to the desktop, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. Sparks of blue and red light popped behind her eyelids.

She needed time to think, to process everything. Shuffling into the bathroom, she shed her clothes and slipped into the shower. It was the one place she felt truly isolated, something she desperately needed when he head was so full of incessant buzzing

Jumping at the icy water that covered her skin, she waited until it's stream turned steaming hot. Shutting her eyes, she tipped her head back trying to will her consciousness away.

* * *

It seemed not even a shower of steam and swirling heat, could shake the chill from Ellie's body. After slipping into a pair of dark sweat pants and a camisole, she stood in front of the mirror, vigorously attacking her hair with a towel.

_You have to do something, Ellie. _She thought to herself. _But you don't even know where he is. Where any of them are…And even if you found them. _

Pulling the towel away, she caught her own reflection.

"What can you do?" she said aloud, lambasting her mirrored self.

**_You're nothing. You're just a woman. A human. You can't do anything. _**

She exhaled, frustrated and frightful. Dropping the towel to the floor, she left the bathroom.

And almost screamed, realizing that someone was waiting for her in the bedroom.

"Loki!" She yelpedd, clutching her chest.

He stood across the room by the window, looking out onto the street. One hand held the curtain back, the other loosely gripped his glowing, ominous staff. It seemed he had not heard her; he was fidgety, unable to keep completely still. Ellie felt fear crawling up her throat, but she gulped to push it back down.

"What are doing here?" She asked, hoping she sounded angry or at least accusatory. His presence was so entirely foreign to her now, and she felt as though he was an unwelcome intruder on the home she kept with Steve. She just wanted him out.

Finally, he stepped away from the window. His eyes were hollow and he looked a bit shaken.

"You're not safe here." He said simply, as if it were the only explanation needed. Transferring the scepter to his left hand, he held his right hand out to her. "Come, we must go."

Ellie shrank back, reaching behind her she clutched at the door to the bathroom, as if she could use it as an anchor. After reading through SHIELD's files, she had come to realize Loki possessed power far beyond anything she could imagine. While she still believed deep down in her heart that he wouldn't hurt her, she had no way of knowing what else he was capable of.

She shook her head slowly, hoping she wouldn't anger him.

"I'm not safe with you." Ellie said, her voice breaking under the truth of it. To go with him would surely be to court death, especially if SHIELD was doing everything in their seemingly expansive power to track him down.

Loki merely scoffed and took another step towards her. Ellie wished to move away, but she was rooted to the floor.

"While I must confess myself rather fond of your…_tenacious_ spirit, Ellie…My time is precious. _Come here_." His command was quiet but laced with vicious finality, and Ellie found herself almost willed into action by the sound of it. She lurched forward, but managed to still herself before gaining any ground.

"Where's Steve?" Ellie demanded to know. She didn't fear his anger; she needed to know that Steve was safe. If he wasn't…Well, Ellie knew she could blame no one but herself.

Loki only sneered with frightful amusement. "At this very moment? Falling from the sky, I imagine. Soon enough, all those deluded enough to think they could stand against my inevitable reign will be nothing but a fiery mess, floating on the ocean's surface. Now, come."

He stalked out of the bedroom then, believing that she would follow him out. But his words hung heavy in the air like a flock of condemned bodies, swaying from frayed ropes. Panic gave way to adrenaline and Ellie hurried after him.

"What are you saying?" She shouted, grabbing at Loki's shoulder. "What have you done to Steve?"

She was dangerously close to tears and her voice betrayed her, but the thought of Steve's demise at Loki's hand was enough to tear her to shreds.

Loki rounded on her, the spear falling to the floor, his hands clutching her shoulders. He slammed her to the wall, nearly lifting her from the ground, his eyes drilling angrily into hers.

"_Why?_" He shouted. "Why do you care for him?"

Ellie was more surprised than she was scared. It was as if Loki had transformed in front of her eyes. The god that had killed in front of her, the one that had threatened her and claimed her had vanished. Now all she could see was the god she had loved. There was pain in his eyes, it was more than a flicker now, and he was drowning in it. All of his anger had dissipated to reveal a very wounded, still very dark heart. She could hear it in his voice too. The same voice he had used when admitting the truth of his origin to her, when he had professed himself to be a monster.

His vice grip on her shoulders relaxed and he raised his hand to her face, the backs of his fingertips brushing against her cheek. His touch trailed down to her chin, across her lips, until his hand came to rest to her other cheek. Ellie felt her resolve cripple under the signs of affection she had missed and dreamed of for so many months.

Loki whispered her name, his forehead resting against hers, his eyes slipping shut. Ellie's eyes fell shut too, and she reached up, wrapping her own hand around his wrist. They could process nothing but the others breath, the apartment slipping away from them. They only had each other, as they once were. As they had been. Together, hopelessly undone and endlessly happy. Ellie tipped her head up, desperate to kiss him, to comfort him and quiet the demons in his head as she had done so many times before. But a shrill whisper sounded in her head.

_Ellie, this is wrong. So wrong._

She was reminded of everything she had read, everything Loki had kept hidden from her. The destruction he caused in New Mexico…the dozens of SHIELD agents he had slaughtered in recent days.

"No." Ellie said allowed, choking. She pushed him away. "No, Loki."

He stood still looking down at his chest where she had pushed him, he seemed disoriented and confused. She shook her head.

"I-I love him." She said, her voice breaking as a tear slipping from the corner of her eye. His head snapped up at her words, his eyes searching and shocked. Ellie almost relented under the altogether foreign gaze, but the truth of her words was too much. She really did love Steve. And she would be damned if she left him now. After everything Loki had done and still planned to do.

"Loki, I love him."

The god of mischief, for the first time, had no words for her. He tried to process what it was his only love was saying: that she loved another. He exhaled, his breath and all his rage leaving him. There was no anger, no sorrow, no doubt. There was simply nothing. He was numb.

"You love him." he whispered. He looked for the lie in her eyes, but found none. A tired string, one of the very last holding his already broken heart together, already withered and war-torn, was severed.

"I _loved_ you." Ellie said. She pressed her lips together, unsure if she would be able to go on. "But Loki, I can't-"

Ellie bit her lip. Before she could continue, Loki pulled her too him and pressed his lips to hers. Ellie mewled, trying to pull away, but Loki was far too strong. His mouth was crushing against hers, her lungs ached for air. He pulled away again and Ellie tumbled forward.

Ellie spun around, only to find Loki was already at the door. He placed his hand on the handle, but stopped. He looked at her once more, pinning her still with his accusatory gaze. Ellie was shocked to stillness, trapped.

He couldn't believe her. He wouldn't. She would always love him, there was no doubt in his heart.

_Whatever she feels for this mortal is but fleeting. Her love is mine alone. Soon the veil will be lifted and she will see her error. When my war is done and when I am king. She will have me without question. _

"Heed my words and stay off the streets." He commanded, his voice low.

Ellie didn't know what to say. He opened the door and Ellie lurched forward again.

"Don't. Loki." She implored, her heart leaping realized he had stilled at her voice. "You don't have to this. You can stop it. Right now."

"Nothing can stop it." Loki said, refusing to look at her.

"Loki…"

"When the war has ended…" Loki interrupted, deadly somber.

"…I will return for you."

He disappeared down the stairs. Ellie tried to follow him, but by the time she had made it to the street he was gone. She looked up into the lazy summer sky and watched helplessly as dirty clouds slid slowly by.

_I will return for you._

Ellie stood on the sidewalk, at a loss. It was too late now. He had gone.

Gone to a place she couldn't dare to follow.

* * *

And so…the Apocalypse is upon us. Again, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but the next two will be rife with action and detail and I needed a little buffer chapter. (Did you pick up on my little nod to Shiver? I hope so!)

Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought!

BB


	6. Falling Skies

Hello all! I guess all I can say is I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

Falling Skies

* * *

_Of course. _Ellie thought. _It's Stravinsky. The Firebird._

It was the lilting, noble call of the French horn that brought about Ellie's recollection.

How strange it was to be sitting comfortably in the back of a taxi, listening to Stravinsky's Firebird knowing full well a war was brewing. The irony of it was not lost on Ellie. This was the sort of moment that stuck inside a person's head, burrowing deep down only to be replayed again and again in moments most dull.

Most likely, the moment would spring to life again in her mind the next time she heard Stravinsky's piece. She would remember the heat first of all. How it swelled in the cab and accentuated the smell of the drivers half-eaten ham and mustard sandwich. Then she would wonder where on earth she had last heard the Firebird Ballet and why the song reminded her of sticky hot summer days and ham and mustard sandwiches.

After what she could only imagine to be countless minutes racking her brain for an answer, she would remember that the sandwich belonged to a pepper haired taxi driver and she had last heard the song from the back of a taxi cab, on her way into the city.

No matter the circumstances, Ellie realized that she would never forget sitting in the back of the taxi, her eyes shut, listening to the introduction of Igor Stravinsky's Firebird.

Unfortunately, one of her darker voices chose to chime in just then. _Or maybe_…_Maybe you will never remember any of it at all…because you could be dead by the time the sun sets. _

The violent thought was enough to shake her from her strange reverie. She jolted up, close to gagging when the full force of the cab's stale smells were fully realized. She raised a hand, instinctively covering her mouth and nose.

"You okay, back there?"

Ellie met the driver's dark eyes through the rearview mirror. She just nodded, fearing that if she opened her mouth, she would vomit.

"Cause you seem to me like you're gonna be sick."

Ellie shook her head. "I'm fine."

"It's the heat, you know." The driver said, after taking a moment for the French horn to belt out another long standing solo. "You picked a helluva day to wear your winter's best."

Ellie looked down, not understanding. _Oh yes. _Before leaving the apartment, she had changed into a pair of slim khaki pants, a white button up blouse, and the rusty brown leather jacket Steve had purchased for her as a late birthday gift.

_What do I say?_ She thought, though not caring to say anything. _Well, sir, from what I've gleaned from various Hollywood blockbusters, a sturdy pair of knee high boots are best for running away and better to have as much skin covered as possible during a wartime attack. _

_Wartime. _The word echoed in her head. _Is war coming?_

It was a thought that would frighten any red blooded man or woman. War meant blood and fire, bullets and terror. War meant death.

In her eyes, war was something foreign or historic. People fought wars, but not on her grounds. She had been raised to fight in a different sort of war. One of technicalities not casualties. Wars of words, of dollar signs and freshly pressed suits. The only things wounded in those wars were egos and bank accounts.

She knew close to nothing about real war.

She could only remember the time when war had come closest. When the towers had fallen from the sky, she had been in high school. It was miles from her school and even farther away from her home, but dust had covered the city that day; sinking into the lungs of every person who could call themselves a New Yorker. Dust so thick did not disappear with time.

People had whispered about war in those days, but war never came any closer. Until now.

Loki had warned her to stay off the streets. It was a command only a fool would ignore.

_And I'm a fool. _Ellie thought grimly, as the taxi turned onto the Southside bridge. She scooted closer to the window, peering out and blinking under the harsh rays of the sun. It was in her sights now: Stark Tower.

Loki's words aside, Ellie knew she couldn't cower in Brooklyn waiting for whatever horrors Loki had planned for the city. She had to do _**something.**_

Even after donning clothes, pocketing her phone and calling a cab, even after the hour long journey into the heart of the city, Ellie still had no idea what that something could be.

_But someone else might know. _There had to be someone she could talk to. And there was. He was one of the seven people who took center stage in the pile of the papers that still littered Steve's desk.

_Tony Stark. _Ellie had met him only once. The exchange, while not lacking in pure snarky entertainment, had been brief. There was no assuming Tony Stark would recognize her let alone invite her into his recently erected Tower.

If anything, Ellie had to try to get in there. Tony Stark had been there in Germany, safely encased in his Iron Man suit. Maybe, just maybe, he would be in Stark Tower. And if he was in Stark Tower maybe, just maybe, Ellie could convince him to let her in. And maybe, just maybe, he would know a way to Loki.

Appealing to Loki seemed to be the only thing she could do. Ellie didn't care anymore. She'd get on her knees and beg again. Anything to make him stop whatever it was he had planned.

_If he goes through with this…if he's successful…Hell, even if he's not…_

Ellie couldn't bear to bring the thought that floated in her head like a dark cloud to full cognition.

The truth was, she knew she could never hope to love him again. Ellie still believed there was hope for him, but that hope seemed fleeting now. It wasn't a hope she could readily believe in.

The cab pulled up to the curb, in front of a café Ellie had frequented a time or two in the past.

Feeling a bit shaky, Ellie pushed the cab door open and stepped out onto the sidewalk. She turned, offering the driver the correct amount of change.

"You stay safe, ma'am." The driver said, clearly still wary over her possible sickness. Ellie turned to leave but paused.

"Yeah," Ellie said, looking over her shoulder. "Hey, wait!"

She dipped her head back in towards the driver, wishing she had paid more attention to his name plate.

"Yeah?" He said, a bit punchy as he had spotted his next customer fast approaching.

"You should leave the city." Ellie said, realizing her words sounded even stupider spoken aloud than they had in her head.

"What?"

"Just," Ellie paused, not knowing how best to explain herself. "Something's coming. Something bad. And…the streets won't be safe."

The driver nearly chuckled. He was a seasoned cab driver and he had dealt with more blabbering nonsense than most.

"Won't be? Darling these streets ain't never been safe."

Ellie tried to protest, but a woman in high, clacking heels nudged her out of the way and shimmied into the cab.

"The Village, please." She said, in a nasally tone.

"But-" Ellie tried to begin again, but the cab had already left the curb, barreling into traffic as all cabs did. Ellie straightened up and watched the cab go.

_Well, I can't fault myself for trying. _She thought. It was a reaction she had expected. If someone had approached her with such a bogus proposition, Ellie was quite sure she would have reacted in a similar fashion. It was the New Yorker way.

Ellie stood, rooted to the sidewalk. She looked around her, realizing that the buildings seemed to climb much higher in the afternoon light. The sounds and voices seemed much clearer and much louder. Colors more vibrant. Life: soon to be altered in some terrible way.

Ellie was struck by the sudden urge to warn everyone around her. Run. Get out. Escape.

_Even if people listened to me…what are they running from? What's coming?_

She didn't know.

Frustrated, Ellie returned her attention to her pathetically vague plans. She moved to the street corner and waited impatiently for her chance to cross the street.

_This won't work, Ellie. You'll never get in there. Or worse…they'll take you in and demand to know how it is you know things you shouldn't. _

From everything she had read about SHIELD, Ellie had come to the conclusion that the very last thing she ever wanted to be was on SHIELD's radar. It seemed they had a stunning knack for keeping themselves, and anyone who posed any sort of threat, invisible to the public eyes. Knowing what she knew now, Ellie would fault the organization if they _didn't_ consider her a possible threat.

_No. It doesn't matter. _

All but running across the street, she found herself at the entrance to Stark Tower.

_Not a good sign…_

Through the high glass doors, Ellie couldn't see a single soul inside the large and lavish lobby. It was a Monday and Ellie would assume that there would be employees of some sort mulling around. Looking to her left she saw a complicated looking key pad.

After a quick analysis, Ellie pressed the largest button. It rang shrilly.

After several endless seconds, Ellie pressed the button again. "Hello?"

"Stark Tower is closed." A smooth, distinctly English-accented voice replied.

Speared with a jolt of panic, Ellie pressed the button again. "I have to speak with Mr. Stark."

"Stark Tower is closed." The voice repeated.

"It's urgent, please. Regarding…regarding the Avengers Initiative."

"Stark Tower is clo-"

"Oh, dammit!" Ellie said aloud, stomping her foot to the ground. _This was all I-what can I do? I don't know what to do-_

"Look!"

"Oh my god, is he falling-?"

Ellie looked over her shoulder. A group of people were gathered together, looking up at something that seemed to be causing them great terror.

With some hesitation, Ellie ventured out from under the shade of the Stark building. Looking up into the sky, she could see him, Iron Man flying away.

"Did you see that?"

"Iron Man!"

"How cool!"

"Where do you think he's-"

The excited squeals and whispers were drowned out by a new sound. It wasn't a sound Ellie or any of the pedestrians that stood around her could easily identify. However, the force of it was so strong, Ellie was sure she felt the ground below her quiver with fright.

She looked around her and saw that everything had stopped. People had stopped walking, drivers slammed their brakes, and others were wandering out of stores to see what caused such a commotion. An eerie silence fell over the street, all eyes turned to the sky wondering what exactly had happened.

The answer came a moment sooner. A flickering bright light shot from the tops of the Stark Tower, plummeting into the sky as if it had been shot from a canon.

The light stopped its flight, however, and gave way to a small dark hole. The hole grew and grew, until it looked as though a large jet could easily fly through it.

_I'm too late. _Ellie thought, despairingly. She knew she should run, look for cover, tell other people to do the same, but she couldn't tear her eyes from the sky. If it weren't so ominous it would be close to a beautiful sight.

_It must be the cube. _Ellie thought, recalling the files she had read only hours earlier. _So that means…it's a portal. A door. To another realm? _

Her stomach made a violent turn as she contemplated what that could mean.

_So…what's coming?_

She didn't have to wait very long to find out. Even from their place on the ground. Ellie and the other citizens of New York could make out small figures leaking like insects from the hole in the sky. They didn't head out though, they were careening straight down towards the earth.

"It's Iron man!" A small boy shouted. Ellie looked to her right and saw the boy, who couldn't be more than ten, tugging excitedly at the hem of his mother's skirt. The mother, whose hair was as red as Ellie's, was staring at the sky open-mouthed.

Suddenly, screams erupted and Ellie looked back to the sky. Fiery explosions littered the hazy skyline like fireworks.

"What the hell?" "What's happening!" "It's Iron Man! He's shooting them!" "Shooting them? Shooting what?" "Cool, Iron Man!" "What are those things?"

"It's aliens! Mom, its aliens!" The young boy shouted, nearly jumping up and down.

His mother shook her head, kneeling down next to her son. "Sweetie, there are no aliens. There's not-"

"Watch out!"

The warning call came far too late. Before Ellie or any of the people surrounding her could react, a storm of lavender light fell into the crowds.

* * *

"_**Be safe, El."**_

Those were the last words Steve had said to Ellie. Catching his own gaze in the small mirror, Steve realized he was angry with himself.

How could he have believed Loki? According to Thor, Loki was known as the god of chaos and lies.

It was as Stark said: Loki made it personal.

_To tear us apart. _Steve thought, recalling his own words. It seemed Loki had done his homework. Steve realized that he didn't have much in this modern world. Stark had his ego, Bruce his lack of control, Thor still cared for Loki as a brother, that was clear. And Coulson. They all had Coulson.

Steve was sure that, if time had allowed for it, he would be mourning the death of Fury's second with as much conviction as the other Avengers. But time was never that kind.

_I have Ellie though. _Steve thought, only now realizing what that meant. And Loki used her. Another strategy laced in his dangerous arsenal.

Steve couldn't believe, no he wouldn't believe, that Ellie was in anyway involved with Loki. It was all a carefully planned illusion.

Tossing those thoughts away, Steve returned the words that haunted him.

_**Be safe. **_

Even with all the technology that both Stark and SHIELD controlled with such skill and ease, there was no way for Steve to reach Ellie now. He wished he could know where she was and he hoped she was still in Germany.

_She was due back home today. But maybe after everything that had happened…_

He didn't want those to be the last words he said to her. There were still thousands of words he had left to say to her…three in particular.

Steve pulled his cowl over his head. _I guess you're going to have to survive this war Steve. Bring it to an swift end. _

_There are people here you have to protect. _

The time had come, once again, for Steve Rogers to go to war.

* * *

Dust and debris hung thick in the air as Ellie tried to pull herself from the ground. The attack had come so quickly, no one had a chance to run or even protect themselves. Ellie had been knocked down to her hands and knees. Pushing herself from her knees, Ellie stumbled backwards.

Her felt heavy on her shoulders and she struggled to find her footing under the weight of it. She swept her hair away from her face, wiping off the dust that clung to her cheeks and forehead. It was then that she realized she couldn't hear anything. Her ears were ringing, muffling the sound of the chaos around her.

Ellie spun around, looking left and right, waiting for her senses to catch up with her head.

Shafts of light played against thick layers of black dust that was floating towards the sky. The pungent smell of smoke plugged her nose and left her desperate for clean air. The longer she stood, the louder sounds became. Soon enough the ringing died down, but the sounds that followed made her wish for the ringing.

She could hear screams now, keening sirens, and blasts that were floating further and further away.

Her eyes strayed on a body, broken under the weight of what could only be a chunk of the bridge that stood close by.

_I have to get away. Under cover…of… something-_

She was interrupted by something slamming into her. In a swift moment of panic she wondered if she had been hit by another blast. But it was a body that had run into her. A small one.

"Mom! Mommy." Ellie looked down, to see the boy that had been standing so close wrap his arms around her waist. He looked up at her and Ellie could see the terror on his face when he realized he hadn't found his mother.

"Where is she?" He yelled, grabbing Ellie's jacket. "I-I can't-Where-"

Ellie was at a loss for words. She looked around her, looking for the other woman with red hair, but she couldn't see her anywhere.

"Listen, I-"

Another ship flew over them, followed closely by a second barrage of light. A blast careened to the ground mere feet from Ellie and the boy, causing the pair to be blasting backwards. Ellie's head smacked the pavement and she felt the boy's body fall over hers.

"Come on," Ellie yelled over the noise. She took the boys hand in her own and dragged him up to his feet. He was crying, yelling something at her, but Ellie couldn't hear over the noises surrounding. She pulled him along, until they had made it under the bridge.

Ellie, still shaking terribly, lowered herself to the ground, resting her back against one of the columns that held the bridge up. The boy followed suit, cowering at her side. His grip on her hand was becoming rather painful, but Ellie held fast to him, afraid that if she let go, he might run off into the street.

"What's your name?" She said, trying to sound gentle.

The boy sniffed. "Michael."

"Well, Michael." Ellie said, carefully brushing, dirt and dust from his hair. "I won't leave you …Can you promise you won't let go of my hand?"

Michael looked down at they're clenched hands and nodded.

"Okay." Ellie said, smiling at him. She was amazed that she was able to sound so calm with her heart beating like legion of drums in her head. "Okay…"

She looked over her shoulder. She could see people pressed against overturned cars, others lying dead in the street. The dust had yet to settle and she could hear more of those ships whizzing by overhead.

_We're not safe here…we need to get underground or inside. But…he might not go if we can't find his mother…Doesn't matter. I need to get him safe. If we can get into the café at the other end of the street…_

"Okay, Michael." Ellie said, rising to her feet. "We're going to run across the street, okay? You and me, I want you to run as fast as you can."

"Wait!" Elliot cried, tugging on her hand.

"What? What!" Ellie said, trying to keep her panic from leaking out.

"I don't…what's your name?" Michael said, his voice small. Ellie turned to him and knelt down.

"I'm Ellie." She said gently, relieved. "Now are you ready to run?"

Michael shook his head. "No! No! I have to find my mom, I have to…"

Ellie gulped and looked out onto the street once more. Thankfully, _mercifully_, none of the still bodies' sported red hair like Michael's mother had.

_She could still be alive…_Ellie thought. _But the chances of finding her and staying safe…?_

"We're…going to find her." Ellie said.

"You promise?" Michael asked, looking up at her.

Ellie didn't know what to do. She needed to move him. Whatever was happening up above was already too much for the bridge. It could collapse at any minute. They needed to _go_.

So Ellie lied.

"I promise, Michael. C-cross my heart." Ellie said, making a swift motion over her chest with her free hand. "But only if you promise that you stick with me. And promise to be…um, very brave."

Michael nodded, slashing his own heart with his hand.

Ellie gulped, hoping she had done the right thing. She had never really paid much attention to children. In fact, she was rather indifferent to them. However, she knew the most important thing was to get him to safety. Mother or no mother. If that child died, Ellie would never forgive herself.

"Ready to run?" She said, squeezing his hand. "As fast as you can?"

Michael nodded, wiping away the last of his tears.

Ellie took a hesitant step forward so that she could peer past the bridge above and into the sky. It didn't seem as though any ships were near and she couldn't hear any approaching.

"Okay."

Breaking into a slow sprint, Ellie pulled Michael along behind her. They ran until they reached the other end of the street. She gasped, relief flooding her, they were so close and maybe Michael's mother had run inside.

Suddenly, a figure fell from the sky, jumping in front of the door. It was soon joined by two others. They were towering, even hunched over as they were.

Ellie skidded to a stop, realizing that whatever they were, they were not human.

_They're monsters. _She thought, gulping down a scream. She grabbed at Michael's shoulder, pulling him to her and pressing her head to her side.

"Shhhh." She whispered, trying to drag him backwards.

But it was too late. One of the creatures had seen them. It let out a shrill call and flung its arm out to one side. Ellie watched as what looked like a weapon of some sorts, unfolded in front of her eyes.

Gasping, Ellie pulled Michael up into her arms. He clung tightly to her, burying his head in her shoulder. His weight would have been too much for Ellie, if not for the adrenaline pulsing through her veins and pounding in her heart. She pivoted and ran back under the safety of the bridge. She ducked behind one of the large columns. Pressing her back to it, she held Michael close. Looking to both sides, Ellie realized she had no way of knowing if the creature was coming.

Ellie couldn't tell who was shivering more, her or Michael. She lowered him carefully to the ground and knelt before him.

"Michael, look at me. I'm going to tell you to run and I need you to do it. Right when I tell you. You run straight back to the café, I think your mothers waiting there for you, okay? They'll let you inside and you stay there okay?"

Michael nodded, "But…but, you-"

"I'm going to be just fine." Ellie cooed, trying and failing to keep her voice still. "I'm going to be fine. I'll be right behind you, but don't you dare wait for me and don't you dare look back."

As she spoke to Michael, she felt some strange calmness flooding through her veins. As long as Michael was safe, everything would be fine. They could hear the creature now. From the sound of its cry it was, just on the other side of the column.

Ellie held tightly to Michael's shoulders. Planning on pushing him away the moment the creature turned the corner.

It came quicker than Ellie could have imagined, tearing around the corner crying loudly. Ellie screamed at Michael to run, pushing him in the other direction. She felt him leave her, running forward. Climbing to her feet she made to run after him, but something gripped at her arm.

Something fiercely sharp pierced through her clothes, digging deep into her per arm. She tried to pull away but was helpless as she was dragged backwards. She tried to scream, but she could barely pull in a breath. Instead she watched Michael as he ran farther and farther away from her, hopefully closer to safety.

Her world turned over, the street sliding to the sky and she realized, the creature had flipped her. Her back hit the ground and she stared up into the eyes of the creature. It was baring down on her and Ellie finally got a look at the alien monster.

It was hideous. Grotesque. Worse than anything Ellie could have dreamed up. Its skin was dark, almost as if it had been rotting. Thankfully, its eyes and face were covered by some sort of protective, rusted headgear.

Releasing her arm, the creature straightened out, unsheathed his weapon once more. Ellie tried to slide away, but its foot came down hard on her stomach, pushing all the air from her. Trapped under its weight, Ellie choking for breath.

Slowly, the creature swung its pointed staff into the air. Ellie realized it meant to bring the thing down onto her chest, impaling her and leaving her dead.

_Oh god. _She thought, helplessly. _This is it, isn't it?_

* * *

It's quite a cliffhanger I know...I'm a bit shameless that way.

This chapter was really difficult to write. Action sequences are not my forte. I apologize for the abrupt ending. I would love to hear from you! I hope it didn't disappoint. Everyone has been so supportive so far, I would really hate to let you guys down now!

Also, if any of you are interested I'm on tumblr! I often talk about my writing and stuff and if you would like to connect please do! My username is bluebirdsandink.

Thank you for reading, as always.


	7. Faith & Doubt

I'd just like to take a moment to appreciate Joss Whedon. The Avengers gave me more to play with than I could have ever hoped for. The Germany scene, The conversation between Loki and The Other…And then there's Tom Hiddleston, bringing layers upon layers of stunning complexity to an absolutely fantastic character. At the end of it all, for every nasty, horrible thing Loki has done, his character remains tragic. We still want to reach out to him, we still hope for his redemption. We still feel his pain. Now I'm getting ramble-y so I'm going to stop typing. *Ahem* This has been a shout out to the glorious creative minds that make this story possible.

And, as always, I love sharing music (especially music that helps me get these scenes from my head to paper). I created my own little "Apocalypse Mix" or sorts. Thistle & Weeds by Mumford & Sons, Devil's Spoke by Laura Marling, Apocalypse Song by St. Vincent, Run by Snow Patrol, Hope In The Air by Laura Marling, and finally Signal Fire by Snow Patrol.

* * *

Chapter 6

Faith & Doubt

* * *

Doubt. Such a damning parasite. Once it took hold of an unsuspecting mind there was little the victim could do to escape its tortuous pull. In all the years of his life, Loki had never once fallen prey to such a crooked force. On the contrary, he often looked to it as an effective tool in his arsenal of tricks. He was the gardener, planting small seeds of doubt into the minds of those that dared cross him. With just a few well-placed words, he could have any one of his numerous enemies reeling, teetering on the edge of certain madness. Knowing the extent of doubt's power, Loki was careful to avoid its hold. He had few regrets, he seldom made mistakes. No, it was the fools around him that were to blame the misgivings that had plagued him since his birth. He had been dealt a cruel hand to begin with; his lot in life was not one worthy of envy. Until now. Now that he was in control of his fate.

Now the god of mischief stood atop Stark Tower, failing to gain control over his false brothers iniquitous strength. It was then, did doubt take hold of Loki's carefully guarded mind.

"Look at this!" Thor shouted. "Look around you!"

Loki followed Thor's gaze. It sight laid out before him was exquisite. The cityscape was littered with fiery explosions tearing gaping holes into the manmade buildings. It was quintessential discord. However, Loki's pride at seeing the fruits of his efforts were undone by a single second of doubt.

_What if she's out there?_

The thought of Ellie failing to heed his absolute words of warning brought a stinging chill to Loki's bones. Suddenly, the destruction did not seem so decadent. The terrors had become palpable…

But Loki, master of lies, knew the truth of it.

"It's too late." He said, his breath shaking under his own worried mind.

He said aloud, turning back to meet Thor's eyes. Try as he might to fend off the fear of losing Ellie to the chaos brewing below, it was quite evident on his face. Tears crept to his eyes at the distant idea of Ellie's body broken and still, but Loki was able to hold the brunt of them back.

"It's too late to stop it." He repeated, knowing that, if Ellie truly was out there, there was little he could do to find her. If only he could have held onto Agent Barton. He had hoped that the soldier deemed Hawkeye could protect Ellie during the darker moments of the battle. But the agent was out of his reach and well within his own mind now. Instead Loki turned his attention back to Thor.

He couldn't believe it. The bastard was smiling.

"Yes we can." Thor said, relief painting his face. "Together."

Typical. Loki's mind spat. Thor the believer. Thor the ever faithful. Thor the blithering fool. Loki's victory was teasing the edge of completion. Thor and his vagabond crew of outcasts had failed to stop the portal from being open. In mere minutes half the city had been ravaged with the attacks of his army.

But still, Thor believed.

Loki never did find credence in Thor's impenetrable faith. Not until now. Loki realized that he wanted to believe. He wanted to believe that Ellie would never stop loving him, no matter what he did.

_When this war passes, we will both live on._ He thought to himself. _This world will be mine. There is no other outcome here. _

Expelling all doubt Loki conjured a dagger to his hand and guided it past Thor's armor. His aim held true and Thor crumbled against the short bout of stinging pain that trembled in his gut. Loki, taking his chance, pushed the thunder god away and to the ground.

_This, _he thought in a moment of strange joy. _This is how it should be. Thor, my brother, below me. Kneeling. _

Loki grinned. It was as it had always been. Thor undone by his pitiless belief that all would end well.

"Sentiment." Loki said, aloud. Thor's ultimate undoing. Thor's vulnerability spelled out in the sky like dozens of sparkling flames. It was always the same.

Loki's triumph, however, was short lived as Thor did not take to such low tricks with any kindness. With surprising agility for a being of Thor's girth, the thunder god rammed into Loki bringing him to the ground in a crushing tackle.

The fight would continue on. Loki's victory was not upon the earth just yet.

* * *

A week of nightmares. That's what it had been. It was the only stupid thing Ellie could think of as she gazed up into the all but faceless visage of the alien creature that stood poised to end her life. Fear gave way to hopelessness which in turn left her empty. There was nothing left for her to do. So she shut her eyes tightly knowing she couldn't bear to have the creatures disgusting face be the last thing she saw.

She tried to conjure up some other vision in her mind, one of comfort or joy. Images did come, but she was slow to recognize them. Her eyes flickered under the light of a morning sun clouding the darkness. It pierced through an open window, she realized. Ellie slid happily into the memory, leaving the broken street, its sounds and smells fading away. So strong was the memory, Ellie was sure she could feel a cold comforting breeze brush past her face. She realized she was lying on her side and that strong arms were wrapped around her shoulders. It was one of her favorite memories. A time when she had been happiest: waking up and realizing that she was safe, that she was happy, and entirely in love with the one who had held her through the night. However, as strong as the memory was, she couldn't recall who she was with, whose arms were wrapped around her. The images were still fuzzy, bogged down by her sleepy state. She could remember closing her eyes again and succumbing to sleep. So instead of lingering on what she didn't know, Ellie focused on relieving the memory and waiting for her end.

But her end didn't come.

The creature let out a pained shriek and Ellie was torn away from her perfect memory. The pressure on her stomach lifted and she coughed, air filling her shuddering lungs. Blinking, Ellie realized that the monster was no longer towering over her. The sounds of chaos leaked back into her ears, among them the cries of a man.

"Get up! Get out!"

Lurching upwards, Ellie tried clamoring to her feet, but her head was swimming and she couldn't place her legs correctly beneath her. Looking to her left she found the source of the voice. A man, dressed in a suit clutching a gun. Even in the chaos she managed to wonder why he was wearing such a nice suit and glasses and why he was carrying what looked to be pretty serious artillery. However, Ellie let that thought go and, looking to her right, she could see that the creature had been knocked away from her. It too was struggling to find its footing. It was wounded, black blood dripping from a wound in its side.

Ellie felt a hand wrap tightly around her arm, dragging her to her feet. A sharp pain shot through her nervous system and she seethed trying to pull away. The man had grabbed hold of her injured arm, his calloused fingers pressing painfully into the gashes caused by the creatures jagged claws. The man drew her close, his mouth by her ear.

"Run." The man said.

Ellie wanted to question him. Ask you he was, say thank you, just do something but the creature had found its footing and, with another feral cry, charged forward towards them.

Pushing her away, the man brought his hand to his gun and fired another shot at the alien.

"Run!"

Ellie didn't need telling again. She turned on her foot, her shoes slick against the dust that covered the ground and ran. Forgetting the pain that drummed in her arm and the sickening feeling of blood leaking slowly over her skin, she pumped her arms as fast as she could, desperate to get away.

Dodging a larger chunk of debris, Ellie headed in the direction she had pushed Michael in. She had to find him again.

Less people crowded the streets now, most of them having retreated to safer ground. But Ellie wasn't alone. There were others calling out names, some too panicked to propel themselves to safety. Several shaken policemen were trying to round up the stragglers, but ships were flying over still and most efforts were squashed by attacks. The dust had risen so high it was blocking the sun, leaving a dark dirty shadow.

Ellie searched frantically for any sign of Michael, calling his name. But it didn't take her very long to find him.

He stood towards the end of the block, stock still but alive. Ellie rushed over to him, calling his name. However, Michael never turned to look her away. His arms hung by his sides, his head slightly bowed. When Ellie finally reached him, she could see what had such a hold over his attentions.

_Oh god. _

Ellie could see a flurry of red hair, but it was stained with strings of blood turned dark from the thick hear in the air. There was no mistaking the honey yellow skirt, it was Michael's mother.

_She's dead_. Ellie thought. _She has to be._

Ellie was thankful that the woman's hair was covering her face. The body seemed to be mostly untouched, but the gaping wound at the top of the woman's head must have killed her. She was too still. Michael had yet to move. He stood, staring down at the body as frigid as a statue.

_What do I...what do I do?_

Stepping closer, with deliberate slowness as to not frighten him, Ellie placed her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Michael..." She called, her voice quiet.

The boy didn't move, did turn or even flinch. Ellie knelt down next to him, moving her hand across his back and hugging shoulders.

"Michael, we have to go."

Ellie reached out to take Michael's hand, but the boy flinched away from her touch. Looking up at him, Ellie felt as though her heart was trying to claw its way up her throat and out of her mouth.

With large watery eyes, he stared straight through her steadily crumbling facade, straight through into her soul.

"_You promised." _He said, his voice accusing and streaked with hate. But his hate was gone as quickly as it had come as tears the size of raindrops gushed from his eyes and spilled down his face.

Ellie felt a sudden swirl of guilt so powerful it left her swaying on her haunches. She looked down at the woman's body and realized that she felt nothing. She didn't know this woman. She barely knew the woman's son.

So why was she so fraught with guilt? It was as if she herself had stolen the woman's life away, all the while making the boy watch. _I promised. _

"Michael…" Ellie tried speaking but her throat was closing up on her.

"You promised!" The boy screamed, his former numbness falling away and revealing a scarred, hurt little child.

"I-I-" The only thing Ellie could think to say was sorry. But "sorry" seemed so small and so insufficient it was almost laughable.

Michael tried to pull away, but Ellie held fast to his t-shirt. She knew that, even though the boy's mother was dead, she had to keep Michael alive.

Her hand closed around Michael's small wrist and she released his shirt.

"Come on, Michael." She yelled trying to stay firm even in the face of such visceral pain. "We have to get you-"

"No!" Michael screeched, fighting against Ellie's every step. "You promised! You promised and you lied!"

His blood rushing with adrenaline, Michael was proving to be more than Ellie would control on her own. She looked around her, hoping to find another person that could help, but found none.

Spinning on her heel, she could see a group of people huddling inside a shop, peering at her and Michael through glass doors.

"Help me!" She screamed, nonplussed at their lack of action. They just stood by the door watching, to fearful to venture outside. When not a soul moved to help her, Ellie cried out in frustration.

"Michael!" She called again, "Michael, please!"

But Michael refused to heed her words. He fought and wriggled trying to escape her grasp.

"I can't leave her! Don't take me away, Stop! Let. Me. Go!"

Huffing, Ellie steeled herself against his cries and tugged him away from his mother's body.

_If those cowards won't come to me…I'll just have to get over there. _

She grabbed Michael's shoulder, steering him in front of her and pushing him towards the sidewalk. It took all her strength to lift him from the ground and place him up on the sidewalk next to her. He was fighting her in earnest now, even trying to sink his teeth into her arm.

Finally, when Ellie had managed to pull the boy away from the street, it seemed the small mass of people in the storefront had plucked up enough courage to lend her a hand. A middle-aged man in a checkered shirt wriggled the door open and rushed to Ellie's side.

Blindsided with relief, Ellie's grip on Michael's hand went lax for a mere second. But it was all Michael needed to finally slip free of her. He pulled away, dashing back to his mother's side.

Ellie felt him go before she could register what it truly meant. By the time she had turned he was well out of her reach. She called his name, but her voice was lost as another barrage of glowing light fell upon the street like sheets of rain.

Ellie and the man who hand come to offer his help were blown backwards. A wave of dust fell into Ellie's face, pouring past her mouth and covering her throat and mouth. She coughed, her eyes stinging in the heat of the blasts.

A deafening silence followed as the dust picked itself up from the ground and rose into the air. With labored slowness, the scene cleared, revealing an entirely new street. Ellie's eyes grazed over everything in front of her.

Everything was still. Unmoving and silent.

If there had been any life left on that block of road…

It was surely gone now.

* * *

"Is she alright?"

"What happened to the boy?"

"Gone, he's gone…"

"Get her inside, she's bleeding!"

"But the boy-Someone should look-"

"Look for what? A body…we all saw it. There's nothing left out there."

"Where's the doctor, find the doctor."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Her arm, she's got some nasty cuts. She's needs the doctor."

"He's left, gone on to find more…"

"Well what do we do!"

"Everyone hush! Back up, give her some space."

"Can she talk?"

"Shut up and back away."

Ellie could hear the voices. She could feel the man in the checkered shirt clutching her shoulders and leading her into the building. She could hear the door being shut tightly behind her. She could feel her legs failing underneath her weight. But none of it. None of it mattered.

_Dead. He's dead. People are dying…Michael's dead. His mother. Gone…destroyed. Oh god. He-he had my hand. I was holding…his hand._

As Ellie was guided to rest against the glass door, she looked to her hand. Holding her open palm before her she stared at it. She could see that it was empty, but it felt as though a small flame was growing in its center.

_He was holding it…just-just a second ago._

An explosion sounded form across the street, this one much louder than the others. A woman by the door screamed as if she were being murdered.

"Goddamn." The man in the checkered shirt said. "There were dozens of people in that bank."

"Did you see? Someone came flying from the window!"

"He's on that car. Fuckin' hell is he alive?

"No way…you can't get up from a fall like that…"

"But he is! He's getting up! Look!"

Ellie could barely process all the frightened, excited chatter. She was still staring at her hand, the feeling of Michael's having yet to fade away. But one voice eked from the mess. It belonged to an elderly man who stood near her.

"I'll be damned." He said, his voice low as if he did not expect the others to hear.

"It's Captain America."

Ellie's head whipped up. "What! Where!"

She rose shakily to her feet spinning around and leaning against the glass window to support herself.

"Where-"

Steve. She could see him now. He looked to be in bad shape. His face was almost black from dust and grime and it seemed as though his strength was slipping farther and farther away from him with each passing second. _He's hurt_, Ellie realized, her heart jumping in fear. _He…fell_.

Although it hurt Ellie deeply to see him in such a way, she couldn't help but feel waves of worrying rolling off her back.

_He's alive…He didn't…fall from the sky. It wasn't as Loki thought. As he said. _

Without thinking, Ellie slammed her hands into the glass wall, banging it loudly.

"Steve!" she cried, her eyes flooding with tears falling from her dark eyes. "Steve!"

Ellie moved to reach for the door handle, trying to push a man out of her way. The man, who had helped her inside, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back.

"No, please. I have to go out there." Ellie cried, fighting against him.

"Are you crazy?"

"Please, just let me go. I have to-Steve." Her words were too mixed up in her head. Every muscle in her body was crying at her to go to him, even though she knew it was a foolish thing to do.

_I can't just…lose him. Not like this. Not like this._

Ellie felt a hand rest on her injured shoulder. The touch surprised her, as it was gentle. She looked over her shoulder to see the old man, made shorter than her after being dragged down by years of hard living. His face was grim.

"You know Captain Steve Rogers, young lady?" he said, his voice quiet. It was soothing, a restless change from the voices of all others which were scarred by panic and confusion.

Ellie nodded, as images of Steve flashed before her eyes. His sweet, shy smile. His bright blue eyes. Yes. She knew Steve. She knew him better than most people. "Yes, I-I can't…I have to go out there please."

"If you know him like you claim," The old man's frown did not falter, but for a small second there was a sparkle of delight in his wizened eyes. "Then you know he'll be just fine, ma'am."

Ellie's heart stilled in her chest. Try as she might, she couldn't imagine Steve the warrior. Even knowing he was a soldier, she struggled to see into that side of his life.

_Maybe I…don't know him. Captain America…Steve._

"I-I don't," Ellie stuttered, unsure of what to say. "I can't."

"Faith, ma'am." The old man said, touching Ellie's cheek as a father would. "You must have faith."

"Oh god, more of those things!" A mumbled to Ellie's right hissed. Ellie turned back to the street, only to see Steve take a blow straight to his abdomen.

"No!" Ellie screamed, her open palms slamming painfully into the glass.

_I don't care. If I don't know. I don't care that he lied. I don't…just…I can't lose him. Not like this._

Her vision began to go black, the thought having to watch Steve get torn apart by those monsters made her head spin. She felt her knees buckle under her and she could no longer hold herself up. Her hands still trying to cling to the glass, she slid down into a crouch, trying desperately not to succumb to her whirling head.

She slapped her hands to her ears, trying to drown out the nervous commentary. All she wanted to do was return to that memory, the one she had gone to in what she had thought would be her final second. But it was too far away now, tucked back into the corners of her mind.

Shutting her eyes even tighter, she welcomed the back darkness, only wishing the noises would cease as easily as her sight had. However, she could still hear the murmurings, they wouldn't go away.

_Faith…_

Ellie had never been one for faith. She had been taught from an early age that the only person she should have faith in is herself. And good was that? She couldn't even protect a child.

There was nothing she could do. There was nothing any of them could do. They were, all of them, helpless and vulnerable. Reduced to hiding and hoping someone else could do what they couldn't. She hated it. Feeling helpless. She hated it more than she hated the fear.

As sorrow and rage battled for dominance in her heart, the old man's words continued to echo in her head.

Faith. It seemed so silly, so worthless. Faith was for the fools, as some tended to believe.

_And I'm a fool. _She thought, remembering an old conversation she had had with Steve. _Steve and I…we're fools. Both of us. _

"…Something's happening."

"They've stopped fighting."

Ellie opened her eyes and stared down at her feet. She hadn't remembered pulling her hands away from her ears. Raising her head, she blinked against the light of the afternoon and saw that the voices were right.

Steve stood near a man Ellie could only guess was Thor. The pair of them were staring up into the sky. And then, mercifully, he smiled. Even from far away Ellie could recognize it. Her heart leapt into her throat and she jumped to her feet, her hands sliding against the glass as she pulled herself up.

"It's done." She said, understanding. "It's done!"

"Are you sure?" Another woman asked.

"I think so." The man in the checkered shirt said.

"We should stay." The woman said. "Until we're sure."

Ellie had no intention of staying put. If it was really over, it meant that Steve was safe. And wherever he had gone, she needed to find it. Sliding against the glass, she shoved a man out of her way and wrapped her hand around the sleek metal handle.

"You can't." A woman whispered near Ellie's ear. "You don't know."

Ellie shook her head, glancing back at the old man. He grinned and nodded his head.

"No," Ellie said, finally managing a smile. "I do. I know."

* * *

I think one of the very tragic things about Loki is that he can convince almost anyone of anything, including himself. He believes what he wants to believe. Gosh, I sure have a lot of "Loki-feels." Anyway...

I do apologize for the long wait. But know that it won't happen again. This was the biggest hurdle for me as far as this story is concerned.

And just so you all know, I plan to continue this story well past the events of Avengers movie. The end isn't near, I'm just getting started!

Expect the next one much sooner.

As always, I thank you so very, very much for reading my story and sending me so much support. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

And a special thank you too **jazz-sparks **for letting me bounce ideas off of her and keeping me sane.


	8. Honest Lies

Again, (seriously I can never say it enough) the overwhelmingly positive support this story has received leaves me speechless after every chapter I post. Thank you for reading, for continuing to read, and for reviewing. You all inspire me. (Was that enough cheesiness? Eh, I can't be bothered to care since I mean every word of it.)

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_Honest Lies_

* * *

As wheels of dark dust continued their climb to the summer sky, an eerie silence overtook the ravaged city of New York. What was once a stunning array of fire, lavender light, smoke and screams had swiftly turned to utter stillness. And, while fires still burned, it appeared as though the war had come to an end. Quietly, and with much hesitation, the masses began to leak out into the streets once more. With eyes trained to the sky, people began to venture out from the subway stations and sewers, buildings and places of recluse.

Some were battered, some blinking as beams of light pierced through the dissolving clouds.

Ellie was first to the leave the building she had found sanctuary in. However, others soon began to follow her. At first, the silence was deafening, frighteningly so.

Was this the calm before the storm? Had the battle only just begun?

_No, _Ellie thought, brushing away debris that had become entangled in her hair. _It's over. It just has to be. _

Some people approached still bodies, hoping to find they were simply playing dead. Others seemed to terrified to do anything but cling to what buildings had avoided wreckage.

Ellie found that she cared little for the fate of those around her. She had to find Steve. She needed to know what had become of Loki Her heart was beating in her head, louder and louder and she knew it wouldn't go away until she found Steve, alive and well.

_Stark Tower. _She thought, knowing it was her best bet. She hadn't managed any lasting looks at the sky, but it seemed that was where the beam would be centered. And where else would Steve and Thor have gone?

She could feel the pain pulsing in her arm now, but the bleeding had stopped. With a careless inspection she saw that her jacket had been torn at the shoulder, the hem having been completely unraveled.

_It could've been worse, Ellie. _She thought to herself, shuddering. _But never mind it. Just a couple of scratches really…_

She picked up her pace, all but running down the middle of the street. She had to dodge several chunks of debris, overturned vehicles, and bodies both human and alien.

It seemed that she wasn't the only one looking to Stark Tower for answers. Up ahead, she could see small crowds circling the entrance.

As she began to deftly push her way past discombobulated citizens, she could hear policemen barking order to stand back and stay away. As Ellie tried to wiggle her way in closer, a thousand desperate thoughts flooded her head.

What if someone had died? What if Steve had died? What if they were being taken into custody for some reason? What if…what if the only way to stop the beam and army…was to kill Loki?

Ellie stopped, letting members of the crowd jostle her as they pressed ever closer. Every last thought bringing her closer and closer to darkness.

She didn't want to know the answers to her questions. And if she broke through that crowd, she knew she would find them.

_But…I can't. I can't just run away. _

She had run away to Los Angeles. She was always running from her family. At first, she had run away from Eric. And Loki. And Steve.

_No more running. _Ellie thought, pushing past a large woman who was still fraught with frightened sobs.

_It's not worth it. _

* * *

"Fury's phoned in. There are SHIELD operative vehicles waiting outside." Natasha, the notorious Black Widow, reported dutifully. "It's imperative we get him," She threw an unyielding glare over her shoulder to the god of mischief, "Into a secure location."

With his mind desperate for repose, Steve was slow to discover that each battered Avenger was looking towards him for the word. Looking down, he examined his marred shield, needing a moment to collect his thoughts. He knew very well how outclassed he was here. He wasn't the only hero anymore. Now that the battle was over, he realized how much of a relief it was.

Shaking his head of his humbleness, he turned to address the team. His team. However, before he did, he assessed each one of them.

After the initial confrontation, Bruce had managed to slip out of his Hulk form and Stark had been quick to provide the scientist with a pair of clothes to slip into. Now, Bruce looked oddly at ease. In fact, Steve realized it was the first time he had seen Banner so contented, so free of his inhibitions. It was a mental note Steve tucked away, one he knew he couldn't share with anyone else: Banner needed the Hulk. Lest he revert back to a ball of rage, stress and general unhappiness.

Agent Barton, the Hawk in the sky, looked a little worse for wear. He held tightly to his bow, never once loosening his hold on the arrow that was nestled in its grasp. It was trained, with steely accuracy, on their shared enemy. Steve, knowing all too well the lingering effects of Loki's powers, could not fault Agent Barton for taking every last caution. Loki may have been beaten down by arguably the strongest being in the universe, but that did not mean he was out for the count. _He was a good agent,_ Steve thought. _A good soldier and a good man. We're lucky to have him_.

Natasha, still clutching the staff, looked anxious to get along with business. She had been the unmovable stone, and Steve was thankful for her trust in his leadership. He could see now, that the gem implanted in the staff had lost its glow. There was only a dim flicker now.

Thor seemed in good shape physically, but his pain was still very real and it was etched deep within the lines of his face. Born an only child, Steve knew not what it was like to live with a sibling. He had his brothers, but blood (or at least the illusion of it) ran far deeper.

At last, his gaze fell to Tony. Stepping forward, Steve extended his hand to the billionaire, to the genius, to the playboy, to the philanthropist…to the hero. Tony looked down at the hand presented to him, feigned a moment of confusion and took it in his own.

With a small grin teasing the corner of his mouth, Steve said: "You did good, kid."

Stark chuckled, still wobbly from his day of battle. "Just try and keep up with me, old man."

The handshake remained unbroken for just a moment longer, so that the bridge between them could find it's bearings. Then the men, joined once only by circumstance, parted as friends. As comrades.

There was business that still needed tending.

Looking back to Thor, Steve nodded his head in the direction of their foe, while trying to hide his ruffled feathers from the rest of the group. Even though he had decided that Loki's attacks were simply tricks, Steve still couldn't bring himself to look at the god. For when he did, he was bombarded by the same damming images again and again.

"You got him?" Steve asked, failing to conceal his petty resentment.

Thor only nodded gruffly. His blue eyes were cold and, for once, without their familiar sparkle.

Thor shifted on his aching feet and, reaching down, clamped his stronger hand around the collar of Loki's armor. Thor pulled his rebellious brother from the stairs, plastering him with a warning glare that would rock most beings to an early death.

Loki, merely grinned, his audacity at its most daring, "No drink, then?"

Thor growled, jerking his brother up the stairs, his grip never wavering. "Still your (something) tongue, brother. Or I shall be forced to rid you of it."

A hundred scathing retorts sprung to life in Loki's mind, but he sent them all back to their shadowed hideaways. In mischief, timing was everything. And this time was not right.

"Stark, you think that elevator of yours is still running?" Steve called, ignoring the exchange.

"We can push Banner in, see if he survives." Stark called, his sarcastic wit the only part of him that hadn't taken a right ol' beating.

Instead of bristling at Stark's notoriously sharp humor as the team would have just hours ago, they shared a tired laugh. The battle was finally over, the day was won, and The Avengers were no longer a dream. They were a reality.

* * *

As a team, The Avengers left the confines of Stark Tower into a reception none of them had expected. Crowds, shaken but still cognizant enough to know where their heroes would be, were beginning to converge around Stark Tower, eager to praise their saviors. Most people were screaming hell-fury for Tony Stark, the most recognizable of the troupe. Tony, with all the showmanship of a veteran ringleader, motioned the rest of the team to join him. Steve stepped up, knowing the other members were less than keen on revealing themselves to any public, no matter how adoring.

"Ah, there he is." Tony said, reaching around and clapping Steve's shoulder. Steve looked around as Tony began a patented Stark speech, undercutting the truths and keeping the people distracted.

For once in his life, Steve Rogers didn't know what to do. This was a rare dream of his come full circle. It was one he always tried to avoid meditating on, as it was nothing but selfish in nature. During the darker nights he spent fighting HYDRA agents alongside the Howling Commandos, Steve's thoughts had lingered to what his life could be when The Great War finally came to an even greater end. Since his childhood, he had dreamed of becoming the hero. The protector. It was all he thought he could be, even during the days where he couldn't even protect himself. As he stood on the steps, next to Tony Stark, he returned to that far away dream. And he was reminded that this…this was all he had ever wanted: to the see the innocent lives he strove to protect. Safe, free, and happy.

This was the moment he had not the opportunity to live through last time. He missed the music, the celebrations, the cheers, and the joy and instead plunged into an icy silence that would last for decades. As Stark rambled on, Steve quietly reveled in the cheering and the applause. This was no decorated stage, there were no pretty dames kicking they're legs up behind him, he had no lines, this time…he had done something of true worth. If only his younger self could see this…

There was one thing missing, however. One thing, even his boyhood-self had dreamed of.

Amidst the frantic cheers, one voice reached Steve. The sound of celebrations dipped to whispers as Steve realized he recognized the sound.

"Steve!" It was Ellie's voice.

The waves of joy that pooled in his chest at the sound of her voice were soon flushed away by the realization that she had been here in the city throughout the battle. Steve lurched forward, nearly brought to his knees at the thought. He could hear Tony's voice, but it was faint now.

Steve had only one thing in mind: find Ellie. The crowd was immense now, the surviving policemen were doing their best to hold back the swell of people, and Steve could not see her yet. He could only hear her voice calling for him again and again.

But Steve wasn't the only one to hear the strained cry.

Loki's ear rang with the sound of the familiar sound. And a thousand "no's soon followed.

_Why? _He thought, _Why didn't she listen? _

Visions of the battle flocked to Loki's mind, making him ill. She had been there. Out in those streets and where was she now? He needed to know.

Steve was becoming panicked, wondering if the voice he heard was only in his head, one last trick of the mind concocted by Loki. Rushing down the three small steps, Steve hopped up onto the roof of a dust covered taxi, hoping for a better vantage point. Some of the crowd watched him, while most turned their fawning's back to Stark and the others.

Finally, he could see her ginger hair against a cloud of neutral heads. She stood across the small semi-circle of onlookers that were crowding in on the entrance to Stark Tower. A policeman was trying politely to keep her and several others behind the lines that had been drawn up. The policeman, Steve realized was the very same man he had shouted orders to in the heat of it all.

"Hey!" He shouted and, the chief recognizing Captain America's voice, turned to answer the call. "Let her through."

With one look back at Ellie, the man smiled and stepped back, taking the blockade along with him.

Ellie, not hearing of Steve's approval, looked at the police chief questioningly. With a short nod, the chief motioned her forward. Ellie smiled, too breathless to offer her appreciation and ran forward, faster than she imagined she could.

From both vantages points, both Steve and Loki could see that, even for all their pleadings, Ellie had not escaped the battle unharmed. Her jacket had been torn. It was worse than any , for it meant a member of the Chitauri army had gotten close enough to scar her. It made Steve's veins simmer with misunderstood rage; it filled Loki with guilt unimaginable. Loki's guilt was short-lived however, when he saw the smile gracing Ellie's face. A smile that was never meant for him.

Steve, watching Ellie running to him, found himself unable to move. He stood atop the crippled taxi, realizing he had never been so happy in all of his days. She reached the taxi, panting as she ran a dirt ridden hand through her wind tossed hair. Her smile was bright, even brighter when set against the grime and dust that clung to her face.

"Steve."

Without a second thought, Steve reached down and grabbed Ellie's uninjured arm. With great ease he lifted her from the crumpled earth and up onto the car. Ellie was so taken aback she almost slid right off, but Steve wrapped his free arm tightly around her waist, his right arm still sheathed in his trusty shield.

Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him. They were both smiling now, looking more like a pair of careless loons, then survivors of an alien attack on their home planet.

And suddenly there was nothing to say. Steve had watched her run for what felt like years, more year than he spent under the ice. He was desperate to hold her in his arms, but he couldn't think why.

At the same moment both Steve and Ellie breathed out a shaky: "You're safe"

Ellie touched the side of his face, laughing. "Of course I'm safe. I'll always be safe. You on the other hand…"

She pointed her finger into his war torn chest, her hand lingering over the nasty wound that sat on his side. She was breathless with worry at the sight of blood and bruises that covered his body. She could he his heart racing in his chest and see the exhaustion covering his face like a shadow. "You could have been…well…"

_Killed_. Ellie couldn't bear to speak the horrible word aloud, so she shook it away and pushed herself up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. A resounding cheer sprung from the crowd along with a chorus of whistles and even a shout of:

"Whoo! Get some, Cap!"

Ellie pulled away blushing as red as Steve's boots. Steve, however was flummoxed by the modern day slang.

"Get some what?" He asked, looking around.

Ellie shook her heard. "I'll...explain later. For now…"

She hugged him, her chin resting on his shoulder and cradling the back of his head in her hand She was so thankful that he was alive and she never wanted to let him go again. She felt his forehead burrow into her shoulder as his shield=clad arm, wound itself around her waist.

Ellie shut her eyes tightly, wanting only to live in the moment. She thought she heard Steve whispering something, but with the noise of the crowds his words were lost.

When her eyes fluttered open, she was meant with a new sight. One that caused her heart to drop into her gut.

It was Loki. His face was littered with shallow scars. He had been relieved of his staff, his helmet, and a section or two. Ellie, forgetting herself, tried to lunge forward. She had to know he was all right. But she remembered where she was, whose arms were wrapped around her…and she held back.

She felt her heart cracking under Loki's gleaming gaze. Even as Thor tightened his grip on Loki's arm and began to drag him to an awaiting, heavily armored car, his eyes never left her.

_No, Ellie. _Her head called, stilling her heart. _After everything he's done…you can't_

A single burning tear leaked from her eye and she shut them tightly, burying her head into Steve's shoulder, trying to fight off the terror of heartbreak that was clamoring to tear her apart.

As Loki realized her was about to be taken away, he resisted his brothers strong pull. But with his body in such broken disarray, he knew there was little he could do to fight off Thor or any of the other Avengers. Still, he hissed a threat in the direction of the battered thunder god.

Thor jerked his brother forward. "Come Loki. It's done."

Thor's words of warning were far from Loki, but their magnitude echoed somewhere in the back of his mind. He watched as the soldier helped his love back down to the ground. He saw the affection laced in Ellie's eyes as she gazed up at the man out of time.

A new sort of pain blossomed in a corner of his heart Loki had thought was long banished. It encased him, leaving him numb. Leaving him empty. Leaving him lost.

"Yes," Loki said aloud, his vision clouding. "It's over."

* * *

For all its gold-tinted glories, Asgard was a small kingdom. Any breath of a scandal, if not locked tightly away, was quick to spread to the ears of every subject.

The news that flooded Asgard now was the most terrifying. Those who heard the words, shivered with fright. Others retreated into hiding.

There was no denying it, the words had come from the All-Seeing Heimdall.

Loki, the god of mischief and lies, the fallen prince of Asgard had returned to the realm eternal.

* * *

After their fleeting reunion, Steve had been whisked away by several suit-and-shades clad SHIELD agents without a word of explanation. Ellie could do nothing but watch as the crowds began to flood passed the blockades and both Loki and Steve were taken away from her.

Instead of waiting for the police to declare the city safe, she slipped away and returned home to the apartment. Steve didn't return until early the next morning. Ellie, who had fallen asleep on the couch, could hear his bike roaring down the street.

It was as if nothing had happened at all. Steve was dressed in his usual vintage swag, a hearty smile on his face. Happy to be alone with one another again, neither wanted to sully the moment by speaking about all that had transpired. There would be time for that. Maybe the next day, or the day after that.

For now, both Steve and Ellie only had one thing on their mind: to know that the other was safe and healthy…

"And just like that," Ellie said peering out the window. "They're gone. Every last one of them."

It had not taken media outlets long to track down the residence of the world's favorite patriot. Steve was surprisingly indifferent to the masses of photographers and reporters that stood outside on the sidewalk, calling up questions and demanding him to poke his head out for a picture.

Ellie had tried once or twice to shoo them away with particularly colorful language, but the stubborn leeches just refused to leave. Steve, seeing how their presence seemed to upset Ellie, made a call to nick Fury. The man did owe Captain America a favor or two, after all.

Ellie sat perched on the window seat to the left of the television, watching each reporter leave one by one.

"SHEILD must have dirt on the lot of them." Ellie pondered, more to herself than to anyone else.

"Maybe Fury just asked them to leave." Steve called from the couch.

Ellie snorted. "Something tells me that's not how SHILED does business."

Steve knew that Ellie was probably right, but he wanted to give the defense organization the benefit of the doubt. At the end of the day, Steve now knew that Director Nick Fury had nothing but the safety of all on his mind. They could keep their secrets, but Steve would always trust Nick Fury. At least for now.

"Well, now that everyone's gone…" Ellie muttered. She flung the curtains open and raised the narrow window, letting in the cool summery breeze. "There."

She left the window side and came to stand by the couch.

"What are you…oh." Ever since Steve had returned, he had been watching the news. Each channel, it seemed, had its very own interpretation of the near cataclysmic event that had transpired just two days prior. Steve was determined to take each report in.

"_While both the United States government and the U.N. have yet to confirm any reports, several witnesses claim that the mastermind behind these attacks was a being from a different world. Said to be the brother of one of the Avengers, Loki is…_

Ellie felt her stomach turn at the mention of_ his _name, and she cast a worried look in Steve's direction. She had no way of knowing if Loki had made true on his promise and revealed anything to Steve. Ever since Steve had returned home, he had seemed hesitant to speak about what had happened. And even though Ellie knew in her heart that she should confess her connection to Loki straight away…she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Many times she had tried and every time her throat closed up and her head spun. The fear of Steve's disgust, rejection, or heartbreak wasn't worth the truth, Ellie had decided. So instead she swallowed it up and locked it deep within her heart.

What Ellie didn't know, was that Steve had come to a similar conclusion. He disregarded Loki's lies entirely, tossing them away. He would never believe that Ellie could find favor in a creature as depraved as the god of mischief. He wanted nothing to do with Loki and he didn't want to bring Ellie any further into the world of heroes and villains.

At the sound of Ellie's voice, Steve turned his attention away from the channel 7 and glanced up at Ellie.

"So when you said you sent everyone home, you meant everyone." Steve said, happily impressed.

Not long after Steve had returned to the apartment, did a dozen SHIELD operative field doctors converge on the apartment. There was little Steve and Ellie could do to delay them, as they were even in possession of a key. Two doctors and several nurses fussed over Steve for most of the morning. It wasn't until the afternoon that Ellie had managed to shoo them away.

"I surely did." Ellie said, walking back into the entry hall to find the kit of supplies that had been left by the medical team.

"That's my girl." Steve said, shifting in the couch to allow his sore muscles a reprieve.

"Well, they were crowding you." Ellie said in defense of her actions. She approached the couch from behind, ruffling Steve's hair as she passed around it. "Besides I wanted to be the one to fix you up."

"Y-you did? Why?"

Ellie knew why. Not that she could say it. She felt guilty. Guilt was eating away at her with each passing hour. At least for now, she couldn't bring herself to even mutter Loki's name aloud. And she wouldn't.

However, there was another reason. The real reason she was anxious to shoo everyone out the apartment she very much thought of as "their apartment", was one she had no qualms of sharing with Steve now.

"Well," she said, wondering why she suddenly felt flustered and nervous. She dropped herself onto the plush leather couch next to him, enjoying the cool feeling of its surface on her bare legs.

"I like taking care of you." She said, finally managing to spit it out.

Shuffling forward she flung her legs over his and took his arm up in her hands.

"Okay," She said, more as a comfort to herself than to Steve. "I'm going to remove the stiches from the cut and then give it one last good clean. Here we go."

"You know what you're doing?" Steve asked, laughing to hide the sliver of worry in his voice.

"That cute RN Colin proctored a very detailed description to me while he was doing up the last of mine cuts. Trust me, Steve. He wouldn't have let me do it, if he thought I would screw it up…considering the mighty crush he harbored for you..."

Steve blushed. "W-what?"

Ellie stopped her work, shooting him a chastising look. "Honestly, Steve. How can you always act so surprised?"

She shook her head, laughing and returning to unwinding the stitches. "It's like you don't know how handsome and charming you are."

"Charming?" Steve said, relaxing back into the couch. "You think I'm charming?"

"Hush, I need to concentrate." Ellie snapped lightly, leaning in closer to his arm so that she could hide her reddening cheeks.

Steve was as surprised by his good mood as Ellie seemed to be, but if there was one thing has learned in light of the past few days, it was to enjoy times of peace for what they were.

Suspecting the brunt of his good spirits could leave him at any time, Steve couldn't help but act on them before they vanished. As Ellie pulled the last bit of stitching from the would in his arm, he let out a pained hiss.

"Oh _shit_, did I hurt you?" Ellie asked, flinging her head up. Steve almost felt guilty at the sound of panic in her voice and the look of worry on her face.

"No, no," Steve said, smiling. "I just...I really want to kiss you."

The conversation stilled for a moment as another strange pang of discomfort flooded the room. They both felt it, but only one of them understood it. Ellie had gone silent, her eyes in some distant place, as thoughts of a green eyed god bubbled like poison in her mind.

"I can't kiss you." Ellie said suddenly and much too quickly, her guilt pushing words out of her mouth without her express permission.

"Because!" She almost shouted, remembering herself. "Um, because I haven't cleaned up this wound yet. Now stop distracting me."

She returned to her work busily pulling a clean cotton swab from the kit she had been given. She returned all her attention to Steve's arm, gently swabbing at the cut and prayed that Steve hadn't picked up on her painfully

If he had, he didn't show it. Instead, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I'll just kiss you then."

"Steve, I said no." Ellie mumbled, still upset with her little outburst.

"Hey." He said, his voice low and alive with something Ellie had never heard before.

Ellie looked up, her heart beating madly in her throat now. "Yeah?"

Steve ran his finger through her hair, cupping the back of her head and pulled her to him. Their lips met and Ellie's guilt and anger didn't stand a fighting chance. She dropped the cotton swab and scooted into his lap, pressing her lips fervently against his.

As Steve's hands found their ways around her waist, Channel Seven afternoon news returned from it's commercial break.

"_**Witnesses in Stuttgart Germany reported that Loki, the war criminal named as the mastermind behind the attack on New York City, appeared the day prior amidst an Opera being held for a local charity event. After viciously murdering an established member of the German scientific community, it is said that Loki corralled several dozen witnesses and bystanders, professing himself a ruler. Several witnesses say that Loki then introduced the crowds to a still unidentified American patron as quote "The future queen." Not much is known about this woman, though witnesses describe her as being around 25 years of age, with red hair, standing at about 5'6" answering to the name Elizabeth…"**_

Both Ellie and Steve went cold. Steve pulled back, trying to string together the words he had just heard. Ellie clamoured from Steve's lap, stepping backwards, almost tripping over the coffee table.

_Oh god. _Ellie thought. _No, not like this. Not this way. _

However, Ellie's nightmares were confirmed when the news shifted to a video recorded on a witnesses cell phone. Though the images were fairly pixelated, there was no mistaking it. Loki, standing before Ellie, his staff fixed under her chin.

Ellie looked to Steve, her words well and truly garbled in her mouth. There was so much she needed to say, so much she should have said already, but nothing was coming to mind.

Steve's eyes had gone dark and Ellie realized that Loki's threat had been more than just a threat.

"Steve," Ellie said, her voice thick. "W-what did he…what did he tell you?"

Steve rose from the couch, his eyes swimming with questions. It seemed he hadn't heard her.

"El…?"

Ellie realized she wanted nothing more than to run away again. To shrivel up, to vanish, to melt into the floor. But she was as human as her mistakes and for once she would have to face them.

"Steve." She said, gulping. "There's something…something I need to tell you.'

"Something I should've have told you a long time ago."

* * *

_The blessed irony of it all. _Loki thought, a mix of grim satisfaction and rage boiling through his veins.

He was circled by the entirety Odin's personal guard, being led into the very hall where the truth of his origin had finally been revealed to him.

After being accosted by Thor and slipped into the shadowy halls of Asgard's palace. Loki had been led into the weapon's vault, assumedly to be held there in the cages that once held the mighty destroyer.

"It seems I was right, after all." Loki said smoothly, once the iron gates had been sealed behind him. "Nothing more than another stolen relic…"

"Your mother," Odin said, pointedly, "requested you be kept here until your fate has been decided. She and your brother did not want you placed with the lowest of Asgardian prisoners."

The Lady Frigga stood just behind her husband. Her eyes were gaunt and she had taken to wringing her hands to rid herself of an overflow of anxious energy. She had neither eaten nor slept since her elder son had left to retrieve Loki. To see her youngest son now, a mere shadow of the boy she had never stopped loving, left her ill and on the edge of overwhelming sorrow.

Loki snorted, laughing derisively at Odin's empty words. He turned his back against the ones who had claimed him as their own.

"Loki," Frigga pleaded. "My son-"

"I am no son of yours!" Loki screamed, rounding viciously on the woman who had raised him. He stalked forward to the divide, unleashing his anger. "Do not think poison me with your illusions anymore. Did you enjoy it, _mother,_ feeding my innocent heart with lie after wretched lie? Did you laugh? Did you find your pleasure in keeping me, your most precious bounty of war? Speak the truth for once! I was simply a pet for your only true son."

"Silence!" Odin shouted, seeing what Loki's words were doing to his wife.

Loki's tyrant had begun as simple amused detachment, ended with all the ferocity and pain that only a child forsaken could claim.

Panting, Loki gathered what was left of his poise, Loki straightened himself and turned away once more.

"Leave us." Odin said, turning to his wife and son. Loki waited until he could hear the stone door slam shut. He pivoted again, finally able to face his father.

"Was it her wish, Odin? To keep me as a son?" Loki taunted, no longer fearing the All-Father's strength. "Was it pity for your loving wife that led you to pursue your greatest lie? You would rather I stayed here. Grown up here. Locked away. As all monsters should be…"

"Still your liar's tongue, Loki!" Odin spat, his voice low, dripping with warning.

"No." Loki sneered, his rage getting away from him. "You cannot silence me any longer. I see it now. Every lie you ever told, every word from your mouth was meant to keep my truest powers at bay. But I am no longer bound by your rule. You have no power over me anymore, Odin. And you will come to regret crossing me."

Odin only stared at the god he once counted as his son. There were no words that could reach Loki now.

"I have failed you," Odin said, his words laced with finality. He turned on his heel, leaving Loki to his prison. "And I am sorry."

As the large stone door slid shut, Loki dropped to the floor. The pains and sores from the failed war were still very much alive inside of him. His breath came in low, slow gasps.

But even know, in his darkest hour, the god of mischief smiled…

…For there wasn't a prison in the nine realms that could hold Loki, master of mischief, for very long.

* * *

Again, thank you for reading and reviewing and I love you and all that jazz. There will be another chapter up as soon as time allows. And as always, I would love, love, love your feedback.


	9. Chasms

Chapter 8! I can't believe it! And over 400 reviews? I really can't believe that! I really don't have much to say this time. Just thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Chasms

* * *

_**Earlier this morning the German Broadcasting Channel, NDR, released exclusive footage taken by a smartphone. The pictures is blurry, some of the conversation marred, but here is the footage courtesy of NDR Broadcasting:**_

"_Shall I introduce you to you future Queen?"_

"_You're not a king!"_

"_My sweet little fool."_

* * *

It was as the woman anchor had said. The picture was far too blurry, too marred by blocky pixels, to make out much. Loki's gold helmet was visible as it caught flashes of light from the lanterns that surrounded the square. The glowing blue gem fixated in his staff giving eerie light to a flush of red hair. Ellie's hair.

And Loki's voice pierced through the static, his words lingering in the room like the trails of smoke that still over the city.

"_I should never have left you."_

_Oh god. _Ellie thought. She imagined herself leaping over the coffee table, hoisting the television into her arms and tossing it out the window. But she couldn't even manage the strength to take one step.

"So it was true," Steve muttered to himself; his voice a scathing echo inside of his head.

Ellie wanted to speak, but she shrank back when Steve lurched towards her.

Gripping both her shoulders, he pulled her close. Ellie's heart rolled into her throat. And, for the first time, Ellie could see the soldier living and breathing in his eyes. The watery blue had turned to ice and there was only strength. All his emotion was tucked deep away, lost to her.

"Did he hurt you?" Steve asked, his voice heavy and his eyes dark. "Ellie, did he ever-"

"No." Ellie said, shaking her head and looking down. She couldn't look into his eyes, it hurt too much.

His grip went slack, his hands falling away. He stepped away from her, moving to the window. Ellie fell back onto the couch, led by her heart which was as heavy as a stone in her chest.

Ellie watched his back as he gazed out the window. His silence left her cold.

He was remembering something. Ellie thought of what Loki had done to her. The things that had jumped to her mind when the god of mischief had invaded.

"Steve," Ellie said, panic rising. "What did he tell you? Steve, what did he show you?"

Steve could hardly hear Ellie's panicked voice. He was reliving them again. Those damn seeds Loki had planted in his head. After deciding that they were nothing but well-crafted illusions, Steve had been affected by them. However, now that he knew they were real, they seemed more like nightmares.

"How?" Steve said, louder than he had meant. "Why would you…?'

"You have to listen to me, Steve." Ellie said, matching his volume. "He wasn't like…that. When I met him, he wasn't, well…"

_A murderous war criminal? A manipulative sociopath? A huge bag of dicks?_

She stood up. "Look at me Steve."

Steve turned from the window, his large blue eyes searching.

"He was," Ellie began. _How do I even…say this?_

"He wasn't even human…" She said, watching Steve's eyes. "He had fallen from the sky, from another realm even…after his defeat by Thor's hand. He was cat, for god's sake, Steve. He had shape shifted. I picked him up off the trail and took him home with me. And then, one month later the cat was gone and I met a man. He called himself Eric. He had left me behind but then he came back, seeking me out."

Ellie tried to hold back a sob. She realized how ridiculous she sounded, how absolutely mad. But she trusted Steve with all her heart. He just had to believe her.

"And then I met you." She said, the first of her tears breaking past the barrier. "Yes, he pushed me into your path but I didn't know why. I didn't know what he was planning to do. I didn't…"

She trailed off, wondering if there was any hope that her words were getting through to him.

"Why would you lie?" Steve asked.

Ellie looked up to see that he had turned his attention back to the window.

"I didn't lie." Ellie said, quick to defend herself. She hated the words the moment they left her mouth, but it was far too late to take them back.

"I was protecting myself." She said, clenching her hands together in her lap. "I had to protect myself."

Ellie raised her head to look at Steve. He had gone to the window and was gazing up into the summer sky. His frame was rigid and unmoving. He said nothing.

"Would you have believed me?" Ellie said, her voice thick. "If I had told you when we met, when you found me again, when you asked me to come here and stay with you? Would you have listened then?"

The silence was slowly becoming thicker than the heat. It ate away at Steve's mind, barring any words from leaving his mouth. Something akin to rage was pulsing inside of him, but he didn't want to acknowledge it. Instead, his eyes bored holes into the sky.

Ellie realized that her knees were shaking. She walked over to him, desperate to see his face.

"Steve," she said her voice small and timid. She grabbed his arm, wishing he would reach for her. "You wouldn't have believed me…it's the same. It's the same as your secret, isn't it? You never told me you were…you know. And why? Because you were scared like I was scared. You thought I wouldn't believe you."

Steve wavered. He turned his face away from the summer light and looked down at her. He nodded grimly.

Ellie, feeling somewhat reassured, continued her story.

"He called himself Eric. And, I was so alone, Steve. Living across the country and I was sure I didn't need anyone, but then Eric came along and…it was nice knowing that someone was there. I didn't know who he was, or what he was until several months had passed."

She reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. It felt good to say these things. To finally let them out. Writing her story down hadn't helped her, whispering it to the mirror only made her feel sick at the sight of her own reflection and trying to shove Loki out of her mind had proven to be an impossible feat. The more she spoke the more it felt like a giant weight was beginning to fall away from her. Bit and pieces of it peeling away.

"Finally he told me who he was. He took me back to New York, he told me his story. And even though, then I knew what he had done, Steve, it was nothing compared to everything he's done over the last few days. I would have never known he was capable of such things. I never saw a monster in him, Steve. And then he left. He just…he said he had to go away and that I couldn't come with him. By that time I knew I loved him and I-"

Ellie stopped, clapping her hands over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that. Steve turned to face her again.

"What did you say?" he asked, unintentionally bearing down over her.

"Ellie, did you…did you love him?'

* * *

Loki's prison lay deep under the city of Asgard, far from any Asgardian who may be foolish enough to fall prey to his games. Only the strongest of Odin's guards were entrusted to stand by the doors to the treasure room. They had been carefully outfitted with the best armor the blacksmiths of Asgard could craft. Not a single caution was ignored. If Loki were to escape, it would mean hell and fury for Asgard and its citizens.

For the time being, however, there was no need for the people of Asgard to fret.

Loki's body was in a state of disarray. His veins pulsing with the pain, his vision still clouded, his skin still littered with battle wounds. With his body in such a state it would be impossible for him to conjure up enough dark magic pose an escape. He need time to heal.

To rely on time was to rely on fate. Nothing could be done about it. Time was steady. There was not a creature in the nine realms capable of tampering with a force such as time. So Loki could do nothing but sit and wait and allow his body the rest it sorely needed.

Loki had never been a creature of patience. This was not something well known amongst the Asgardians as Thor's lack of patience had always overshadowed all else.

The silence overwhelmed all. Like many of the uprooted relics that lined the narrow walkway to Loki's prison, the air was stale and unmoving. The light had gone, leaving Loki at the edge of complete darkness.

Left to his own wicked devices, without a single defense left to his name, Loki fell prey to the very trick he had used against the mightiest of his enemies.

Thoughts and memories that were not his own began to slither into his mind's eye. They came one after another, never ceasing or slowing.

They belonged to Ellie. And to the Captain. They were the ones he had gazed upon, when he had slipped into their unprotected minds. It wasn't a trick he could perform easily, but the chaos it had caused had proven well worth the straining effort. They were memories he had no intention of tucking away and keeping. But the mind is a tricky thing. A tool, a privilege, and a curse all at once. And Even the most skilled player of the mind, could not undo its most lethal tricks.

The darkness gave way to Ellie and her dear Captain. He could not hear their words, however, and Loki was endlessly grateful for that. There was love in her eyes, affection and wanting. And all of it was directed at another.

Loki did everything in his power to banish the pictures from his mind, but they did not heed his curses. They stayed, only growing more vivid and more intimate.

As more and more came. Loki felt a new pain his heart. He couldn't stand to see these things, to see her so happy and contented with the love of another.

The pain grew and grew until Loki could feel nothing else. He silently begged for the visions to stop, but they were far too strong and he was so very weak. He cried out, sweat leaking from every pore. He was powerless.

_You've lost her_. His mind called. _The only good thing. And you've lost it_.

_**No**_. Loki thought, terrified by the thought.

_Why would she want you? You're a monster. _

Loki fell to his knees, his hands clutching his head. There was only pain now, his heart was far beyond it breaking point. He felt as if his lungs had failed him, his grief invaded his throat and choking him.

"Loki."

Loki felt the pain ebb.

This memory was his own.

_"Loki?" Ellie called in whisper. _

_Loki offered no answer. He sat on the edge of the bed, his fists clenching the sheets, a thin veil of sweat dusting his forehead. _

_He could hear her sigh. And then he felt her arms wrap around his chest from behind. Her hands ghosted over his chest. Pressing light, comforting kisses on the indentations of his spine, she moved from the center of his back to his neck. Pushing herself back up to her knees, she rested her chin on his shoulder and tried again._

_"Loki."_

_He stirred then, a shiver rippling through his body. His large hands found hers and encircled them._

_His thoughts had strayed to his family again. The lies that had spun him close to insanity. The pain of hundreds of years of torment was buried deep within him. He had not realized it was leaking out and that Ellie had taken notice of it. He could sense she was on edge. He had told her everything, and yet she stayed by his side. _

_She had said quite candidly that she felt for him. That what had happened to him was unfair._

_"Can I see it?"_

_Loki turned his head, not understanding._

_His mind was still a thick fog of memories. It didn't take very much for him to drown in them. He was always teetering on the edge of a tall cliff. One wrong step and he would fall in. Climbing out could take hours, days, ages._

_Ellie slipped from behind him and sat on the edge of the bed. She lifted her own hand to her face, taking his along too. _

_"Your skin." She said in a whisper. There wasn't a drop of fear or judgment in her voice. She knew what it meant to be lost in the past; it made you lethargic and hopeless. She was looking straight into his eyes, straight through them and into his soul. _

_Loki swallowed, itching to disappear. She didn't know what she was asking of him. She didn't understand. _

_"Oh, Loki," She cooed, wrapping her arms around him and resting against his shoulder again. "It's alright."_

_Ellie watched as his alabaster skin began to change before her eyes. He watched her warily. The last time had been the first time she had seen his truest colors. He had sprung the revelation upon her in a moment of anger. She had been paralyzed with fear, stewing in her own pain and self-pity. He could not predict what she would think of him now. _

_Now she could truly see the transformation. A chill was building in the large room. The icy blue overtook his arm, slithering up to his shoulders and falling over his back. Ellie released him from her grip, surprised at how slick his skin was now._

_He rose from the bed and turned to face her, wild shame in his scarlet eyes. He was breathing heavily, fighting to contain himself._

_"Is this what you wanted?" He seethed, motioning to his body. "Here I am as I was born. My truest form. That of a monster."_

_Monster._

_Ellie only shook her head. __He was so attached to the word. But it wasn't his word. It was the word others had invented for him. One he had grown up hearing. One he accepted so quickly, because it was accepted by all others._

_Ellie took his arm into her hands, running her fingers over the cool skin. "You're not a monster."_

_"Do not lie to me." Loki growled, pulling his hand away._

_"I'm not." Ellie said, matching his volume. "Come here."_

_Loki stood his ground, as stubborn as a scorned child._

_"Loki," Ellie said, relaxing her tone. "Please, just listen to me. And sit."_

_She crossed her arms over her chest. Waiting._

_It took some time, but he relinquished. Lowering himself down next to her with rebellious sluggishness._

_Ellie turned, to face him. She hoisted her legs up onto the bed, crossing them, and took his hand into hers, examining it._

_There were patterns etched into his skin now. They were beautiful, swirling lines, set against the blue._

_Carefully, she lifted his hand to her face, against her cheek._

_"You are not a monster. You don't have to be." She said, meeting his gaze. Loki felt trapped under her eye, wishing she would stop. She stared too deeply, burrowing into the sections of his soul that no other person had gleaned. He wanted her out of there, knowing that she would be disgusted by what she would find. He itched to tear his hand away and disappear._

_"Skin is skin, Loki." She said. "It is not your heart. It is not your mind. It's just skin."_

_She sighed, a heaviness touching her words._

_"I don't much care for those who make judgments on something so fragile and out of our control."_

_Releasing him, she touched the bare skin of her collar. "My skin is me, but I am not my skin."_

_Loki said nothing, he didn't understand._

"_This could be the last time anyone ever sees this skin. You are free to reject it, let it go." Ellie said, gently. "But you should do so, not for me, not for your family, but for you, Loki. Only you."_

_She stopped, taking in her own words. _

'_No one else has the right to tell you what to be."_

_Loki let her words wash over him like a flood washing through the desert. It was a desert that had not before seen the likes of water. Dry and desperate, it drank in every drop. Unsure of this new sensation, but sure enough to know it was paradise._

_And so the blue skin fell away._

_He felt liberated._

_He felt free, as if he had shed it entirely, like a snake._

_He had always known he would reject his heritage, but he hadn't truly believed it until she said it was possible._

_Ellie smiled. She leaned forward and embraced him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head in the crook of her neck._

_"It's gone," He said, feeling for the first time, that he was in the debt of another. And in his debt, he felt no shame or humiliation. He felt only pride, that a creature of such forgiveness had found it in her heart to accept him as he was._

_She had, knowing what he was, still found affection in her heart for him. _

Loki let the memory wash over him and envelope him. He had never felt so at ease with another person, than he did in that moment with her. The sound of her voice and the touch he remembered brought peace to his raging heart.

The peace, however, was short lived.

_It's just a memory. _He thought. _It's done. _

_You've lost her,_ his heart spoke out.

He looked around the prison. It was silent, unmoved by his pain. Dark, dank, and completely empty.

He was still panting as he wiped the sweat and tears from his face.

_Empty. _He thought, his bitterness drowned to death in his sorrow. _As it should be. You've lost her. _

* * *

_**Did you love him?**_

Ellie hung her head. She knew her answer. She had known it for a long time now. It had kept her up at nights. It had distanced her from Steve, when all she wanted was to be close to him.

"Yes." Ellie said, bowing her head. "I did."

She didn't feel guilt. She only felt sorrow. Never in her life did she dream she could feel so strongly for two different people. Never had she dreamed that loving someone would cause her so much trouble. Or leave her feeling so ashamed. She never thought that she would first profess her love for a person to another. To the one she loved just as strongly.

It took every last shred of will in her body to turn her head up and meet Steve's eyes.

He shook his head. "No, you couldn't."

"But I did." Ellie said, fighting off the tears that threaten to spill from her eyes.

"He's a monster Ellie. A murderer, a war criminal." Steve pressed. His own sadness was turning quickly to frustration.

"He wasn't. Not then."

"Ellie…" Steve said, his voice soft. "Don't you see he was just using you?"

Ellie stilled. She took several long steps away from Steve. "What?"

"He manipulated you, Ellie." Steve said, trying to sound understanding. He couldn't blame her for it.

"You think he manipulated me?" Ellie said, nonplussed. "You think I was just strung along that whole time?"

"It's what he does, Ellie." Steve said, his voice jumping up a notch. "He's a master."

"No," Ellie, knowing in her heart that Steve was dead wrong. "He's wasn't. He didn't…"

Ellie didn't know what to say. She was angry with Steve for suggesting it. She didn't want to believe it, not for a second. All the time she had spent with Loki, what she had given him.

"Ellie." Steve called, pulling her from the storm of inner turmoil.

He was standing in front of her again. She could see her Steve now, sweet and warm, lost to a sadness that wasn't of this time.

"What you said," Steve whispered, "That I never told you…"

He stopped, trying to be more careful with his words.

"I wanted to, Ellie. Every single day I thought about it. So answer me this. If this,"

He pointed towards the television.

"If this hadn't happened…" He stopped, composing himself. "Would you have ever told me?"

Ellie looked balefully towards the television. It was muted now, but picture after picture of ravaged New York, flooded the screen. People were placing candles by collections of flowers.

She looked back to Steve. If it hadn't been for his efforts, would anyone in the city be left alive? They had been saved, all of them, by Captain America and The Avengers.

_He doesn't deserve this. _Ellie thought. He didn't deserve her troubles. He certainly didn't deserve her lies. He didn't even deserve her truth. It wasn't fair. But she would be damned if kept the truth from him any longer.

"I," Ellie said, swallowing the last of her guilt. "I don't know."

Ellie's words hit Steve like bullets, shooting through the air and embedding themselves in his chest. Steve he realized he really didn't want to know what she had to say. It was as it had been since the dawn of time. The truth could sting.

Since the moment they met the pair of them had kept great lies close to their hearts. Now every memory Steve had with her was tinged by a dark shadow. Since his reawakening, everything in Steve Roger's life had felt wrong. And then Ellie came along. She pulled him into the modern day, even though he wanted nothing but to die in the past. She was good. She was right. Or so he had thought. It turned out she was just as wrong as everything else in this world.

"Dammit, El." He said, covering his face with his hands.

"Steve, I-"

There were a thousand words she wanted to say, but just like her lies Steve didn't deserve to hear any of them. There wasn't a word in existence that could make up for what she had done. And out of all the words that were bubbling in her head, the one that sun loudest was: sorry.

Sorry. It wasn't good enough. It was absolute shit. To say it now, after everything Steve had done, after everything that had passed between them would be slap to the face.

She stumbled forward to meet him, wanting only to hold him in her arms and chase away his demons as she had done for so many nights in the past. But these demons were different. They came from her, it was her fault they were here, tormenting him.

Ellie reached out to touch Steve's shoulder, but he brushed her away.

"No." He said, pushing past her and out of the living room.

Ellie stood routed to the ground where Steve had left her.

_What have I done? _Ellie thought, terrified of losing Steve this way.

She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stop her shaking. Finally, she had been comfortable with her life. And now it was slipping away from her. _It's all my fault. Everything, it's all my fault. _

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Steve clomping down the entry hall. Pivoting, she hurried out to meet him.

"Where are you going?" She asked, choking back her tears. _God, is he leaving? He can't leave. _

Steve didn't say anything, he just pulled the door open and walked out.

"Steve, wait," Ellie cried following him to the stairwell and catching his jacket. She was no match for his enhanced strength, but he stopped at her touch. He turned around, wrapping his long arm around her shoulders. Ellie fell into him, but he was stiff and unmoving. She didn't feel safe and comforted this time, even when he pressed his mouth to the top of her head.

"I'll be back." He whispered into her hair. "Right now, I just…"

**Can't. **

He pulled away from her and started to descend the stairs. Ellie turned to her right, leaning over the railing and watched him go, down and around each flight until he disappeared into the lobby.

Turning on her heel, she rushed back into the apartment, down the entry hall and into the living room. She practically slammed into the window,

As Steve situated himself on his bike, he didn't make one move to look at her. With a swift tug at the ignition, the bike roared to life and carried Steve down the street and away.

Ellie pressed her forehead to glass, watching him go and praying that he would turn to look at her.

Soon enough he had reached the end of the road, never once looking back.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I know, I know again with the cliff hangers. I honestly don't know of a better way to end a chapter. And for that I apologize.

Of course, this story is far from over. If you think Loki or Steve or Ellie would go down without a fight well then, you haven't been reading this story.

I would love to hear from you. Thank you for reading! Much, much love.


	10. Into Darkness

Okay, I think I call this chapter the turning point. And…I'll leave my comments at that. Again, Thank you for reading and I would love to hear from you.

* * *

Chapter 9

Into Darkness

* * *

It wasn't until the sun began to slink below the cityscape that the heat finally tapered off. Ellie sat on the couch, her head resting against it back, staring up at the ceiling. Her arms were draped across her stomach, a substandard shield against the bevy of emotions that refused to just leave her be. The air in the room was still, the sounds of the street outside soft and muddled.

She felt nothing. Her eyes were heavy from crying, but she was all cried out now. There wasn't a tear left in her body for her to expel.

It was unforgivable, what she had done. Hurting someone like Steve. He was the only person on the earth she truly cared about. She only ever wanted to protect him, make him happy, see him smile...And she had hurt him. She had severed his trust. _The one person..._

_Will it ever be the same? _She wondered, dropping the question into the empty well of her mind. No answer came. Not even an echo. Ellie cursed herself for the hundredth time since the clock had struck seven. She didn't know what to do. She had never been in a relationship long enough to care for someone in this way. She had never been a part of a fight in which she cared for the feelings of her opponent. All she knew for certain was that it was far from over. She didn't know what would come next. Would there be healing? Would there be more words? Would he ever be able to look at her again?

Ellie jumped to her feet, frightened by the slew of answers that were stirring in her head.

_I can't...do this. I just..._

She had to get out of the apartment. She knew how cowardly it was, to shrink away and hide, but the very thought of seeing Steve again was too much. She looked around the living room. It seemed so much bigger to her now. Everything inside of it, every picture, every piece of furniture seemed to be doling out grave accusations directed at her. She could almost hear their voices pestering her, shouting strings of _How dare you? _and _Be gone!_

There wasn't a person Steve met that didn't fall for his unintentional charms and old fashioned decorum. The little barista Sara in the coffee shop down the street. Mr. Goldsmith, the pharmacist at the corner store. The landlady, Mrs. Ross. What would they say if they knew of Steve's heartache?

_Run me out of town I bet. _Ellie thought. _It's what I would do. If anyone would dare hurt..._

Ellie thought of Loki then. And the night in Germany. She could hear the screams of the pedestrians and patrons echoing in her ears. But Loki's voice was louder. _**The Soldier. **_

She could see the flashes of gold and green and red and blue. It was a memory she couldn't stand to see, but try as she might she just couldn't shake it away.

She hurried into the bathroom and turned the faucet on. Not even the gushing water could block out the voices in her head. She leaned down, letting icy water flood her cupped hands. Dipping her head even lower she flushed her reddening eyes with water. Gazing at her own reflection, Ellie had never been angrier with herself. She wanted to turn away, but she was lost to her own accusatory glare.

_You just stood there, Ellie. Watching them fight. Why didn't you step in? You just stood there and watched Loki beat-I did nothing. I didn't protect him. _

She tried to shake the thought away, but it was persistent.

_It's my fault. _Ellie thought, a fresh wave of guilt wracking her brain. _Godammit. For all your words...you can't even act on them. You're just a liar.  
_  
_Look at the mess you've made. Everything was...perfect and, now...it'll never be like that again._

Her guilt, her shame, and her anger were becoming dangerously combative.

_I have to get out of here. Go for a walk, clear my head. _

Tearing herself from the reflection in the mirror, she hurried to the closet. She pulled a pair of cropped navy trousers from a hanger and stepped into them. After pulling a thin grey sweater over her t-shirt and slipping into a pair of black flats, she made her way to the door.

As she held tightly to the handle of the door, she looked over her shoulder down the entry hall.

_It's already changing. _She thought morosely. Turning her back on it, she left; hoping that, when she returned, the healing would have already begun.

* * *

Escaping the apartment had done nothing to settle Ellie's restless spirit. This was Brooklyn after all. Steve's home. His everything.

As an Upper East Side girl, Ellie had never ventured into Brooklyn until Steve had come along. Everything she knew of the streets she knew because of Steve. She could feel his presence painted on every sidewalk, hanging from the trees in the park, even loitering in the shop windows.

An evening chill was beginning to creep in now, the sun having almost completely disappeared. The sky was colored a peachy yellow, spots of darkening clouds littering the skyline. The moon, a sliver of a crescent, was already visible. Ellie gazed up at it, wishing she could see the stars. The starry skies always brought her comfort. They served as a tender reminder that even in great darkness, there lived speckles of shining light.

Dragging her gaze away from the sky, Ellie continued down the street.

_I don't even know where I'm going anymore. _She was well and truly lost, never having ventured off this far. At least not without Steve.

Her rarely romantic imagination, most often stirred by more violent mood swings, kicked into action once more. The picture was so clear in her head. If she continued to walk down the street, soon enough she would hear the gentle roar of Steve's bike. Turning to look over her shoulder she would see him there, a forgiving and ever-empathetic smile on his face. They would exchange pointed apologies and she would climb onto the bike, every nasty thing left in the exhaust.

_Just like a movie._ She thought, her sorrow giving way to melancholy. _A real shit cheesy movie._

_If you want a movie, _another voice in her head called. _Why don't you run to him?_

Ellie jolted to a stop. _Of course. _

Why didn't she? Why didn't she just turn on her heel, find her way back home and tell Steve how much she cared for him. How much she loved him.

_I never did say it did I? Steve, I love you. I never said it to him. _

It wasn't an excuse. It wasn't a reason for him to release all of his anger. It was just the truth. Plain and simple.

_Even if he never forgives me. Even if he says he doesn't...love me back. I have to say it. I just have to-_

She pivoted, knowing that the apartment was somewhere behind her, anxious to find Steve waiting for her back in the apartment. But her trek came to an abrupt end when she crashed into a body that had been walking up behind her.

She would have gone crashing to the sidewalk, if the man hadn't gripped her shoulders and kept her steady.

"I-I'm so sorry," Ellie muttered, left dizzy by the sudden impact.

The man, a typical city dweller, didn't even bother to mutter a response. He simply set her straight and continued on his way. Ellie steadied herself, brushing her hair out of her face and continued on her way.

_**Wait.**_

* * *

The stranger she had almost bowled over. He was no stranger at all. Ellie realized that she knew his face.

_It's him. Oh god, it's him. _The man who had shot the alien. The one who had saved her life. He was wearing the same clothes as before: the tailored suit, the sleek dark aviators.

Ellie was sure of it. His face, as he screamed at her to run away, was seared into her mind's eye. She was sure he had ended up dead. But there he was, bumping into her on the street.

Ellie spun around, searching for him in the crowds of pedestrians. Thankfully, he had not gotten very far. He stood at the street corner up ahead, waiting for the opportunity to cross.

"Wait! Sir!" Ellie called. She pushed past several other trying to catch up. The light flashed green and he crossed the street. Ellie rushed to catch it.

Once she had crossed the street, she could see that he had already reached the end of the next block. Running now, she yelled for him again. It seemed he heard her this time, because he stopped. However, just as he was turning to answer her call, a voice in the back of Ellie's head screamed:

_**Stop. **_

She stumbled, confused by her instinct, but heeded its call anyway. Before the man could peer over his shoulder, she had ducked into an alley to her right. Pressing her back against the wall, she snuck deeper inside.

_Why did I...?_

When her mind did catch up to her instinct, it presented a horrendous thought.

_He's from SHIELD. He's a SHIELD agent, Ellie. He's dressed just like the ones that accompanied the doctors yesterday and this morning. He's wearing the same suit. The same glasses. He…he was wearing it that day too…Wasn't he…_

Her heart plunked into her stomach. _What if they're looking for me? SHIELD. The Germany video...Everything Loki said. There were plenty of witnesses...And…_

Fearing the worst, Ellie slunk deeper into the alleyway, ducking behind a dumpster.

_...What if Steve had gone to SHIELD?_

Ellie's hand clutched her chest, her heart shivering painfully at the thought. She didn't want to believe that Steve would do such a thing, but she had read his file. She knew him. He was duty bound, never once relenting in his loyalties.

_And I lied to him. I betrayed him. I was with Loki...he could have...told SHIELD. _

Her association with Loki was nothing but incriminating. She was there in the club when Loki had attacked, hoping to bring a swift end to Captain America's return. She was an accomplice.

Gulping, Ellie peered past the dumpster. Night had come now, the last of the light slipping to another side of the earth. She blinked in the shadows, trying to see if anyone had followed her into the alley.

There was nothing there, save for some trash cans and broken down pieces of a rusty old bike.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ellie straightened up again and ventured out from behind the dumpster.

All of a sudden, something heavy collided with her chest and she was sent flying backwards into the wall. Her head smacked against the brick causing her vision to mar under the strain of hundreds of colored dots. They floated in front of her like a swarm of angry insects.

With her senses stunted, she could do nothing when she felt something wrap around her arm and drag her to her feet. The grip didn't loosen instead she could feel her arm being pulled painfully behind her back. Ellie grunted, her head a mess of stinging pain. She struggled to find her footing.

_Scream Ellie! _She thought, becoming desperate. _Why don't you scream?_

While she tried her best to muster up enough air to scream, she was fighting to draw even a small breath into her lungs. Before she could do anything, both of her arms had been pinned behind her. She realized he had linked them together using only one of his arms; as easily as if she were a ragdoll.

Finally, Ellie thought she could manage a good, loud scream. But it was much too late. A large hand encircled her throat. Its grip was not terribly strong but firm and the noise died in throat.

Ellie tried pushing him backwards into the wall, but she could hardly match his strength. She resorted to thrashing, trying to wiggle herself out of his grip.

She could hear ragged breaths by her ear. "That's it, struggle yourself tired."

She stopped her thrashing immediately and gasped for air. She sucked in terrified, shallow breaths. Trying to escape could only hurt her now so, fighting against every bone in her body, she went limp in his grasp.

"That's a girl." The voice whispered by her ear. He adjusted his grip on her arms, tightening his hold and straightening his own posture. "Now, I want you to listen to me very carefully."

He released his grip on her throat, fingers ghosting by the side of her jaw, running up and into her hair. Using a fistful of her ginger hair, he pulled her head to the side. Ellie gasped as a few threads were torn from her scalp. She could feel his chin by her neck and his hot breath in her ear.

"I will release you momentarily. You are going to take my hand and follow me. I don't want to hear a single sound leave that mouth of yours. If I do, someone else will die. Any one unfortunate enough to be walking down the street. Understand?"

Ellie's head fell back against the man's shoulder in utter defeat.

What could she do? He was so much stronger than she was. And though she wasn't convinced he was a SHIELD agent, she knew that going where he lead her could only lead to bad things. But could she risk another life? No. Not after Michael. She had worked so damned hard to keep that boy alive. She would be damned if another person died because of her own selfishness.

_What other choice do I have? _She thought. Steeling herself, she nodded.

He released her from his grasp, pushing her away from him with a murmur of disgust. His move was so forceful, Ellie plummeted to the ground. She braced herself, her palms stinging with the sudden contact of the hard, cold concrete.

Pushing herself onto her knees, still gasping for air, she looked up at him.

It was the same man from before, there was no mistaking it. He had the same thick dark hair and broad, square jaw. He had pocketed his sunglasses and, even in the evening dark, Ellie could see his eyes were cool and entirely calm. He towered over her, hands crossed over his chest, waiting with tangible impatience.

Trying to keep herself composed, Ellie reached out to her left. One of her flats had slipped from her foot during the struggle. She grabbed her lost shoe and, never breaking eye contact with the stranger, slowly pulled herself up off of the ground. Wobbling on one foot, she slipped the shoe back into place.

Her mind was racing, cursing at herself for leaving her phone in the apartment. She had nothing on her save for her clothes.

She expected him to lunge at her again, but he just stared. Stared right through her. His brow was furrowed and there was a lost, distant look in his black eyes. Ellie tried to read whatever was swimming there, but she could not read him. Confusion…doubt…sadness? Her brain was still swirling from the suddenness of it all and her head was pulsing with pain. She couldn't string together an articulate thought. All she could register was her fear.

After their tussle, he wasn't even breathing hard. His lips were pursed shut and he almost looked frozen.  
She clawed at her hair, trying to push it out of her face. Several auburn strings stayed stuck to her forehead from the sweat that pooled on her skin.

Looking towards the mouth of the alley, she wondered if she should risk trying to yell. As she was about to let out the only good scream she could muster, a man and woman walked by. A little girl walked steps ahead of them. She was swinging a small, glittering purse about. Her cheer was too much, however, and it slipped from her grip and fell to the ground. The toddler waddled over to catch it, her parents watching proudly. She giggled, and the sound of it reverberated off the walls of the alley. Ellie's dark eyes fluttered shut, her heart dropping into stomach.

"How sweet…" It seemed the commotion the little girl was making had roused the stranger from his thoughts. Ellie jumped at the sound of his voice, stepping away.

The man held his hand out expectantly.

Ellie stared down at his hand. If she took it, he would hold tightly and she knew she wouldn't be able to get away from him. _But...what other choice do I have?_Hesitantly, she relinquished her own, placing it in his. His fingers tangled in between hers and he pulled her nearer. He brought his other hand up to her face swiftly and Ellie, thinking he meant to hit her, tried desperately to pull away.

His grip on her hand tightened painfully as he caught her chin with the other.

"Stay. Still." He whispered viciously. He dragged his thumb over her bottom lip. Ellie hissed as she was made aware of a new sting. It seemed her bottom lip had split in the struggle; she could feel the twinge of pain as his thumb grazed over the cut, wiping the small stream of blood away.

"Can't have you looking a mess now, can we?" He said, his voice chillingly serene.

Ellie glared at him, his words sparking the fire in her belly. Her fear was beginning to waver. If she had enough strength she would have bashed his head into the wall by now. But she was no fighter and she knew better than to try.

He pulled his hand from her face and guided it towards the mouth of the alley. "Come along, now. And remember, not a sound."

Still mocking her, he lifted his finger to his lips. E

He took one step forward and pulled her roughly behind. Ellie stumbled, but soon caught up with his long stride. She had only one thought on her mind.

_Where is he taking me?  
_

* * *

Every ounce of willpower Ellie had to her name was being put to work. She was desperate to call for help. However, as the stranger led her onwards, she was met with the faces of her fellow New Yorkers. Dozens of them.

They pushed their way through the Sunday night crowds, like salmon swimming upstream. It only frightened Ellie more as she realized that they were heading in a direction no one else wale was. Away from any public space. With each step, her panic stretched.

_If I don't do something now…there may not be a chance. _

The words clawed at her throat, anxious to be pushed out and turned into sound. But every time they slunk further upwards, Ellie's thoughts turned to Michael and guilt pushed the words back down.

He pulled her into another alley, his pace picking up.

Soon they arrived at his destination. Ellie looked past his shoulder, several feet ahead, lay the other opening to the alley. In the gray light of late evening, she could see the ocean. The smell of salt and machinery was thick in the warm air.

_We're by the docks. _She realized.

While Ellie contemplated what this could mean, the stranger slipped a key from his pocket and jammed it into the keyhole of a very nondescript iron door. The grating sound of metal upon metal raddled Ellie from her thoughts.

Panicking, Ellie dug her heels into the ground.

"No," She cried, fear swallowing her volume. "Let go-"

She couldn't be sure he even heard her, so concentrated was he. He pulled her into the building, stepping behind her and moving to push her down a narrow set of metallic stairs. Thin, neon lights lined the stairwell, offering only a small bit of unnatural light.

Ellie, not wanting to know what lay waiting down the stairs, spun around and pushed against his chest with all the strength she could muster.

But he was so strong, yielding not even an inch despite her adrenaline riddled struggles. He hardly blinked not uttered a single sound of discomfort. Instead, with a troubled sigh, his hand touched her waist and corrected her path.

"Let go!" Ellie cried, much louder this time. "Stop! You can't-"

She was hopeless to overpower him and he dragged her, thrashing and screaming down two more flights of stairs. The further down they travelled, the more the paltry lights flickered. Another door awaited them at the bottom of the staircase. Unwinding his arm from her waist, he pulled the door open. Gripping her shoulder, he pushed her inside.

His foot catching hers, Ellie plummeted to the floor. She landed on her hip, her head hitting the ground with a sickening crack.

She whined, tears stinging her eyes. His boot came down on her hip, keeping her stuck to the ground.

Carefully, she brought her hand up to the side of her head, feeling for the wound. She could feel no blood, but she winced as her fingers brushed against the tender, swelling skin.

Abandoning her pulsing head, Ellie turned her attention back to the person who had attacked her. She could barely make out his face. The room he had brought to her was without light. Small cracks of crooked light peeked into the room from behind him, but his tall, wide form blocked out most of it.

With her eyes slow to adjust, Ellie could only make out his silhouette. As she stared up at him, he cocked his head to one side.

She could see his eyes, but she could feel them boring into her like spotlights. The seams of her composure were beginning to fray under the silence which grew heavier and heavier until she could bear it no longer.

"What?" She spat, releasing a flood of anger and fear.

He said nothing; only lifted his foot from her side. Stepping back, he lowered himself down to his haunches.

"So," he said, reaching forward and tugging on a lock of her hair. "This is the mortal. The…almost Queen."

_Mortal? _Ellie thought. _Oh god. _

Her stomach turned sour as she realized. The man was not a member of SHIELD. Somehow, the was about Loki.

* * *

"Who are you?" Ellie said, her mind slow to keep up with everything that had happened.

Even in the faint flickering light leaking from the stairwell, Ellie could make out a small smile teasing the man's lips.

"I believe the correct question is…_what am I?" _He said, rising tall and thrusting his hands into the pockets of his trousers. His face was stony and cold, but his voice relayed a sliver of amusement.

He didn't speak again, as if he were waiting for her for pose the question. When she didn't, he simply shrugged.

"While I have adapted the form of a human, I am not a member of the race." He said, spitting the word human as if it were poisonous to his lips. "I am merely a being capable of commandeering any creature I wish to control."

"You're one of those things." Ellie said, her voice raw as flashes of the alien creatures that had rained down from the sky just two days past ran through her mind.

"No," he said.

"Then what are you?" Ellie snapped, tired of his games.

"The name of my race was lost long ago. There are only a handful of us left alive. And it is for those reasons that we are known simply as…The Others."

_The Others. _Ellie thought, a shiver running up her spine. In all her time spent with Loki, he had told her of many creatures. But never had he spoken of any creatures called _Other. _

"You must be very frightened." He said, rather softly. All manner of threat was gone now and for a single second Ellie believed he sounded apologetic. She stayed rooted to the ground, unsure she could manage to move much with the unrelenting pounding in her head.

"You're probably wondering why this is happening to you? Or perhaps…what it is I intend to do to you?"

Again, Ellie refused to answer. The fear she had managed to cram into her belly was quivering and building again.

"What is your name?" He asked. His voice was commanding, but thoughtful.

_He doesn't know? _Ellie thought.

"Ellie." She said, her voice cracking.

"Ellie," He repeated so quietly she wasn't sure he had said it.

"Ellie," He repeated slowly, the sounds pouring from his mouth as thick as tar.

"What do you want with me?" Ellie ventured.

"It is not what I want from you," He said, his voice dimming. "It is what I have been tasked to do.

"The god of mischief was contracted by my master." He said. "He did not deliver what he promised. He must pay the price for his grievous failure."

He stopped and looked down at her again.

"Loki, however, has been taken back to Asgard, a realm not even my master can hope to breach. And yet, his debt must be accounted for…"

"…in one way or another."

"You're going to kill me." Ellie breathed, fear seeping from her stomach and filling her to her brim.

"Oh no," he said, shaking his head as if mildly appalled by the idea. "No, to kill you would not be payment enough, I'm afraid."

Ellie blinked, no longer able to hold back a wave of angry tears.

"You're going to hurt me." She whispered, horrified.

"Yes," he said, without hesitation or pity. "Quite terribly at times, I imagine."

"If you're trying to draw him out," Ellie said, "It won't work he won't come."

The man, or rather the shell of a man, held his hand up to silence her.

"Do not bother wasting your words. You fate has been decided."

Ellie felt her stomach turn violently in her gut. Her hands turned to fists and she bit down hard on her lip, the pain of it keeping her grounded.

"It is very important, Ellie," He said, stepping back. "That you understand fully the nature of your captivity, the purpose of it, and most importantly, the absoluteness of it." He stopped his pacing to stare down at her again.

"I have come to this realm for one reason." He said, his face grim. "I am here to break you down Ellie,– you need to understand that." Her name sounded crass and low on his lips. "You can forget your pleading this instant because there is no other outcome possible here. You will not leave this place with your sanity intact."

His words hung in the stale air, leaving Ellie speechless and terrified beyond comprehension.

"However," He said, back up and stepping out of the room. "Before I begin, I have several matter of business to attend to."

He placed his hand on the door and Ellie realized he meant to shut her away.

"I know what you're doing!" Ellie cried out, trying to stop him. "I'm not afraid of the dark."

"No," he said, his mind far away, already in another place. He considered her words for a fleeting moment, before disregarding them as he had with all the others.

As the door fell shut, he left her with four final words.

"But you will be."

* * *

I would love to hear from you, your thoughts on this turn of events. Of course there would be consequences for Loki's failures…


	11. Nightmares

I am entirely indebted to **jazz-sparks**. She's let me talk at her as I work through scenes, she's so graciously shared her talent with me and created some beautiful art that has helped me through the first scene of this chapter. Read the chapter through, and then head over to my Tumblr, where I will be posting the works.

* * *

Chapter 10

Nightmares

* * *

There was a world that could have been.

In the depths of a restless, but necessary sleep Loki could see that world. It was clear and precious to him. He had not been capable of picturing it before. But now in sleep, when his ambition was drowned in sound defeat, he could see the world he had truly wanted.

In the lost world, The Avengers were the souls cursed with defeat. His false brother banished to the darkest of realms. The lumbering green beast sent even further. But Loki was no fool. He kept the assassins close, the maverick of technology closer. They were valuable assets to him. They were held under his control, and would be until their value subsided. The fate of the soldier had been a difficult thing, and in the contrived memories of his dream, he couldn't recall what had been made of the man time forgot.

However, the fate of his many enemies did not matter to the god of mischief, now the reigning king of Midgard. He had his power, he had his kingdom, and he had his queen.

"Good morning."

He had awaken, but not to reality. This was his dream; it's start more glorious than any he had ever experienced. She sat on the edge of the bed, draped in sheer, pale fabrics. Her back was to him, but she was gazing at him over her shoulder, ginger locks of hair hanging just past her shoulders.

She turned, leaning down, and kissed him. The kiss was short and sweet and familiar. She did it swiftly and without much care, as though it was something she had done many times before and would continue to do until the last of her days.

Smiling with tired eyes, Ellie picked herself up from the bedside.

"We'll be late." She said in a whisper.

Loki reached out, catching a fistful of fabric and pulled her gently back down.

"Let us be late," he said, sitting up and brushing his fingers against her cheek.

She laughed. "You said that yesterday."

"And I'll say it again tomorrow." Loki said before pressing his lips to hers once more. He moved to pull her up and into his lap, but she slithered easily from his grasp.

"Come on now." She said, only pretending to scold him. "My King."

A familiar, stunning chill embraced Loki. His eyes fell shut at the sound of the words leaving her lips.

_My King. _

How strange it was to hear those words. How strange it was that he wanted them spoken in such a way. Without reverence, without fear or respect…but with love.

His fantasies as a young boy had never included a Queen. In his youth he had not the patience for such sentimental dreams. He only wished to rule on high, a lone figure basking in power and honor.

How much had changed since those long lost days. The chance to rule had been stripped of him, as had any hope for honor. His life had been nothing but a secret, kept and coddled until circumstance had shed light on the shadow.

But none of it mattered now.

He no longer cared so desperately for the approval and respect of the realms. He only sought out hers.

"I'll be getting dressed up, then." She said, her voice still muted.

Loki watched her slip away, knowing full well she would struggle with the process. She had stumbled in to the role of Queen. It overwhelmed her and, Loki suspected, she was frightened of it at the start. For all his insistence Ellie had out rightly refused the help of servants and handmaidens. She merely scrunched her nose in distaste at the first mention. No matter his clever persistence her stubbornness and conviction won him out. If I absolutely need help I'll call for it, she had said, dismissively.

"I didn't spend a great deal of my life claiming that I could be my own woman, only to have others help me dress in the morning."

He pulled himself from the bed, knowing he had preparations of his own to attend to. After donning his clothes and fixing his helmet, now a glistening crown of status to his head, Loki stepped into the courtyard.

The sun was bright, rays of light raining from the sky. Trees bearing delicate pink blossoms lined the courtyard and they trickled from they're branches to the cobblestone.

Ellie came soon after, dressed beautifully in his colors. The dress she had chosen was the garment he was most fond of. The emerald green reflected in her dark eyes and made the freckles on her face seems more prominent. A gold trimmed corset hugged her slender waste. Several locks of her hair had been tacked back, with gold dusted flower pins.

"My Lady!"

The call came from behind Ellie and she turned to answer it. Seeing what awaited her, she spun around, a flustered frown dampening her face.

An attendant appeared and in his gloved hands he carried the crown that had been crafted especially for her.

"You forgot-"

"I didn't," Ellie quipped, turning an accusatory stare to Loki.

Loki only sneered, amused at Ellie's discomfort. He held out his hand, his eyes never leaving his Queen.

"Give it here."

The young attendant bristled, but approached Loki bequeathing the golden piece to him.

"Yes, My Lord." He said, before bowing his head and hurrying away as quickly as he had come.

Ellie scoffed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. She was frustrated with him, this he could tell. But he knew she wouldn't be for long.

"Allow me." He said smoothly. Lifting the crown to the air, he placed it atop her head. It was made of the same light-catching gold as his, its horns swept shortly upwards, then curved back and in, ending to thin points.

"Perfect." Loki whispered, as he tucked a stray wisp of ginger hair back into place.

Ellie said nothing. A shady pink dusted her cheeks and she tilted her head down.

"I look ridiculous." She fiddled with the luscious green fabric of her skirt, refusing to meet his gaze.

He stepped closer to her, until his chest almost brushed against hers. His index finger catching under her chin and lifting her face to meet his. Before she could hope to speak, he dived down and his lips were upon hers stealing a fiery kiss.

Loki said not a word, but his message was received a thousand times over: _You look beautiful. _

And she was. A true Queen and companion. The only soul in the nine realms he cared to have. He longed for her affection and for her approval. He wanted not to control her with magic or keep her imprisoned. He only wanted her.

Ellie's pink blush turned to crimson, as his thumb traced over her bottomed lip; his gaze unrelenting.

As his hand fell away, she uttered the very words he had never known he longed to here.

"I love you." She said; her voice a whisper.

He smiled, waves of bliss filling him. "And I, you."

It was then, at that sudden admission that Loki's dream came to an end. He was pulled from the courtyard, the vision of Ellie vanishing in a spiral of shadow.

As the darkness, chilling cold of his prison began to creep in, Ellie's face appeared one final time.

However, this time her face was not crowned in gold. It was utterly changed. Her eyes reflected not happiness, but horror.

_Loki._

And as he returned to a state of consciousness, he could hear her voice.

_Help me._

Loki gasped, his forehead hot with sweat. His hands went to his face, cradling it as he tried to rock himself from sleeps vice grip.

_Help me? _Was that what he had heard? He couldn't be sure anymore, her voice was far away and drowned in the dream that would never return to him.

He remembered where he was. Asgard. Locked away under the city awaiting word of his impending punishment.

Gasping, Loki attempted to calm his weary breath. He tried grasping for the dream again, the feeling of warmth having not yet dissolved. But the dream was too far gone now and, try as he might, he couldn't will the images back to him.

Reality was the harshest mistress. She clung to the hopeful, weighing on their dreams. Creeping in and baring her fangs only when hope was at its brightest. He bite was like a venom: it could kill even the strongest.

And now, in the underworld of Asgard, reality was consuming Loki.

His dream. It was a dream that could never be. The worst of them. The worst of the nightmares.

* * *

Ellie couldn't be sure how much time had passed. She wanted to guess hours, she wanted to guess close to a day. However, she couldn't be sure and she knew that straying on the thought would do her no good.

She had spent most of her time attempting to find a way out. The only light she could find was the sliver that lay at the bottom of the door. It was so narrow it barely stretched a foot into the room.

Slowly, she had made her way around the small room. With her hands held out in front of her being sure to touch every bit of wall she could reach. Even jumping, she couldn't reach the ceiling and there was not enough light for her to see.

The door, Ellie discovered, could not be opened from the inside. There was no handle, no lock, nothing she could do to pry it open.

The room wasn't very large, no more than ten square feet. It must have acted as a storage closet of some sort before. However, now it was home to nothing except a functionless piece of machinery, Ellie guessed to be a water heater. It was clear that not a soul had entered the room for some time, as it was covered in a thick layer of dust.

The floor was covered in layers of what Ellie could only imagine was dirt or sand. After combing over every inch with her hands, all she could find was a small drain no larger than a dinner plate.

After scouring every inch of her prison, she knew there was no way for her to escape unless someone opened the door.

In the end, she had relented to banging her fists against the door and screaming for help.

"Hello!" She called as loud as she could. "Hello? Help me!"

After several minutes of yelling, Ellie knew she would have to give up on that too. She had no idea what the time was. No idea of knowing if people or workers ever wandered into the building at all.

Collapsing to her knees, her fists stretched out above her head, pressed against the door, Ellie tried to catch her breath. She let her forehead rest against the cool metal surface, shutting her eyes tightly.

She could feel it, the panic eating away at her gut. If she didn't try harder to stave it off, it would consume her whole.

Instead she tried to focus on her breathing and banish all thought to the back of her mind. But try as she might, her thoughts seemed strengthened in the dark. They were all she had.

_What if he never returns? What if this is it? What if you die here?_

She sniffed, pulling away from the door. Stepping backwards until she could feel the wall at her back, she slid down it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them hugging them close.

_But what if he does come back…?_

_He'll hurt you. He said._

_He said he would._

_...What did he mean by it? What will he do? _

_What if he kills you? He'll kill you, Ellie. _

_You've met your killer. You've met him…_

…_Only a matter of time…How will it happen? _

_He's an alien…how…_?

She was shaking now, her whole body racked with shivers. She hugged herself tighter, trying to fight the shivers away.

_How can anyone find me? When will they even look…?_

_Steve could've left…Loki…he's…he can't…_

_Oh god…_

_It'll be ages before anyone can find me. And what if…_

Her building paranoia was interrupted by a sound. Footfalls. They echoed louder and louder as they descended each step. Someone was coming.

_It's him. It has to be. Puller yourself together, Ellie. You can't let him see you…_

She lifted her head up, still hugging her knees tightly to her.

Sure enough, the door was pushed open to reveal the same stocky, towering form from before.

Ellie blinked as the faint neon light attacked her vision, but she was careful not to flinch. It took several moments for her sight to adjust.

His hands were stuffed deep into his pockets, the buttons of his jacket undone.

He stepped into the room.

"Stand."

Ellie gulped. She didn't move. She wouldn't let herself be intimidated.

He sighed, only slightly miffed. "Now, Ellie."

Ellie refused to answer, instead she just looked away.

He seethed, reaching down and grabbing a fistful of her hair.

He grunted in pain as he dragged her from the floor and up onto her feet. Her hand wrapped around his wrist and tried to pull him away, but he was just as strong as he had been. Releasing her hair, his and grasped her shoulder and pushed her back into the corner.

She immediately tried to move forward, but his body crashed into hers keeping her pinned to the wall.

She gasped as his hand trailed lower, his finger hooking on the V collar of her t-shirt.

"You must be wondering where it was I ventured off to for so long?" he said, his voice dangerously low.

Ellie had an answer for him. In fact, she had several. The most tempting of them being a poisonous "Fuck off." But she held her tongue, afraid if she opened her mouth she would scream out and reveal the depth of her fear.

It surprised her, how calm she could pretend to be. She wasn't shaking any more, her breath was slow and calculated. However, she knew that the smallest

He waited only a second for her response.

"I had to test my…abilities on separate human form. Your life is very important to me Ellie. I need to know what I am capable of doing. I wouldn't

He was so close to her. Too close. His face was inches from hers and she could feel his breath on her nose. Ellie wanted to push him a away, but she couldn't bring her arms up, she was petrified.

"You humans…" he said, bringing his hand up to her face. The fingers glided over her cheek and past ear lobe and down until he was grasping the side of her neck. Ellie felt her breath hitch in her throat and his grip became steadily tighter.

"So horrendously weak," He continued, his whispers becoming faster and more urgent. "And yet, your internal systems are so stunningly complex. If one small cog in your body is undone, it could mean the end for you. It is such a strange contradiction.

He pulled his arm back, slamming her even further into the wall. Ellie seethed as the back of her head collided with another hard surface.

"Look at me, Ellie." He growled. "When I speaking to you, you look at me."

Ellie gasped, trying to reign in her fear. Sucking in a calming breath she raised her eyes to meet his. She could hardly see him in her dark. The light that surrounded his head could not reach around to his face, but she could see an eerie glint in his eye.

"Now," he said, his voice returning to a more pleasant register. He brought his other hand up, placing his palm over her temple. "Shall we begin?"

Ellie couldn't help herself. "What are you doing?"

She couldn't stop her voice from shaking and she cursed herself for speaking.

In the shadow, Ellie swore she could see the corners of his mouth twitching as if he was fighting off a smile.

Suddenly, a searing pain erupted in her head. It was as if hundreds of pins were piercing through her scalp and drilling into her skull. She gasped and tried to thrash away, but his grip on her head and neck were too strong.

"If you don't let me in, Ellie," He whispered. "The pain will only worsen."

His words were true. With each passing second, the pain grew and grew. Her vision swelled and then went black, blacker than the small storage room. She couldn't

She felt her body being to go numb and she could no longer hold herself up.

Just when she thought her head would burst from the pain, her consciousness slipped away.

* * *

Steve did not return until the morning. After riding into the city, intent on seeking out a friend, Steve remembered he had none. His thoughts strayed first to Stark, but he remembered that the billionaire, playboy, genius philanthropist had flown from the country, hoping to assist Banner on finding a place to hide for several weeks' time.

He retreated to the first bar he stumbled upon, eager for alcohol and a pointed distraction.

There was too much light in the bar. The music was far too loud and far too repetitive. The amount of people packed inside, chattering on and on about what had happened just days before, was too much for most people.

Luckily, it seemed the other patrons were far too concerned with their own stories of survival, to notice that one of their heroes say amongst them.

Steve sat in the corner, nursing a beer that would never get him close enough to the lost state of mind he longed for.

It was just as it had been moments before he met her. He flinched at the memory, realizing that it was all a lie.

She had not approached him out of interest, but out of direction.

_Don't dwell on it. _

He let the bar in a rush and headed straight for the only sanctuary he knew: the gym.

After pounding into several sand bags, he had left in the early morning hours. He retreated into the park, needing the freshest air that could be found in the city. He walked almost every trail, thankful to keep himself moving. Standing still only reminded him of the numbness in his heart.

He didn't return to the apartment until last the next day. Parking his motorcycle on the sidewalk, he looked up into the window of the fourth floor. There wasn't a light visible inside.

Steeling himself, Steve stepped into the building. As he climbed the stairs he tried to find words, any words at all. But nothing came to him. His mind was a flurry of images, some welcomed, and others uninvited.

"Ellie?" He called, almost timidly as he pushed the door open.

There was no answer.

_She's probably sleeping. _He thought to himself, shedding his jacket and dropping it onto the couch.

Feeling sleep's gentle pull, Steve headed into the bedroom. No matter his anger, no matter his feelings of utter betrayal, he wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed, pull Ellie into his arms and sleep.

Whatever lies she might have told, whatever had truly conspired between her and Loki, he didn't care.

However, when Steve entered the bedroom, he saw the bed was empty.

Standing in the doorway, he looked over his shoulder, down the hall and into the kitchen.

He realized that it wasn't just the bed that was empty.

The entire apartment was empty.

"El?"

* * *

She was awake again. Lying on her back?

_On my back. _Ellie thought; her mind hazy and thick. _When did I…did I fall?_

Her eyelids fluttered open only to be met still with darkness. Her heart sunk. None of it had been a nightmare, she had awoken to the same dark room. _Why couldn't it have been a nightmare?_

She stiffened, realizing that she wasn't alone like she had first believed. There were hands tangled in her hair, they sifted through her locks, running to the tips before returning to her scalp and beginning their journey again.

"Awake at last are we?" He said, his amused voice pulling her from dizziness. She gasped, trying to pull air into her lungs, choking on dust.

Trying desperately to move away from his unwanted touch Ellie balked, discovering that her body was still pulsing from the pain that had racked her system earlier. It pulsed in her veins with hesitant vigor, each beat of her heart sending new waves of soreness to every inch of her body.

"What did you do to me?" She croaked; her throat raw as though she had been screaming. As her perception grew stronger, she realized that her head lay in his lap, her body prone on the floor.

"I merely attempted to gain access into your mind." He said, quite coolly. "I will admit the way of my doing it is…a bit more savage than that of your precious god's. You only have yourself to blame, I'm afraid. If you hadn't put up such a fight…"

He trailed off, his fingers brushing hair away from her sweat covered brow.

"It took much longer than I suspected." He continued. "You're more resilient than several of the humans I invaded. And never once did you beg me to stop."

"You wouldn't have." Ellie spat. She tried to remember what had happened, but she couldn't. How long had it gone on? _I don't know…I can't know…how long was I out? What day is it? What…_

Her lack of knowledge was enough to drive her insane. She hated not knowing.

She tried to lift her head up, but it felt far too heavy. She had no control over her body whatsoever. Every move she tried to make was only met with a shudder or twitch.

"Smart girl," He whispered, bowing his head lower, closer to her. "Clever girl. It is better this way. I would hate to waste time explaining things to you. It will only be a matter of time before your mind belongs to me. And once it does…I _will rip it to shreds_."

His voice sounded completely inhuman now, raspy and guttural. His hand crept lower, wrapping around her chin and pulling her head back painfully. His grip tightened again so that Ellie could only manage short shallow breaths.

Ellie choked back a sob as hot tears spilled from her eyes. He was right. She had her chance to fight him off and she had failed miserably. She couldn't fight him. She couldn't run away. She was trapped in the dark with a monster, an alien beast in human skin.

"I ask, Ellie," He said, his voice suddenly grave. She could feel his fingers tracing the veins on her neck. "That you try to remain conscious throughout this next period…"

"…I suspect it will be _most_ trying."

* * *

Again, Thank you all for reading and reviewing and keeping this story going. Suffice to say, things are not going to get easier from here. I would love to hear your thoughts (Yes! Yours!). Again, mock ups of Ellie's crown and dress will be posted on my Tumblr (bluebirdsandink) if any of you are curious! Much love!


	12. Damages

Chapter 11

Damages

* * *

For one short, blissful second, Ellie could feel nothing. She was entirely free from all sensation. There was no light only darkness and, for the first time in days, she could embrace it. The darkness was no longer laced with pain or fear. It was simply…nothing.

However, her time spent in nothing was short lived. It was swift, only lasting long enough for her to experience it. Long enough for her to register what it was she had missed. That silence, that peace. Then it was gone.

Pulsating pain flooded into her head once more, pounding steadily along with every heartbeat. The feeling spread through the rest of her body. Her shoulders felt stiff, her chest felt heavy, and her legs could barely hold up her weight.

The darkness began to peel away, revealing a new scene. She blinked in the light of the day, temporarily blinded by its shuttering force.

_Where am I? _She thought, her own voice echoing weakly in her mind.

She was standing in the middle of the street. Strange. Any New Yorker with enough sense knew that, unless you had an outstanding death wish, it was terribly unwise to go waltzing into the middle of a city street.

_No, _she thought, her instinct steps ahead of her ability to perceive. _Something is not right._

Aside from the pain, her head was in a flurry. As if she had just woken up. The sounds around her seemed very far away, muffled by some unknown distance. Quite suddenly, the noises around her were becoming louder. Much too loud.

She was itching to run, a voice inside her head was screaming at her to do so. But her legs were shaking, her heart was fluttering in her chest to the pace of a hummingbirds wing speed.

_Something is very wrong._

Even though the sounds were becoming more and more clear, Ellie could not place them. Banging and crashing. But what sort? What was banging? What was crashing?

The only sound she could easily identify was the labored sound of her own breath. It flooded her ears. She was gasping for breath. As if she had been running.

She was standing in the middle of 5th avenue. It looked as though New York City had become the victim of some aerial attack. Dust and smoke clouded the air. People, screaming and wounded, ran every which way. A mother clutched her child to her, begging for assistance. A body lay trapped under an over turned car.

Ellie stumbled backwards. Cars, mangled and destroyed, were littered throughout the street and sidewalks. She looked to her left. A store window had been smashed through, the rooms above it clearly visible as it seemed the wall had been torn to bits.

The sound of her own desperate breaths were finally overcome by a mechanical keening. People screams intensified as the very ground shuddered under the pressure of some unseen attack. Ellie felt her knees buckle and she had to fight to keep herself steady.

She ducked her head and flung her arms up in defense. In defense against what?

_What is happening? What is going on?_

A familiar chill settled into her bones. She had seen all of this before. Truthfully, she wasn't anywhere at all. Which meant…

_Here. _She thought, understanding.

_Again. I'm here again._

Ellie knew what was coming.

This was her memory after all.

It had been tampered with, however. She had no control over its projection. Her ability to recall and imagine had been hijacked; stolen away from her by that horrid creature.

Although instinct begged her to run, she knew there was no escape from her own memories.

She knew better than to fight. She had tried too many times. There was no point in it anymore. There was no escape.

As masses of frightened civilians pushed past her, Ellie stood her ground waiting for what she knew would happen next.

Soon enough, she felt a familiar tug on the hem of her jacket.

_Please no. _

She gulped, tears already gathering in her eyes.

It was Michael. The young boy's face was marred with deep burns. His shirt was torn, an angry gash visible on his chest. Blood poured from it.

This was The Other's doing. It happened every time she slipped out of consciousness and into darkness. The nameless Other would needle his way into the darkest corners of her mind and rip memories from the realms in which they were banished.

Now he played the accursed scenes in her head like broken records.

They weren't what they once were. They stilled and stopped and skipped and jolted. Rewinding on their own accord and playing themselves over and over again.

Michael's hand little clutched at her jacket. His body may have been broken but his spirit was not. His blue eyes were flaming, directing accusations that tore holes in Ellie's soul.

He opened his mouth and let loose the words that haunted Ellie's mind.

_**You promised. **_

His voice played over again and again. Soon it became louder. Then it multiplied, filling her soul with shame and grief.

Suddenly, Ellie was ripped away from the memory. She was back in the dark. She gasped and sucked air into her lungs. Her eyes fluttering open, she realized that she was still locked in the abandoned storage room. Nothing had changed.

_I must've fallen asleep. _She realized.

Her body still ached from the amount of stress it had somehow managed to endure. She moaned, placing a hand on her aching head. Even that small move took great effort. Her tired joints ached and lambasted her from moving them.

Once again she was hit with a burning temptation: to let go. To just shut off her mind, banish all thought…to give it up and slip away from sanity.

_No, Ellie. I can't…I can't do that. _Her mind said again. It frightened Ellie. That voice had become so feeble. What was once a cry of unyielding conviction had diminished into a delicate whisper. Soon, Ellie knew, it would be gone. And when the voice, her spirit, was gone…What would be left of her?

She shook the thought away, knowing that there were more pressing matters.

He had only left her once and only for ten minutes. She had been careful to count it out then. Firstly, if she focused on counting out the seconds, it distracted her from the pain. More importantly, she needed to focus on the time. Not knowing the time of day or the date was strangely unsettling. She tried not to think about it, but in rare moments when he let her be, she couldn't help but wonder how long she had been down there.

It wasn't easy for Ellie to detect his presence. Whenever consciousness slipped back to her she found herself thoroughly discombobulated. And he was so still and so silent. And it was so dark that she could never be sure if he was still with her.

Soon enough, however, she could feel him. His eyes, above her head bearing down on her. It drove her crazy. He knew very well she had awoken again, yet he didn't say a word. The silence contributed to her torture.

As her perception slowly grew, she realized that he was sitting on the floor next to her, his legs cross neatly. His hands rested on his knees, his elbows jetting out to the sides. She lay on her side, her head resting on her arm.

"Please." She whispered, her voice hoarse. "Stop this."

The minute the words left her lips she wished to pull them back it. Speaking to him was a stupid thing to do. Pleading for mercy was beyond foolish.

As those words had before, they only elicited a coldblooded grin from her captor.

"Please?" He cooed, chuckling under his breath. "Oh, Ellie. What did I say about begging?"

"No, I didn't-." Ellie protested meekly. She tried to roll away from his, but his hand clawed at her back, gripping the thin fabric of her t-shirt. She tried to wriggle away from him, but her body protested. His hand wrapped around her upper arm dragging her from the ground and he released his grip on her t-shirt. Dizzy from the jolt of movement and felt jittery apprehension growing inside of her as his hand cupping the side of her head once more.

Ellie gritted her teeth as another savage shock raked her system. As the shocks faded away, Ellie could do nothing as he dragged her into his lap. Her back hit his chest and her head lolled on his shoulder. Her entire body felt limp and she couldn't will a single muscle into motion.

Almost gently, he brushed her hair away from her neck, pressing his fingers into her skin to feel for a pulse. It was slow, Ellie noted. Her skin felt hot against his cool fingers. A thin layer of sweat covered her face, her neck, her chest and her arms. _A fever?_

He sighed, annoyed. "I don't desire to kill you Ellie, and you make it so difficult."

Ellie ignored him, her eyes threatening to close again. _Don't sleep, Ellie. Don't. The nightmares. I can't take them…I'll let go…_

"I am growing impatient." He said, turning his mouth to her ear; his voice mockingly soft. He seemed distracted. "If you give in now…the pain will stop."

Ellie merely tossed her head from side to side. "Fuck you."

"Silence." He snapped, his fingers snaking into her hair once more. Another shock swam through her.

"I've grown tired of your defiant tongue, mortal. I-"

He stopped, his voice catching in his stolen throat. In the dark, Ellie could see that his thoughts had been pulled away from her. With ghost like movements, he dropped her from his grip. His eyes, the human eyes, began to glow. The color of them now reminding Ellie of moonlight. She squinted and turned away, even the smallest shaft of light was far too strong for her eyes.

"Now?" He spoke into the dark. "But-I must…very well, master. Yes, understood."

* * *

This time, Ellie knew she was not reliving an old memory. Never, in her wildest dreams did she imagine herself floating on a slab of crumbling rock surrounded by stars. She looked around, stunned by what she saw.

Her curiosity was squelched when her eyes found her captor. No longer was he covered in a human form. She could see him now, standing with a brother of his. She realized he must have been the "master" her captor had spoken to.

It was hideous. She could not see its eyes, for its face was covered by a velvety violet hood. It skin was a sickly mess of silver and nude. Its mouth, lipless and small, held a set of large teeth; each one of them stained with scarlet blood.

"Well," The Master snarled, ignoring Ellie's presence. "Can the human prove useful?"

Her captor balked. "I would not have wasted my time otherwise. "I have laid claim to her mind. The memories only further prove…the god of mischief is well attached to the little trollop."

Now The Master looked to her. He grabbed the collar of her shirt, the backs of his fingers brushing against her chest. Ellie shivered, his skin felt and slick as a fish's fin. The Master swiped her away from her captor. He inspected her.

"Disgusting little creature." He muttered. His breath stunk of blood and dust and Ellie turned her face away. He dropped her then and she hit the floor in a clump, unprepared.

"Ready her, then."

"Yes, master." Her captor said, his head bowed. He pulled her from the ground, dragging her across the stone.

Ellie tried to pull away, but her body was as stubborn as it had been. Forcing her to kneel, her captor crouched next to her.

"Know this, Ellie." He said, "If you refuse to cooperate, such pain will fall upon you that you will beg me for a swift death."

* * *

Trapped in the underbelly of Asgard, Loki could do nothing but wait. He was trying desperately to pool whatever powers and tricks he had left, but he was plagued with distraction.

His anger had dissipated some in the silence. The misery inflicted by a heart undone, however, had attached itself to his soul and was leeching his will from him.

Loki sat on the floor, in the farthest corner, his back against the wall.

His meditations were interrupted when a familiar feeling burst in his mind.

_At last, _He thought, smirking. _They come for me. _

He raised his head and allowed the invader to pull his mind from his prison. The cell that previously held the destroyer melted away and Loki found himself once again amongst the clutter of fractured rock and stars that made up his defunct ally's refuge.

His liaison to The Mad Titan, The Master Other, stood before him; his face still shrouded. Loki could sense another of the lost race close by and after a fleeting glance he saw him standing near, partially hidden behind a small rock formation.

There was nothing for him to fear. The Other could do nothing to enact vengeance. Pulling Loki's mind from Asgard was a fine feat all in itself. However, the ancient energy that protected all of Asgard and its people was far too strong a force. There was not a soul in the nine realms that could combat it. The Other had used copious amounts of power to draw Loki's mind to this place. It was the most the creature could do.

Confident that he was safe, Loki smiled.

"You summoned me?" His voice was fluid, not a trace of pain or regret to be heard. No matter the state of his soul, even Loki could delight in the taunting of The Others.

They were an archaic race. In the last century their numbers had depleted to a mere handful. With time came knowledge, but it was whispered throughout the realms, that the notorious Other's, who had lived in the deepest depths of the universe, were now a dying race.

Well aware of their fall, the surviving members of the race took to allying themselves with the most powerful beings in the universe. In this case, Thanos, whose power, it was rumored, could one day topple that of the Allfather's.

Loki knew well that his presence here was not of Thano's wishing. The violet skinned creature had no interest in him. It was The Others and there damming pride that summoned him. Looking, Loki assumed, to collect on their threats.

"Loki." The Master croaked, bearing his blood ridden teeth. "You have failed to uphold our contract. You must suffer the consequences."

Loki grinned, chuckling. "Do you think you can intimidate me with empty threats? Not even _he_ has power enough to pull me from Asgard."

The Other scoffed, turning away as the truth of Loki's words hit heavily upon him.

This was what Loki enjoyed, watching the monsters fall. He knew from the start that, were he to fail, he would be taken to Asgard. His ally was foolish to think otherwise. And now the beast paid for his foolishness.

"You speak true, Loki. But do not count yourself safe." The Other turned back to Loki while taking deliberated steps away from him. "Our work has already begun."

Loki's smile faltered only slightly. He had no patience for this loser's game. "You attempt to trick the trickster god?"

Loki cackled. "No wonder your race has been reduced to such pathetic numbers. Fools…"

The baneful creature took pause then, before joining in Loki's amusement. A sinister sneer marred the monster's visage.

"No tricks. We cannot hope to lay hands on the _trickster god_…"

Reaching his arm backwards, The Other motioned to his partner.

"…The mortal woman however…"

* * *

Ellie could hardly hear what was transpiring just in front of her. The creature that had taken her form the streets held tightly to her now, one of his arms gripping her shoulder to keep her planted on her knees, the other hand was plastered tightly over mouth and nose.

With sudden force, she was pushed forward viciously. Unable to catch herself, she collided heavily with the unrelenting ground. She grunted, trying to hold onto her consciousness. Gasping loudly, she pulled air into her starving lungs. The pain and pressure slowly seceded.

She felt the hand with too many fingers, clawing at her scalp, fingers tangling in her dust ridden locks and pulling her head back painfully. A knee plunged into her back forcing her torso out painfully. It was The Master, the one that frightened her more than her captor.

She groaned in pain as her back was forced to straighten and she could feel his hot breath against her bare neck. His breath was rotten, his voice more so. Ellie felt the bile creep up her throat, but she swallowed it down again.

"I'll admit myself disappointed, Loki." The master growled. "That I cannot tear the skin from your slithery body. But this little human will serve as a fair replacement. Wouldn't you agree?"

Loki looked down upon the scene, his eyes frozen in their sockets. His heart, it seemed, had left him for he could no longer feel its sullen beats.

_No. _How had they taken her? He did not believe that The Others possessed the power to travel through the realms. Why else would they want the cube?

But he could not deny it. There before him was Ellie. Her face gaunt and contorted in pain. Glaring wounds were visible on her forehead and lower lip. Her arms and her neck badly bruised.

Ellie met Loki's gaze for only a second before she turned her eyes away. An inexplicable shame blossomed in Ellie's bones. She couldn't do it. She couldn't look at him. Even if it was a simple projection, even if it was just another trick being forced upon her unprotected mind. The horror in his eyes was worse than any pain she had endured. She couldn't bear it.

There she was, restrained on her knees like some convicted criminal. Holding back her anguish, Ellie shut her eyes tightly and tried her best to look away. She refused to be controlled by these creatures. She refused to give.

"Worthless little wretch." The Other snapped, looking upon her. With excessive force he threw her to the floor. She landed on her side, her shoulder slamming into the ground. Ellie tried to lift herself up but she was held back. The Master's boot coming down on the side of her head.

"Humans are such unruly creatures," He muttered, spitting at Ellie's trembling form. The blood laced saliva hit her temple just at the hair line; Ellie could feel it burning her skin.

Something stirred deep within Ellie and she hissed in pure anger.

The Master only scoffed, pressing his boot further downward. The pressure quickly became overwhelming and though Ellie expelled every last bit of will power she had to offer, she couldn't hold off her painful cries any longer.

However, the creature did not relent and soon Ellie thought he meant to crush her skull in right there. She screamed in earnest now, her anger and spirit drowning in the severity of the pain. Her vision went black for a short second and then, mercifully, the pain lifted away.

Gasping and whimpering, Ellie tried to contain her choked sobs. She felt a slow stream of tears leaking from her eyes. Lifting one shaking hand to her face she tried to wipe them away. She pulled her hand away and her heart lurched in her throat. It was not a tear she had wiped away, but blood.

_God…_Ellie thought, staring at her bloodstained fingers.

A large, alien hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her from the ground once more.

Held up between the two Others, her head lolled forward, the heaviness and pain of it too much for her to bear.

Through flickering vision, Ellie could only see Loki's boots. He was so close. Yet she

_For him…to see me this way…_

Ellie felt something deep within her splinter.

In this communication of mind, not body her was powerless. To attempt He could do nothing but watch in horror.

The Master Other, knowing his gamble had been paid off in spades, laughed. "We may not have the notorious fallen prince, but I've been reliably informed that this little creature…suffers quite beautifully."

He leaned down, grasping Ellie's chin. He pulled her upwards, his lipless mouth at her ear.

"Shall we show him?" he whispered, his voice alight with sadistic excitement.

Ellie only mewled sorrowfully before new jolts of pain attacked her nerves and sent her reeling. She couldn't hear her own screams, so deeply did she feel the torturous hold on her mind.

Loki was powerless here. Hopeless to stop them from harming her.

He watched, terror filling his, as Ellie's dark eyes became even darker. It was as if her pupil had been pierced through, leaking inky fluids into her eyes until the orbs were entirely black.

The Others released her then and she fell once more to the ground. Her body limp, her eyes devoid of light.

"If you want your little pet to live for much longer Loki," The Master called.

"You must relinquish yourself to us. Lest you offer up this little mortal to suffer your punishments for you…"

* * *

Loki found his mind had been released. He was back. Back inside of his prison, realms away.

Dropping to his knees, Loki looked to his hands. Trying and failing to conjure even the smallest bit of magic to him, Loki felt fear erupting.

_She'll be killed._ He thought. _She'll die…and all because of…Ellie…_

Her screams echoed in his head.

Loki's hands met his head and he clawed at his ears.

_Stop. Stop this._ But the noises only rang louder. Visions of her crumpled body laid out before him grew more vivid.

Loki howled, trying to drown out the screaming. His entire figure was shaking.

As Loki's lamentations continued to grow, an eerie black fog slipped into the prison.

Loki's body went cold when a familiar laugh filled the room. It belonged to a female, but it was low and coarse. Lifted his head from his hands, Loki rose to his feet. The lights that lit the prison flickered wildly in fear of the encroaching spirit.

With a spiteful sigh, Loki realized who had come.

"So the rumors were true?" The voice called. "The lost prince has been returned to Asgard."

"Be gone!" Loki yelled, wishing he could banish the deathly presence.

A cold, velvety laugh grew louder and echoed through the room. "I was not mistaken. What has become of my darling Loki…After all this time…I find you trapped, powerless...pathetic. But I would never wish such sorrow on you, love…Tell me, what I can do for the harbinger of mischief?"

"Still your noxious tongue and leave this place." Loki growled venomously.

"Oh no, Loki." The being cooed. "You misunderstand. I come here not to mock your pain…but to remedy it. What will ease the lost spirit of the mischief maker?

"Wench." Loki yelled. "Do not think me a fool. You're gifts come with a heavy price.

The woman ignored him, choosing to only goad him further. "Does the mischief god fret? Does he mourn? What in the realms could cause such...anguish in the god undone?"

"Silence!"

"Tell me Loki," The voice continued. You know I can give you the power you crave. And give it I will. Gladly...just know that you will be indebted to me...and such a great debt it would be."

Loki was panting wildly now. He had not the time to place a bargain. He cried out in anguish and rage. Without access to his power, he was useless. If he didn't act quickly, Ellie would die.

"So..." the voice called one final time.

"Do we have a deal, Loki?"

* * *

Intense? I sure hope so. I was going for that. Loki proved to be a challenger to write this time around. I hope he stayed in rooted in his character. Please let me know what you thought! And, as always, thank you so much for reading. A new chapter will be posted within the week. Much love, BB.


	13. Undone

Heroes & Thieves

Chapter 12

Undone

* * *

There was blood on her hands.

"_**You should know I'm not accustomed to working in this way…" **_

"…_**However, since you refuse to cooperate, I am left with no other choice." **_

She couldn't see the blood in the unyielding darkness, but she could smell it. And feel it.

_**I find such methods to be barbaric and…messy.**_

It was all she could feel now. It was all her mind could bear to focus on.

_**The body The Other had stolen had begun to deteriorate. The skin was peeling away from his, its, face. Where hands had been, claws were born. **_

"_**I've come to understand a great deal about your race. How primitive you are, how pathetically un-evolved…"**_

"_**Your skin, for instance…so regretfully fragile. Even the slightest of pressures applied to the right area can result in significant pains." **_

_**His words were true. No sooner had he finished speaking, did pain erupt in her chest. She realized that the creature had buried it's talon-like nails deep into her shoulder. **_

The blood still trickled down her arms in clean, scraggly lines like young streams forging new paths. The slender streams sprung forth from shallow gashes that ran the length of her shoulders and collar bone.

"_**Why?" she said between small, shuddering sobs. "Why are you doing this?"**_

"_**Why?" The monster breathed an ominous chuckle, releasing her for but a moment. **_

In the stifling heat, the blood was quick to congeal. She ran her fingers deftly over the fresh cuts and cringed as the blood clung to her fingers, sticky and pungent.

_**His hand gripped the back of her neck, dragging her from the floor. "You know why, Ellie."**_

_**He flung her forward into the wall. Her chest hit the brick first, knocking the air from her lungs. She turned her head to the side as best she could, but his grip on her neck was steady. **_

"_**You," Ellie choked, her head reeling as she felt his other hand ghost over her back, resting at her right shoulder.**_

"_**You don't have to do this…"**_

_He's gone now. He's not here. _Ellie realized, cringing as each twitch made her more aware of her wounds. Falling away from the wall, she collapsed in a heap onto the dust ridden floor.

_**Her words only fueled his amusement. She felt his claws ripping her sweater to shreds. He forced her arm down and peeled it from her. **_

"_**Oh, but I do. I do."**_

_It's got to stop. It's got to die. I can't do this anymore. _Exhaustion overcame her, her eyes drifted back into her head. And her consciousness slipped away.

_**She mewled as his claws easily tore through the fabric of her thin t-shirt and the sharp talons punctured her skin. Ever slowly, he dragged his hand down her back, leaving behind a trail of open wounds.**_

_**He, it, the creature, laughed in earnest now. The sound of it brought a new wave of terror to Ellie. It was…changing. The very tangible sense of control which had always radiated from him was beginning to fade. The vast emotional distance between them had been steadily closing.**_

_**Her head spun as he suddenly turned her around, slamming her back into the wall. His hand encircled her neck again, pinning her in place. She cried out as the new wounds chaffed against gravely brick. **_

"_**You see, Ellie…" he whispered, leaning closer to her. He stopped for a moment, collecting his breath and touching her temple with the tips of his fingers. **_

"_**There's something I think you don't understand." He said, he mouth at her ear. **_

"_**You think me a mere pawn, dutifully acting on the commands that were given to me…"**_

_**Ellie could feel the razor-sharp tips of his nails play against the sensitive skin. **_

"_**But you see…"**_

_**His nails pierced the skin at her temple and he dragged his fingers downward, back to her jaw line. Angry red stripes blossomed in their wake. He pressed even closer to her, almost crushing her with his weight. With his index finger and thumb he stretched the skin, coaxing the thin cuts to open wider Ellie gasped as she felt the shallow wounds relent to his manipulations and give way to small pinpricks of blood.**_

"…_**I enjoy this."**_

Without warning, consciousness slammed into her, ripping through her chest and filling her lungs with a burst of dank air. She gasped, choking on the now familiar wave of panic that swirled like a whirlpool in her chest.

She tried focused on her breathing, waiting for the fog in her head to clear away.

_Awake. _She thought, emptily. _I'm awake again. _

_But…_Her mind moved slowly, the cogs beginning to rust and stick together.

_Am I alone…?_

She couldn't be sure.

She drew her knees up to her chest, hugging them close and waiting for something to happen. Clutching tightly to herself she tried to will away the hurricane she knew was coming.

As sensation began to slowly creep through her body, she hissed in pain and rolled onto her side.

She had long given up hope to find light in her prison. She barely registered the small crack of light the poked out of the small crack between the heavy door and dust ridden floor. Without her sight, her mind created the most vivid, paranoid delusions it could possibly conceive.

_**He's here. He has to be. I can feel it...**__But he's not. You heard him leave. The door. It slammed shut. __**Because he came inside! He's here, somewhere. He's just watching you. His eyes, they're there. They are there. **_

As the flood of thoughts filled her head to bursting, she tried desperately to reign herself in. However, it seemed that she had lost all control of her thoughts. Instead she couldn't help but drink them in like the water she thirsted after.

In the dark. In the silence. Her thoughts were all that she had.

_Or is it the other way? I don't have them. They. Have. Me. _

Her entire body jerked violently at the sound of _its_ lilting laughter.

_He's not here. He left. __**But I heard him. I just heard.**__ Oh God. I don't know anymore. _

Her seams badly split, Ellie could do nothing but plead. However, somewhere in her mind she knew there was nothing to be done. She knew she couldn't escape and that she was completely at his mercy. But the part of the brain that keeps one sane also told her to try.

"Please." She said aloud, entirely unaware that she was, in fact, all alone. In truth, her own mind was playing tricks on her, torturing her more than The Other could ever hope to. It was the reason he had left so suddenly. After gleaning the strange depth of the human mind, The Other knew that even in his absence, his work could carry on.

_**The time has come for you to let go. If you don't…I'm afraid we will have to continue on. **_

"No!" Ellie cried, holding herself tighter. "I can't…No more…"

She could hear his voice clearly now, but she could no longer identify where he was in the room. She had lost track of her perception. She could no longer remember just how large the room was. All she could understand was the darkness. And in her heart, she now believed it stretched on for miles and miles.

_This is wrong. _She thought. _I can't…I don't know any more. What's happening to me? Where…where am I? I don't…know. _

No matter how hard she tried to pull tendrils of thought back to her and piece them back together, they continued to slip from her grasp as easily as grains of sand.

"_**Don't look at me like that."**_

Ellie clamped her hands over her ears. _Stop it, go away. Please. _

"_**Unless you want me to tear your eyes from their sockets." She could feel his hands on her face. One locked onto her chin to keep her still. The other touched the fragile skin just underneath her eyes, pulling it down.**_

"_**Now there's an idea…Shall I steal your eyes from their sockets? You have no need for them here."**_

Ellie tried to scream but she could barely manage a passing breath. Her throat was raw from screaming. She hadn't meant to, she had sworn that she would do everything in her power to leave the monster's twisted goals unmet. But she just couldn't take it and once she opened her mouth she just couldn't close it.

_God why won't it. Just. Stop. _

"_**No, no, I can't have that. I want him to see the look in your eyes…" **_

"_**Because you see, Ellie…When I'm done with you…" The Other snarled. **_

"…_**When he comes for you, I will lay your mangled body at his feet and you will be so consumed in your own suffering that you will beg him for death."**_

* * *

The last two weeks had been most trying for Steve Rogers. Before Ellie had left for Germany, he had not been a day without her for almost a year. Before meeting his fellow Avengers, before realizing that there were those in the modern world he could count as allies and friends, she was all he had.

And now she was gone.

Except this time, he couldn't know where she was. As each day slipped away from him, his fear and panic was morphing into anger and impatience.

He had hardly slept since he returned to the apartment only to find it empty once more. At first, he didn't expect foul play. Then he found her phone sitting alone on the coffee table. Next he found her purse in the bedroom. They were two things she rarely left the apartment without. It was enough to make him worry.

He waited up for her the whole night long. When she never came home, his worry turned to fear and he set out on his bike to go searching for her. He went first to her sister's apartment, only to find it locked up and empty. He then turned to calling her sister who had, with cool indifference, stated that she hadn't heard a word from Ellie since the "humiliating turn of events in Germany."

After an entire day of searching, Steve knew that he wouldn't be able to find her on his own.

So it was with a heavy, hurting heart that he made the call to Fury. After using the insane amount of clout Steve had to his name, one of the many perks that came with saving the world for a second time, Steve had secured himself several of SHIELD's best tracking agents.

When nothing had been uncovered, the matter was brought to the Deputy Director of SHIELD, Agent Maria Hill.

A solider in spirit, Maria Hill could appreciate the advantage The Avengers had brought to her team in a time of seemingly insurmountable odds. Out of all The Avengers, she gravitated what little approval she deemed worthy to dole out onto Captain Steve Rogers.

However with each passing day, Agent Hill's patience and polite compliance was beginning to wane.

The agents brought in to assist her began to sense the tension at the very first warning sign.

The Deputy Director did not work well when dealing with such inconveniences.

It wasn't until the seventh day, Maria Hill's third day as the assigned head of the mission did she choose to vocalize her impending annoyance.

"You should know _Captain_ Rogers," Maria said, turning her attention away from the several working screens laid out before her. "Tracking down missing persons with no connection to my directive is not something that falls under my duties."

The twelve specialized agents that had been assigned to the mission balked. Some turned to their phones, others gazed even deeper into the light of their computer screens. Each and every one of them had worked with the Deputy Director long enough to recognize the sharp edge that suddenly accompanied her words.

They knew better than to call unnecessary attention to themselves now. There was only one other soul on the planet who could intimidate a potential opponent like Agent Hill, and he was far too busy dealing with the Rebuilding Logistics Project.

To challenge Agent Hill when she reverted to this mood was a fool's game.

Unfortunately, Steve counted himself very much a fool and he, too, was in no mood to be crossed, now that six days had come and gone.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Agent Hill." Steve said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I believe it is your duty, all of our duties, to follow the commands set to us by our leaders."

It was no secret that Fury had been the one to call Maria Hill away from her mission in Haiti. And it was certainly no secret that Maria Hill had been absolutely livid when the order had reached her.

The Deputy Director turned her attention away from the screen that lined the wall in front of her; her dark eyes raging.

"I may be Director Fury's second, _Captain_." She spat. "However, that in no way indicates that I must agree to every decision he makes."

"And yet here you are." Steve said, almost sarcastically. He had never, and would never, back down from a fight. Especially now.

Steve was hopeful that, after calling in Maria Hill and her indispensable crew, the job would be done. This was not the case. Two days had passed and nothing new and been uncovered. It was as if Ellie had disappeared from the face of the earth.

It was only now that the obvious thought occurred to Steve. He now knew that the possibility of Ellie disappearing from the planet completely was a very real explanation. There were other realms out there, other worlds and other beings.

And there was only one being in all the realms Steve knew of that would think to cause Ellie's disappearance.

_Loki…_

It was a realization Steve was wary of sharing with the SHEILD operatives. No doubt his strictly personal connections to the god of mischief would cause an unpleasant stir amongst the covert security network.

With no discrete way to contact The Asgardians, there was no way to know if Thor had been successful in delivering Loki to the Allfather.

Steve however, chose to trust Thor's abilities. He didn't want to believe that Loki had managed to escape.

This still left the reason for Ellie's disappearance a mystery.

As he stood by watching the agents do their work, he was reminded of his life before the serum transfusion. Even looking back on those long lost years, he could not remember a time where he had felt so utterly helpless.

"Captain, I must inform you that I intend to spend no more than one final day here. I have more important business that needs attending to. The lives of many rest on my work and I can't be distracted by lost loves."

Steve found that he didn't care for the Deputy Director's dismissive tone. And while this should have upset him, he could think only of Ellie's safety. Nothing else mattered.

"You were given an order." Steve said, his voice dangerously low.

"And I've done all I can to follow that order. Things are different in this modern day Captain, the time we spend on-"

"Deputy Director! We've found her. "

Both Agent Hill and Captain Rogers, whipped their heads to the screens.

"78% Facial Recognition."

"Show me." Maria Hill barked, thankful to be done with this mess.

"It from a gas station security camera in Brooklyn. Corner of Rose and 23rd."

With a few snappy taps from the agent that had been fortunate enough to stumble onto the scene, the video feed in the top right corner expanded to fill the entire screen.

The colorless picture was grainy, made even more difficult to interpret by the shadowy evening light.

A mixture of relief and confusion hit Steve when he laid eyes on the pixelated image. It was Ellie, he knew that. The video had been paused just when the camera had captured her looking over her shoulder. She wore a cropped sweater and pants and carried nothing with her.

Just behind her, standing far too close, was a man. It was clear from their proximity and positioning that they were holding hands. It seemed that the man, clad in a suit and dark sunglasses, was walking just a step ahead of her, a sign that he was leading and she was following.

"When was this captured?" Maria asked, her anger dissipating as she turned all of her energy towards the job at hand.

"Tuesday." The agent answered dutifully. "7:13 p.m."

It was weak lead. The image captured the very day Ellie had gone missing would not be of much help to them.

"Well, it seems we've given you what you need. I'll leave this to the hands of Section 2, Captain."

Steve, who had yet to tear his eyes from Ellie's face turned back to Maria Hill.

"You're leaving."

"As I have stated several times, I have more important matters to attend to. Besides, you have your lead-"

"My lead?" Steve repeated. "You think this qualifies as a lead? With the amount of time we've already lost-"

"Nevertheless I-"

"You can't possibly…" Steve started, feeling oddly desperate. "Think you can leave the post given to you by-

"I can and I will. This is not my business, Captain." Maria Hill said, her voice rising dangerously. "My business is monitoring our agents to ensure that this world and its inhabitants stay under the express protection of-"

Maria Hill was stalled by a small gasp sounding from the back of the room.

Turning around, she meant to affix the agent to blame for the uncouth interruption with a patented death stare. The Deputy Director expected many things of her agents, discretion being at the very top of that list.

The agent who had broken code stood at the back of the room, guarding the door. He too, was assessing the screen until he realized that every eye in the stuffy room was now turned towards him. He was a younger agent, set with a mop of curly auburn hair and the familiar state of slight unkemptness which suggested his inexperience was easy for any seasoned agent to spot.

"Agent Moss," Maria Hill called, now thoroughly exasperated. "Do you have something to add to this…conversation?"

Young Agent Moss, withered under the acute scrutiny of SHEILD's second in command. As he fretted over the best way to deliver his news, Agent Hill lost her patience.

"_Agent Moss!" _

"Sir! I mean, ma'am, I mean…" Agent Moss stuttered, scared out of his wits. "Deputy Director…?"

Maria Hill, already discounting the jumpy agent, rolled her eyes and turned away.

"He's one of ours." Agent Moss blurted too loudly.

All action and business was sucked out of the room.

Maria Hill, turned back to Agent Moss.

"What?" she said, her voice thick but steady.

"Th-The man in the video." Agent Moss said again, motioning shakily to the screen. "He's…one of ours."

Maria Hill glanced over to Captain Roger's and then back to Agent Moss.

"You're sure of this?"

Moss nodded, now saddened as he realized the heavy implications of his discovery. "Yes. He's Agent…Jonathan Kramer. He was in basic training with me."

Even though the truth had yet to sink into her skin, Maria Hill was already moving forward.

"McAlister!"

"Yes, ma'am." Another agent responded from his seat nearest to the screen. "He's not wrong, ma'am. We've run the name. It's in our system. Facial recognition is coming in now."

The collective breath of the room was stilled as another ardent silence passed.

"…84% match. No, 95%. It's him."

"Clearance?"

"Level 6, ma'am."

"Dammit." Maria Hill cursed under her breath.

Steve felt his shoulders drop. This realization couldn't be good. However, what it did mean, is that he was right to worry. Turning to Maria Hill, he addressed her solemnly.

"It seems, Agent Hill, this matter just became your business."

* * *

_I'm awake. Again. _

As far as Ellie could tell, The Other was still gone.

_He'll come back. I know…_

_And when he does…_

She knew, deep down, he would kill her upon his return.

She was so desperate for sleep, but sleep could not come.

_**Do you know what I see when I look at you?**_

_God. Not again. _

He was coming back. That thing. That voice. She wished she could just slip away right there. Right then. Just leave.

And she hated it. Knowing how desperate she had become. Her heart drank in his haunting words like some sweet poison.

However, before the voice could continue again, another voice entered into the fray.

"_**My sweet girl…"**_

Ellie felt as if she had been struck by a sudden bolt of lightning. She flung her head up, pressed her palms to the ground and rose up.

"_**I swear to you, Ellie. I will return to you."**_

Looking around in the dark, she wondered if what she heard had just been a dream.

"L-Loki?"

"_**That's my girl."**_

_Steve. That was Steve. _

At the inclusion of a second voice, Ellie realized the truth.

_No, it's just…I'm making it up. _

However imagined it was, to hear their voice, so clear in her head, brought calm to her harrowed heart. She allowed their voices to swirl around in her head for a little bit longer.

"_**If I could, I would make you unbreakable"**_

_Unbreakable._ Ellie thought, Loki's words ringing in her head again and again. _Is that what I am?_ _Breakable?_

Or was she already broken, already beyond repair.

Ellie could remember when Loki had first said that to her. They had been lying in bed when he discovered a small scar on her back. At the time, his words had seemed odd to her. Strangely romantic, but odd all the same. Now, those words made her angry.

_No, I can't be. _A sudden spark ignited within her.

She was bred to be cold and unyielding. Her weaknesses were meant to be mere shadows. She was told from the day of her birth never to bend to the will of others. For once, she would act on the teachings of her parents. She had not been raised to become a victim.

She pushed herself up to her knees.

_There has to be something in here. There has to be. _

Feeling around the floor, her hand made contact with the drain in the center of the room.

_Of course, god, of course. _

The drain cover. It was much like a tiny man hole cover. Heavy. A veritable weapon.

_I just have to…unearth it. Somehow…_

Running her hands around it's edges, she realized she would have dig out the dust and dirt that had sunk into the crevices surrounding it. And, having nothing to dig with, she would have to use her own hands.

Clawing with her nails, she pushed past the pain, and dug into the dirt and dust. She never slowed her pace, in fear he would return before she could finish. She cursed as another one of her nails nearly snapped off under the constant pressure.

Finally, _finally, _she was able to pull the drain cover free. She almost fell backwards as she lifted it from its home. It was heavier than she had first thought, about a foot in diameter, and just over an inch thick. She had to lift it with both hands, and even then her muscles quavered under its sheer weight.

Dropping it momentarily, she stumbled blindly around the small room, once again searching for the door.

_Okay. There. _She thought, when her hands made contact with the narrow edging between the door and the brick. _It's right there. _

Falling back to her knees, she shuffled onto the floor until her finger found the drain cover once more. She didn't have to move too far. She winced as she pulled it from the floor again. In her desperation to lift the cover away, she realized she must have sanded the skin away at the tops of her fingers. They felt raw and unnaturally warm to the touch. She tottered backwards, dragging the cover along with her, until her back hit the wall.

Ellie gingerly shifted her torso a few inches downward, so that she could bend her knees and rest the cover on her thighs. Feeling with her right hand, she found the door to be just where she hoped it would be.

Now, all she could do was wait for The Other to return.

_I'll have to be quick. _She thought, trying to steady herself. _But I always hear him coming. There should be enough time for me to lift this thing in the air. Bring it down. Right on his head. Right now. _

With a violent shudder she wondered if he planned to return at all.. She pushed the thought away, knowing it would do her no good service to dwell on it. Instead she turned her mind to something else.

She thought of Loki's brilliant green eyes and Steve's sweetest smile.

She remembered the feel of Steve's strong arms wrapped around her and the tender touch Loki reserved only for her.

She recalled times spent drinking beers with Steve on their fire escape and of the hours spent curled up on his leather couch watching old movies.

She recalled watching the stars with Loki and the time she spent laughing at his almost harmless pranks.

However, her dreams of times past were soon interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps. He was back.

Straightening herself up, she gripped the drain cover with both hands.

She thought about everything that. As new floods of adrenaline pulsed into her veins, she lifted the drain cover over her head, her arms shaking violently under its weight.

_You only have one chance Ellie. _She thought, fighting the impulse to drop the cover once more. _One chance. _

She heard the familiar sound of a key turning in the lock and she pressed her back further into the wall. If fortune was one her side, he would expect her to still be lying on the floor. He would not be looking for her body leaning against the wall just to the right of the door. She sucked her breath in, daring not to make a single sound.

The light from the hall was close to blinding, so she focused her gaze on the ground. She could see it, his foot step just inside the door.

Without another thought she brought the heavy metal covering down hard on his head. The moment contact was made Ellie released the grip she barely had on it. The body collapsed to the ground and the cover slipped from its target place, rolling deftly away and into the small crack of light that came from the hall outside.

Even though the small sliver of light was too powerful for her light-starved eyes, Ellie could see the edge of the drain cover was splattered with red blood.

The silence that followed seemed more intense than all the rest combined. She waited, gripping the door to help hold herself up terrified that the blow had not done the job. She stared at the dark mass that lay crumpled on the floor, praying that it wouldn't move. After several, almost unending, seconds…nothing happened.

Falling away from the door, she pressed her back into the wall behind her for some much needed support, Ellie could do nothing to stop the wave of hot tears that flowed down her face. It was done. It was as if an imprisoning weight had been lifting from her. His voice no longer flooded her head and teased her mind's eye.

This silence was real. This silence was true. The small beam of light was real.

However, her rejoicing was short lived. Suddenly, the dark massed moaned.

Ellie screamed in terror, falling to the floor and scrambling away.

_He's not dead. He's just…unconscious? I didn't…kill him. It. It didn't do it. _

_**So do it now. **_

Ellie turned her eye away from the body and towards the drain cover still sitting peacefully in the light.

_I…can't._

She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill him. No matter how much she wanted to. Killing was never something she imagined she would have to do.

_I can't do it. _

A broken voice inside her head was still calling to her, screaming and cursing her. _**But he deserves it! Death at your hand. No one else's. You can do it. Bash his head in Ellie. End his sniveling fucking evil little life. End it!**_

The body jerked again and Ellie pushed herself backwards, desperate to get away.

_I can't risk it. He could be waking up already, if I went back in and tried to grab it…he could grab me. _

_And then what?_

She shivered at the thought.

_I have to get out of here. __**Now.**_

She shuffled backwards even further and felt around behind her until her hand hit the first stair. She was out of that damned room. Out of the dark. Hoisting herself around, she reached out and searched to the metal railing. When she found it, she gripped it with both hands and pulled herself up.

She tried to open her eyes, but even the faint, flickering light was too much for her. Squinting against the harsh light, her veins still pulsating with adrenaline, relief, and fear Ellie began her slow climb up the stairs.

Gasping for breath and speed, she climbed and climbed; not stopping to look back in fear of seeing The Other fast approaching from behind.

It took several agonizing minutes for Ellie to pull herself up the stairs. Finally, she managed to reach the door. Fortunately the light above the door had died and it was easier for her to see her. She pressed her body against the door and gripped the door handle.

Pausing for just a second, she feared that this door could be locked. What would she do then?

Gulping, she pressed downward on the handle. Mercifully, the door relented and she pushed it open.

She stumbled outside. Looking around, her vision blurry and oddly dim, she tried to assess her current surroundings. Ellie couldn't be sure of the time. It could have been dusk, or it very well could be dawn.

As the adrenaline began to ebb, she collapsed to her knees.

"Hello!?" She cried, her voice cracking. "Someone? Anyone? Help me!"

She crouched lower to the ground, her hands meeting the gravel covered ground. She wanted to sleep, she wanted to just close her eyes and fade away. But she couldn't. Not yet.

_I'm so tired…I…_

She heard a creaking sound from behind her and for a split second she believed The Other had in fact caught up to her.

"Somebody there?" A gruff voice called. "Hey you! You can't be trespassing-_Jesus_…"

She heard hefty steps crunching along in the gravel.

The owner of the voice was Russell, a graveyard shifter. As he approached the body, he could hardly believe his eyes. Morning had only just arrived, as had the end of his shift.

At first glance, he had rubbed his eyes thinking the figure he saw huddled in the shadows must be a ghost.

But it was a young woman. Her whole body a mess of quivers and shakes. Balking at her blood-soaked figure, he pulled his jacket from him and scooted closer to wrap it around her. She twitched and tried to pull away from his touch, yelping and sobbing, but he shushed her with all the comfort his lonely soul could muster.

"Hey, hey, there." The man said gently. "I ain't meaning to hurt you, darling. What the hell happened…your eyes…?"

_My eyes?_

It was the last thing Ellie heard. Once, she recognized that the man was not that _damned thing _she knew she could stop fighting. Knowing that for now, she was safe, she slipped into sleep.

"Shit." Russell murmured, as the girl's entire weight fell into his arms. Without hesitation, he lifted the girl from the ground.

"Hey! Oscar! You got your cell on ya? Call 911. Now!"

* * *

Someone had found her.

As Steve reached the hospital, the scene he had just witnessed was still playing in his head.

"_Deputy Director? They've found her."_

"_Status?"_

"_Decidedly critical. She was brought to Brooklyn Heights General Hospital just over an hour ago. Some dockworkers found her."_

"_And our rogue agent? Have we found him?"_

"_Negative. Our men are still searching the area where she was found."_

_Maria Hill turned towards him once more. _

"_Well, Rogers. It seems you have somewhere else to be."_

* * *

A petit nurse in pale pink scrubs, led the way. Steve had yet to decide whether she looked devastated or simply tired. After walking through several busy corridors, the nurse came to a stop in front of a door at the very end of the hallway. The nurse directed him inside, muttering something about not being authorized to follow. Steve thanked the nurse.

With that done, he turned his attention to what he knew was waiting for him at the end of the short entry hall. He heard nothing, no hushed whispers, no rustling, no movement whatsoever.

All he could hear was the steady beats of a heart monitor.

The sound drifted from the room ahead and into the hallway, accosting Steve. It was a piercing sound and it bore no echo as it continued on at an unnaturally slow pace.

Steeling himself, Steve stepped forward. Even the crisp sound of his boot heel hitting the cold floor was drowned in the sound of the slow, shrill beeps.

He peered around the corner. The room was larger and well lit. A bed sat against the wall, a large window next to a large window. And in the bed lay…

_Ellie. _

Her bed was surrounded by tubing and monitors. A thin white sheet covered most of her body. What Steve could see of her shoulders was covered in bandages. Patches of thin gauze coated the left side of her face. Her eyes were shut. Her left arm was draped over her stomach. Her right arm, affixed with an IV lay by her side.

He had not remembered taking steps forward and around the bed. But quite suddenly he found himself next to her still form.

With hesitation he touched the hand that lay by her side, his eyes never leaving hers. Her fingers, too, were wrapped in thin layers of gauze, but he could feel the soft skin of her palm.

As he looked down upon her broken body, Steve's eyes stung with one tear that was desperate for escape.

Taking hold of her hand, moved to his knees.

"El-," he whispered, his voice breaking.

Ellie didn't stir. Her hand lay in his gentle grip, practically lifeless.

His call was met with no answer.

Only the unending, blaring beats of the heart monitor.

* * *

I know many of you were expecting an appearance from Loki this time around, but fear not! He will be ever present in the next chapter. Which of course means another showdown between the god if mischief and the star-spangled man! ;0)

Anyway, thank you for reading. And I hope you will take the time to review. I'm always thirsty for feedback! Much love, BB


	14. Lovers Eyes

I will preface this chapter by saying that…Well, this chapter was both terribly exciting to write and terribly painful. I was both joyful and sick when I realized what had to happen next. If you follow me on Tumblr, you know the extent of my turmoil. If anything, just know that I am invested in these characters, in their lives and in their loves. So, with all that said, thank you for reading.

* * *

Heroes & Thieves

Chapter 13

Lovers Eyes

* * *

_There's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you…_

Admittance into the SHIELD New York Headquarters was not difficult for Steve Rogers to obtain. Most of the agents that stood guard at each checkpoint recognized him within seconds. Instead of demanding ID, most of them greeted him with a kind smile, some even bearing high-fives and words of congratulations.

As Steve forged deeper underground, the unusually wise words of Tony Stark were ringing in the captain's ears.

_...He's a spy. He's __**the**__ spy. His secrets have secrets._

He was only now beginning to understand how old-fashioned a belief trust had become. In this modern world, where wars were fought and won in the shadows, there was not a single soul to be trusted.

Steve had wrongly decided to trust the defense organization who had fished him from the frozen oceans of the North, brought him back to life and health, and even provided him with the means to live quite comfortably. He had learned however that, even the most helpful and well-meaning of entities was not to be trusted.

Even after the all that had transpired, Steve was willing to allow the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division one last chance at a forming a sturdy relationship built on trust. After all, Steve owed much to SHIELD and, now that the world was safe once more, SHIELD owed a great deal to Steve.

This was Steve's intention. However, he could no longer allow the defense network even a shred of his trust. This time, SHIELD had crossed the line.

Three days had passed since Ellie had been found battered near the Brooklyn docks in the early morning hours.

Since that time, she had mercifully been coaxed out of the critical zone. Heavily sedated and medicated, she had yet to open her eyes.

She did however awake, for only a moment. Fortunately, Steve was the only one present in the room at the time and he was quick to ask her the one question that mattered more than all the others.

_Was it him? Did Loki do this to you?_

Ellie was adamant, desperately so, in denying it.

_No, the aliens. Their...leader I think...I saw, it was...grotesque. _

Steve could barely take in her answer at the time. Her words had been muddled and she spoke so quickly, as if speaking brought great pains to her bruised throat.

Still, Steve believed her. There was no reason, he knew, for him to doubt her now.

As the nurses and doctors who had been alerted to her conscious state flooded into the room, Steve had left her only for a moment. He returned to the apartment, searching for clothes and her journal, anything to bring her comfort now that she was awake again.

When he returned to the hospital, he discovered that the room had been cleared out and locked up.

After questioning several members of the hospital staff, Steve realized that SHEILD had chosen to step in.

* * *

Relying heavily on his old fashioned charms, Steve was finally able to track down the floor where Ellie was being kept. After travelling down five levels in a spacious elevator, Steve had arrived at his destination.

The hallway before him was blindingly white and clean, even more so than the hospital.

About halfway down the expansive hallway, three figures hovered just outside the door that occupied the right wall. They were privately conversing with one another in hushed whispers.

Steve stepped silently into the hallway, being sure to mask the sound of his footsteps as best he could.

With each step, he took time to assess the trio in front of the door he could only assume held Ellie.

From their attire, Steve could only assume the trio was made up of a doctor and two nurses. The doctor was much older than his two companions; dressed in a white lab coat he was reviewing a thick set of papers with practiced vigor. His hair was thin and graying, his face topped with a pair of large spectacles.

The first of the nurses was a lanky man with an oddly unkempt mop of dark hair. The second was a much smaller female, whose curls were pulled backwards into a low hanging ponytail. The pair of them wore matching dark navy scrubs.

He was almost upon them when the female nurse noticed his fast approach. When her large almond eyes stretched to their limits, Steve knew that he had found the right place.

"Captain Ameri-!...Er, Captain Rogers." She squeaked, clutching her clipboard to her chest. The two males that accompanied her, turned to see that in fact she had seen Captain America storming towards them.

The male nurse, his back was to Steve, turned outwards to open up the circle. He eyed Steve with relative apprehension.

The doctor merely glanced at Steve over the top of his glasses with cool impatience and then returned his attention back to his paperwork.

"I want an explanation," Steve demanded addressing the pepper-haired doctor.

The trio exchanged questioning looks.

After a tense moment, the man dressed in the white coat, adjusted his glasses so that he could avert his gaze and said, "I'm afraid, Captain Rogers, you do not have the clearance necessary to be granted access inside."

"What's going on? Has something changed?" Steve questioned, looking now to the other two. "Why was she moved from the hospital?"

He was met with a stony, resolute silence.

"I'm not leaving without an answer." Steve said, surprised at the control he had over his own rage. This was unacceptable. The two hours he had now been absent from her side was enough to drive him mad. Now that she was back, he didn't want to let her out of his sight.

"I'm afraid the extent of the…patient's injuries forced our hand, Captain Rogers. At this volatile time, it has been determined that such a brazen security threat could not go unmonitored. The higher-ups confirmed that she could not stay in the hospital under the care of civilians."

"What are you talking about?"

"Again, I'm afraid you don't have the clearance to-"

"Damn the clearance." Steve barked. "Now you're gonna tell me what the hell is going on or I'll-"

"Captain Rogers!" The older man snapped, matching Steve's volume. "I don't care what _authority_ you have deluded yourself into believing you have in these walls, but let me assure you I am under no obligation to answer to you. Excuse me..."

Gathering his notes to him, he stepped past Steve careful to avoid any contact. He hurried down the hall and into the elevator, not once looking back.

"He's going corral security..."

Steve turned his attention back to the nurses.

Sensing the slightest twinge of pity radiating from the woman, Steve accosted her.

She blanched under his accusatory stare. "I-um, you should leave before they come."

Steve had no intention of leaving. Glancing down, he eyed the clipboard the woman clutched to her as if it were a life jacket.

"Let me see that." He said, pointing to the board.

The woman, whose ID tag clipped to her collar identified her as Agent April Hart, looked down at the board as if she hadn't known she held it.

Steve, his anxiety reaching a tipping point, snatched the board from the nurse's hands before she could act.

"Sir!" the nurse cried, visibly shaken.

"It wasn't a request, ma'am." Steve said, his eyes trained to the report.

_Subject: Elizabeth Crane ID: 89-002-0723_  
_Condition at time of arrival: Stable_  
_**Injuries of Note: **__Lacerations on face, chest, back, arms, & torso. Bruising around neck, arms._  
_**Unknown infection**__ stemming from facial area. Foreign Virus detected. _

A bright red stamp reading "Confidentiality" had been pressed into the bottom of the page just above a section requesting detail.

_**Confidentiality:**__ Level 7_

In the space provided, a set of quickly scribbled notes read:

_Infection has been identified as noncontagious _

_Moving Forward: Subject is to be kept under 24 hour observation. _

_No outside contacts permitted. _

_Staffing to be flown in from Section 4. _

_Experimentation, Data Collection: Ongoing._

"I-" The Agent Hart tried again, but she was stumbling over her words. "I do apologize, Captain Rogers, I'm afraid there's nothing I can-"

"What does this mean?" Steve said, floundering as his eyes raked over the sheet for a second time.

"I'm sure you can understand, Captain." The woman said again, her voice stiff. "The sub-or rather...her condition-"

Steve looked up from the clipboard.

"Condition? She was under the care of almost a dozen doctors. Why would SHEILD see any need to move-"

"Something she said." The woman blurted. Her fellow agent looked down at her aghast.

"A-a name." She continued, only slightly off put by her partner's admonishing gaze.

Steve felt the color drain from his face.

"Your name, she said your name." Agent Carter said, backtracking. "But there was another…"

"…Loki."

* * *

Steve Rogers had been blessed to know several of the most honorable people to walk the earth. However, there was one person who would always lay claim to the largest section of Steve's heart: his mother, Sarah Rogers. She lived and died protecting the wellbeing of her fellow Americans. She was, and always had been, his guide and his inspiration.

When he was a boy, Steve had spent watching her work. He knew even as a child, that he could never possess the same strength and courage his mother did. Every morning, she would wake to bravely face pain, suffering, and death. And every night she would return, her heart still full of love and hope even in the face of hopelessness.

And while Sarah Rogers had instilled a commanding sense of faith in her only child, Steve still doubted whether he could ever live up to her level of heroism and self-sacrifice.

To see Ellie a prisoner to such suffering made his heart bleed. His wished then and there he could have had the sense to learn more from his mother. He wished he could steal Ellie's pain away with just a touch. But his strength was useless to him now. He could not shield her from it.

Never in his life had he felt so utterly powerless.

After shooing the nurses away, Steve sat by her side, wishing there was something he could do.

Until, finally, she stirred once more. He was quick to soothe her, telling her over and over again that she he was there and she was safe.

"Where…?" She mewled. "Are…there other, I-I didn't know where you went so I just…"

She was becoming more and more frantic with each word. "I-What's, oh god, please."

Steve, not understanding, rose from his chair. He held his hands out before him, helpless but begging to be of use, he a . This time something caught his eye.

Ellie's battered hands were folded into tight fists and her wrists were encircled in padded restraints. She had been tied down to the bed. She was trying, with what little strength she had, to pull herself free.

"Please…"

Quickly Steve freed her from the infernal bonds, his hands shaking from his overwhelming fury. He could taste rage on his tongue. Ellie was wounded, weak, and hurting.

_And they would dare to-_

"There's something o-on my…face…" Ellie stuttered between gasping breaths. She raised a hand, most likely to tear away the bandages that had been placed over her eyes.

Steve, panicking, caught her hand gently and twined his fingers through hers.

"Hey," He babbled. "It's okay…"

He didn't know what lay under the thin wrappings that covered hers eyes. He only knew he wanted her to rest.

He almost regretted his actions when he saw her lips purse. It was clear she could read the dread in his voice. But she squeezed his hand, and relaxed back into the bed.

"I didn't know where you had gone." She said, after a while. Her voice was small and she sounded close to tears. Steve could tell she was trying to hide her distress from him. "And I…I didn't recognize any of the voices…I thought…well, I don't know what I thought."

"I'm here, El." Steve said, leaning closer and touched her arm with his free hand. "I'm not leaving you again. I swear it."

"Where are we?"

"Inside SHIELD Headquarters."

"I see."

They sat together, letting the silence swallow them.

* * *

Soon, night fell upon the city.

Dr. Franklin Morris, The doctor that had stormed off claiming to summon security, had never returned. Fortunately for Steve, it seemed there wasn't an agent alive that wished to contend with Captain America.

After a while, Agent Hart returned with a peace offering in the form of a cup of coffee.

"We can stay, you know." She said, trying her best to sound apologetic. "It's our job, after all."

"No, thank you." Steve said, stiffly. He didn't want Ellie to be surrounded with these people. The ones that referred to her simply as "subject."

"You're really going to stay here all night?" Agent Hart, ventured.

"Please understand, ma'am." Steve said rising from his chair. "It's not that I don't trust you…"

He trailed off. That was exactly what he thought. He didn't trust them. It was a lesson he almost wished he could stay oblivious to.

"…I should be the one to stay."

Agent Hart, not entirely able to mask her displeasure, smiled quite wryly and left him without another word.

Steve watched her stride briskly down the hall, watched as the lights that spanned the ceiling began to dim until there was only one left shining just above the door that led to Ellie's room.

Now they were truly alone, save for a number of cameras placed strategically throughout the hall and room. Steve looked down at the paper cup of coffee. Drinking it down in only a couple swift gulps, he crushed it in his hand and moved back into the room.

He could hardly bear to sit by her side as she slept. The sight of her was too much for his heart to take.

_She's asleep now. _He reasoned. Making up his mind, Steve lifted the chair from her bedside and moved it out into the hall. Placing it just to the left of the door, he turned to grab the handle and pull the door shut.

Falling into the chair, Steve cradled his head in his hands.

_I can't…_

He didn't have the heart for this. Ellie was in pain, she was hurting, feverish, and terrified of falling asleep out of fear that she would wake up and he would be gone again.

No matter what he said or did, he couldn't offer enough comfort to her.

_This is breaking me. _He thought, blinking back tears.

His thoughts were interrupted by the small tinkering sound. Steve was familiar with that sound now, someone had returned and used their key card to open the door at the end of the hall.

_Again?_ Steve thought. _More nurses and doctors to observe her like vultures looking for a meal._

He thought he had sent the last of them away. It looked as though he would have to do so again.

He peered at his watch. It was almost midnight.

_Who in their right mind would stay this late in hopes of-_

However, Steve was not met with the hungry eyes of another SHIELD scientist.

It was Loki. He was dressed finely in a charcoal suit. All signs of the battle had disappeared. He looked strong again. He looked livid.

Without hesitation or thought, Steve rose from the chair and stepped in front of the door.

"How did you find her?" Steve demanded to know.

Loki raised his chin, evaluating his rival. After analyzing the room in which Ellie had been kept and mercilessly tortured, Loki had found no beneficial signs to track The Other. He knew what had to be done. Therefore, would place his cards into the hands of Steve Rogers. As deplorable as the thought of it was, Loki needed the soldier's trust.

"I am nothing if not resourceful. Even in my weakened state…" he said, gesturing to his body. "It was not difficult."

"If you think I'm letting you anywhere near her...you're gonna be disappointed." Steve grunted.

Loki sniffed, callous in the face of Steve's petty threats.

"Naturally, you assume her condition to be my doing."

"No," Steve admitted, shaking his head. "She's told me otherwise."

Surprised, Loki raised his brow. "And you so readily believe her?"

"Always." Steve said. Even after all of the destruction and evil he had seen, at his heart, Steve Rogers was an empathetic man. Truthfully, he did not wish for Loki to shoulder all of the blame here. Steve held himself accountable for not expecting something like this. He blamed himself for being too damn arrogant to believe that there could be survivors or tagalongs.

Still, to point his finger straight at the Loki…God knew it helped him sleep better at night.

Loki scoffed, amused that such a tender hearted man could exist in such an abominable package.

"Your conviction, Captain, is...admirable." Loki acknowledged. "In hindsight, I should have never pushed her into your path."

He trailed off, suddenly thoughtful, leaving Steve somewhat baffled.

However, Loki didn't indulge in his regrets for very long.

His emerald eyes sparking menacingly, he abandoned such rueful thought. "But enough of this..."

His words were accompanied by a flurry of black light and fabric. The polished suit gave way to his intricate armor sans golden helmet.

Steve hardly blinked at the abrupt transformation. He was more concerned over the mystery of Loki's intentions. He knew the rogue god hid a myriad of deadly weapons within the folds of leather and metal. If the conversation were to come to blows, Steve was surely at a disadvantage.

"Stand aside, Captain." Loki snarled dangerously. All the malice of his black heart was woven into his words.

Steve had never been the type of man to intimidate easily. If anything, such a blatant exhibition of aggression only fueled his own fire.

"You take another step forward; I'll run your head into the ground." Steve warned.

Loki sneered, thoroughly amused by the soldiers foolishness. He would, however, entertain it for the time being.

"I confess myself perplexed, Captain. If you believe her…as you claim you do, then you know I have never wished harm upon her." He said, taking another deliberate step closer.

"Despite what you may believe," Loki continued. "Not a soul in all the realms cares more deeply for her wellbeing than I."

"Doesn't change the fact that her blood is on your hands." Steve snapped.

As the devastating truth of the soldier's words, pierced through Loki's heart like well-sharpened blades, the light above the door began to flicker under the pressure of power that swelled throughout the hall.

"She told me everything she could. The Chitauri army, the deal you made…The Other?" Steve persisted on.

"You brought this upon her, Loki."

"And you failed to protect her. She was under your watch when she was taken," Loki bit back coolly, his raging eyes turning to dangerous slits. "Do not count yourself among the righteous, Captain. Neither you nor I have a place there."

Steve balked, knowing that the Lie-smith spoke true. When the one he loved had needed him most, he had failed her.

He was no hero. No more so than Tony Stark or Bruce Banner. They were all simply the products of unusual happenstances. They may feign control over their abilities, but in truth they were more human than most. Broken, flawed and easily corruptible.

Loki was satisfied knowing his words had struck the Captain as keenly as a poisonous barb. The toxin was set to do its worst. As Loki always understood, there were words far greater than the most destructive of weapons.

Captain America had been rightly knocked from his pedestal. And yet, more pressing matters remained.

"I think, for the sake of…_our_ love," Loki ventured after allowing his rival to stew in his own emotional turmoil for a time. "We put out quarrels aside."

Steve frowned. "Why are you here?"

"I desire only to help her. In...anyway that I can." Loki said fluidly.

Steve considered this. "No."

Loki leered at the stubborn solider. "The well of my patience has run dry Captain."

Steve was resolute. He took a step backwards and leaned his body against the door.

"She is…wounded is she not?" Loki pressed. He hadn't meant to reveal the extent of his concern, but slivers of it had threaded themselves into his words. They were not lost on Steve.

Faltering, Steve thought long and hard about the extent of Ellie's injuries.

"She did everything she could to escape." Steve said, his voice tinged with his own agnoy. "Now that she has, the fight is leaving her. I've read the reports. She's been…infected with something. And…"

He stopped, overcome. "It's stolen her sight. It's…moving quickly. It's killing her. They say…they tell me she's dying."

_**She's dying…**_

Death. Loki was no stranger to death. Often times he reveled in it. He wish death to his enemies, to those who had mocked him and abandoned him. Now, however…

"I implore you, Captain." Loki said his voice tinged with desperation. "Allow me entrance. Lest I be forced to take action without your consent."

Looked up, realizing that Loki was requesting his permission. He could see in Loki's eyes, the same quiet sorrow that burned within his own heart.

"Very well." Steve relented, stepping down.

Loki all but flew to the door. Placing his hand to the keypad, he paused. Peering through the small rectangular window, he could see her. Most of her body was tucked carefully under pale ivory sheets. From his vantage point he could not guess the extent of her injuries. Still, after hearing the soldier's words, Loki knew what must be done.

"You should know," he said, not bothering to look at the Captain. "I do not see her as some prize to be won. And I can no more stand the thought of her suffering than you. Had you seen what I have seen, Captain…."

Loki's voice trailed off, his throat clouded with a deadly concoction of rage and sadness. Pressing hand down on the keypad, Loki left the solider to his seat.

Steve watched Loki go, unsure of what had just transpired.

* * *

Before tending to Ellie, Loki was sure to trick the door shut. With his body still recovering from the damage accumulated in the battle for Earth, there was little magic he could summon. He had enough, however, for now. The captain would have no way in and no way of knowing that Loki had effectively shut him out of the room.

With that business done, Loki turned away from the door.

The room was dark. The only sources of light came from a whirring collection of machinery and a small dim spot light placed just above the bed.

Loki frowned as fear erupted in his gut. He did not expect to find her here. Once again, the captain had failed to perceive SHIELD's truer intentions. It made his job much more difficult.

Stepping forward, Loki attempted to steel himself. But he knew his attempts would be futile.

His breath caught in his throat and he was tempted to look away. This was the very image that had plagued his nightmares.

Ellie's lower lip was split turned close to black by some festering infection. Her wrists and neck were speckled with deep purple and sickly yellow bruises. Her hands were seemingly battered beyond repair. Two fingers on her left hand were wrapped and splinted. The long angry stripes that covered her arms had been neatly stitched, but they were far from healing.

He reviewed the whirring machinery that surrounded the head of her bed. Blood was flowing through a thin tube into her system spurring on the healing process. It sickened him, to think that mortals were contented leaving their wounded under the care of machines.

He stepped around the bed, closer to her side. Her hair looked matted and lacked its usual rosy sheen even in the harsh light. The right side of her face was marred by shallow cuts, as well. Her eyes were covered with thin lengths of gauze.

She looked as though she were teetering on the edge of death. As though Hel herself was waiting close by for the impending last breath.

Loki couldn't bear it.

It was disgusting and primitive, this messy mortal medicine. He wanted to tear the tubing from her body.

_What an artless way to perform a healing._

He knew he could not leave her here to recover surrounded by such lifeless electrical abominations. The room was cramped and crowded, utterly depressing.

Thrusting his anger aside, he placed his hand against the side of her neck knowing the feel of it would be enough to rouse her.

As consciousness rippled through her, Ellie sucked in a hasty breath.

Loki pulled his hand away, momentarily frightened that his touch would only injure her further.

She was scared, he could sense it. It was pouring from her body in thick waves.

There were a thousand words he wished to say, none of which seemed appropriate now.

"Steve?" she called in a whisper.

Loki felt his heart collapse, even her voice was tarnished. Still, he said not a word. Instead, he fell to his knees next to her side and, reaching out brushed her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

Ellie's body went stiff for a moment, but then relaxed.

"Oh," she breathed, understanding.

"Now you come." She said her voice hollow. She sounded lost, beyond death.

With words still eluding him, Loki turned his attention to the wrappings that covered her eyes. Gently, and with great care, he worked to remove them.

Ellie, understanding his intent, pushed herself up the tilted head of the bed as best she could.

Loki cautiously peeled the last of the bandaging away.

Ellie didn't need to open her eyes for Loki to see the damage done. Coal black lines stretched from the center of her forehead like spidery veins. Upon closer inspection, Loki realized they were spreading from her forehead up past her hairline and down her the sides face. The skin around her eyes was black as well, looking worn and ashen.

It was then that Ellie's eyes fluttered open.

While her eyes had always been dark, like a winter's night sky, now her irises were blacker than ink. The veins, which should have been a healthy flushing red, were black as well.

It chilled Loki's bones, to see her eyes, which had always sparkled so beautifully, so drained of light.

As Loki head her face steady in his hands, Ellie began to speak.

"The nurses they…" She stopped, trying to keep her voice strong. "They won't tell me what's wrong with me."

She gulped down her fear.

"But...I can hear them whispering. They don't know, I think, what's wrong with me. They don't know and they're scared. None of them want to touch me. Not even the doctors..."

Her voice broke again and an angry flush burst in her cheeks. She folded her hands in her lap. As Loki's fingers ghosted over the affected skin, shivers ran up and down the length of her spine. When Loki still declined from speaking, Ellie continued on.

"Steve won't say anything, either." She whispered. "I think he's worried about upsetting me."

Loki's inspection revealed what he already guessed. It was as he had feared. There was nothing he could do. He was not well versed in the manners of healing. In all his years, he had never seen an affliction such as this. The Others were a race of ancients. Many of their abilities had been kept secret from the realms.

"It's sweet, I guess." Ellie said. "He's being delicate to spare my feelings. But…I don't want them spared. And I know…I know you'll tell me. I still trust you."

Ellie began to fidget in the bed. She was desperate to know the truth of what had happened to her. She wanted to hear his voice as she had heard Steve's.

Loki released her head from his grip and rose up to his feet.

He knew now what he had to do.

Ellie, feeling him pull away from her, became more anxious.

"Would you say something?" she whispered, her voice foggy with fear.

Loki said not a word. He reached down and took her hands in his.

"Ellie," He began.

"Yes?"

Before Ellie could register what he had done, Loki was able to separate her hands and pin them in the restraints once more.

Ellie's heart nearly stopped in her chest.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

Loki placed one hand on her shoulder, while the other cupped the side of her face.

He shut his eyes for a moment calling on his reserves of magic.

"Ellie, forgive me."

Before she could protest, Ellie realized she was falling. The only thing she could see, the darkness, became ever blacker.

It was familiar, this new darkness, she recognized it. Her body went cold and suddenly she realized what he was doing.

"No," her voice sounded far away. "You can't..."

He was calling up her memories, pulling her back into the dark, back into that room.

"Please, Loki, what are you-" her words were slashed by a familiar pain erupting in her head. It was followed closely by the voice she knew all too well.

"_**I'm going to have to be quite delicate with you now…"**_

"Stop, Loki." Ellie cried, fighting against her restraints. "_Stop…_please, I can't-"

Loki pressed his hand harder into her shoulder, trying to keep her still. He couldn't offer her words of comfort; he couldn't speak, he needed to concentrate.

Her vision became his and he could see the shadow of a figure in the darkness. It drew closer, like some ghostly demon, meaning to attack her once more.

Ellie jerked viciously in her bonds trying despairingly to escape Loki's hold. She was far too weak to fight him off.

It was as if she had never managed to escape. She could feel the dust ridden floor below her and the suffocating hot air. She could smell the earth, and the blood.

Her back arched, her head falling back as another wave of stinging pain plowed through her body.

With one final shuddering breath, Ellie begged Loki for mercy.

She was met only with another jolt of pain.

* * *

Steve was dragged from his thoughts by a vicious sound. At first, he could not recognize it.

However, when it sounded again, he knew.

It was a scream. Ellie's scream.

Jumping to his feet, Steve pivoted. He yelled, slamming his hand to the door just on either side of the small rectangular window.

Steve could see that Loki stood over Ellie, his eyes fixed on her writhing figure.

Steve slammed his fist into the door. "Loki!"

He couldn't know whether or not Loki had heard him.

Steve fingers mapped out the code to open the door. But the lock only flared red and denied him entrance.

"No!" he cried, wrestling with the handle until it came off in his hands. Tossing it to the side, Steve slammed his body into the door. "Ellie!"

As Steve worked to pry the door from its hinges, Ellie's screams and pleadings echoed in his ears.

Try as he might, Loki couldn't shake himself of Ellie's desperate pleadings. They pierced through him, mixing with his own promises. Still, he pressed on, extracting the memories from her mind, while simultaneously forcing her to relive each horrific moment of her ordeal. He could see it all spread out before him, her capture and imprisonment, the abuse she had suffered through. He could see the human-skinned Other tearing at her skin and taunting her in the darkness.

Seven torturous minutes later, Loki had managed to collect what he needed.

It took all of his strength to pull out of her mind. His job done, Loki released her and stumbled backwards.

It was at that moment that Steve managed to pull the door open. Rushing forward, he gripped the back of Loki's armor and sent him flying back. Loki, not resisting, slammed into the wall, just next to the door. His body and mind numb, he looked down at his own hands. His right hand, the one that had touched Ellie's temple, was drenched in black blood.

He looked up, only to see Steve was tending to Ellie.

* * *

Steve had torn the restraints away and was holding tightly to her wrists, calling her name.

Ellie was bent over, her head resting on her knees. Her body shuddered with sobs. After Steve had finally managed so straighten her out and guide her back down,

Black blood poured from her eyes mimicking a steady stream of tears. Ellie was fighting against Steve, muttering to herself between her moans. Finally, knowing she couldn't be stilled, Steve reluctantly released her wrists. Ellie's hands went straight to cover her ears and she began to mutter frantically to herself.

Steve sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around Ellie's quivering shoulders. Her chin rested on his shoulder. And still she cried, the flow of black blood never ceasing.

Steve, pulling his wits together, gently rubbed her back.

"Hey," he whispered. "El, it's okay. I'm here. I've got you."

"It hurts," she whined, between sobs. "It won't stop. Why won't it stop?"

"El…Shhhh…." Steve whispered, cradling her and rocking her back and forth.

"You've got it to make it stop," She mumbled, "I can't…I just can't take it anymore I-

Steve pulled her back, brushing her hair from her face

"I'm here, El." Steve whispered. "I'm here. You're safe."

Carefully, he guided her head back down to the bed

"Just breath, Ellie." He said, "It's over."

Ellie heeded his words, choking on her cries as she tried to steady her breath. After a time, she managed to calm herself down.

Her face stained with inky blood, she shut her eyes. "I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you."

Steve's entire body jerked.

"We'll take care of each other, El." He answered. Leaning down pressed his lips gently to her forehead.

Ellie nodded before slipping into an unconscious state once more.

Relieved, Steve was finally able to turn his attentions elsewhere.

Only to find that Loki was nowhere within the confines of the room.

"Loki!" Steve roared, his rage spilling out of him.

Storming out in the hall, Steve found that his suspicions were confirmed.

The god of mischief had disappeared as quickly as he had come.

* * *

To those of you that stayed up late waiting for this update. I sincerely hope it was worth it. I would love for you (yes you!) to review this chapter. As always, thank you for reading. Much Love, BB


	15. A Temporary Truce

Such interesting feedback! I'm quite surprised actually by the mixed responses I got for the last chapter. I love it (even though some of it leaves me rather flummoxed, some of you are very quick to forgive Loki!). Well, moving on. As always, I thank you for reading. And to those who take the time to review, please except a cyber-hug straight from me! I originally planned for this story to be 20 chapters. I now know that it simply not possible. It will most likely be 25! So that means…we're only a little past halfway done!

* * *

Heroes & Thieves

Chapter 14

A Temporary Truce

* * *

Even in the brightest and happiest days of his youth, Loki had been haunted by terrible suspicions. They sprouted in his mind, roaring like wild beasts raised by shadows and thirsty for blood. Their whispers kept him up at night, entertaining the darkest of thoughts. Being a clever boy, Loki had known that these beasts were not to be appeased. So he locked them away in cages, tossing the keys into a dank abyss. They would remain trapped in the silent recesses of his soul until the fateful day when he learned the truth of his own origin.

It was on that day that the last of his child's innocence was stripped away from him. The cages he had so carefully constructed yielded to the persistent efforts of their charges and the beasts escaped. They roamed free taking reign over his soul.

It had been so easy, so liberating, to give into the whims of the beasts. With them came a voice, all his own, not the one crafted by his false parents and their people. His powers grew and flourished under the careful guidance of his darker desires. He truly was the god of mischief then.

When he had fallen into Ellie's life, she had, at times, kept the beasts at bay. The hellish things quivered under the power of her gaze, the turn of her smile, and the warmth in her voice. Her touch sent them fleeing back into the shadows. Her love weakened the strength of their cries.

It was all a lie.

How foolish he was, to believe he could fight his own flesh and bone.

In truth, he had been born with a heart carved from ice. Frozen and unyielding.

Blood was thicker than water, they said. And his blood was black as a light starved night.

His soul was bred not for mercy, but for cruelty.

There lay the truth. He wasn't plagued with a troupe of monsters. He was the monster.

_**You can be cruel.**_

The words came to him drenched in a thick haze. They were soft, as if they spoke the first true words. He could be cruel.

He was cruel.

Cruel, to the one heart that had dared to love him.

Ellie.

At the thought of her name, as warm and as delicate as its owner, the beasts began to rage.

His blood boiled. How such a woman could see something worth loving in him? It was sickening.

As he thought on it, her voice, shaken and small, echoed like bells in his head.

"_I still trust you."_

She was such a fool. To trust him.

His thoughts halted as the memories he collected began to play in his head. They were not his own, but Ellie's.

Pulling reflections of them from her mind had been no easy task and his control over them was maddeningly limited. They came in spurts, like nattering insects, falling in and out of his mind with frightening speed.

After several hours of tedious manipulations, he had managed to bend the memories to suit his needs. He would count it as a small victory, had not the images been so horrific.

In swirl of light that soon became dizzying darkness, Loki found himself in the very place that Ellie had been kept for close to a week. Another nightmarish memory was announcing its presence. He could smell the dust and the blood. He could see nothing, only feel. Since he was a child, he had been told stories of the world known as Hel. He could only assume it was similar to this place.

To hear her voice poisoned with pain, begging for mercy and receiving none, it was worse than death, worse than his defeat.

He pulled away from the memory, the back of his head colliding with something hard. As his eyes fluttered open, he was able to identify his location.

An alley way. The very one in which Ellie had been apprehended. As he struggled to draw a single breath, the sound of a swell of workers just freed from their jobs reached his ears. Dozens of pedestrians passed by the alley, unaware that the almost ruler of their lands was hiding in the shadows.

He brought his hand to his face, pressing index finger and thumb to massage his tired eyes. As he pulled them away, he realized they were wet.

For the first time in his long life, Loki was overcome with guilt. It wrapped round his heart like a vice and attempted to squeeze the life from him. He tempted, in the consuming heat of it all, to tear his heart from his chest and abandon the accursed thing, still beating and oozing blood on the waste ridden ground.

In these moments, he would remind himself of his purpose and this plan.

Loki had to find The Other.

He was comforted knowing that, once he tracked the creature down, he would have his revenge.

He no longer cared that his actions would incite the rage of the oldest race to travel the nine realms.

He only wanted to tear the beast into bloody ribbons.

Loki had known from the start that extracting copies of such nightmarish memories would cause her mind and her body overwhelming distress. He had known that there would be nothing he could do to shield her from the pain she had already felt.

Instead of protecting her, instead of stealing her pain away, he had forced her to relive it.

The god of lies was bombarded by the truth: He had failed to protect her.

_You didn't even think on it. _He thought, viciously_. You assumed victory. And she was made to suffer because of your loss. My failure. Her pain. My failure. Her pain. _

The beasts, realizing their time to strike had come once more, sprang into action.

_Do you understand what you have done, Loki?_

_Forsaken her. Failed her. Betrayed her. The only being brave enough to trust the god of lies. And look what you've done to her. She deserved to be lifted up. Revered at your side for the rest of her days. _

_Now she lays on her deathbed. Broken. Suffering. Dying. _

Loki's body cringe as images of Ellie's black eyes and infected face flashed before him.

_**Poor little thing. Cursed to die, wallowing in misery. Left alone. Broken body. Broken heart. **_

_**She's in pieces all because of you. Because of your failure. Your loss. **_

_**Imagine what she thinks of you now. **_

_**Now she can understand. Those who choose to love you are damned. **_

_**You, Loki, the black-hearted beast. **_

_**But this is who you are.**_

_**The abandoned prince. He who knows of suffering and therefore takes his greatest pleasures from the suffering of others. **_

_**Cruelty is of your nature. **_

_**You are feared because of it. Revered because of it. **_

_**Embrace it. You Lost Prince. You sinister soul. **_

_**Loki. Black Hearted One. Worthy of great power, but never great love. **_

He pushed the thoughts away, but they pooled in his chest still bubbling like a poisonous stew. Loki knew if he were to ever quiet their constant accusations he would have to slay The Other.

This was however, proving to be no easy task. Even now that Loki had been able to piece together traces of the foreign creatures spirit, he was no closer to tracking down the loathsome thing. Even after one day of rigorous searching, he had yet to trace The Other. It had fled after his sorry defeat. Now it seemed he had vanished. Loki knew better. The Other was merely hiding. Concealing itself in the packed pedestrian crowds. Despicable. Cowardly. And yet, entirely effective.

His time on earth would be fleeting. He had no way of anticipating when his escape would be discovered or what The All Father would think to do.

He cursed low, knowing that before he could continue, there were other matters that needed attending to.

* * *

Hidden just underground, on the other side of the city, Steve Rogers was torn between two very different sides of himself. The first, longed to stay with Ellie and make up for his failure to protect her as he should have. He couldn't bring himself trust the team of nurses that would come and go. They spoke very little, as if they were apprehensive of Steve hearing what it was they had to see. Instead the communicated in hushed whispers and sharp stares. The other side, a side of himself he rarely acknowledged, was itching to go out in search of both Loki and the creature that had done this to her.

Steve had never considered himself to be a violent person. The strength that was given to him was simply a tool. It was to be respected, and sometimes feared. Used only when it was needed absolutely. Violence for violence's sake was of no use to Steve. However, a new sort of anger had been lit inside of him. It burned, and ate away at the heart that had been holding him together.

It was Ellie's worsening condition that kept him from venturing back out into the city. Whatever Loki had done to her, had left her worse than before. The infection was spreading and it seemed as though the SHIELD doctors were nowhere near discovering any way to slow it's speed.

He sat dutifully by her side now, unwilling to leave her for a single second. Nurses came and went, Doctors too, each and every one of them urging him to leave and let them do their work.

Ellie was frightfully still. Steve was certain to free her from the infernal restraints. Her lips, which had succumbed to the sickly black coloring as well, would twitch as she muttered to herself.

Until after two days, finally, she spoke clearly.

In the mire of darkness, Ellie had found her words once more. They came to her in the form of a realization that tore at her already wounded heart.

"I'm afraid." She whispered gravely.

Steve, who had been inches from another bout of restless sleep, jerked in his chair.

"Ellie?" He called, unsure if he had heard her correctly.

As he looked upon her, he felt the crying urge to shut his eyes. The spidery veins of black had grown more prominent. And, set upon the vividness of her ginger hair, they seemed all the more sinister. Her eyes were open, but unseeing. She looked straight ahead, her hands folded deftly in her lap.

"I'm afraid of the dark." She said again, louder this time. "Just like…just like it said. I'm afraid of the dark and…"

She choked on a deadly mixture of sorrow and rage. Black tears, as dark and as thick as ink, leaked from her eyes. She brought her hands to her face, her whole body wracked with silent sobs.

"And it's all I can see." She muttered. "There's nothing but darkness."

"El, come on," Steve whispered. Reach out he gently took up her hand and undoing her fist, weaved his fingers through hers. "You have to hold steady."

"I can't see your face." Ellie whispered frantically, as if she hadn't heard him speak. She just rambled on, unable to stop herself. "I just want to see. See something. Anything. But I can't. I can't see...anything. You've been here…a long time, I think. What day is it? God, I don't-I don't even know what day it is."

The speed of her heartbeats ratcheted up another several notches, causing several of the machines that surrounded her bed to strike up a shrill symphony.

"Ellie, El-" Steve cooed urgently, "You have to keep calm or they'll-"

He was too late. The door burst open and Agent Hart, the lead nurse assigned to the case plowed forward her eyes trained to a small hand held computer device. The gangly man, who Steve assumed was her assistant, followed close behind.

"Pressure's spiking. Agent Bernard note the time, would you?" Agent Dawes said. She fiddled with the radio strapped to her belt, finally able to pull it free after a brief moment of struggle. "Dr. Franklin your presence is requested on floor 5-A. Code 6793-"

Steve nearly leapt from his chair to snatch the device from her. Agent Hart, quite through with Steve's constant interference, frowned.

"Captain Rogers you'll need to leave at once." She said pointedly. She was a rather petite woman, but she had a fire in her eyes that could melt even the strongest of soldiers. Unfortunately for her, Steve wasn't an ordinary solider.

"Not a chance." Steve said, close to crushing the radio in his grip.

Agent Hart huffed and exchanged a quick look with her assistant. "I'll have you removed forcibly if need be."

Steve said nothing. He only took a step backwards, effectively placing himself between Ellie's bed and the nurses.

"Captain Rogers, I am trying to do my-"

She was interrupted by an entirely new voice.

"I suggest you heed the Captains commands."

The words, dipped in cool ferocity, were accompanied by a heady keening sound. The dimmed lights built in to the ceiling shuddered as if frightened by the newcomer.

Steve, and the Agents Hart and Bernard, turned towards the door. Steve recognized the god of mischief almost immediately. The agents, who had been briefed to exhaustion about the events that had transpired over the last couple weeks, did as well. Their usually apathetic eyes widened as terror spread across their faces.

"W-what is this?" Agent Hart blanched, reaching to her back pocket where Steve was sure a firearm was snuggly hidden. Agent Bernard mimicked his partners practiced movements, stepping forward and away from Ellie.

Loki, looked positively gleeful at the fear alight in their eyes. His eyes turned to dangerous slits.

"If you don't…" He continued languidly. "The consequences will be severe."

One of the lights, located just above the agent's heads, sparked and sent a flurry of embers down upon them.

The agents, never ones trained for any sort of field work or battled were antagonized enough. Without uttering a word, they turned pale and walked calmly from the room. Steve, unsure of what had just transpired, stared at the door. Shaking his confusion away, her turned his attention, and his neglected rage, to Loki.

"What did you do to-"

"To the agents?" Loki finished, turning away from the Captain. "I merely sent them away. I'm certain they will return to their homes with no lasting memory of the encounter. By the time they regain full consciousness they will be miles away and of no consequence.

"That's a nice little story." Steve said impetuously. "But I wasn't talking about the agents."

Loki was hardly listening. All of his attention was focused on Ellie. As Steve's anger grew more and more palpable, Loki stepped towards Ellie's bed. The condition was spreading faster than he could have imagined. Jagged black lines stretched from her neck and over her collar mimicking the scabrous shape of tree roots.

"Hey!"

Loki felt the heavy impact before he realized the soldier had sprung up behind him in an impulsive attack. The man's fist collided with the gods face with such power and speed that Loki crumbled under the blow. He fell to the floor, his hand touching his battered face.

"I was talking about Ellie!" Steve spat. "What did you do to her?"

Loki lay stunned, both by the power of the blow and by the surprise that he had let it occur. He grinned wryly, oddly amused by the attack. He knew the solider had used all the strength he possessed. An average man would have been knocked out cold, possibly never to rise again.

"She was stable." Steve continued. "Until you came along."

"What are you accusing me of, Captain?" Loki said amiably as he wiped a thick stream of blood from his busted nose. He worried little over his own state; his body would heal itself in swift time.

Steve stepped forward closing the distant between them.

"I'm saying you pushed her over the edge."

"Oooh," Loki baited. "Is Midgard's angelic hero angry with me? Please."

Loki wasn't sure why he felt the need to badger Steve. It was almost if he wanted to incite another violent reaction from the man. There was something compelling in seeing the Captain so undone.

Steve gripped Loki's collar, itching to land another punch.

_Just knock his smug jaw clean from his face…_

"Ellie cannot stay here." Loki said, knowing that his time was dwindling away.

Steve stopped. "What?"

Loki's dark eyes, rolled backwards. "Please, Captain. Do not tell me you believe her to be safe here."

"What?" Steve repeated more viciously, demanding an explanation.

"These people have no intention of curing her." Loki said.

It was a realization Steve had been tip-toeing around for the past several hours. As the truth of it sank into his skin, he released Loki and stumbled backwards.

Loki, all manner of mischief having drained away, affixed Loki with a grim stare.

"In her they have a foreign weapon. They mean only to study her. As they did the cube, Captain."

Steve listened to Loki's words with hollow acceptance.

"She's nothing but evidence to them." Loki concluded. "The longer she goes without proper treatment, the sooner her mind and will be lost."

Again the lights took to flickering, reflecting the gravity of Loki's words as they resonated within his spirit.

Steve swallowed, knowing Loki was right.

"Is that why you came here?" Steve seethed. "You're last attack didn't kill her, so you're here to finish up the job nice and quick."

If Loki wasn't so reliant on the foolishly brave soldier he would have ended the man's life in that very instant.

His eyes flashed venomously and he fought the urge to wrap his fingers around the Captain's neck and watch as the life drained from his prim face.

"That is _not_ why I am here." Loki snarled.

"Then why are you here? If you think I'm going to let you near here-"

"I have not the time for such boorish talk, Captain." Loki said.

"You know. You know the creature that did this." Steve guessed in a whisper.

"I do." Loki said, simply. He felt no need to explain his actions to the Captain. Loki need only make him aware of the danger that surrounded them.

"And you've tracked him down?" Steve said, his anger threading into his words. "The creature that did…did _that _to her."

"Not yet," Loki said, gravely.

"But you intend to." Steve tried to confirm.

Loki's eyes flashed dangerously. "I do."

"Then why are you here?" Steve demanded to know.

Loki tossed his head to the side, his agitation clear. Steve waited, not understanding what goaded the god so.

"…I am in need of your assistance." Loki managed finally.

Steve tried his best to contain his surprise. This could, after all, be another carefully constructed lie.

When Steve failed to respond, Loki continued.

"No matter what you may think of me, Ellie's safety is paramount in my eye. I can assure you now, that Ellie is no safer here than she was in the captivity of The Other. She needs to leave this place. And I am entrusting you to steal her away from here."

Steve did not understand. "What?"

"I am," Loki began, unwilling to admit his failures to his rival. "…unable to track the one that harmed her thus far. However, I cannot continue my hunt, knowing she is being kept here. I know, Captain, you share my fears. If you are successful in removing her, I will…spare your life."

"You were planning to kill me?" Steve questioned, though he had no reason to doubt the claim.

"Naturally." Loki responded without hesitation.

"And you plan on killing The Other, as well?"

"Oh," Loki said, bearing his teeth in a manic grin. "I plan on doing much more than simply ending its life."

"No," Steve said, shaking his head. "He must be brought to SHIELD, questioned, and then dealt with. I don't want you killing him."

Loki laughed, a low rumble in his throat. "You expect me to show restraint?"

Steve realized that Loki would never take a direct command from him. He would have to broach the subject with the truth. He sighed. It was heavy and hardened by the stress his body and mind had endured in the past week. He was desperate for sleep. Desperate to see Ellie smile, desperate for her touch and her terrible cooking, her constant berating of his politeness, the smell of her flowery perfume. But there was something more, a dark spot that was beginning to cover his heart.

"I want a piece of him," Steve admitted, true rage tearing through his carefully constructed mask.

Loki was almost impressed, there was a shadow living in the captain's heart after all. The thought of watching the brutish captain pummeling the monster into a blood laden pulp was something Loki would not mind witnessing.

"Very well." Loki decided aloud. He needed the Captain to cooperate. Whether or not Loki would act on this vow, h had yet to determine.

Steve, grimly satisfied with their settlement held his hand out.

Loki looked down at it, glowering with scorn. As he did, a memory of his own making clouded his mind. He could hear Ellie's voice.

"_You're supposed to shake it."_ She had said, as she had held out her hand to him. _"As long as you promise…_

Her voice faded into a soft whisper. Loki, made still under the power of the memory, blinked vigorously to hide the dull throbbing in his heart. Reminded of his purpose here, he regretfully placed his hand (and his faith) in the Captain's.

After a curt shake, bereft of any understanding, Steve went to pull away, but Loki's grip constricted like a vice.

"I will leave you with a warning." He growled. "Trust, Captain…is nothing but a disadvantage."

This time Steve was the one to hold tight to Loki's hand."

"You're trusting me aren't you?" Steve pointed out. "To get her out of here."

Loki smirked but it didn't reach his eyes. "I do not deny it."

Steve smirked, feeling Loki's frustration as it radiated throughout the room.

"Then we're in agreement."

Finally, they released their grip.

"I leave her life in your hands," Loki said, putting an ending to the maddening conversation. He turned on his heel and traipsed to the door. He stopped, however, not content in leaving the Captain without one final warning.

"Trust is not something I give freely, Captain." He stepped outside and into the hall.

"Do not squander it."

* * *

In times like these, when even all the strength he possessed failed him, that Steve would turn to the allies he kept close. Colonel Chester Phillips, The Howling Commandos, Howard Stark, Peggy…

They had been the best of the best. The ones who could do what he never could.

Now Steve found himself at a loss once more.

It was as the Colonel was always quick to point out: Wars were won by men.

For even the strongest of men could not stand alone.

In his time fighting the war, Steve had accumulated an impressive number of allies. Men willing to follow him into battle, willing to play by his rules, willing to die for his cause.

Now, however, the only person Steve felt he could turn to was lying near comatose in a hospital bed.

Steve stood outside Ellie's door, just where Loki had left him, wracking his brain.

After spending four days in the facility, Steve could only guess there were several hundred agents patrolling and working within its walls. The chances of simply walking out unseen and undetected were nonexistent. Similarly, Steve knew he couldn't coerce a single agent into working with him or, at the very least, keeping their mouths shut.

As he ran through every possible scenario, Steve could see his train of thought turning to one man. And, even though it seemed to be Steve's only hope, he was hesitant in calling upon him.

_There's no one else. _Steve thought balefully. _Bite the bullet. Call him. _

Digging into his pocket, Steve retrieved a phone that had been issued to him by SHIELD. He sent up a small prayer, hoping the organization wasn't tracing his calls.

Pressing several buttons in slow succession, Steve held the phone to his ear. It rang only once, then gave way to a flurry of mechanical sounds. Steve, his brow furrowing, ventured to speak first.

"Stark?"

A pleasant, yet harrowed, voice met Steve's ears.

"Sir, Captain Rogers is on the line."

Steve wondered what number he had called. The one he was hearing now was distinctly of English descent.

"Spangles? How about that."

Steve could pick up the whirring sounds of machinery and electric cables before Tony Stark made it to the phone.

"Well, if it isn't the Star-Spangled Man himself. Miss me already?"

Steve, expecting such a remark, blew it off. "Stark, listen I-"

"You know, Cap, my ol' man had a pretty big collection of news reels featuring your-"

"Stark!" Steve tried again.

Tony, however, already lost to a tangent continued.

"-Well, I wouldn't exactly call them talents, but that early costume of yours was quite the-"

"Stark! I need…" Steve stopped short. He knew one day he may grow to regret this. "I need to call in a favor."

* * *

After several hours of waiting, Steve was beginning to regret his decision. Tony Stark wasn't exactly the most organized of men. Tony Stark was dependable yes. But subtle? Never. In fact, Steve had come to learn that the man was quite helpless without the staunch support of his inner circle. To rely on a man like Tony Stark, Iron Man aside, may not have been Steve's greatest moment.

He rested his head in his hands. He was desperate for sleep, but he knew sleep would not come until Ellie was out of SHIELD's hands.

"Captain Rogers," A voice called.

Steve looked up. It was another agent, but this one was familiar to Steve. Olive skinned, glasses-bearing, and bald, the man was rather short and almost stocky.

As Steve surveyed him, he realized that this man had been on the Helicarrier when he had first arrived. The agent had been one of the many working to track down Loki's via a score of impressive technology Steve couldn't understand. In fact, he had been the one to locate the renegade god.

"Allow me to introduce myself: Agent Jasper Sitwell." The man said, offering his hand to Steve.

"Can I help you?" Steve asked, almost coldly.

Agent Sitwell retracted his hand, unaffected by Steve's stony response. "I received a call from…well, we around here refer to him as The Consultant."

Steve just stared blankly at Agent Sitwell. The agent, picking up on Steve's misunderstanding, continued.

"You may know him as Iron Man."

Steve straightened up. "I'm listening."

Agent Sitwell nodded curtly, a statue of business. "I'm here to assist you. In any way I can."

The flood of Steve's relief was soon drained by a familiar sound. The sound of Loki's voice, his words even more vicious in Steve's mind than they had been in person.

_Trust is nothing but a disadvantage._

Steve rose up from his chair, knowing his form was

"Why?" Steve demanded to know.

Agent Sitwell shifted on his feet, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"There is only one SHIELD Agent Tony Stark ever deemed worthy of his trust. He is – was…my direct superior. Agent Phil Coulson."

Steve felt his angry resolve begin to crack as Agent Sitwell was suddenly too overcome to speak. Instead, Sitwell cleared his throat. Adjusted his tie. Brushed a hand over his hairless head. And waited for the grief to subside.

"Since Agent Coulson's passing," Sitwell explained. "I have been appointed as his replacement. Which brings me to your question."

Sitwell paused once more, searching for the correct words.

"You have known the battlefield, Captain Rogers. Coulson is- was…the sort of man you follow into battle. And, even though his battle has come to a close. Well, there are still many people willing to take up his cause. Even if it means defying your superiors."

Steve listened intently to the Sitwell's words.

"There is no doubt in my mind, Captain that, were Agent Coulson alive today, The Consultant would have gone straight to him. Faced with a request like this and knowing full well the level of respect Coulson held you in…I can only believe Coulson would have acted on it."

"So…" Agent Sitwell said, gathering his thoughts to him. "I am at your service, Captain."

Again, Sitwell offered Steve his hand. Steve took it this time, without a breath of hesitation. He had known Coulson's bravery in the face of adversity first hand and he could see the spirit of Coulson's cause thriving in this man's eye.

"He was a good man." Steve said.

Agent Sitwell blanched, but recovered quickly. "Yes sir. The greatest man I knew."

Sitwell turned away then and pulled a thin device from his pocket. He slid his finger over the pad which elicited a few faint beeps.

"Before I continue, Captain. I am pressed to ask: is there anything else I should know?"

_Something else…_Steve thought.

He could think of many things Agent Sitwell deserved to know. The fact that he was about to comply with the wishes of the very being that had threatened a hostile takeover of the planet for instance…

However, as thoughts of Loki drifted back into Steve's mind so did his words.

_Trust…is a disadvantage. _

Steve just shook his head. Ellie's health and safety were far more important.

Sitwell merely nodded.

"Very well." He said, lifting the device closer to his mouth. "Agents Acheson, Green, & Foley. Code 772 is a go."

* * *

Well! That was, for reasons I can't understand, the most challenging chapter for me thus far. I would love to hear from you. Feedback does wonders for my writing, let me tell you! I apologize for the long wait this time around. I promise the next chapter is coming soon and boy will it _be a doozy_!

A very special shout-out to Jazz (jazz-sparks) for her continued help (she's practically my beta I guess, and guys that's a big deal, I don't like to share wip's with anyone usually). I don't know what I'd do without her. She's put up with my constant pestering and I'm so grateful.

As always, thank you so much for reading my story. Much Love!


	16. Dead & Gone

Heroes & Thieves

Chapter 15

Dead and Gone

* * *

There were few hours of the night and day where stealth was possible on such a narrow Brooklyn block. Much like the island of Manhattan, the crowded borough never seemed to succumb to sleep. Even in the darkest house of the night. Acting several hours after midnight was usually safest. At such a time, only the wandering lonely were found walking the streets. And they were a type so drowned in their own loneliness to bother with the goings-on around them.

No one noticed the large black car pull up to the curb. No one noticed as several passengers slipped out with practiced haste, before disappearing into one of the narrow apartment buildings that lined the street.

Just as quickly as the car had come, the majority of its indistinct party was ready to depart.

Steve stood by the window as the SHIELD vehicle, blacker than ink, pulled away from the curb and rolled silently down the street. Streetlamps that sat next to stunted trees spilled dull orange light onto the roof of the car's sleek surface.

As he watched it go, Sitwell's final words echoed in his head.

"_You should know SHIELD has not been informed. Fury has. But Fury's not SHIELD. He may be the residing Director, but that doesn't mean he is without commanders. He answers to powerful people, Captain Rogers. We all do in the end. Any record, any trace of her has been disposed of. I will say this: I highly encourage you lay low for some time. There are many organizations looking to track down The Avengers."_

The warning was clear. Stay hidden, stay cautious. The world, it seemed, was not ready to accept the Avengers as heroes. This wasn't simply to do with Ellie.

"_All that being said," Sitwell had continued on. He held out a small phone to Steve. "This is plugged with several numbers you will be needing."_

_Steve took the phone, a sour frown plastered on his face. Sitwell, in a manner that reminded Steve achingly of Agent Coulson, fidgeted and grinned. _

"_No need to worry. That's Stark technology. SHIELD couldn't touch it even if they knew it existed. Mr. Stark coded it himself. He wanted me to tell you the verification ID: It's, erm, Capsicle."_

_Steve ignored the harmless jab and simply nodded. Sitwell, his work done, prepared to leave the apartment, leaving Steve with one final word. _

"_I hope, Captain, that you will forgive the actions of my fellow operatives. These are uncertain times. People are afraid. And there's no doubt in my mind, we will be needing you again." _

Finally, the car had reached the end of the block and turned the corner, never to be seen again.

Just as it disappeared, a man rounded the corner. Steve jerked at the sight of him, suddenly wary of every flickering shadow and bump in the night.

He could no longer deny that he was afraid. Afraid that the creature would return before Loki could track it. Afraid, that he wouldn't be able to stop it. From what he had gathered, this wasn't a mindless Chitauri. This was something else, something more sinister.

The fear fluttered in his chest like a caged bird, but Steve turned the key tightly until it settled in the lock and then tossed it away.

Steve knew, perhaps better than any other man that fear was no weakness. When transformed into strength, fear was insurmountable. Still, he could not entertain his fears, even for a second.

Now, he needed his strength more than he ever did. He needed to be strong for Ellie.

* * *

_It's not right. Living in the dark. It wasn't meant to be. We're given eyes to see. The sun came first didn't it? Let there be light…Even the blind don't live in darkness. They see nothing. Not even darkness. _

_And all I see is darkness. _

Ellie felt more lucid than she had in days. After waking in the car, she had calmed as Steve explained what was happening, where they were going.

Her relief was nothing short of stunning. She was no longer trapped. No more machines, whirring all around her. No more whispers. No more restraints.

She was home. She could fell the cool leather of the couch under her hand. She had lain in this very spot time and time again, watching movies and reading, with Steve always close by. The more she thought on it, the closer she came to seeing the living room.

The television was straight head. A narrow window stood on each side. There was a dark wooden coffee table mere inches away. It sat upon a large rug over the wood flooring.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small creak from the wood floor. Her stomach twisted, but she realized quickly it was just Steve. She imagined he was kneeling by her side. His hand covered hers, his thumb rubbing small circles over her palm.

"El?" He said. It was his kindest voice, the one Ellie he knew he reserved only for her. "How do you feel?"

It was such a simple question. _How do you feel?_

_How many times have I answered that before? How am do I…?_

Ellie wasn't sure. Her head felt like a cloud: filled to bursting, heavy with rain. And she was numb. The pain had begun to lessen

"I don't…know." She said finally. It was the truth. She was without pain, free of aches, but it only frightened her. She was numb.

It felt as though her body was beginning to shut down. To give up. To let go.

_Just let go. Let the water in your head spill out. And be done. Done and done. _

They were her thoughts, but Ellie wished she hadn't drummed them up. They were terrifying. They were finite. They were awful.

"I-I," She wanted to tell Steve that she was still afraid. She wanted to ask him what exactly would happen now. But she couldn't do it. "I must look like absolute shit."

"Ellie…"

"I want a shower." She said abruptly. "I need a good, long shower."

* * *

"Will you be alright? In here by yourself…."

Ellie was hardly listening to Steve. "Yes."

Steve stood behind her, his hands placed gently on her shoulders.

"Ellie…" Steve said, "I'm worried about-"

"There's no need." Ellie whispered, desperate for a shower and a minute alone. "You don't need to worry about me."

"Alright." Steve said, not at all convinced.

He stepped away and out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him. At the sound of the door clicking shut, Ellie suddenly missed Steve's presence. She struggled to breath and, turning on her heel, rushed back to the door.

She froze, her hand wrapped tightly around the knob.

_Stop, Ellie. It's okay. You can do this. Don't be a child. _

Focusing on nothing but her breath, Ellie was able to release the doorknob.

_This is where the door is. _Ellie thought. _This is good. Thinking like this. A distraction. That's what I need. Distractions. _

She ran her hands over the door, memorizing the feel of it.

_Okay. Ellie, okay. You're at the door. You know this door. How many morning have you spent in here? Getting ready for work. Close to three dozen…_

She let go of the door and reaching to the side with her right hand, placed it on the counter. She pushed her fingers forward along the surface.

_One sink. _She thought, as her hand suddenly dipped downwards.

She stepped backwards, moving away from the door. Her hand ran across the cool marble surface, until her hand dipped down once more.

_Two sinks. _She thought, her heart warming. _Steve's sink. _

They had spent so many mornings in there together. She would fix her makeup and battle with shaping her hair, always stealing glimpses at Steve as he shaved or brushed his teeth with all the precision of a well-trained soldier.

_Which means…_She thought, her hand slipping away from the counter top. She drew it back until it made contact with the frosted glass shower door.

_See Ellie? This isn't bad…that bad. Even in the dark. _It was a hollow hope, one she was trying desperately to hold onto.

Turning, she placed both of her hands on the frosty glass shower door and slid pressed into it, sliding it to the right and open.

Gripping the door with one hand, she reached down feeling around for the faucet. It took several seconds of waving her hand about but she finally made contact with it. Giving it three quick turns, she let the water fall freely.

After stepping into the shower, Ellie turned, sliding the door shut behind her.

Taking long, patient breaths, she stepped under the stream of water

She ran some shampoo through her hair before piling the sudsy locks onto the top of her head.

_There. _She thought, _You grabbed Steve's shampoo, but who cares? You can do this. Halfway done…_

But there was something else she wanted to do. If only it wasn't so damned daunting.

Breathing in and out again, Ellie wrapped her arms around herself in a tight embrace. Already she was frightened. She could feel raised scars on her skin. Slowly she ran her hands down her arms.

The scars, or whatever they were, stopped just before her elbows.

_But they're spreading. _She guessed. _Slowly, at least._

She ran her hands back up her arms, stopping for a moment at her chest to feel her heart beat, up her neck and finally over her face. Even when soaked with close to scalding water the skin under her eyes and felt chalky and dry.

Ellie pulled her hands away and, drawing them into a cup, placed them under the flow of water. Judging by sound, she splashed the water over her face.

_I can't feel it. _She thought. She could feel the pressure of her fingers brushing over her skin, but she could feel the heat of the water. She tried again, cupping her hands and tossing the water over her skin. But…

_Nothing…like it's dead. Like the skin is dead. _

_Am I…? _She thought, deftly running the very tips of her fingers under her eyes. _Am I dying?_

_No I can't do this. I don't want to. _She thought as she felt the panic crawling up her throat. She dropped her hands and moved back under the stream of water to wash the soap from her hair. Her hands scrubbed at her scalp vigorously, an indirect attempt to release the pent up panic that threaten to spill out in a clamoring wave.

The simple action exhausted what little energy her body had collected and she felt herself begin to wobble. She leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath and stop her head from spinning.

As she ran her hands over the chilled wall, she could imagine the clean white square tiles in her mind.

She pressed herself against it, reveling in the juxtaposing of the cool hard surface against her cheek and chest compared to the comforting rush of hot water as it fell down her back. Soon the call of the heat began to outbid the cool, smooth surface of the wall and Ellie sunk down to the floor.

She positioned herself under flow of water, letting it cascade down on her head and over her hunched form. She tucked her arms under her knees, clasping her hands together and pulling them closer to her chest.

The sound of water flooded her ears, drowning out all other sound. The heat stuck and swelled, enveloping her like a blanket.

Her dead eyes fell shut and she drifted into a state of peace.

_See? You can do this…everything is okay. _

After sometime the water began to lose its heat and Ellie knew her time was up. She reached forward, feeling with her hands to shut it off.

As she fumbled with finding the faucet again, she wondered if she would ever be able to see again.

_One step at a time, Ellie. _She thought, hastily. _One step, don't worry yourself…_

Still sitting on the floor, she realized something was off. With a quick analysis she discovered her foot was covering the drain and blocking the flow of water. Shuffling backwards some, she was able to pull her foot away.

What followed so suddenly was a sound that not only drained the water, but drained all manner of comfort and ease straight from Ellie's flushed face.

As water rushed to the drain and fell down the pipes, it created a low, loud gurgling noise. The same groaning gurgling noise that Ellie had heard when she had pulled the drain cover away to use as a weapon against The Other.

It trigged a memory so strong, Ellie reeled. The picture of the bathroom fell away and revealed the room in the dark. She could see only shadow and hear the sound of water rushing so very deep down.

The sound of the drain was deafening, it filled her head and clawed at her skull, echoing throughout the bathroom like a ghostly groan.

_Make it stop. _She thought desperately as she sank deeper and deeper into the memory.

She could smell her own blood, the scars that littered her back, arms and chest seemed to be opening again, as if they were fresh.

_No, I can't. I…_

A terrible thought shot through her head.

_What if I never left?_

She could no longer call upon the picture of the bathroom. It was as if she had been transported completely.

_Oh god. It wasn't real. _She thought.

_The voices, Steve, Loki…It was another illusion. It's in my head that thing…is that…is that why I can't see?_

Ellie cradled her head in her hands, moaning as she rocked back and forth.

_I'm still…I'm just in the dark. None of it is real. _

It was so obvious now. She could see it so clearly; hear the sound of the drain. She could be nowhere else. There was nothing else.

_You're not free_. _You never escaped. __**You will never escape.**_At first she believed it to be her own voice, then The Others, but soon it was too garbled to know for certain.

_Trapped in the dark. Don't you remember? It told you. _

_**"It is very important, Ellie," rang The Other's voice as clear as a harbor bell. "That you understand fully the nature of your captivity, the purpose of it, and most importantly, the absoluteness of it." **_

_No, Ellie thought. No, no, no, no, no…_

_**You will never leave this place. **_

Ellie cried out, her hands covering her ears. She tried desperately to block out the words.

"Stop! Stop it. Stop…"

Another voice entered into the fray. Calling her name again and again.

"Ellie!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder trying to hold her steady. Who else could it be than The Other…

"No! Don't touch me…you'll hurt me…let me go!" Ellie screamed, too weak to fight him off anymore.

Suddenly the drain had fulfilled its purpose, the water was gone and the sound ceased.

"Ellie."

Ellie stopped her sorry struggling. "Steve?"

She could feel his large hand cupping the side of her face.

"Ellie, it's me." Steve called. "No one-nothing's going to hurt you. You're home, Ellie. At the apartment."

"No." Ellie said, her voice suddenly much stronger, much steadier.

Steve didn't know what else to say. She was

"El-"

"Don't lie to me." She said. "Don't. I haven't left have I? I'm still…

"You're not." Steve said, louder this time. "You're here with me, El."

"Steve?

"Yeah." Steve said, his thumb brushing away another black tear.

She sniffed, placing her hand over his and pulling it from her face.

"I'll…I'll never be free of this." She whispered. "Will I?"

Steve's shoulders sagged. "Of course you will."

"Promise?"

Steve held his tongue. It was the first time he had looked straight into her eye. They were lightless, like black holes found deep in space. His stomach turned. It was a vision out of those horror movies Ellie had tried to warn him about.

"Promise."

Ellie stilled, seemingly thinking over his words. She could tell he was lying. She could tell he wasn't sure.

"I'm scared." She gulped. "It'll come back, won't it? It'll come back and…and-and,"

"I won't let anything happen to you." Steve interjected.

"Come here." He said softly. Gripping her arm as gently as he could, he lifted her into a standing position and then pulled her up and out of the tub.

He left her for only a second, looking for a towel. When he returned she was shivering.

"Are you cold?" He asked, trying to distract her.

Ellie just shook her head.

Steve wrapped the towel around her, hugging her frail body to him.

"Don't move." Steve whispered. He left again, this time retrieving one of his old army shirts from the bedroom. Ellie had worn it before, during the hottest of summer nights when neither of them could manage sleep. Steve deftly helped her into it.

The towel forgotten on the floor, Steve lifted Ellie up into his arms and gently placed her into bed.

"Steve?" Ellie whispered, her head hitting the pillow like a stone.

"Yeah?"

Ellie rolled onto her side, rapping her arms around the pillow and pressing her face into it. She could smell the fresh clean of the cotton fabric and her eyes felt heavy.

"Stay here." She mumbled into the folds.

"Of course." He lifted the sheet back and sat down on the bed, resting his back against the headboard. Ellie rolled over, dragging the pillow with her and set it in his lap. Steve helped her find a comfortable position, his hand running up and down her back.

Ellie nestled closer to him and sighed.

"Steve?"

"Mmm?" Steve said.

"I'm so tired."

Steve frowned.

"I know." He said lamely. He stretched out, his back slipping to the bed, so that she could lay fully. Her arms draped over the pillow, the tips of her fingers just touching over his heart.

"I know."

* * *

Morning came, then morning left and Ellie was still lost to a deep sleep. Steve was thankful that she seemed rested and not plagued by nightmares. She was still, her chest moving slowly up and slowly down with each deep breath.

He wanted her to rest, but he wished she would wake. He hoped against all logic that when she did, he would be able to see her eyes again. As she slept he could fell her heart beating against his chest. It was little and weak and he just couldn't take the feel of it any longer.

With the afternoon in full swing, Steve had slipped away and wandered into the kitchen. But he couldn't escape the tension that flooded the apartment.

Everything was silent. Everything was still. There was no wind of the air, no trace of life. As if time had stopped.

When, without warning, Steve's ears picked up on the sound of a door creaking open. He hurried through the kitchen and into the bedroom. He looked across the room, to the other door that led into the hallway.

There stood Loki, dressed once more in his dark suit.

The god of mischief was grinning, a dangerous glint in his cold eyes.

"I've found it."

* * *

"You can assure she'll be safe here? If I go with you." Steve asked.

The solider and the god stood just outside the apartment. Loki stood on the street waiting impatiently for Steve, who stood at the top of the stoop, to follow his lead.

He sneered, trying to contain his impatience. "You should worry for your own safety, Captain. And know that she is protected here. I have well made sure of that."

Steve grunted, his confliction beginning to weigh heavily on his mind. There was no reason for him to trust Loki. Every string of instinct in his bones protested. Still, Steve had no other option.

It was because of Ellie, that Steve was willing to deny his gut. Ellie had trusted Loki. And Steve trusted Ellie.

It was too late for Steve to back away from his bargain now. He knew not how to proceed; he knew not how to cure Ellie of her infernal sickness. So he would place his trust in the hands of the rogue god. At least, he would until Ellie's safety and health was assured.

"Alright, then," Steve said, his decision made. "Let's go."

Steve stepped down the stairs, but Loki raised his hand. Steve said nothing; he merely affixed the god with a glare that demanded an explanation.

"Before a bargain is made," Loki said quite coolly. "I have some stipulations of my own."

Steve frowned, inwardly cursing himself for not expecting something like this. Loki bristled only for a moment before laying out his case.

"I cannot deny the dire condition she is in. I may be a master of magic, but…"

The truth hovered on the tip of his tongue and he hesitated to set it free. He had spent lifetimes dedicating his time to the learning of Dark Magic, tactics steeped in shadow and trickery. His knowledge of Dark Magic was not bound by limitations. And yet, for all his cunning, Loki was as powerless as Steve Rogers in matters of health and healing.

"There is nothing I can do for her." Loki reported gravely.

Steve balked. He had hoped against this.

"There are others." Loki continued. "Ellie's sickness is undeniably ancient and yet, I believe, not entirely unknown. There are still those who could save her. All is not yet lost."

_She is not yet lost. _

Loki paused to admonish himself. He turned away from Steve as a thick swell of emotion wracked through him. With his pride well and truly tarnished, he had little to lose.

_There's no other way. _He thought bitterly.

Hardly self-assured, Loki shook his head, knowing that he could find no other conclusion worth coming to. His decision was made. Stormy emerald eyes met watery blues.

"Ellie must go to Asgard."

* * *

Steve had expected such a demand from Loki. He had long abandoned the notion that Loki's apparent affection for Ellie was simply another trick. Escaping Asgard only to return to the Earth, seeking out The Other so ardently while taking time to secure Ellie's safety…The god's actions spoke to no other truth.

No matter how hard he fought the idea, Steve could no longer deny that Loki felt something for Ellie that, at the very least, resembled love. After all, Steve had fallen for Ellie. He could fault no other man for doing the same.

However, even in knowing this, Steve could not allow Loki to take Ellie away.

Loki's affections meant only one thing: that he would do anything. Even, and most readily, lie.

Steve had read the files, he had heard the tales straight from Thor's mouth, Loki was a liar.

He was also an opportunist, a survivalist, a possessor of a brilliant mind, a killer and a deceiver.

There was no reason for Steve to believe that, when Loki claimed he would take Ellie to Asgard, he spoke a single word of truth.

Asgard was home to the family Loki despised and to the prison Loki had escaped.

No, it was far more likely in Steve's eyes that Loki's intentions were anything but noble. He could take Ellie away and never return.

How Loki managed to escape Asgard, an event Thor had vehemently denied could ever happen, was a mystery. Still, knowing Loki was able to do it, and somehow able to travel between realms meant that Loki could do what seemed impossible without the cube. Where Loki truly intended to go if Steve agreed to his final stipulation was something Steve could never truly know for certain.

It was, in considering all of this, that Steve had his answer: No way in hell.

_Go on. Lie to the liar. Deceive the deceitful. It is all they deserve._

So it was with a heart turned to stone, that Steve opened his mouth and lied.

"Understood."

* * *

"We have arrived."

Steve affixed Loki with a cautious stare.

Before the pair stood a cavernous opening covered by signs bearing the words: "No Trespassing" and "Property Closed."

Loki produced a key from seemingly nowhere and unlocked the door. He led Steve down an dark staircase and into an open space. Steve realized that they were well under the city, walking through an old collection of tunnels that were no longer functional.

The tunnels smelled of rotted water and blood. Steve wondered if this was in fact the place Loki had hidden the Tesseract after he had first stolen it away. Pieces of machinery lined the walls and temporary light fixtures, which were beginning to lose their power, were scattered around. Footprints were visible on the floor mixed with damp dirt and grimed.

Loki moved onward, beckoning Steve to follow him. He made a sharp turn and Steve stilled. He could hear harsh, ragged breaths. Steeling himself, Steve followed Loki not knowing what he would find.

What he found, was a monster.

It seemed that The Other, as Loki had so called it, was losing hold of its stolen human skin. Half of its peachy skin had been torn away, revealing a sickly pale face, covered in violet winding veins. The creature was held to its knee by heavy rusting chains . Upon closer inspection, Steve realized the chains were not wrapped around the beasts arms, instead they had been shot through its shoulder blades and hung from the ceiling so that The Other was effectively trapped, bowing to its captor.

In a move steeped in poetic justice, Loki had relieved the beast of its eyes.

The sight should have sickened him, but Steve was surprised to find himself filled with grim satisfaction.

"You must forgive me, Captain." Loki said, quite jovially. He gripped a length of chain, purposefully pulling as he ducked under it eliciting a groaning hiss from the creature. Loki sneered as he circled behind his prey, much like a seasoned hunter. "I'm afraid I couldn't help but have my way with him first."

Loki did not wait for a word from Steve.

"If only your brothers could see you know." Loki taunted, almost forgetting Steve's presence.

Instead of answering with fear, however, the creature choked on its own laughter. Gurgling blood and spitting it to the floor just by Loki's boot.

"My brothers?" The Other croaked, it's voice tarnished. "You dare threaten our order? Have you not learned? We have seen, Loki, your deepest fears. Even those you cannot understand. I can see Loki… how close I came to making those fears a reality."

Loki felt the faint pull of The Other's influence crawling into his mind. Another vision quickly followed.

Ellie. Her body lay prone the floor, as still as silence. Her eyes were no longer orbs of black ink, but they were devoid of any life. Her neck was bent at an unnatural angle. A deep, festering gash was etched into her forehead and spread up far past her hairline, spilling blood down her face in thin trickles much like streams bred in Hel.

She was dead.

"Silence." Loki spat viciously.

With a curt twitch of Loki's hand the chains that bound The Other sprouted small pin-like thorns. Loki, then turned his index finger in a small circle and the chains began to twist and contort even tighter.

The Other was hacking a wheezing as the attack overwhelmed her.

Loki approached The Other snatching his neck and dragging his marred face closer.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with the death of the mortal. Before I end you, you slithering worm, I have a bargain to fulfill."

The beast shuddered and looked away. Loki simply released it and stepped back.

"I leave you to your work, Captain America."

Steve looked to Loki. The god's eyes were like ember flames.

He could see, he could even feel, the anger dripping from Loki's eyes and it felt at home living in Steve.

Steve stepped forward, his eyes moving to The Other, the horrific creature that had taken Ellie.

_El…_

His thoughts of Ellie, of her tears and her pain, only fueled Steve's rage. With steely eyes, his hands turned to fists.

The Other groaned as Loki manipulated the chains, causing them to pull tighter than before and lift the creature even higher, easing Steve's shot.

Steve, however, hardly noticed. His thoughts were plummeting into the deep. How any creature could willingly cause harm to another. This monster was everything Steve fought against. He had made a promise to his people and to himself that he would fight for the weak and protect their lives, their rights, and their happiness. And he had failed. He allowed one to slip through the cracks. He had been careless. He didn't think. And because of it, Ellie had suffered.

Because of monsters like that thing.

Steve wanted wipe them from the earth. Steve's hand wrapped around the Other's throat, as his other hand was lifted into the air. Without a thought, Steve brought his fist crashing into the Other's face. He drew it began and down again. Again and again.

As Steve railed into The Other like one of his punching bags, his mind slipped away from him and he was lost to bouts of rage.

"Captain!"

A hand, bearing more strength than Steve had in the whole of his body, had caught his fist. It belonged to Loki. Steve met the god's eyes which were heavy with surprise.

Steve turning away from Loki and followed his gaze. The air left his lungs at the sight of the monster. He had beaten it half to hell.

Steve dropped The Other and stumbled back, horrified with his own actions.

"You're time is up, Captain." Loki commanded, dragging the Captain backwards and away. "I will be the one to finish him."

Steve's anger found its way back at Loki's curt words. "Why?"

"You started it." Steve barked, tugging on Loki's shoulder. "I'll be the one to finish it."

Loki wasn't at all fazed by the Captain's consuming rage. He merely blinked.

"I cannot allow that." He said, fluidly.

"Why not?" Steve roared, itching to land another punch to Loki's face as well as The Others.

"Why?" Loki repeated. "Because if I did, she would never forgive me."

Steve stalled. "What?"

"You do not possess the heart to kill in this way." Loki said. "If I allowed it, she would never forgive me."

Steve felt his fists go slack. He looked down at his hands and was horrified to find they were covered in spatters of black blood.

"Step outside, Captain." Loki demanded. "And leave me to finish this."

* * *

Once Loki was sure Steve had stumbled, shaking and speechless, out into the light, he turned his attention to the crumpled body that hung limp from the spike sporting chains.

With a wave of his hand, the chains turned to dust and The Other went crashing to the floor in a shuddering heap. Loki stepped forward, all manner of mischief gone. He pressed the toe of his boot into The Others bashed neck.

"Can you speak?" Loki murmured venomously. "No…I suppose not."

The creatures multiple lungs had been crushed under the Captains merciless barrage.

"I had hoped to draw out you death," Loki said in a terrible whisper. "I never expected such a show from the mortal. However, I'll rest easy knowing that now I send you straight to Hel. You think your suffering has ended? No. It will never. end."

With that, Loki conjured a shining dagger to his hand and ran it through the creatures forehead.

The deed was done.

The Other was dead.

* * *

Steve and Loki arrive back at the apartment, having not spoken a word. Steve was silenced by his own shock and guilt. Loki was battling with his own sick satisfaction and lingering disappointment.

Steve began to climb the stairs. He had only made it halfway when he realized Loki was following him. Stopping, he turned and faced his rival.

"I can't let you take her, Loki." Steve said, blocking the doorway.

Loki's brow furrowed and he affixed the soldier with a questioning look.

"You would abandon your word?" Loki said a glimmer of amusement in his voice. "Captain America, the last hope for humankind?"

Steve wasn't so amused. He merely nodded. "For her? Yeah, I would."

Loki scoffed. "How very shrewd of you."

"There's got to be another way, Loki." Steve said, realizing he would have to appeal to the god's cold heart. "If we are to save her-"

Steve was interrupted by Loki. The god was laughing.

"Your naivety, Captain," Loki said, his grin widening. "…Astounds me even now."

Suddenly, Loki's body began to flicker as a dying light would.

"I'm afraid, captain, "we" will be doing nothing." Loki continued, his voice skipping and fading in and out like a broken record. "It is much too late for you to bargain with me."

Suddenly, Loki's voice cut away then and his body vanished entirely. It was nothing but an illusion.

_No. _

Steve turned on his heel and all but blasted the door open. He raced up the stairs, all the while calling out for Ellie.

"Ellie?!" He struggled with his key, until finally the door buckled under his mighty strength.

Steve made a sweep around the apartment calling Ellie's name, even though he had known the truth of it the minute he had stepped foot into the bedroom.

He had been deceived.

Loki had taken her.

Ellie was gone.

* * *

That's right! We're heading to Asgard! Are you excited? Because I'm excited! Stoked in fact. I would love to hear what you all think of this next turn!

As always thank you for reading, for bearing with me through the ups and downs and horrendous typos. You rock and I owe you a hug (or three).


	17. Welcome to Asgard

Heroes & Thieves

Chapter 16

Welcome to Asgard

* * *

In the near forgotten years of his youth, Loki had spent many lonely hours exploring Asgard's underground. While Loki had always found success in cajoling Thor into many a mischievous adventure, he could never draw his elder brother down and into the depths of the Asgard's underground. So the tunnels and passageways became his own space, entirely untouched by the other Asgardians. He alone could claim their secrets. Only Loki, god of mischief, knew the true nature of the lost tunnels.

At first, Loki only frequented the underground in times of great duress, when his chaotic leanings had proved to be too effective and an angry chorus of Asgardians sought swift penance. Overtime, Loki found solace in the deep caverns and unused tunnels. The shadows bore no heat much like his own skin, and Loki felt a comforting kinship to the dark and the desolate.

It was to these forgotten caverns that Loki reappeared, clutching to him the mortal Ellie. Loki felt there would be no other place within Asgard to return to. After years and years of time spent in the underground, Loki had discovered that Heimdall's gift was great but not omniscient.

There were places within the deepest stretched of tunnels to which the great seer was blind. Stretches that, if manipulated by proper powers, could be opened to other worlds and used as secret passages in and out of the realms.

This particular tunnel, Loki knew well. It was closest to the palace, a mere drop and a step from his childhood bedroom. To his left, lay a long narrow tunnel constructed of dark stone, laced with hints of gold and amber. Rays of light broke through the ceiling where cracks had split in times passing. Dust was thick in the air, moved by the sudden presence. To his right stood a door. He had shrouded its entrance on both sides in leave and weeds in hopes of deterring any wandering guard from discovering it long ago.

Loki paused to steady himself. Travel between the worlds was difficult enough. To slither between them, undetected was close to impossible. With his body still recovering from the stress of his loss, there was little he could do to draw strength to himself. He was exhausted. Pummeled close to death by the accursed Avengers, most of his powers had been used to heal his wounds and ward off the foolishly curios SHIELD agents that had dared to attempt studying him during his time imprisoned on Midgard.

Were it not for the powerful magic of his ally, he would have not made the journey.

Loki turned his attention to Ellie, wondering how she had fared during the tumultuous journey.

He pulled her closer, the arm wrapped around her shoulder tightening, his thumbing running deftly over a patch of bare skin. It was clammy, almost as chilled as his. And yet he could see sweat forming on her brow line. Her red hair stuck to her forehead and neck. Her ruined eyes were seal shut. Her lips shuddered as if wanting to form words.

A stony sense of foreboding funneled tension into the shadowy space. With a tired sigh, Loki's own eyes slipped shut for a mere moment. He could feel it. Death. It waited for her mortal spirit to be released. Loki could see the black wounds that ran down from her eyes like trails left behind by tears. They slid lower and lower down her jaw, expanding into crooked streams. They looked much like claws reaching down her neck and laying claim to the life that flowed through her veins.

Loki's own words flitted through his ears as the memories he had drawn from her mind played his head. In the safety of shadow, a flurry of unanswered questions sprang forth once more. The loudest of those questions being the shortest and yet, also the most difficult.

_Why?_

Loki knew the punishment for such a brazen escape. His sentencing still undecided, it would have been prudent for to wait to be released again for the official hearing. That would have been the most ideal time to stage an escape.

He could imagine the rage that would take Odin when he was told of Loki's escape. He knew that now the All Father would be made aware of Loki's return. There was no doubt Heimdall would stay true to his oath and betray Loki's position.

He knew that once he breached the palace walls, he would be immediately accosted by Odin's men. And he knew that, in his current state, he could do nothing to ward them off.

Loki, his bones still coursing with frost giant blood, was a survivalist. He would never allow his life to end at the hands of an enemy, no matter the cost. Having lost the throne he was born to claim, he would not allow his dignity to fall to the wayside.

So why then had he risked the escape? And why now had he returned?

His answer came in flashes of memory: Ellie, her body bloody and bruised, refusing to look at him.

He shook the thoughts away, though an faint echoing scream still hung in his head.

Loki looked down at Ellie, watching as her battered chest rose and feel with terrible slowness.

The pesky little mortal that had somehow managed to steal his attentions like a common thief.

_I should just leave her here. Try to slip away before they come. _He thought.

_Yes! Abandon her!_ A chorus of instinct cried. _Drop her to the ground and be on your way_. _Time is slipping away. If you do not leave her, your window of opportunity will shut. And who knows when it will come again. _

It was the truth. In his repairing state he could not hope to ward off the guards and make a clean escape. Even if he could manage it, he knew The Others would no doubt be searching for him still. And he was in no position to end their sickly little lives.

He had done all he could for her: slain the beast, kept her lover safe (even though the bloodlust in his veins had urged him to kill the soldier again and again), and brought her here. What else could he do?

Loki wished to go, to be free, to burrow into shadow and reclaim his magic and power. Once that was done, he could return and take his final revenge.

Suddenly, Ellie jerked in his grip, moaning in a fever-induced episode.

As he felt her small form, shaking in his arms, he was reminded of her feeble escape attempt in New York. How relieved he had been to find her then. And now, after all that had transpired, he feelings had yet to change.

His thoughts strayed from running, circling back to that first question. He cocked his head to the side, intent of studying her in hopes of finding an answer hidden on her skin or tangled in her hair.

Even now, after so much time had passed, there was still little he understood about Ellie, the mortal woman. She was a curious thing. A strange thing. So foreign and so different from every other thing he had known before.

She was not unlike him in that sense. Both of them had been born to families that found them unworthy and left unwanted.

Even in their likeness, there was difference. Ellie had kept her strangeness inside, locked away like a bird in a cage. Loki, however, had always embraced his differences. He had given up and wished had driven him to sorrow which melted quickly into malice.

The god of mischief was unlike most creatures. When met with something he did not understand, he did not seek to fear and destroy it. Instead he sought them out and kept them close. It was a treasure room of his own making. His collection. However, unlike his false father, Loki always found use for the strange things he kept. He did not leave them idle. In fact, it was the stranger forms of magic and tricks that had benefitted his life. The ones that others would never dare to mess with.

His eyes raked over Ellie's broken form and even now, amongst jagged, blackening wounds, he could pick out the little imperfections that made her strange: the smattering of tiny freckles, the slow, fragile beating of her mortal heart.

He could not deny it. She was a fixed part of his collection. The piece he treasured far more than all the others. And he could not part with her. He could not bear to see her belonging to another. Nor could he allow for her to be taken from him, especially not by the greedy hand of death. He could not lock her away in the shadows, a now broken piece to be forever guarded but easily forgettable.

He wanted her safe and well. No matter the sacrifice.

His answer had made itself known. And even though he still couldn't completely grasp it's reasoning, he could not ignore it.

So he held Ellie closer to his chest and left the shadowy underground, knowing that several dozens of Odin's army would be waiting to take him away.

* * *

The realm eternal was still. The millions of stars that made up the surrounding galaxies did not flicker or shine with their usual wayward glean. They could sense what was coming and they feared it.

Stars were the realms great communicators. Most creatures believed the stars to be silent, still and lifeless beings. When in actuality, star were the most ancient of the story tellers. From their fixed place in the skies they saw all and whispered secret stories to one another.

There was one other creature whose scope of sight could hope to rival that of the stars.

Heimdall, loyal gatekeeper to the Aesir, could see the stars shiver and he could feel a well of ice building his bones. His golden eyes pulled away from Midgard and he shuddered in time with the stars. He was the only Asgardian that had seen, the only Asgardian that knew: chaos was returning once more to land of the gods.

Heimdall had not seen the Loki slip from his cell. The magic that concealed him was born of a great, looming darkness. However such ancient curses could not contain their potency on earth and the watchful eye of the guardian had caught glimpses of Loki once again prowling the earth.

Still, Heimdall hesitated to call notice to the escaped god. His purpose as gatekeeper was clear. He was to protect Asgard, warn the All Father of impending threats, and watch over the worlds. And, upon seeing Loki's intentions, Heimdall found no threat in the god's presence there. Thus Heimdall stayed silent and moved his gaze to other worlds where other wars were beginning to bubble under the heat of growing unrest.

Now Loki had returned. Heimdall was at first, relieved to see that his decision to leave the god unguarded had been a sound one. He could find no trouble left on earth, no signs of Loki's mischief. The Seer's relief however was short lived when he finally stumbled upon the rebel god's location. He had appeared. He stepped out from the shadows, no doubt having exited another pathway so steeped in dark magic that Heimdall, who had slipped silently into the shadows of the city.

Clutched tightly in his arms, lay the body of a Midgardian. A human.

The very first mortal to be brought into the realm.

Heimdall balked. He felt the constricting veil of responsibility resting over his shoulders. He could not keep quiet any longer. The All Father must be roused. Loki's latest breach of Asgardian law must be dealt with. Only one question remained. Would he call upon the crowned prince Thor, as well?

* * *

Ellie couldn't be sure whether she was awake or asleep. Whether these visions and images were dreams, nightmares, or hallucinations.

_But…I'm alive right? I have to be…_

No answer came. There were only noises she couldn't rightly identify and visions to blurry to see clearly.

Her mind was nowhere and yet everywhere and all at once. She could hardly pin down one trail of thought before another one would call her elsewhere. Against a background of black and haze, everything: thoughts, words, images and sounds accosted her, begging for her attention.

Flashes of memory from her childhood. A flurry of snow. A glass vase, home to a single wilting tulip, it's violet color turning to a dismal shade in its slow death. A song she had heard before, the tune of it not quite right. She would return to that sound in particular hoping it would have righted itself. But the sound only became more and more frail.

And then came the images she didn't want to see.

The darkness bred shadows, vicious whispers, and the intrusive smell of blood. She could hear the monsters terrifying smile. Feel the pain of isolation. She wanted to run away to find someone, anyone. She wished someone would just touch her, but she feared it all the same. What had touch brought her recently except more pain?

Her subconscious still poisoned by the sinister touch of The Other, sensed her worry and stirred from sleep. She could feel it again: her skin splitting under some terrible pressure, the charges of pain that burst to life in her head and sped through her nervous systems.

She struggled against them, but their hold on her was too strong. They held fast and strong, suckling on her cries and coaxing her deeper into darkness. She was desperate to just let go and let herself be lost. How easy it would be; to cut the chords of her consciousness and slip away forever. Before she could give in, however, a burst of ice blossomed in her chest, so fierce she thought it would burn a hole straight through her skin.

And she awoke.

* * *

Ellie couldn't know for certain that she was truly awake, but this haze she felt was different from the one before. She was on longer floating, lost in some strange, torturous oblivion. Instead, Ellie could sense that she was lying flat on her back.

_On a bed. _She noted. _A very…nice one. _

Thoughts came slowly, worn and in pieces. She had to work to string them together and flatten out their crumpled edges. Her head felt as though it was stuffed to bursting with warm, roasted cotton. Her mouth was dry and every muscle in her body felt stiff and sore.

_How long have I been asleep? Feels like ages. And ages and ages. _

Her dried lips parted and she called out in a whisper for Steve. But she was met with silence.

As her perception became less muffled, she could make out a single sound. At first, she wasn't sure what it was. After a while she was able to pick up the faint, earthen smell of burning wood and realized the sound she was hearing could only be coming from a smoking fireplace.

_But…we don't have fireplace…not in the bedroom. I think._

She wrestled with memories of Steve's apartment for several minutes, until she was quite certain that the fire place was located in the living room. Puzzled, she reached out blindly, feeling around with her hands.

_This isn't the couch. _Ellie thought, her heart thumping painfully in her ears. _So…where am I?_

She called out again for Steve. But no matter how loudly she called, no answer came. After several feeble attempts, she gave up.

_What do I do? _She thought, her throat pleading for water. She had hoped Steve would be there.

_For this. _She thought, gulping.

Even though she had been fully awake for several minutes, Ellie had yet to open her eyes. She wasn't even sure that she could.

_What if I can't? _She lamented. _What if…I'll never be able to? And then_, w_hat if I can but…I can't see. _

The thought of losing her sight forever was terrifying, but Ellie felt as though she could not live on a second longer without knowing the truth. She wished Steve could have been there, to help her along.

_But I can't wait. I can't just lie here. It's better…just to know…_

She lifted one hand to her face. She could feel strangely smooth wrapping covering her eyes.

_It's certainly not gauze. _She thought, nerves quivering in the pit of her stomach. _So what is it?_

Her curiosity had reached desperate heights. There was so much she didn't know. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know if Steve was with her. She didn't know how long she had been asleep. She didn't know the extent of her condition. She knew nothing.

Biting down hard on her lip, Ellie made a rash decision. _I can't go on like this. I can't wait. I have to know…_

Clawing at the silky fabric, she pulled the wrappings away.

_If I can see. _

Dragging herself up into a sitting position, Ellie let the wrappings slip from her hand and into her lap. The pressure in her head seemed to expand tenfold, but she fought it off, leaning her back against a smooth headboard behind her. Once the spinning began to dissipate, Ellie gingerly touched her fingers to her eyes. She sighed, relieved that the skin no longer felt dried and cracked.

_But…it doesn't mean anything. Not really. _

With one final, calming breath, Ellie lifted her hands away and let her eyes flutter open.

_Oh god. _She thought; her heart stalling. _I can see. _

At first, all she could make out were colors blurred together. Bronze and amber, brown and yellow. IT was painful, the sting of light, but Ellie was glad to feel it. She dabbed away several sleepy tears and her vision became sharper. She could see her hands, and soon enough she could even make out the trail of lines etched into her palms. The corners of her mouth turned up in a small smile. _I can see. _

She was pulled away from her petrifying relief by the sound of an airy intake of breath, followed by a loud clatter.

Ellie's head flew to her left and her gaze caught sight of a young man bent over the floor just in front of a looming door. When he rose up again, balancing a metallic jug on a platter, Ellie realized she had been mistaken. It wasn't a young man, but a young woman. Her curly copper locks were cropped behind her ears, but her features and figure, though slim, were decidedly female. She wore a pale sheath dress, fitted just under the bust line by a wide sliver band.

One she was sure she had the pitcher steadily balanced again, she looked at Ellie and almost dropped it again.

"You're awake." She said, her voice surprising bubbly.

She walked over, as fast as she could without dropping her charge, and placed it none too carefully on a small circular table resting next to the bed.

"Now how are those-Oh my," she said, practically hopping up onto the bed.

Ellie meant to protest, but the woman's bounding leap had caught her entirely by surprise. She hadn't realize how absolutely enormous the bed actually was. It took the Asgardian girl three long shuffles to make it to Ellie's side.

She scooted forward until her knees bumped Ellie's thigh. The bed dipped under her weight and Ellie felt her head spinning

"You took off the bandages." She said, tutting like a seasoned nurse as she snatched the silken ties from Ellie's lap. "That was…well-I've dealt with more reckless-"

"Excuse me," Ellie whispered, her voice nowhere near as pronounced as she would have liked it to be. "I—umm…"

Flustered by the girl's presence and shocked by her sudden lack of personal space, Ellie felt her head start to spin again. This time the dizziness was persistent. Ellie knew she had a question for the decidedly twee little woman, but trying to find it again was like treading through a mire filled moor. By the time, Ellie was able to stumble upon her question once more, the woman had left her side and returned again, a damp cloth in her hand.

Seeing that the woman was aiming for her face, Ellie tried to ward her off but her arms felt like they were made of stone.

She hated this. She always had. It wasn't until she nineteen and well into her college years that a much too friendly roommate had taken it upon herself to nurse her when she was sick with Mono. Ellie had despised every minute of it. It wasn't in her bones, the need to be taken care of. She had been brought up, learning to suffer in isolation until any signs of weakness had passed.

When she was a little girl, she thought her parents cruel for their less than comforting ways. But as a busy, headstrong writing student, Ellie had finally recognized the diamond in her parents roughness. Being nursed back to health by her flighty, somewhat silly roommate Chelsea had felt downright demeaning. No matter how sweet or how gentle her caretaker could be, Ellie never felt any better. She only felt pathetic.

"Who are you?" Ellie finally blurted, before the woman could dab her brow.

"Oh! Forgive me." She said pulling back and placing her free had to her chest. "My name is Bryn. I am a healer apprentice to the Goddess Eir."

Ellie's dizziness was stalled only by her disbelief.

_Healer apprentice…goddesses? Oh god. _

Far too late, Ellie realized where she was. She had been so swept up in the glorious realization that she could see, she had forgotten all else. She looked past Bryn, her eyes sweeping across the room. It was expansive. While the room itself was narrow, the ceiling above her seemed miles away. A large fire pit sat several feet before her bed. To her right long, looming drapes hung. They rustled slowly, causing Ellie to believe that open windows lay behind them. The look and feel of the room coupled with the woman's words, caused Ellie's empty gut to wrench.

_I'm in Asgard. _She realized.

_Shit. _

Even after all of stories Loki had told her, even after witnessing his terrible powers and Steve's mighty strength, Ellie couldn't bring herself to take the woman, Bryn, seriously.

_Asgard. _She thought again. _I am in Asgard. Land of the gods. And goddesses. And their apprentices, apparently. Maybe I __**am**__ dead. _

As Ellie mulled over the ridiculousness of her situation, Bryn set about her work.

Elie felt the cloth touch to her temple and she reeled. The liquid it was drenched in felt colder than ice and it's coolness shot through her entire nervous system, enacting violent shivers.

"Ah!" Ellie cried, trying to pull away.

Bryn just cooed, easily holding Ellie in place. "I only mean to assist you, stay still."

Ellie, hardly comforted but in no position to argue, fought against her instinct to stay still. She closed her eyes tightly, hardly able to bear the chilly touch.

"Bryn, why was I not summoned?"

Bryn jumped, crawling backwards and off the bed with more speed than Ellie would have thought possible.

A woman stood in the doorway. One of the most strikingly stunning women ellie had ever laid eyes on.

_This must be Eir. _Ellie thought, unable to stop staring.

She was tall, her long arms crossed in front of her. Lengths of golden hair fell down her back, while certain sections had been lifted and crafted into braids wrapped round her head. Ellie couldn't be sure but, in the dancing light of the fire pit, it seemed that specks of golden dust had been woven into her hair.

Her dress was of an amber color; the hemming began at her shoulders and fell into long sweeping sleeves that ended mere inches from the floor. The dress was adorned with bronze embellishments at above the bust line, at the waist, and framing the each hemline.

"And how is she?" Eir continued on, not waiting for an explanation from Bryn. Her voice sounded like steel, smooth but decidedly hard. Ellie made note that, since entering, the goddess had refused to look at her.

"Quite well." Bryn squeaked. "Very, very well. Better than you predicted, milady."

"Hmm," Eir said, crossing around to the right side of the massive bed. "We were told mortals had a certain…tenacity about them."

Gathering her long sleeves into her hands, Eir sat herself down on the edge of the bed. Her grace and poise, Ellie reluctantly noted, put dancers to shame.

"Our crowned prince wasn't wrong." She smiled then, with what Ellie assumed was meant as courtesy. However, without the appropriate eye contact, her words seemed distant and forced.

Ellie had never once in her whole life, felt intimidated by a woman that was not related to her. But the callous glint in Eir's equally golden eyes was enough to stall Ellie's frigid shivering and her beating heart. She choked on her own breath, her head swelling again as if it meant to float up to the ceiling.

Ellie thought the tickle in her throat would settle itself, but it only continued to grow and grow. Ellie lurched forward, completely overcome by it. She held a hand to her mouth, hacking until something wriggled up her throat and into her hand.

Startled, Ellie realized that Bryn had hopped up onto the bed again and was gently running her hand up and down her back.

She turned her attention back into her hand. She grimaced. It wasn't flem, nor was it blood. Instead something black pooled in her hand, congealing into a substance not unlike tar.

"Mmm, that would be the last of it." Bryn said soothingly. She caught Ellie's hand and, using the same cloth she had dabbed Ellie's brow with, swiped the substance away.

_The last of what? _Ellie thought, sickened but still too uncomfortable to make her questions known.

_This…isn't…it's wrong. These women, goddesses. God…is this even real? How is this real…How is this not a dream? I don't want this. I don't them touching me or…looking at me like that. Or not looking at me at all. I don't want any of this_. _I want…_

"Where is he?" Ellie blurted. "Loki…"

She regretted it the minute the words left her mouth. She wasn't even sure she wanted to see Loki.

_The last time I saw him with my own eyes, I…was being…hurt_. _And then he hurt me._ Ellie gulped, hating the road her thoughts her guiding her down. She knew exactly where it led; the thought that was flittering around in her mind.

_I'm scared. _She wasn't scared of the way he might look at her or of what he might say to her. She was just scared. _Of him._

"I am sorry." Bryn said, all manner of care gone from her voice. "You cannot see him. He's under confinement, awaiting trial. It is forbidden."

_Forbidden. _

Ellie frowned, feeling her fears dissipate. Even though she was quite sure that she couldn't bear to look Loki in the eyes, she hated being told what she could and could not do.

And although, forbidden was the first word Ellie focused on, another caught her attention.

_Wait, confinement?_

Before she could muse over the implications of the word, Eir sighed as if she were bored.

Eir sighed, rising from the bedside. "well, I have more important matters in need of my attentions. As do you, Bryn."

"Yes, milady." Bryn murmured, pulling away from Ellie.

Ellie could see that Eir was already gliding towards the door. Bryn dropped the cloth to the bedside table and hurried after her mistress. She paused at the door, however, and turned back to Ellie.

With an apologetic smile she said, "I will return in the evening to tend you again. Until then, please do stay here."

Ellie felt a hot blush rise in her cheeks, Bryn's words making her feeling not unlike a petulant child being gently scolded.

Though Ellie said nothing, Bryn nodded to herself in appeasement and flitted out into the hallway. The door, a large looming thing, slid shut behind her. The sound of it was so heavy and deafening; Ellie could feel it vibrating in her ears.

Looking away from the door, Ellie surveyed the room once more. The ceiling stretched so high Ellie could hardly make out the intricate detailing etched into its metallic surface. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin atop them. She stared into the large, roaring fire. The longer she stared, the farther away thoughts of the perky Bryn and the pretentious Eir slid from her mind.

_I suppose this is to be some sort of healing room…_She thought, her eyelids feeling heavy. She yawned, slipping down and resting her head on the delightfully cool pillow.

The tempting warmth of the fire and the gentle crackling of the flames successfully lulled her into sleep once more just after one last thought passed through her head.

_So the…why does it feel like a prison?_

* * *

I do want to profusely apologize for the wait. I've been struggling with some personal issues which have undeniably taken their toll on my writing. In any case, I hope this chapter was up to par (and more). I would really very much appreciate any feedback you can give.

Thank you, as always, for reading.


	18. Behind Closed Doors

For creatively challenging reasons, I'll be back peddling a bit with the first half of this chapter. I hope that's alright (though I would doubt otherwise, I'm sure you all were dying to know how Loki was met at his return). For all those Loki-lovers, thank you for sticking with me! Your time (er, Ellie/Loki time) has come!

* * *

Chapter 17

Behind Closed Doors

* * *

_It is said that the greatest of dramas unfold behind closed doors. They are secrets, stuffed into shadows and hidden away. Fruitless, tireless efforts are taken to rein them in. It is behind these doors, that whispered conversations can be let loose and truth swells, free from dignity and law._

* * *

As Loki was led once more to his prison, the sickest of smiles played on his frosty lips. At first, it had been a smile meant only to intimidate. He knew they feared him. He could smell it radiating from them in waves.

In truth, Loki embraced his prison as he was keen to adapt the name of its former occupant and add it to his collection of sinister monikers. Loki. God of mischief. Lost Prince. Liesmith. Master of chaos. And now...Destroyer.

It did have the nicest of rings to it.

However even though Loki's sneer was enough to shrivel the heart of each and every guard surrounding him, his eyes were shadows reflecting the deep turmoil brewing in battered mind.

_Irony. Such a fickle foe you are._

It was a strange thing, Loki mused, to bask in the glory of an enemy's pain while simultaneously stewing in the fires of unquenchable rage. As the barricades to his prison appeared from nothing once more, locking him inside, Loki thought on all that had just transpired.

* * *

_In all his years, Loki had never seen the Allfather so incensed. While his purpose was clear in his mind, he couldn't help be revel in his false father's rage and brutish distress. Not even an impending war could strike such emotion into Odin as Loki could. The god of mischief was strangely pleased by this revelation. He spared his mother only one passing glance, barely registering the worry etched into her face._

_Clutching Ellie's still body close to him, Loki prepared to make his case. He could not, however, resist the opportunity so conveniently laid out before him. Without a sliver of unease, he unleashed a centuries worth of pent up badgering._

"_Have I woken you?" He said smoothly, a tinkering laugh echoing in his words._

_Odin was not amused, but before he could muster a scathing retort Loki continued.\_

"_How humiliating it must be, Allfather, to be roused from sleep with the news that a damned criminal of such...skill and stature could so easily slip from your grasp. Had you any idea that your treasure room was so easily breached? From both the outside and inside?"_

_When he was met with silence, Loki laughed coldly spurred by icy glee._

"_Silence." Odin commanded. "Have you any idea the consequences of your actions?"_

_Loki was not at all afflicted._

"_I deemed my...travel…necessary." He said, coolly. "I care little for your base consequences."_

"_Hah!" Odin bit back. "An honest word, is it? You surprise me, boy."_

_Loki bristled. "I am no boy."_

"_And yet you continue to act like one. A pitiless urchin."_

"_Do not censure me like a son!" Loki shouted venomously. "I am not your son."_

"_Loki!" Frigga called, wounded by his words._

_Both Odin and Loki, estranged father and son, paid no heed to Frigga's pleading._

"_I wish to strike a bargain." Loki said, a shiver running up and down his spine. The time had come and, if Loki were to succeed, he would need to shed his pride momentarily. It would be no easy task however. Like pulling flesh from blood and bone, Loki could taste the horridness of it._

_Odin, sensing the turn in his charge, stood taller. He ignored his wife's whispery words._

"_A bargain?" Odin spat. "With a criminal of war and destruction? You have betrayed the laws set down by the ancients. You have endangered millions of lives with your desperate ambitions. You are no better than the creature that bore you into this world and you come here to my chambers in the dead of night seeking to bargain? Do you think me a fool?"_

"_I always have." Loki said bitingly as Odin's slanderous words sunk deep into the marrow of his bones. _

_Odin blanched, anger pulsing to the beat of his aging heart. Before Odin could slay the god with more dire words, Loki spoke on._

"_I will return to the safety of the destroyer's chambers. And I will stay there until you, Allfather, command me otherwise…even under pain of punishment or word of trial, I will not attempt escape again…"_

_Odin paused. Though he fought to admit it, he knew it would be prudent to listen to . If Loki could escape once, there was no doubt in his mind that he could, and would, do so again. If word spread throughout the realms of Loki's escape, Asgard would once again seem a viable target to invaders and foes._

"…_All this I vow to do," Loki continued. "So long as this woman is welcomed into Asgard and brought back to full health by being of lesser power than the goddess Eir."_

_Both Odin and Frigga looked to Loki and stumbled, shocked. So concentrated was the Allfather's rage, he had not noticed the figure in Loki's arms._

"_Loki!" Frigga gasped, understanding almost immediately. "A mortal…? What have you done?"_

"_This work is not mine." Loki said, stung by the very idea that he could be responsible for her abhorrent state. _

"_Never has a mortal been granted access to the land of the Aesir-" Odin started. _

"_I care not for your primeval laws, Odin." Loki spat. "My terms are definite."_

"_Feh." Odin barked. "She is no doubt one of your allies. Tell me Loki did you use this…this girl to gain access to the Mortal World."_

_Loki's eyes sparked darkly. "She is innocent of any crime."_

_"Is that so?" Odin roared, stepping down the stairs. "She should be thrown into imprisonment along with you."_

"_She will die!" Loki yelled, his angry facade beginning to crack. _

_Frigga, sensing the deeply planted anguish clawing its way out of her son, stepped down the stairs and stood between _

"_Stop this, dear." She said, looking up to Odin. _

"_Her innocence is based only on the words of a liesmith!" Odin ranted. _

"_And you are to trust my word if you hope to keep this liesmith within your grasp." Loki interjected. _

"_You would dare-"_

"_Promise her safety and I will willingly go-"_

"_I will not negotiate with devils like you." Odin said, booming. "I see no other willing to speak in her defense-"_

_The arguing continued, growing louder and all the more wicked until it was interrupted by a loud, grating echo. The doors to the throne room had been forced open, the feeble magic holding them shut crippled easily under the weight of resistance. There, dressed still in his armor and flowing scarlet cape, stood Thor. _

"_I will." The Thunder god proclaimed. _

_Behind him, the large door swung slowly shut with a resounding thump._

_Thor stepped forward, the red cape dancing behind him like a sweeping shadow._

_He looked to his brother, relief painted in his sunny blue eyes. Loki did not return the smile with even a hint of gratitude. Instead the mischief god's pride gave way to a spiteful stare that could have brought the strongest of men to his knees. But not Thor. Never Thor._

_Thor frowned looking between his father and his younger brother. Both were panting with in a savage manner, while his mother stood between them her face painted heavy with worry. Sparing one final warning glance in Loki's direction, he turned to his father, the king._

_"I will speak for the mortal." Thor said again, his head high and his stance unwavering. _

_Odin's aging face turned red and he shot his wife a damning glare. Frigga was looking to her eldest son however, smiling knowingly. _

"_This matter does not concern you." Odin said, shortly. "You were not summoned and you have no place here."_

"_As heir to this throne, I must protest." Thor said, for once without anger. He seemed oddly calm and conforming in light of his father's dismissal. _

"_And as this matter…" Thor continued, stepping towards his brother's side. "Is of the filial mind, it is not your place to banish me from participating."_

_Frigga nodded in encouragement, filled with pride in the face of her sons' bravery. She knew she had raised them well. Thor was the royal with the largest heart. And, after all he had experienced, his understanding of justice had already surpassed that of Odin's. _

_Thor, ignoring Loki's territorial glare, stepped even closer, clapped Loki's back and peered over his shoulder. He grimaced at the sight of the mangled. Thor's heart, ever empathetic, leapt at once to Jane. Though he could not know for certain that this mortal, Loki's mortal, meant to Loki what Jane meant to him, Thor knew what had to be done. _

_"The mortal stays. Under my command, father." Thor said. _

"_And mine." Frigga echoed. _

_Odin turned, affixing his wife with an incredulous stare. _

"_As long as Loki abides by his terms. She stays." Thor offered. _

_Odin looked between his wife and his son, thoroughly astounded. Never in all his years had they defied him so. While he could never be convinced by the vehement conviction of his sons, his wife was another beast altogether. _

"_Very well." Odin said, hiding his defeated spirit well. "Loki will escorted back into the cell. At once. And should I hear breath of another escape attempt…the mortal will be cast out, no matter her condition."_

"_Understood." Thor said. _

_Loki, eyes blazing and lips pursed, found himself thoroughly caught. He had not wanted Thor to intervene. It sickened him. Just as it had been since the day he was born, Thor's word meant more in the end. Once again, Loki had been placated into relying on Thor. _

_The doors to the throne room were opened once more, releasing a throng of guards that began to converge around them. _

"_Brother." Thor said._

_Loki looked begrudgingly to the thunder god. His hulking arms were held out expectantly. _

_With terrible slowness, Loki lifted Ellie from him and placed her into Thor's arms. As he pulled away, he felt as if a great black hole had been torn into him. There was no guarantee that Ellie could be saved. No guarantee he would ever see her alive again. _

_He had no choice however, when the guards surrounded him and led him away._

_As they left the throne room, Loki managed one look backwards. However, he could not see Ellie through the sea of guards. Instead, he was left with Thor's bright gaze, it's message clear. Loki had seen it on many occasion, most often when he had fought side by side with his once brother. The gaze usually manifested itself when the battle seemed all but lost. _

_**Brother, all will be well.**_

* * *

The memory was young, but it had already spoiled. It tasted sour, like blood poisoned and long left bad. Loki knew it well. It was his blood, frozen by ice and fed lies for far too many years.

_Had I been cloaked in my brothers skin, had Fate dealt me his hand…had I been the son of the AllFather and not the son of a monster….I could have entered into his chambers freely…Why I would be welcomed with open arms. As would she._

Looking down at his hands, Loki inspected them closely. His vision swirled, blurring slightly. Though he would never care to admit, the journey between earth and Asgard was no easy venture. Even with dark powers guiding him. His condition was no better suited for the journey than Ellie's. However, his own aches and pains were long lost in his mind. He cared little for his own weaknesses and chose to pay them no mind.

But his hands. They were warm. Still burning softly where his skin had touched hers. He stared down at them, focusing his attentions on the surprisingly pleasant feeling, thoughts of his family faded away. He was struck by a fleeting yet powerful longing. Just to hold her again. In his arms, against his chest, her heart by his, the sound of her breath. What he would give…

_And yet, I was forced to hand her away. To Thor._

Even as he dwelled on such grave injustices, he couldn't shake the smile that framed his gaunt face.  
He had, after all, gotten his way.

* * *

"I can't understand it." Odin barked, entering his bed chambers and storming to the open balcony. looking out into the golden city. But even the stillness and relative peace of his lands could soothe his heart so bathed in rage was it.

His wife, Queen to all people, could feel his anger flooding their chambers and thickening the air. After shutting the doors and gathering her spirits together, she followed him.

Frigga smiled weakly. The events that had just transpired would have been enough to break the heart of any father. Yet her husband stayed as rigid in the face of turmoil has ever. She struggled to understand if she should be proud of his resilience or despairing in the face of his callousness.

But she knew her place as his wife. Now was not the time for angry accusations.

"I never asked you to." She whispered, approaching him with practiced slowness. Her hand touched his shoulder and she pleaded with the spirits that her gentle touch and quiet words would be enough to calm's her love's aching.

She too, looked out and to the city. The deeps purples and black and blues were beginning to fade. Orange lights and a red sky were approaching steadily. Morning was on its way.

Sighing Frigga, went about comforting her husband.

"When you banished our son to Midgard..." Frigga began. "I was sure I despised you. Even in light of what Thor had done…He had betrayed your words and your trust, disrespected you…"

"…Even then…I couldn't forgive you. Our son. The only one we could manage to create on our own."  
Frigga choked as the memory washed over her.

"And then…after everything that happened. Thor managed to find his way home. You had been right all along. I knew then I would be a fool to doubt you."

Frigga's hand slipped from Odin's shoulder.

"And yet, here I stand again, appalled at your treatment of our son. You were going to turn him away. Had I not stepped in…had Thor not…"  
Odin felt his anger ebbing, but his heart was steady like a stone. Unmoving and unaffected by guilt.

"To allow this..." Odin said, catching his wife's hand in his. "You always were too soft on the boy."

"Never was I soft," Frigga responded sternly. "I was a mother to the boy."

Odin scoffed pulling away from her.

Desperate as she was to go to him, Frigga hung back. She turned her gaze once more to the landscape.

Her eyes settled on the desolated Bifrost. The bridge, having been destroyed by her son's great battle, still emitted a faint sparkle and glow. It pulsed much like blood veins, steadily living on.

"Do you remember?" Frigga said, her mind falling to precious memory. "…the day you brought him home to us?"

Odin paused and faced his wife once more. She was looking at him, her eyes searching. She smiled, overcome with a joy felt centuries ago.

"The poor little thing." She continued. "So cold and so weak. He was shivering, even then wrapped in your very own cloak. Starved and shivering.

"I loved him from the moment you set him in my arms. And I've never wavered." Frigga said, her voice growing stronger. "I love him as I love Thor. He is my child, darling. Yours too. And I refuse to abandon him now."

"So would allow him to break our laws, tarnish our name and lay destruction on our realms?" Odin barked.

"Of course not!" Frigga yelled. "But it doesn't stop me from caring for him. I believe that mortal must feel the same."

"Feh." Odin turned to leave once more. "No creature with half a brain would be so foolish. Not now."

"He is your son!" Frigga said, horrified.

"He is a threat to our home, our people and our way of life! You were standing by my side; did you not see the destruction he reveled in? Did you not understand?" Odin yelled, his voice shaking the walls.

"It is my duty to protect my people. I see no end to his deplorable ways. I see no hope for redemption."  
Frigga turned her eyes down, a familiar truth bubbling in her heart. She stalked over to her husband standing in his way.

"Your love for Loki, _our son_, has been long since blinded by tradition." Frigga said grimly.

Odin, his feathers thoroughly ruffled once more, stood taller. "You would dare to-"

"The mortal woman stays under my word and my care." Frigga said, her voice. "Thor's as well."

"It is not your word that-"

"You may be the king." Frigga carried on. "But we are a family. And we will act as such."

Frigga, knowing she was close to an emotion Odin would deem weak, turned away. She went to the door, needing to go, but paused just before leaving.

"I'll always love you." She said softly. "But…I'll never forgive you for letting duty overcome the call of your heart."

* * *

There was not a single guard in Odin's regimen keen on guarding the doors to the treasure room. Whispers of agreements be damned. Each and every one of them knew that Loki was a danger. Far more so than the Destroyer or the Frost Giants.

Those unfortunate few chosen to guard the doors, stood several feet from them. They were made vigilant by fear of painful death. Silent in the light of unforeseen terrors.

Had any one of their number been brave enough to open the doors and peer down the steps, past the treasures and into the dim, grim prison, they would not find the harrowing picture they had so vividly imagined.

Instead of sharping his knives or whipping up wicked spells, Loki sat in the darkest corner. One leg was stretched out, the other bent. His left arm rested against his knee, the other hand tracing patterns into the dusty floor.

His eyes were shut and he was all but lost to the world.

Unlike Thor, as a child Loki had spent less time mastering physical skills and more time honing his mind. He soon built up an impressive knowledge of many helpful meditation techniques used to collect and maintain high levels of power.

His peace and stillness was not to be however. Loki's breath stilled and his eyes fluttered open when he sensed a chilling presence approaching.

Soon, a silvery fog slipped through the cracks of his prison, flooding the room and swallowing what little light was left to be found.

_So she's returned. _Loki thought, his concentration dashed.

"What's this?" sounded the same sultry voice. "I hear tale that Loki returned to Asgard and gave himself up to the Allfather."

Loki smirked. "Word travels between the realms faster than I remember."

"What else have the archaic Asgardians to do except sit in the sky and-"

"Is that jealousy, I hear?" Loki teased, cutting her off.

The wanton voice was not amused. The cool, languid speech turned hoarse, betraying years of age and wild bitterness

"If I had known you meant to squander my gift on a little visit to Midgard, Loki, I would have never bequeathed it."

While the stone floor below Loki's feet shivered in fear at the sound of the voice, he was not intimidated. He merely rolled his eyes back, quite accustomed to his ally's theatrical leanings. Fortunately, she could not see his scathingly mocking face.

"You must tell me, my darling." She said. "What delicious scheme have you plotting now?"

Her voice had become smooth once more, but it was still equipped with edge so sharp it could rival even the sleekest of Loki's knives.

Loki merely sneered. He knew better than to tempt such a woman. He would have to quell her curiosity lest he tangle himself deeper in her vice of a grip. "Calm yourself, you prying little minx."

"Hmph." She sounded, but Loki could feel the lustful shudder in her throat. "Do not believe you can keep your dark secrets from me."

Loki frowned. If she knew Loki's reasons for traveling to earth Ellie would be in more danger than she was in the hands of The Other.

"Do you doubt me, lovely?" Loki questioned, feigning slight hurt.

"Now, now," she answered icily. "None of that. Not until your debt to me is paid. Only then can we speak on matters of the heart."

_Matters of the heart_. Loki repeated to himself. It seemed not even a century could waylay her lascivious advances.

"And I always heard your heart was crafted of ice and bone."

A breathy laugh echoed into the chamber, spreading chills and causing the walls themselves to shudder.

"As is yours, my sweet prince," The fog began to dissipate as the presence slipped away.

"_As is yours."_

Loki waited for the last speck of cold to vanish before he rose to his feet.

"Enough of this nonsense,_" _He said aloud. "I have had time enough for rest."

He approached the intricate bars and touched the pad of his index finger to one stunted cross. Several of the bars surrounded it shuddered and they fell away like feathers.

_I will away to see her._

* * *

_**It is important, Ellie…that you understand the absoluteness of your captivity.**_  
_You're going to hurt me._  
_**Yes, quite terribly at times I can imagine**__._  
_I'm not afraid of the dark._  
_**Trust me, you will be.**_  
_…_  
_I still trust you._  
_**Ellie, Forgive me…**_

Ellie was torn from her dreams by the sound of her own screams. She jerked, nearly toppling over the side of the bed.

Again, she had drifted into a restless sleep without having realized it. She was spread across the foot of the bed, lying on her stomach. At least she had been.

Pushing herself up and crawling back onto the bed, Ellie tucked her legs under her and wrapped her arms around herself. She tried fruitlessly to shake the sleep and the screams from her head. It seemed that they were unshakable.

Her head was pounding with an echo of sharp pain. Something familiar, something she had felt before.

_Dammit. _She cursed, anger only somewhat ebbing the pain.

Looking slowly around the room, it took her several long moments to register that it was darker than it had been whenever she had succumbed once more to sleep.

The light from the fire pit several feet in front of her was still raging strong causing shadows to dance across the floors, walls, drapes and ceilings.

However, it seemed no amount of thought could cloud her mind enough to chase away the voices in her nightmares.

_Ellie._

_No, no, no, _Ellie thought, shaking her head again and rising too quickly to her feet.

Two voices were calling her name: the raspy, croaking Other…and Loki. They mixed together until they were laced with the same vile words and Ellie could hardly tell them apart.

"Stop it!" She yelled aloud, covering her ears with her hands and trying not to burst from the inside out.

Mercifully, her cry seemed to ward off the voice. Somehow, Ellie had ended up on the floor, her hands fixed to her head, her knees to the floor.

The voices had stopped, only to be replaced by the sound of her ragged, uneven breath. Slowly, almost fearfully, Ellie pulled her hands away from her ears and stood up.

_I'm…so tired. _Her arms dropped to her sides, too heavy to be dealt with properly.

Craning her neck back she looked towards the door. It was large, arched, and painted gold. Light from the fire, blazed across its metallic surface like glowing ghosts.

_Why is it…suddenly so hard to breath?_

She swallowed, her throat becoming awfully dry. The room began to spin and then sink as a feeling of utter isolation and entrapment rolling over Ellie like a wave. It turned her stomach and climbed up her throat, expanding and choking her.

_It's the same. _ She realized. _Like that place._

Visions of darkness and shadow and slivers of light flashed before her eyes and Ellie jerked forward.

_I have to get out of here. _She thought, gasping as air finally plunged into her lungs.

She raced for the door, the soft souls of her flats sliding dangerously against the slick floor. She nearly crashed into the door having reached it.

As the pace of her breath ratcheted up several more notches, her hand found the ornately crafted handle. She pushed down only to find it entirely unresponsive.

Looking down at it, she tried again. But it hung sturdy and did not budge one inch.

_It's locked. _She thought stonily, blood draining from her face. _Everything's locked._

She pulled away from the door, drifting numbly like a ghost.

_No, I can't…be like this. _Tears stung her eyes, but she brushed them away.

_There's got to be another way, there has to be another way. I can't just stay in here…I can't bear to fall asleep again. I have to-_

Her heart stinging, Ellie spun around. She was facing the strange sprawling staircase that stretched across the length of the wall opposite the door. The stairs, wide and short in height, led up to a lining of wine colored drapes. Ellie watched as they shuddered ever slowly, betraying what could only be an open space behind them.

_It's wind. _Ellie thought. _It can only be wind, pushing the drapes. And where there's wind there are windows…_

Struggling with the skirt of her dress, she pulled the fabric into her hands and hurried towards the stairs.

_Climb up and out, _she thought. _Simple enough_.

Though she had no way of knowing what exactly lay on the other side of the drapes, Ellie hardly cared.

However the trek up the stairs would prove more difficult than Ellie had first anticipated. It was as Bryn had said time and time again, she was still weak. And, after climbing a measly seven stairs, Ellie was almost out of breath.

She stopped for a moment to collect herself and catch her breath and then, steeling herself prepared for the next leg of her climb.

"Making our great escape are we?"

Ellie gasped, slipping on the staircase and nearly falling down. Had she not been so out of breath she would have screamed aloud. Her arms flew up and out and corrected her faulty balance. She managed to catch herself, but her mind was elsewhere.

Gulping, Ellie turned again her eyes clamped shut.

_Was that…in my head? That voice? It didn't sound so...far away. _Risking madness, Ellie opened her eyes.

And sure enough, at the foot of the stairs there stood Loki.

Her apprehension was momentarily stalled, when she realized that this was the first time she had _seen _him since his defeat in New York.

He did not look at all well. His face, gaunt as ever, caught more shadow than firelight. His cheekbones, which Ellie had always known to be well formed, seemed even more so and attributed to his almost skeletal look. It seemed he was as weak and as beaten down as she was. He was still dressed in what

Ellie could only identify as battle armor, but it looked somewhat worn and ill fitting.

Loki too, was struck still by the sight before him, though his eyes were not bathed in fright, but in reverence. Having known the strange apathy of Eir since his youth, Loki had not expected the goddess and her charges to pay any mind at all to Ellie's appearance.

And yet, there stood Ellie dressed finely in an Asgardian robe and nightdress. The fabric looked to be a pale gold in the firelight. It was gathered around her bust and draped in an "x" crossing over her collarbone and around her neck. The skirt was less restricted, hugging at her waist and then dropping down to the floor as fluidly as silk. The dress was fit perfectly to her figure and height, as if it had been made for her. The robe was made of an airy sheer fabric that fell just over her shoulders and down to her elbows. It was held to her slim figure by a long thin ribbon tied just under her bust line.

Her hair looked wild falling about her face. Aside from the smattering of freckles and unsteady balance, she looked to be a woman of Asgard.

Loki was reminded of the many times he had slipped into the rooms of many a visiting lady. This moment, he realized, was different. Thought the impulse was drifting in the back of his mind, he did not wish to tear the dress from her body. She looked too beautiful to disturb.

Loki imagined a life where she had always been with him. Growing, playing, and fighting together on Asgard. To see her dressed and made up in the fashion Loki was accustomed to, it was a dreamed so vivid he could taste it.

Ellie couldn't understand it. Her heart was hammered at her chest as if it was trying to tear through it.

Her gut was telling her to run, to hide, to curl up in a ball. _Why am I…why am I so scared?_

_**Ellie, Forgive me.**_

She sucked in another breath when Loki's eyes met hers and she turned her gaze away knowing that, if given proper time, Loki would see it too. _That I'm frightened…_

Knowing a distraction was needed, Ellie shakily crossed her arms over her chest.

"You shouldn't be here." She said, somehow managing to keep her voice steady. "I was told…it was forbidden."

Loki, still so distracted by her appearance couldn't sense Ellie's distress, grinned. "And I thought you knew me better."

Ellie said nothing. She merely cast her gaze downwards and tried to step down the stairs and away from him. She knew it was helpless however. And as she stepped down to the floor Loki was there, catching her elbows in each of his hands and holding her steady.

"Loki-!" Ellie cried softly.

Her words were silenced however as Loki, mistaking her protest for something else pulled her to him. His arms wrapped around her and he held her tightly, his face burrowing in her hair.

"Ellie," He whispered, his voice catching in his throat.

With her arms trapped between her chest and his Ellie could do nothing but try to fight off the nightmarish memories of the last time he had touched her as they began to fill her mind once more.

"W-why are you here?" Ellie whispered, her confusion in light of her fear manifesting itself as bitterness.  
Loki's hand traveled upwards, cradling her head and tangling in her hair. Ellie was as still and as hard as a statue.

"To see you." He cooed, his other arm wrapping tightly around her waist.

For a swift second, he wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to fall to his knees and tell her how he had missed her. How he had fought her for. How he had worried over her. And how eternally happy he was knowing she was safe.

"Now let me look at you," he said softly. He pulled back slightly, his hand still holding tightly to her waist, the other moving from the back of her head to the side, cupping her cheek. He leaned down so that his face was closer to hers.

Ellie wanted to protest, but she could hardly bring herself to speak, let alone wriggle away. She tried to turn her head away, but he brought his other hand up and trapped her face between them. It seemed that no matter how weak he had appeared, he was not lacking in the strength to overpower her.

At first, Loki smiled. Ellie's cheeks were no longer deathly pale, rather they were flushed scarlet. The scarring around her eyes and face was close to gone. Pale white blotches still remained where the black had been, but those would vanish in time.

He could see her eyes, as large and as dark as they had been and-

Loki's brow furrowed. _Her eyes._

They were sparkling yes, but not as they had been. Not like he remembered. What sparkled in her eyes was not light, but something else.

_I must have frightened her. _Loki realized, thinking very little of it.

"Come," Loki said, smiling so as to ease her tension. "There's something I want to show you."

Loki turned around, the tails of his coat twirling around him and headed toward the door.

Ellie, however, stayed rooted to the floor. She couldn't deny that he sounded excited and he was practically trembling with excitement. But she didn't think she could bear to follow him. A part of her wanted to. A part of her had waited so long to see him like this. Happy, reaching for her, wanting her. She wanted to be held and comforted by him, lulled to sleep by his lovely voice and poetic phrasing.

But the other part of her felt broken and damaged and it blamed him. A part of her blamed him. She remembered their last meeting. At Steve's apartment. She had begged him not to go. She had begged him not to go through with it. And he had. And how many people had died because of it.

Ellie wanted to believe that was reason she had held back. Refused to go with him. Maybe it was. In an off-handed sort of way. But the truth of it was, his deadly antics on earth had little to do with her hesitation.

She had seen a side of him that she had hoped she never would see. It frightened her and it thrilled her all at once. He was everything she had assumed he would be. Every bit as terrible. He was selfish, power-hungry, jealous and dangerous. In the back of her mind she knew that she had been aware of it all before. The truth was too simple: she loved a monster. What hurt most of all was knowing he could never really love her back.

Loki stopped, when he realized she wasn't at his side. Without turning back to look at her, he called her name.

"Ellie."

At the sound of her voice, Ellie flinched. She was thankful he hadn't turned around. It was much easier speaking to the back of his head, without those eyes to drill through her.

"I can't." Ellie said in a whisper. "I can't go with you, Loki."

"What?" Loki said, his voice turning the air to frost.

"Please understand," Ellie begged quietly, ducking her head down. _Why do I feel like this? Why am I scared? Why am I ashamed?_

Ellie wasn't sure what to say. A millions of words were swirling around in her head but not one of them seemed right. Not one of them seemed fair.

Even if she could gather up some words, Ellie wondered if she would be able to open her mouth.

The terrible smile was still in place but his eyes were cold. Just as they had been in Germany as he stood berating her in front of the kneeling crowds. He looked as he had then: downright manic.

Loki knew then what it was he had seen in her eyes. He could hear it in her voice too. He had heard it before; in his father's voice, in his mother's and, at times, in Thor's. He felt the same stab of betrayal had felt before. He had first felt it on the ice-laden lands of Joutenheim, when he realized that the truth.

"Ellie." He called again, his harsh gaze turned gentle, but his voice cutting like knives.

His heart wrenched as she withered under his gaze.

"Loki-" Ellie started.

He stalked towards her, but with each step forward she reciprocated with a step farther away.  
Loki hated it, the panging that resonated in his body. It chimed with every step, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"You may think you have ability to deny me," he said, lunging for her. He caught her wrist in his hand and dragged her into her arms. His arm slithered tightly around her waist. His hand slipped from her wrist and gripped her chin. Pulling her face to his he pressed his lips to hers.

When he pulled away, she no longer looked frightened. Her eyes were burning.

"Let go," She said. "Let go of me now."

Though his grip slackened, he refused her. "I can't."

They stood like that for several unending seconds. And then, with a sigh of defeat, Loki's grip went lax and he stepped away from her.

Ellie, more shocked than relieved, stared up at him questioningly.

"Have I ever given you reason not to trust me, Ellie," he said, all matter of malice gone. "Have I ever-"

He stopped, realizing that nothing he said could change anything. He could twist words, poison them and dress them up nicely, but none of his tricks could turn her heart. She was too stubborn. Loki wouldn't have wanted her to be any other way.

"Ellie, I-" He said, somber and almost silent. His eyes dropped down, and Ellie followed his gaze.

He was looking at his hand. Ellie watched, breath baited, as he slowly lifted it, unfurling his fist and offering it to her.

"Ellie, please." Loki said. "Trust me."

Ellie felt suddenly breathless. His eyes reflected those of the cat. The very one she had found, broken and hurting as she wandered through the forests of California. She remembered even then thinking that his eyes were not human. They were something more. Not the eyes of a cat. Or a man. Or a god. They were something more.

So it was, without thought or instinct, that Ellie stepped forward and placed her hand in his.

* * *

Gah! So much is happening! And so much has yet to happen. I can hardly stand it. As always, I have to thank Jazz, she's not exactly a Beta, but I don't know what I would do without her.

And of course I have to thank you! For reading and for (maybe) reviewing. I would greatly appreciate any feedback you may have to offer.

Hopefully, the next chapter will be posted soon.

Thanks again!


	19. The Vengeful Bone

I think I say this every time but thanks! Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can't say it enough. For those Loki-lovers out there…your time has come. Also, ***Merry Christmas to all!***

* * *

Chapter 18

The Vengeful Bone

* * *

_Oh the stars are beloved and bright_

_Still the darkness lasts all night_

_(Catherine Feely)_

* * *

Though Asgard, the head of the world tree, was a known throughout the realms as an eternal utopia, it was not without its normalities. As was the tradition in many other realms, when the approaching night over took the land, time for sleep and silence was honored.

Loki knew better than any Asgardian that once the midnight hours had come to pass, it would safe to wander.

The first time Loki had ventured out of the palace and beyond he had been but a boy. He would often spend nights exploring the borders of Asgard's lands or grazing for words in the massive scroll room. As he aged, his ventures took on a more lascivious turn.

No matter his past intentions, mischievous or otherwise, there was no denying that Loki knew more of Asgard's lands than any other being in the realm. His memory sharper than most, Loki knew every shadowed hallway, every stretch of road, every nook and cranny. Which meant he felt no apprehension in stealing Ellie away.

Even though fright still swirled furiously in her belly, Ellie's curiosity was undeniable. When Loki had pulled the door open, meaning to usher her out, she had gone quite willingly. Just outside her door there lay a long hall. Without a word of explanation, Loki traipsed down the hall and Ellie followed close behind.

The hall seemed to stretch for miles. However, after walking several feet, Ellie realized the expansive length was partly due to a trick of the eye. Every inch of wall, floor and towering ceiling was covered in reflective gold metals.

Large painted glass bowls held small flickering flames. Their shadows danced wildly on the walls. With her sight still so newly intact and her mind still a muddled mess of horrifying memories and strange new sights, Ellie swore that at times the shadows took on a familiar form. It was as if they themselves had eyes and watched silently as the condemned god and wounded mortal walked by.

As they ventured further down the empty hallway, the distance between them grew more and more prominent. Ellie was able to match Loki's steady pace, but they drifted further and further away, each moving closer to opposite walls. Not even a blade could slice through the tension the bubbled between them. Both harbored feelings of confusion and embarrassment. Neither understood why they felt so ill at ease in each other's presence.

While Loki chose to succinctly ignore the strange circumstances, Ellie's attention was kept hostage by a constant barrage of frightening thoughts. No matter how vehemently she tried, she could not shake the voice of her tormentor seemed forever poised to infiltrate her mind.

_Will I ever be free of this torment? _She thought.

Aiming for a simple distraction, her eyes darted every which way, taking in the intricately crafted designs and golden archways.

The sheer size and grandiose of the hall, made her feel hopelessly small, like a child wandering through a dream world.

_That's what it is. _She mused, her wonder ebbing the pain of stinging memories. _This place is like a dream. _

While Ellie's eyes were trained to her new surroundings, Loki's eyes were fixed purposefully ahead so as to avoid looking towards Ellie again. The more he thought on her condition, the hotter his blood would boil. Dressed cleanly in such soft colors and fabrics, Ellie looked more delicate than ever before. Loki cringed, thinking how rash he had been just moments earlier. From the mere look of her, it seemed even the slightest of touches could tear her to pieces.

He abandoned the thought, realizing they had almost reached his destination. As they neared the end of the hallway, Loki stopped. Slowly this time, Loki slid behind Ellie. She stiffened almost immediately and called out his name. He was far too quick however, and before she could protest, his hand slipped around her head and fell over her eyes.

Shrouded in darkness, Ellie felt as though she would drown in a wave of fear so strong she could taste it swimming in her mouth.

Loki pressed against her though, his other hand finding her waist and grasping it tightly.

"It's alright." He said, his lips by her ear. "You're safe."

Even though his voice was sweetly soothing to her ear, Ellie didn't feel safe. Even though her fluttering eyes caught small slivers of warm amber light, the shadows were more prominent. She tried to wriggle away, knowing it was pointless. Unable to help herself, she whimpered.

"Ellie," Loki cooed, tightening his grip gently. "Please."

She stopped her struggling then, her sightless senses picking up on the pleading laced in Loki's words.

"Loki," she said, trying desperately to sound calm. "This isn't-"

"Quiet." He scolded lightly, guiding her to the left. "It's a surprise."

Ellie bit her lip, almost tearing right through it. "I have never liked surprises, Loki."

Loki ignored her. He stepped to the left still holding her steady. Under his hand, Ellie could see the amber light began to weaken.

_We must have stepped out of the hall. _She guessed.

They stood for a moment, as still as statues. Ellie realized she could feel the slightest of breezes; it flew over her bare arms leaving a chill and rustled the fabric of her dress.

_We're outside? _She thought.

As Ellie's apprehension continued to climb, she could her Loki release a slow breath.

And his hand fell away from her eyes.

Darkness was replaced, not with light…

…but with a glittering sea of stars.

Ellie's eyes went wide. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

They stood atop a sweeping staircase set high above an expansive golden city. Just past the city, she could see ocean waters which seemed to flow past the horizon.

The sky was dark, but every color was present in waves, like brush strokes on a canvas they stood out and blended together all at once. Millions upon billions of stars covered close to every inch of sky. Clusters and constellations created dazzling images the likes of which Ellie had never dared to dream of.

She was breathless. Her eyes could hardly take it all in. She thought fleetingly about ugly orange New York sky and the sad little excuse for stars in slightly dimmer Los Angeles.

She stepped forward, unaware that Loki had released her and stepped blindly down several stairs. Feeling her head start to spin, she dropped down to sit. She rested her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. She didn't dare blink, worried that the splendorous vision set before her could disappear at any second.

It was like a dream. The best sort. The impossible dream. The one that never stood a chance to be real. The one a girl would fight to drop into again when sleep faded away.

Loki watched her anxiously ready to catch her if she stumbled. When she finally settled, he stepped down to join her, sitting just to her right.

They sat together, as still and as silent as statues. Ellie, too entranced for words and Loki too troubled.

"It's beautiful." Ellie whispered aloud, though the word seemed ill fitting. It was beautiful, but it was so much more.

Loki tilted his head to look at her. Ellie's face looked serene. The smallest of smiles teased her lips; her eyes were wide and reflected the brilliant landscape before her. There was no pain, no sadness, no shadow. He was relieved.

"Yes," he said, his voice light as air. "Beautiful."

Ellie, suddenly remembering Loki, turned to look at him. He was looking at her intently. She felt a furious blush blossom on her face and she turned back to the sky.

"And this is the sky you grew up with?" She asked.

It seemed a strange question to Loki, but Ellie's eyes were wide and curious, and he couldn't help but give an answer.

"Ay." He said simply, wondering if he heard her at all.

Ellie could remember now. Glimpses of a navy sky, tiny blips of light, could she ever call them stars anymore now that she had seen this. In the face of such brilliance, her night sky seemed to inconsequential, so pathetic and so terribly lacking.

"How did you ever look away?" She swooned.

In that moment, Loki too was struck with breathlessness. Though his eyes were not turned towards the skies; they were fixed on Ellie.

In his mind, Ellie's question took different form. How had he gone a single day without her? Looking back, memories and creations in his mind could not compete with the true touch of her hand, the smell of her skin or the sound of her voice. His thoughts couldn't mimic, could hardly do justice to, the living breathing mortal that now sat by his side.

"I…don't know…" He said aloud, suddenly wrought with guilt and disbelief. He could

The ruptured couple sat together, watching the stars in necessary silence.

However, as time lingered on, the spectacular brilliance began to decay before her eyes. Each star soon came to represent every heinous thought floating in Ellie's head. She had thousands of them, each more haunting than the one that came before. They were thoughts she had been trying desperately to ignore since she had woken in the hospital blinded and broken. And yet, in the calm and in the quiet those deadly, torturous thoughts found their voice. With no defenses against her machinations of her mind, the stars, their luster, the light and the color was swallowed by the darkness of the night.

The very strongest of the voices all began with a riotous "what if."

What if she hadn't managed to get away?

What if Steve had not been able to contest the SHIELD agents?

What if Loki had not come?

What if she had acted on the urge to kill The Other?

A shiver rippled through her bones. It was that question that had lay claim to the bulk of her nightmares.

And her dreams.

Ellie closed her eyes, something she had been terrified to do until now. When she opened them again the Asgardian cityscape and ocean of stars had vanished, only to be replaced by a memory.

* * *

The dark black underground room that had become her prison. Yellowing light flickered from the staircase. In its slivery crack lay the crumpled figure of the other. The human face it had stolen was deteriorating, slashes of fleshy violet skin were visible where a human cheek and eye had once been.

A small gash lay just above it. Ellie watched as it began to ooze black blood. The smell of it was strong. Ellie likened it to a well-oiled machine and the smell of rotting sea salt. It was the same blood, as she had been told, that had leaked from her own eyes.

This was where the memory, where the nightmare, took a turn.

Her desire to kill had overcome all others. She could hear no sound but the thundering beat of her heart. It pounded like heavy rain in her head. A dizzying energy was building and building in her chest. Ellie thought she might burst under the pressure. It made hot, like she was on fire. Burning and burning. It made her swoon. It made her want to keel over.

She didn't however. For as much as her head spun, her heart was coolly centered. Her skin was on fire, but her insides felt as cold as ice. She had no doubt in her herself or what she wanted to do.

_I feel alive._ _This feels right. _

No hesitation here. No fear, no regret. Just lust for blood.

She wanted nothing more than to bring the heavy iron drain cover down onto the beasts head. Again and again and again. Until the black blood had drained from its body. Until her hands were covered in decaying blood. Until she knew for certain that the monster was well and truly disposed of.

The more she thought on it, the more satisfying the notion became. And the more she hated herself for letting the thing live.

* * *

As Loki looked to Ellie again, he felt ice chill in his veins. Gone was the wonder in her eyes and ghostly smile on her lips. He had only looked away for a moment and in that time something had taken a hold of Ellie.

He saw the shadow again and he recognized it's all consuming power.

"Ellie." He called, his hand flinching as if to reach out for hers.

Her eyelids fluttered and she jolted. She looked at him, confusion painted on her face.

A solitary voice, more silent and somehow more real sliced through her wicked reverie. It took several moments for her to realize she was looking at Loki. Her mind had slowed, as if stuck in a syrupy trail and she had to think hard to remember where she was.

A pale blush of shame bloomed on her face and Ellie looked away. She was horrified with herself, but a part of her wondered if it wasn't enough.

Straightening her back, Ellie looked down at her hands, too distraught to catch Loki's searing gaze again.

In the serene light of stars and moons, Ellie could see her hands as she couldn't in the clouded warm light of the large fire still crackling away in her room down the hall.

What she saw cause her stomach to quake. Although her body was close to complete healing, the skin that covered her fingers was still bore scars. It was clear to tell where the surface had been damaged and peeled away. A dull throbbing had kept up a persistent pace, even after all this time. It was usually faint, easy to ignore, but not now.

Ellie could feel the fear and the desperation and she could hear her own ragged breath echoing from far away.

Her hands closed into fists. Gulping, she swallowed what was left of her pride and looked out into the sky.

As she had hoped, the stars offered her comfort as she spoke.

"Loki," she said in a breath. He made no move and said nothing, but Ellie knew he would listen.

"I need to know what happened," She said, her eyes slid shut for a moment and she almost gave into the terrors again.

Loki paused. He had wanted to breach the nasty subject, but he had not expected her to seek it out.

"Are you certain?" he said, his voice tender.

His phantom concern was almost sweet, though Ellie didn't know why she thought it so. She knew very well he would not refrain from speaking just to spare her feelings. She would be angry with him if he did.

"Yes," she said, her eyes still shut. "And don't you lie to me."

Loki shifted, resting his elbow on his knee.

"The Other is dead." He began, with no traceable emotion in his voice.

A haunting feeling settled inside of Ellie. She had known that, no matter Loki's answer, she would not be able to accept it. She furrowed her brow, unsure of what to do with the disappointment that she felt.

There was one vein inside of her that wanted the creature dead. She couldn't deny her fear and to have it so readily disposed of should have been a welcoming notion. Yet there was a bone near her heart that wanted more.

"I killed him." Loki said, continuing. "Not before giving the soldier his shot."

Ellie looked at Loki then, her eyes watered and questioning. "What?"

Loki stilled his tongue for just a moment. He could lie. He had a story crafted and ready to use. However, matching Ellie's gaze he felt the will to lie wither away.

"He…had as much a right as I…to dispose of the creature. And I will admit I took pleasure in watching Rogers attack it without a shred of remorse. It was a thing to watch, Ellie." Loki said, a grim grin on his face. "Though Rogers would've beaten the creature to a bloody death with his brutish fists had I not intervened."

Ellie shook her head, unsure of what to say. She couldn't believe that Steve was capable of something so barbaric.

_But…then I thought the same of myself. _

Remembering to breathe, Ellie continued her questioning. "You stopped him?"

Loki nodded, lips pursed. "I will concede my primary motivation was selfish...I could not allow The Captain the final strike. That and…"

Loki stopped again. He was struck by the strangeness of the words that he held in his throat. They had seemed natural words to say, but as he assessed them, he regretted them.

"And?" Ellie pressed gently.

Loki stalled a moment longer.

"And that action was not in line with the character of...of the man you love." Loki said, almost viciously.

Ellie looked out to the stars again quite overcome by Loki's admission. _I didn't think…that he could possibly understand._

She felt relief in spades. Relief that the monster was dead. Relief that Steve was still alive. Relief that Loki had been the one to seek The Other and ensure a smiting death.

But it was not enough.

The killing of The Other did not heal Ellie's wounds and it did not repair her damaged heart. She felt numb, as hollow and as dark as an empty well. It wasn't filled to be filled with comfort. Instead she felt pain and rage and jealousy.

There was a pounding in her head and a pressing tightness in her chest.

Her thoughts returned once more to the crack of light and the crumpled body that lay at her feet, the human skin and face, the stench of alien blood, the more potent smell of her fear.

She knew what would remedy these troubling symptoms: a confession.

However, to give voice to it seemed an impossible feat. At least until she caught Loki's eye again.

She recognized the breath of sorrow in his face.

_I suppose I always knew it was there. I just…didn't know what it was. _

_If I can't tell him…who could I possibly…?_

Breathing in deeply, she set the words free.

"I wish I could have done it." Ellie said.

She wanted to be the one to kill him. She wanted to look that thing straight into his face and watch the life vanish from its oily black eyes. But the creature was dead. There was nothing she could do anymore. It was as though she had failed herself somehow. And she hated it. Her unmet desire was suddenly so overpowering it brought her to the edge of angry tears.

"Of course."

Ellie froze, her anger draining. "What did you say?"

She looked at him. His voice had come upon her ears so quickly and so quietly that she wondered if he had spoken at all.

There had been no judgment or horror or disbelief in his voice. Only calm, cool acceptance.

Loki could not understand why Ellie seemed so struck by his words.

"Ellie," He leaned closer to her, brushing hair away so that he could look into her eyes.

"Had I the means and the time, I would have brought the bastard to his knees, groveling at your feet. I would have watched with pride as you denied him the mercy he would so foolishly beg for. He deserved nothing less than to die at your hand. And I regret not being able to give you the vengeance that was so rightfully yours to take."

_Rightfully mine…_Ellie thought. A terrible weight seemed to lift from her shoulders and the guilt knowing at her heart shriveled up and died.

Without realizing what he had done, Loki had lifted her from the bondage of humanity's morals. For the first time since she had woken in the hospital, Ellie felt free. Free from grief and doubt. From shame and sorrow. From rage and pain.

Reaching out Ellie wrapped her arms around Loki's arm. She buried her head into his shoulder, flushing as a wave of tear poured from her eyes. It was all too much, realizing that her feeling could have been and ultimately were validated by one of the only people she truly cared for. Stripped bare of pride, vanity and honor, she had revealed her greatest shame and was met with acceptance.

Loki, misreading her sudden flow of tears, was at first unsure of what to do. But then, quite instinctively, he laid his head down, his cheek resting near her brow, his lips brushing her forehead.

"I am sorry," he whispered. "…for failing you."

Ellie breathed a laugh. "No, Loki."

She pulled away and placing her hand on his shoulder, looked up at him, sniffing. "You didn't…I don't know…without you I-"

Realizing words would never be enough, Ellie stopped. She slid closer to him and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was chaste, soft and over far too quickly. They parted, but Ellie touched her forehead to Loki's.

"Thank you." She said, smiling earnestly now.

* * *

This is a shorter chapter. But I wanted it to stand on its own. I hope you enjoyed it.

(Just for you guys, the song that I played again and again for the "star reveal" was Ludovico Einaudi's L'origine Nascosta)

Merry Christmas and, as always, thank you for reading. I would love to hear your feedback, it really pushes me and motivates me and makes me better.


	20. Love's Fools

First, I just have to say I am so very sorry for the wait. There's no excuse, but the writer's block really hit me hard. Thank you for sticking with me. And I hope this chapter was worth the wait. (Disclaimer: It may be an upsetting chapter for some readers, but please don't let that discourage you!)

While I was typing away I stumbled upon a song that completely encompasses this chapter: Breathe Again, Sara Bareilles.

* * *

Chapter 19

Love's Fools

* * *

The dream continued on.

Loki had much to show Ellie and, with his guilt ridden conscious on the mend, he was eager to do so. Ellie, keen on ridding herself of the nightmares that plagued her thoughts with every slowly dragging second, followed along. She was still weary, still unable to feel her heart warm even with the knowledge that the Other was dead and gone. The distraction, any distraction, was welcomed.

Asgard was a city unlike any other. Even in her most glittering, fantastical dreams she had never imagined a place of such splendor. Buildings, crafted of what Ellie could only identify as gold, caught soft beams of star light and glowed. Intricate patterns were etched into the streets and floors. Trees

With her hand locked tightly with his, Loki guided her through shadows and alleys. He showed her the expansive hall of archives, littered with small lights and thousands of records. They slid through passageways he had discovered as a child and used to navigate the halls of the castle without detection.

The night seemed never ending.

* * *

As the sky began to change, giving birth to new stars and new colors, Ellie was beginning to fade. This was the most she had moved in weeks. Loki, realizing this somewhat late, slowed his pace to a stop.

"There's one last place," He said gently, apologetically.

Ellie realized that she would have to return to that glorified gilded cage. She nodded to him, eager for another new sight.

He led her to an arched opening, covered by curled vines. It was small, compared to the reaching height of all the architecture she had seen that night. Loki would have to duck down to make it through.

Saying nothing, Ellie's grip tightened. He leaned down, pressing his lips to her forehead. "It's okay."

Ellie allowed him to guide her into the dark.

As they walked, her hand she brushed the wall. The stone was cool and slick. Her heart jolted, the feeling of it bringing back more invasive memories.

Thankfully, the tunnel was not long. In no longer than a minute they had arrived at Loki's destination.

It was a garden. The trees surrounding the stone walls echoed the shape of willows. They stretched so high, with foliage so thick, that Ellie could not see the sky above them. Still, small shafts of cool light managed to weave through the foliage and bring a dim light to the garden.

Ellie could hear the faraway sound of running water. Looking around Loki she could see a small pond with water as black and as still as a moonless night. Thick grass covered the ground. It was long and lush, and looked as though it had never suffered from lack of water or unbearable heat.

Intent on seeing more, Ellie slid her hand from Loki's and stepped further into the garden. Small flowers, whiter than clouds grew from wispy bushes, emitting a sweet smell. Feeling utterly exhausted, she sat herself down on a large, tilted rock that sat near the still pond. Peering closer, she could make out her own shadowy reflection.

An icy breeze glided wickedly past her, teasing her exposed arms. A shiver crawled up her spine and slithered into her very bones. She looked over her shoulder. Her heart froze when she realized Loki was looking at her. His eyes, so dark and deep, pierced into her like an arrow.

Her fingers twitched nervously and she touched the fabric of her dress, gathering it in her hands and clutching it like a blanket, hoping it would stave off a sudden spark of vulnerability. She focused her attention on her lap, too shaken to look up.

The pale, airy fabric complimented her skin beautifully but it only exaggerated the feeling that had been haunting her since she had woken up.

She felt positively ghostlike. Her skin, still somewhat plagued by malnourishment, looked chalky and the freckles on her arms stood out more than usual. It was as if she was transparent; like any passing stranger could see right through her skin and gaze upon the inner workings of her heart, each coil and cog spelling out her brokenness, her most private of thoughts and her still very tangible fears.

She knew there were still words that needed saying, but she had never imagined that Loki would be willing to listen. She could see it in his eyes, he was waiting. Waiting for her. He had questions and he was no longer scared of the answers.

As her heart quaked, her mind called out to her. _Say something Ellie_. _Anything!_

"I missed you." She said finally.

She cursed herself. That certainly wasn't what she had wanted to say. Of all the words she had floating around in her head, how had those particular ones managed to slip through her lips?

For months after Loki had left her, she had been trying to formulate some sort of response were he ever to return. The first was a barrage, an attack of such force and brutality she had been sure it would render the god of lies speechless with shame. She would lie awake during the night, her hand holding Steve's, grinning in the dark while imagining the look on his face as she laid into him, each word specifically crafted to hit him like the sting of a blade.

On other days, her words were fragile and honest. They came from her heart, pumping a blush to her cheeks, filling her with both infinite love and terrible sadness. Love, because the words felt just right. Sadness, because it was the undeniable truth and back then, she had no way of knowing if she would ever see him again.

Now, however, the words of anger and accusation escaped her. And she was left only with the truth. She wanted to scream and yell, therefore unleashing the months upon months of hope and uncertainty, a rather deadly mix. She wanted to avenge the nights of lost sleep, daily distractions and unending wondering.

Realizing that such an approach would do her no good here, she released her animosity in a single huff.

"I still miss you." She said, struggling against the instinct to look away. It was a struggle she was doomed to lose. Her eyelids fluttered and she looked to the pond again past her reflection. It calmed her nerves.

"I miss you right now. This very second." She pulled in a shaky breath. The floodgates had been opened, there was nothing she could do to stop the words from coming now.

"After a while I was convinced you were never coming back. So I just sort of floated along, but not a single day went by where I didn't think about you and trick myself into believing I'd seen you. Every chilly breeze, every black cat that crossed my path, every whisper on the wind….I just couldn't help but think that maybe…maybe it was you. It's so silly I know, you were never going to-to…"

She paused, her throat encircled by the same forlornness that had crept ever closer on those particularly lonely days.

"…come back." She finished, garbling the words. The more she spoke the more she felt like a fool. The dream began to fade; the gold lost its glimmer as she remembered how things had been before Loki returned to terrorize the earth.

She was desperate stop; to save what was left of her dignity.

_What dignity? _She thought listlessly. _You lost that begging for death, breaking nails and fingers trying to survive, failing to kill that monster, dragging yourself away. Dignity…you've none of that left. _

The words kept coming; a seemingly unending stream that once unleashed could not be contained.

"I thought maybe, with time, you would just fade away like all the others. But you're like a wound, you know? You sliced right into my heart, Loki. No matter how hard I tried to sew you up...I could still feel you, like a scar. Every time my heart beat."

* * *

In the stillness of another Asgardian night, a creature stirred. Rows of silky black feathers twitched, sending small waves through the air. Glassy ink black eyes opened, startled from a deep sleep.

As its tiny, flitting brain worked to understand its sudden consciousness, the creature groaned.

Odin's raven stiffened, breath catching in its throat.

Something in his master's city was out of place.

* * *

As Loki listened, something stirred in deep down in his heart. Though he could not identify it, it was familiar to him and filled him with dread. The more he listened, the more he understood. It wasn't dread that was seeping from his veins…it was something more. He felt filthy, he felt rotten.

He felt guilt.

Loki was no stranger to guilt. As a child, his mirth for pranks could only be chilled by his mother's disapproving stares. On rare occasions, he felt guilty for tricking Thor so often. Such feelings were fleeting however, small twinges that could be easily shaken off or argued away. In each passing internal struggle, his craftiness always won out over guilt.

"Loki?"

Loki had not realized she had spoken again. He watched her turn away again, back to the pond.

In the dim light, he could see shadows of scars stretched across her back and shoulders like the thin branches of trees.

Unable to stomach the sight, marched to her and crossed behind. Lowering himself to the sit by her side he hunched forward, his elbows resting on his thighs. His hands clasped together, his mind racing.

"Why?" Ellie asked, knowing he was settled. "Why did you have to leave like that?"

Loki gazed down at her, but a sheet of ginger hair was blocking her face. Her voice was unreadable and Loki could not tell whether she was accusing him or merely questioning him.

"There were things that needed doing." He said, after some time.

Ellie turned to him then, her eyes sparking.

"That's all you have to say for yourself?"

Now she was accusing. Loki bristled, a stranger to such gall.

"Yes." Loki said, at once with a bite of finality. "It doesn't concern you."

Ellie, forgetting all lamentations, stood up so that she could stare down at him.

"I'm sorry, Loki" Ellie said, entirely unapologetic. "It's not good enough."

Loki looked up at her with all the rebelliousness of a child. Ellie, growled in frustration. There was no talking to him when he was like this. Even after she had spilled her soul so messily, still he refused to be honest with her.

"Take me back." Ellie demanded, sick to her stomach.

At her words, rage triggered deep in Loki's heart like a poison, spreading quickly and turning black his neglected heart. _Back. Back to the soldier. _

"Never." He said frostily.

"What?" Ellie said, incredulous.

"Back?" Loki repeated, rising and towering over her. "You wish for me to take you back? Back to Earth? Back to the soldier?"

"Back to my _room_." Ellie clarified. "Loki, this has nothing to do with Steve."

Loki felt bile rise in his throat at the very sound of the soldier's name.

"It's everything to do with that human experiment!" Loki spat back. "Don't deny it."

"Deny what?" Ellie questioned, aghast.

He reached for her then; catching her wrist and drawing her close.

"That you want to go back to him." He hissed, his lips by her ear. "That you think he's worthy of your affection. He's used his naïve charms to trick you into caring for him. My lovely little fool, don't you see?

"_Let. go." _Ellie seethed.

Surprisingly he did, nearly tossing her away as if he were sick to touch her at all. Ellie toppled backwards.

"You stand there, spewing stories that I have wronged you. Yet I am the one truly wronged." Loki said, glowering. "After all I've done for you, to make a life for us. I return to find you clinging to that manufactured soldier as if all is forgotten."

Ellie pushed herself back up to her feet, cursing her shortness. She wanted to be able to look him in the eye.

"After all you've done _for me_?" Ellie repeated, getting angry herself. "What exactly have you done for me? No!"

She stopped him from speaking. She had no desire to hear a word of defense from him.

"If I had never met you, if you had never fallen into my life like you did…I wouldn't be terrified of being left alone, I wouldn't be frightened of the dark. I wouldn't feel the need to search for out an exit every time I walked into a room for fear I may not be able to leave. I would not be trapped in this place, in another room with a door that I can't open."

Ellie stopped herself, knowing if she went on she would certainly start to cry. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst.

"We both know why you came back, Loki." Ellie said, after gathering her wits about her. "I know you think my mortal mind can't even dare to fathom your desires, but I knew. After that little display in Germany, I knew. You saw a world to claim as your own. That's the _only_ reason you came back."

"That's not true." Loki said.

"No?" Ellie said. "They what is?"

"Because your people needed me." Loki said. "Because it was yours. Had I succeeded, you would have been Queen. I did it for you. For us. I did it because I love you!"

"Because you love me?" Ellie repeated, all the fight gone from her. She knew what Loki was doing. He was lying; spelling out exactly what she wanted to hear. She knew it was a lie. She had heard his speech in Germany, the conviction in his voice. He wanted to rule, he wanted to spite his brother, he wanted to prove his strength and his malice. She was nothing but a prize to collect along the way.

"No." Ellie said shaking her head. "No Loki."

She turned away, unable to look at him at the truth she had always avoided washed over her.

"You don't love me." She said softly. "You can't. Because you don't understand what it means to love another person."

Loki said nothing, derailed by her sudden something.

"There is nothing to understand." He said, still willing to fight this out.

"Yes there is," Ellie said, unmoved by his ferocity.

Ellie swallowed, unable to say it again. It was all true. She had loved him first. That she would always love him more. She could happily drown in his affections even knowing they would never be enough.

"You're right. I'm a fool." She said, knowing now what she had to do. "It's my fault….for thinking that maybe one day you would understand. For wishing that you could love me."

Ellie caught the gaze of her reflection on the surface of the pond. She could see flickers of her old self: the independent, hopeful little thing, comfortable in her loneliness, unfettered by relationships that only ever left her burned. But those bits were just old shadows. They were all but carved out of her now.

"I wish you loved me Loki, I really do." Ellie said.

"But…you're cold and you're lost and you're _a liar_." She said; her voice thick and unrelenting. "And it's because of that…you'll never…"

Ellie stopped, shaking her head again.

_I can't say it aloud, can I? He'll never love me. He doesn't have the heart for it. Does he even have a heart?_

She sniffed, steeling herself against the wave of rejection that she had been holding back for too many years.

"Now," Ellie said, taking a breath to steady herself. "Take me back to my room."

A heavy silence hung in the air like smog. Loki, it seemed, had no plans to yield. He was stiff like the frost that emanated from his eyes.

Ellie could feel her eyes beginning to water. _You can't Ellie, _she thought. _Not here. Not in front of him. _

"Please," She said, "Loki."

* * *

The journey back to the healing room felt as though it took ages.

The trek back was the same they had taken at the start of the night. Though this time, Ellie saw it through a different pair of eyes. The gold lost its shine. The architecture seemed rusted and ancient. The sky and all its glittering stars looked to be too far away to be real. The dream was just that, a dream.

_What I wouldn't give for all this to be a dream. _Ellie lamented. _I just want to go back to the way things were. _

But even that life seemed so far away, a dream in its own right. Had she ever truly lived in such a way, without such poisonous worries and pains? Was it even possible to piece her life back together again?

Finally, they arrived.

"Ellie," Loki whispered.

Ellie didn't want him to speak. She couldn't take another lie.

"It's a sacrifice." She said, garnering the courage to look him in the eye. "It's more than petty affection; more than Lust. It's more than wanting another person, Loki."

"I want you,' She said. "I do. But it's not enough. What I really need is your heart. Not your body, not your mind or your soul. Just your heart. That's it. That's the sacrifice. It's one…I don't think you will _ever_ be willing to make."

Before he could respond, Ellie pushed the door open and slid inside.

"Goodnight."

* * *

After slipping inside, Ellie pressed her back against the door to nudge it shut. She knew all too well that she would not be able to hear Loki leave, but she turned her ear to the door anyway.

_Idiot. _She thought to herself. _Always hoping, always waiting…What a thing to be, the cynical optimist. _

Inside of her was a hurricane of sorrow and frustration. And Ellie needed it out. She felt dizzy and sick and unable to breathe.

She managed to let it all go in one long, therapeutic exhale.

"Oh my child, I know that sigh all too well."

Ellie gasped, swallowing the yelp that popped into her throat. Her eyes fluttered open as she tried to steady her footing.

She wasn't alone.

Settled on the edge of her expansive bed, sat an older woman. She was dressed in similar fashion to the goddess Eir, though this woman's garb seemed far more polished; as if more time had been taking in crafting it. It was of lavender coloring, embellished with soft gold touches. Her hair was thick with curls perfectly sculpted to frame her face, while the bulk of it pooled down her back.

She was smiling warmly, knowing that she had frightened Ellie.

"I am Frigga, Queen of Asgard."

Ellie blinked and sputtered, "Oh."

_So this is Loki's surrogate mother._

* * *

Still infuriatingly speechless, Loki returned to the Destroyer's prison. With a violent wave of his hand, the copy he had conjured vanished in a wisp of smoke and shadowy light.

_How dare she speak to me in such a manner?_

He dealt only with his anger, knowing that if he peeled away another layer he would only find the same dejection he had felt when learning of his true origin.

His fingers twitched, he was itching to destroy. He pondered the worthless lives of the guards that stood just outside the treasure room. _What failures, allowing their charge to wander in the night. They don't deserve the honor of their position._

Before Loki could release his cruel magic on the unsuspecting guards, his concentration was broken by the jarring screech of a raven.

Looking up to his right, Loki could see the three eyed bird, perched on one of the geometric bars. It blinked one red eye at a time in swift succession, before cawing once more, stretching its wings and flying away.

Loki's grip went lax and a piteous sneer stretched over his face.

"Damn."

* * *

Ellie, with her back pressed to the door, was still at a loss for what to say. Loki had spoken little about his family and when he did his words were always tinged with bitterness.

Frigga seemed unperturbed by Ellie's startled state. She gestured to the bed with a wave.

"Please, sit down. You look faint."

"O…kay." Ellie said, lamely, still not able to process what exactly was happening. She pushed herself away from the door, almost tripping over the airy hem of her dress. She sat on the very edge of the bed and Frigga took a seat next to her.

"Now," she said. "Let me look at you properly."

She gently touched Ellie's shoulder, making Ellie flinch, and angled her so that they were facing one another.

Frigga's hand left Ellie's shoulder and moved up to catch a stray lock of ginger hair in her fingers.

"I must say, Ellie." Frigga said; her voice honest and warm. "That I am honored to meet you."

"Oh?" Ellie said, her surprised sounding more like a question than the acknowledgment Ellie had been hoping for. Frigga's hand dropped down and rested over Ellie's.

"If the fates had told me that both my sons would take mortal women for wives, I would have-"

"Oh no," Ellie said abruptly. "I'm not, definitely not-"

"Not now." Frigga said with a kind smile.

"Not ever." Ellie said firmly, itching to pull her hand away. Realizing she may have spoken too harshly, too quickly, she tried to backpedal. "What I mean to say is…I'm really not…_Loki's_ not-he can't possibly. Ever…"

Ellie blushed, unable to conjure together a single coherent sentence.

Frigga nodded, her eyes downcast. Ellie gulped, realizing that she had somehow personally offended the Queen.

"I can only imagine what you must think of me." Frigga said.

Ellie felt Frigga's grip tighten on her hand.

"It is no easy task, my dear, to be act as both loving mother and dutiful queen. More often than not you are called to forsake the wishes of your family to protect your people."

Ellie felt uneasy, but she tried to stomach what the Queen was telling her.

"Because of my husband's failings…and mine,' Frigga continued. "I can longer fight for Loki, my son. He has become a danger to our people and to yours. My husband still chooses to deny his hand in these unfortunate circumstances. But not me."

Frigga looked to Ellie again and Ellie could see a single tear falling down the side of her face.

"I have failed Loki, as has my husband." She said. It sounded as though this was the first time she had admitted to such a thing, her voice was thick, but filled with relief. "My son, Thor, his love for his brother is unshakable, but there is only so much he can do."

Frigga shifted even closer.

"But you, child." She said, taking both of Ellie's hands into her own. Ellie could see her golden eye were alight with hope; hope enough to crush Ellie under it's weight.

"I-I'm sorry." Ellie said, suddenly knowing what was being asked of her. "But I don't think that I-"

"I beg you not to abandon him." Frigga said with earnest. "As his father has, as I must…"

Ellie shook her head. "I don't mean to, I just-"

"From the moment I saw you child, wrapped up in Loki's arms, I knew he had finally found his heart. He came to us, the parents that had failed him, no doubt thinking to surrender himself to save your life. And that's exactly what he did. I knew then, that you could be the only one."

Ellie bit her lip, conflicted by Frigga's unrelenting belief. She knew nothing of this woman or her family and yet she felt as though she had already let her down.

"It's just-"

Frigga wrapped her arms around Ellie then. Ellie's words were stalled by the sudden gentle touch. Her eyes slipped shut as Frigga lightly rubbed her back. It was the embrace of a mother, a sensation Ellie had always wished for, but had never received.

"It will never be easy, to love a soul as damaged as his." Frigga cooed.

After some time Frigga pulled back, gripping Ellie's arms and looking deep into her eyes.

"But I think you know as well as I do, dear," Frigga said. "That our Loki is capable of great love."

She released her then and rose to her feet. Smoothing out the thick folds of her dress, Frigga smiled down at Ellie.

"Well, I should leave you to rest." She said simply.

Ellie said nothing as Frigga's words were still seeping through her skin. Frigga moved towards the door.

Before leaving, Frigga smiled far off and away, carried by a thought Ellie could only guess at.

"I am so grateful to have met you, Ellie." She said.

Ellie, not knowing what to say, watched the door fall shut behind Frigga with a soft thud.

* * *

The morning dragged slowly by. Ellie had nothing to do but think on the events of the night. Confliction stirred in her belly like an angry pack of bees.

As the morning light began to grow stronger her thoughts soon tripled in number and Ellie fell back on the bed, unable to hold the weight of them. She had not meant to those things to Loki and after listening to Frigga's none too subtle pleadings, Ellie didn't know what to think.

She knew that Loki was fragile. Not in his mind or his body or his abilities, but in his heart.

"Great love…" She said aloud, still grappling with Frigga's words.

_He came to us…_ _no doubt thinking to surrender himself to save your life._

"Damn it." Ellie sighed, sending the curse to join all the unanswered questions.

_All I said was the truth. It hurts me more than it could ever hurt him. He doesn't love me. He can't. He just wants me, like one wants a possession_. She thought without bitterness.

Before she could drop deeper into the dark pit reserved only for those unlucky in love, the door was flung open.

Lifting her head up, Ellie could see a flustered looking Bryn standing there, quite out of breath. The copper haired, sprite of a girl, spotted Ellie on the bed and practically flew to her.

"Thank Odin, you're awake." She said, in a hurry. "Come on now, up, up, up! I have little time to prepare you."

"What?" Ellie asked, not sure she had even heard Bryn's hurried speech correctly. "Why?"

Bryn caught Ellie's hand and, with strength entirely disproportionate to her slight figure, pulled Ellie from the bed and led her past the fire pit around an open corner to the immaculate washroom.

Ellie, her head spinning, could hardly find the words to object. Bryn pulled her forward and placed her hands on Ellie's shoulders, pushing her down onto a stool.

Ellie, catching her reflection in the morning light, grimaced. Bryn, however, was distracted. "I forgot to bring the dress."

"Dress? No, I don't need-" Ellie tried to interject. She was quite fed up with all this shimmer and

"Of course you do." Bryn chided, a midst Ellie's weak protests. "I'll return in a moment."

"Bryn!" Ellie finally managed to shout just before Bryn was out of sight.

Bryn stopped, poking her head around the corner.

"Yes?"

"Why do I need a new dress?"

"The crowned prince has requested an audience with you." Bryn said.

Ellie felt her gut twist. _If that's who I think it is…_

"The crowned prince?" Ellie repeated with dread.

Bryn nodded in understanding, a nervous grin on her face.

"The god of thunder, of course. Thor Odinson."

* * *

I know, I know, you didn't think everything was solved did you? If only it were that easy. I suppose I cannot apologize enough for that horrendous wait (and for the sub-par last chapter). I hope you all find it in your hearts to stick with me. I have vowed to finish this story before May 5th (the day the first chapter came out), so updates will be more frequent.

As always, thank you so much for reading. It means the world to me.

I would love to hear from you! Much love!


	21. Veiled No More

I cannot believe how quickly time has been passing this year. Maybe it is because I'm no longer waiting for The Avengers movie! Anyway, thank you for sticking with me through the short hiatuses fueled by that horrendous writers block. Thank you for reading. As always, I very much appreciate any reviews I get. Love you readers. I wish I could bake you all some chai cupcakes with my delicious honey-cinnamon frosting.

* * *

Chapter 20

Veiled No More

* * *

_"The crowned prince has requested an audience with you." Bryn said._

_Ellie felt her gut twist. __If that's who I think it is…_

_"The crowned prince?" Ellie repeated with dread._

_Bryn nodded in understanding, a nervous grin on her face._

_"The god of thunder, of course. _

"_Thor Odinson."_

* * *

After watching Bryn go, muttering curses about her forgetfulness, Ellie seized the opportunity to look around. She could not remember whether or not she had been told how long she had been a visitor in the halls of Asgard. No matter the length, she still harbored an ocean's worth of curiosity. It had not registered until late last night that she was in the world of gods. The brevity of that realization was still washing over her.

Powerful beings lived here. Masters of abilities her people knew only as impossible magic, story fodder meant to fill the minds of children and shield them for the harshest realities of the world.

_But they are stories. _She thought, unsure if she was excited or frightened. _They are real. The myths were always real. _

The washroom was almost as large as the bedroom, twice the size of any apartment she had lived in. Two smaller archways opposite the entrance were covered by thick curtains. A small pool sat in the middle of the room. It was filled with water, steam rising like sheets of silk from the surface. Bryn had placed Ellie in front of a gold brushed vanity. She ran her hands over the cool, smooth surface and watched her shadows swallow the gold surface. Shifting her gaze higher, Ellie almost recoiled in fright.

_God! That…that thing!_

Her own thoughts that had been spurred by disgust, settled in her skin, her heart curdled into stone. It was her. Her reflection. Displayed in the pane of a large oval mirror; no longer shielded by a protective veil of shadow. Without it, she could see every last trace her ordeal had left on her skin. All the ugliness that had before gone unnoticed.

Her hair, starved of hydration and plagued by hours of sleep, was flat and lacking in shine. It clung to her head and neck like a bad wig. She looked paler than she had ever been in the whole of her life, even before her body had ever met the sun. The freckles covering her arms, shoulders, neck and face seemed even more prominent now. They stuck out like a star-scape of blemishes. Her dark eyes looked glassy. Ellie leaned closer to get a better look, but her vision blurred and made her head hurt.

But it was the skin under her eyes that had caused her to start. There were no bags under her eyes, but scars. From farther back, the thin black lines were reminiscent of mascara stains. The color faded the farther it stretched from her eyes.

_Did I…look like that all last night? _She thought, mortified. Looking back, the memory of her reflection in the water was too blurry; too clouded by shadow. She saw only what she wanted to see.

_Will I always look like this? _She thought, horrified at the idea of going through life in such a way.

She lifted her hands to her face in hopes of wiping it all away, only to be distracted by her hands. For a single second, she didn't recognize them as her own. Scars littered her palms. Her nails were stunted, three of them blackened. The skin on her fingers looked marred, some sections ashen.

_Like bones…_She thought, forgetting to breath. _Like I was dead…_

"We did everything we could."

Ellie looked to her left, to see Bryn standing there.

"We repaired the fracture bones; stitched up the larger gashes and replaced the ravaged layers of skin." Bryn explained, stepping loser. "However, I'm afraid there is nothing we can do to speed up the healing process."

Ellie looked back at her hands, shuddering as the words washed over her. _Replaced skin? How do you even do that?_

"My apologies," Bryn said stepping closer and placing a large platter in front of her. "You must eat."

Ellie eyed the high pile of fruits and bread. Some she recognized, others were alien to her. She scrunched her nose, having no appetite whatsoever.

"Lady Eir commands it." Bryn said, watching over Ellie's shoulder like a well-trained hawk.

Ellie bit down on her lip so as to keep herself quiet. She did not like being commanded to do anything, even if it was in her best interest. Withholding a grumble, Ellie plucked a grape from the bunch. It was bigger than most grapes she had ever seen; with a purple hue so vivid it almost looked fake. Hoping to get this over with, she popped it into her mouth.

As juice slid down her throat, Ellie's eyes turned to saucers.

_Oh my…_

She snatched up an apple, guiding it to her mouth and plunging her teeth into its thin skin. Ellie's eyes slipped shut as she relished the sharp-sounding crunch. Drops of juice escaped the corner of her mouth and dribbled down to her chin. So engrossed was she in the sweetly tart tastes filling her mouth and sinking into her awaiting stomach that she forgot Bryn until she had finished every last morsel left on the platter.

She looked into the mirror again and realized that, while she had been gorging herself, Bryn had been fiddling with her hair. Her mouth fell open.

"How-?"

Ellie cursed herself for not paying more attention. Her red locks looked refreshed, as if she had taken a shower and took to the oily mess with a high powered blow dryer and several hundred dollars of expensive product.

Bryn didn't respond, focusing on the last thick braid she was crafting. When she had finished, she pulled it over the crown of Ellie's head and tucked it into place.

"That will do." Bryn muttered to herself, unaware of Ellie's question. She reached around Ellie and grabbed a small black vile. Wiggling the top off, she dropped down to her knees next to Ellie.

"Turn to me." She commanded gently.

Ellie looked to Bryn and the spritely girl placed a small hand under her chin. Bryn touched one finger just under each of Ellie's spreading, spreading another icy concoction over the lacerated skin.

"Will it-?" Ellie started, but her voice broke for fear of the answer.

"The scarring will disappear." Bryn said, understanding. "I cannot say when, but I assure you it will."

Ellie exhaled, feeling relieved and somewhat humiliated by her vanity. She sat silently as Bryn worked. Picking anxiously at her newly healed nails and trying to rid herself of the heavy weight still stuck to her chest.

"There." Bryn said, appeased. "Up you come."

Ellie gripped the stool with both hands to push herself up. As she rose, she stole a quick glance into the mirror. Whatever Bryn had used masked the scarring well.

"Hurry, now." Bryn said, pushing her along. "Our time is short."

After much pulling and preening, Bryn had wrestled Ellie into a new dress. Ellie imagined the amber fabric would be heavy, but it was surprisingly airy. It was sleeveless, but Bryn supplied a dark emerald wrap. The young Asgardian flitted in circles around Ellie like a hummingbird, pulling and tucking. After the wrap was in place, settling over her left shoulder, Bryn pulled an amber tie just under Ellie's bust to keep it in place.

Before she could make any further adjustments, a voice like a breeze drifted in from the bedroom.

"Bryn? What are you doing?"

Bryn shivered in her skin. Ellie turned, to see the Lady Eir standing in the sunlight just outside the washroom.

"My lady!" Bryn squeaked, grabbing Ellie's wrist and dragging. "Forgive me, am I-?"

"The crowned prince will not be coming." Eir said quickly. "After the events of last night, The All-Father has forbidden it."

As she spoke, her golden eyes shot dagger through Ellie.

Ellie felt her chest go tight. Had someone seen them?

"Last night, my lady?" Bryn questioned.

"Tend to your work Bryn." Eir said. "I would speak with the mortal."

Bryn nodded, all but pushing Ellie forward before slipping back into the washroom to tidy up.

Ellie stumbled, her foot catching the hem of her dress. Eir simply stepped backwards as though she wished not to touch her.

"Let me take a look at you." The goddess said, sounding quite unenthused.

Ellie had half a mind to protest, but the goddess grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

Eir caught her chin, holding her steady. Ellie flinched. Just as the dress had deceived her, so did Eir.

While she looked to be the picture of delicate grace, devoid of much strength, her fingers felt like that of a marble statue, stiff and unbreakable. After several quick observations, Eir turned Ellie's face to one side and then the other.

Eir tutted. "So feeble this mortal form."

She released her grip, meeting Ellie's eye once more. She cocked her head to one side, a tightly spun curl falling over her face.

"It's a wonder you survived at all." She said wistfully.

Ellie bristled. A thousand words bubbled up in her throat, but she couldn't seem to speak a single one of them.

"You are not to leave this room." Eir said, her voice losing its bubbly sway. "The All-Father, king of this fair realm, has offered you sanctuary and solace so that you may heal. It would be wise to obey. Had the crowned prince failed to vouch for you, you would not be here basking in such unwarranted care."

"Unwarranted?" Ellie spat, unable to help herself.

Eir stepped back, her eyes wandering up and down Ellie's gussied up form. Her thin lips came together in a slivery smile

"Yes…"

She said nothing more to Ellie.

"Hurry up, Bryn." Eir called, sounding deathly impatient. "There are more pressing matters that need attending to."

As the door slid shut, Ellie spun around her mind already ticking away. She was tired of being locked up and shut away. She was tired of receiving commands and no answers. The sparking the fire she thought had been rubbed out. She peered in the washroom. Bryn was mucking about, her back to the door muttering to herself.

With a heart pumping rebellious adrenaline, Ellie gathered the folds of her dress in her hands and tip-toed to the door. Joyous to find it unlocked, she slid outside as quietly as she could.

She waited, guiding the door shut with aching slowness so as not evoke a single sound. Once shut, she spun, pressing her back against it and taking a moment to breathe.

She looked to her left and could see the long hall Loki had led her down that night before. IT was no longer lit by torches. Instead, pale light flooded through from windows near the ceiling. Ellie was disappointed that she couldn't see the sky. She could barely remember the last time she had seen the day sky.

_Well, _she thought, remembering Eir's words. _That way brought me nothing but trouble_.

She turned to her right. The hallway forked in two and there were no people as far as she could see.

As she mulled over her next move, her ears picked up a muffled clatter from behind the door.

_Shit. _She thought, knowing it could only be Bryn.

The idea of being hustled back into that room and locked away again filled Ellie with heavy dread. After hearing Eir's words she knew. They echoed in her head again and again. And each time, the whispers attached to each word became more and more clear.

The Asgardians were no better than SHIELD. Had it not been for Thor (and Frigga)…she would have been left to die.

The thought tore through her like a dagger and she was jolted into action. She ran, fleeing down the hall just to her right. Her feet, clad only in cloth slippers, struggled to navigate the shiny floors. Still she managed to sweep around the corner just as she heard the door open.

Never daring to look back, she ran until her eye caught a wide column. She skidded to a stop and slipped behind it.

"Ellie?" Came Bryn's voice only seconds later. "Ellie!"

Ellie waited, her heart beating in her throat, for Bryn to pass her by.

As the little goddess's voice grew louder, Ellie felt herself growing more scared. Without thinking, she slid around to the other side, intent on making her escape.

As she slunk away, she kept a careful eye on Bryn's back. She had almost made it down the hall, when her toe caught the hem of her dress and she went tumbling to the ground. She made hardly a sound, but Bryn had heard the faint rustling of fabric and turned to look.

Without a thought, Ellie scrambled to her feet and made for the door across the way.

"Wait!" Bryn cried, realizing her intentions. "Not in the-"

Refusing to heed Bryn's warning, Ellie slid through the open door. It took more strength than she believed she had, but she was able to pull then push the door shut.

She heard the silence before she could register the reason for it. It fell over her like a wave, intent on drowning her. Her hands still pressed to the door, she looked over her shoulder and realized she was not alone.

* * *

It was no wonder she had not stumbled across a single soul running through the halls. It seemed every Asgardian had gathered here, in the room Ellie had so loudly plowed into. What seemed like hundreds of them sat around long narrow tables close to finishing a meal.

They were staring at her. Each and every one of them. Some agog with mouths wide open; others with disapproving eyes.

Each pair of eyes drove into her like needles. She could feel a hideously bright blush cover her face like spilt wine and she wondered vaguely if her skin would burst into flames from the heat it was emitting.

The silence seemed loud enough to swallow her up and Ellie wished it would.

Suddenly, as if connected by strings hung from above, a small group of Asgardians rose from their seats. They moved as fluidly as waves, closer and closer to Ellie. Ellie felt as though she were made of stone, heavy and unable to move. Her eyes flitted around the room catching glances that made her stomach twist and turn in painful knots.

_Do something Ellie. _She thought to herself. _Say something. No! Don't say something but move. Move Dammit!_

She couldn't. She could hardly draw a breath.

They were upon her far too quickly, but they moved around her, most of them lollygagging so that they could pass around her like a flock narrowly diverting an unsightly obstacle. She felt very much like stature set behind a piece of glass.

It was only then, did the whispers begin among them "_a human,_" "_it's true_," "_ghastly_" and worst of all: "_the mortal bawd."_

As quickly as they were upon her, all eyes and whispers, they had passed on. Ellie felt thoroughly picked apart. They had surrounded her much like ravens intent on scavenging a corpse, only to flee when they found the heart still beating.

Suddenly, with a wave of sound and a jolt like lightening, Bryn was there, grasping her hand and pulling her close. She said something, loudly and clumsily, but Ellie couldn't process the words as they echoed like far away bells.

Bryn pulled on her arm, trying to coax her away.

"Please, Ellie." Bryn implored in a whisper. "We must go."

Ellie, shaking her head, stumbled backwards. She allowed Bryn to drag her away but though she tried, she could not tear her eyes from the crowd of spectators.

* * *

As they walked, Bryn's nervous prattling was drowned out by the incessant beating of Ellie's own heart. It echoed in her ears and she could feel it shaking in her chest, each beat rippling from her head to the tips of her fingers and toes.

Ellie was no stranger to entering a room only to be met by an onslaught of vicious whispers, toxic stares and obvious gawking. She knew this feeling all too well. It was reminiscent of her childhood; going to parties and conferences with her parents.

When she was in high school, rumors of her amorous exploits during a trip to visit relatives in Scotland had caused her as a much talked about pariah in her parent's social circle. In college, an ill-advised dalliance with another student had alienated her friends and roommates, which had ultimately led to her packing up her life and crossing the country.

And yet…it had been so long since she had felt so exposed. Not since before meeting Loki did she feel so trapped by rumors and preconceived notions. The likes of which she had no power over. Sigyn - How long had it been since she had addressed that pain?

As she tried to pinpoint the amount of time, a windstorm of memories assaulted her vision. They moved so quickly she could only recognize small shreds of each one. Her mother's unpainted lips, pursed and disapproving. Her father's eye, washed with disappointment. Her favorite dress torn.

Ellie's travel down the horrific path of memory lane was halted, when her wandering eye caught a still figure some steps ahead of them.

She stopped, shaking away her thoughts and looked around for the source.

Bryn had led her down a new hallway. The ceilings seemed stories and stories above her. Thick gold dusted marble columns lined a narrow pool of water that stretched down the center of the hallway.

It was quiet, only the soft sound of trickling water and the whisper of their footsteps could be heard.

"Ellie?" Bryn said in a hush, shaking Ellie's arm.

But Ellie didn't hear her. She had caught sight of the voyeur.

It was a woman. She stood on the opposite side of the pool, hidden partially behind a thick column some several yards away.

She was dressed in similar fashion as the women Ellie had seen in the banquet hall, though her dress was bright yellow in color and she wore no shawl over her thin shoulders. Her skin was alabaster and she looked a great deal like Eir. Her hair was done in the fashion of the other Asgardian maidens; however her curls were much shorter and seemed to float atop her head like a cloud. Her bare collar was decorated by a shining gold necklace that featured a large glimmering emerald.

"Oh…" Bryn said, following Ellie's gaze.

"Who is she?" Ellie asked, locked into an exchange of stares. Even from the distance, Ellie could see her eyes were shockingly blue.

"That is the Lady Sigyn." Bryn said quietly. "Goddess of Fidelity."

_That still tells me nothing. _Ellie thought, her frustration ringing in her head.

_This woman is different. _Ellie thought. Her stare was not one of judgment or superiority. She looked curious and seemed too timid to approach.

"Why is she…just staring like that."

"She was once courted by Loki…believed by many to be his future wife."

"She-she what?" Ellie stuttered in a hushed whisper. Even though the distance between them was great, Ellie guessed that Sigyn could hear what they were saying.

"Come, Ellie." Bryn said, beginning to become exasperated. "Before the guards are called."

Sigyn stepped out from the behind the column, but she said nothing.

Bryn wrapped her arm around Ellie's shoulders, pulling her along. Ellie followed, abut kept her eye on Sigyn. Once they had passed, Ellie craned her head around to get one final look, but Sigyn had vanished.

Ellie turned backed and, realizing she recognized this hallway. They had almost reached her room.

_Back to the gilded cage. _She thought, feeling her spirit slink away once more.

* * *

Hello and thank you for reading. The next chapter ladies…I mean it's a doozy, the most emotionally charged chapter I will write for this story. It is…well it's been in the plan since the end of Shiver. It's the chapter I've been most looking forward to writing, which is why I know this chapter must seem lacking. I guess, all I am saying is…if you feel your interest in the story waning, please just stick with me for the next one.

Thank you for reading and I would love to hear from you.

Much love.


End file.
